The Nanny
by Splushie Balls
Summary: Divorced, Bella finally puts her degrees in Childhood Development to work by accepting a job to be a nanny to the world's richest man, Aro Volturi. Although, no nanny has lasted two days with Edward, Alice, or Jane...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Splushie Balls here, I just wanted to let you know that I have deleted every story I have ever written. I felt like I didn't know what it meant to actually write a Fan Fiction and if I can't write a Fan Fiction then I can't become an author. Something I really want to do. I'd like to thank those of you have read and reviewed all of my previous work and I'd like to thank you for all of your support.**

**I will all grace you with my new outlook of things with writing a new story. It will, of course, have all of our favorite characters. It's Aro x Bella…I mean come on; the pairing is just too hot to not do!**

**This is the only time I will write this disclaimer.**

**The characters and the whole Twilight franchise are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**The Nanny: **__Happy Sunshine Nanny Agency_

_Happy Sunshine Nanny Agency _was painted in bold bright yellow letters. They were the only things that brought life to the bland outside white brick of the building. It was located a couple of blocks from the small Port Angeles town and in all of my years, living here, I had never noticed it was here. I was 23 years old and a graduate from Washington State University and the ex-wife of Mike Newton. It was a simple High School fling that turned into dating and then moving in with one another. It was hard to believe that we started dating when I first moved here from Phoenix. People make mistakes…

I had majored with a Master's in Childhood Development and Bachelors in Child Psychology. After the divorce from Mike, I wasn't as depressed as I thought I would be. I wasn't found eating my sorrows with my three best friends. I just became more determined to graduate. So, I threw myself into my work and graduated a feat that was never accomplished by a junior in college.

I felt a buzz against my thigh and I jumped. How long had I been standing out here? I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was one of my best friends, Tanya.

"_How did the interview go?"_

"It hasn't even started yet. I have five more minutes." She made something that sounded like a squawk

"_Well, get your ass in there. They look at how punctual you are. Good luck! OH! And we are meeting at V for your celebration party. Bye!"_

"I haven't even gotten the job yet-" I heard the dial tone and rolled my eyes. I smiled and took a deep breath. I pushed opened the door and I was greeted with warmth and bright lights. Classic jazz music floated throughout the air and a since of calm and tranquility surround the place. The floors were made of pine wood and pictures of children hung on the honeyed walls. The smell of sandalwood was faint and wafted through the waiting area.

There was a white curved desk and behind it sat a woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She had long dark hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and bright earth brown eyes. I was shocked to see that her beautiful face was marred by an ugly scar that started from the base of her neck, stretching far and wide across the left side and ending to the right where her hairline was. She smiled, revealing two rows of straight, pearl white teeth.

"Welcome to Happy Sunshine Nanny Agency. My name is Emily and what can I do for you today?" I gulped and pulled my gaze away from the ugliness of the scar and looked down to the floor.

"My name is Bella Swan and I am here for an interview with Mrs. Clearwater?" Good, no stuttering.

I looked up again and the same warm smile was still present on her face.

"Ah, you must be one of the new candidates. Here, have a seat and I will go let her know that you have arrived."

She got up and left and I found myself watching her hips sway. I blushed and turned away quickly. I had never really had the whole college experience. I had never slept with another girl or went to wild parties. It wasn't until I came to Forks that I had gone to my first party and that was hosted by Tanya and Irina. They were rich and beautiful and popular. Every guy wanted to be with them and every girl wanted to be them. Still, to this day, everyone was still wondering how someone as plain as I was best friends with them.

"Miss. Swan, Mrs. Clearwater will now see you," I turned quickly and fought the blush away from my cheeks. She smiled again, more warmly than ever. She grabbed my hand as I walked passed her. Her hand was as warm as her smile and I saw an engagement ring, shining brightly on her ring finger. "Good luck!" She whispered.

Mrs. Clearwater was an elderly woman with black hair. The warm glow of the office light brought out the silver strands and the chocolate brown of her eyes. She couldn't be more than thirty years old.

"Please have a seat." I sat down and she reached her hand out for me to shake it. Her hand was warm, like Emily's.

"I'm glad you could make it, Miss. Swan." I smiled and nodded. She handed me a sheet of paper and told me to fill it out. While I was doing that she paged Emily over the intercom, asking her to bring her some tea. Once she did that, Mrs. Clearwater rifled through her file cabinet. I carefully placed the paper onto her desk and quickly brought my fingers into my lap.

"You have the necessary qualifications to be a nanny, you would be turned away at most agencies because you'd be overqualified. Child psychology, you managed to get a Bachelors when all you need is an Associates. But because of today and today's economy, people aren't looking for nannies anymore." I nodded in understanding. I felt my palms get sweaty and a lump began to form in my throat. She gazed at me for a while and I forced myself to look at her. 'Keep eye contact. You have the qualifications she's looking for. You will get this job!' I told myself.

She bent down and when she came up again she had a thick manila folder, ready to fall at the seams. She placed it gently down and pushed it toward me.

"Tell me, Miss. Swan, how far are you willing to travel?" I was a little taken aback.

"As far as need be. I have my passport and I am fluent in Spanish and French." The passport I had gotten when my mother, Renee got married in Mexico. Mrs. Clearwater smiled, faintly.

"Open the file, Ms. Swan." She pointed to the aged manila folder. I tucked a strand of auburn hair behind my ear and gulped.

The first page was a picture of three children. There were two girls and one boy, although the boy and one of the girls looked alike and they were sitting on what looked to be a black suede couch. In the background, I could see a large window, which was decorated by maroon colored drapes. The children were laughing, their faces lit with innocent happiness. They all had piercing green eyes, pale skin with just the hint of rose coloring on their cheeks. The two that looked alike had a red bronze hue to their curly hair and the little one had blonde curls around her cherub face.

"They are the heirs to the Volturi empire." I tilted my head in confusion. Mrs. Clearwater's dark brown eyes widen. "Ms. Swan, you mean to tell me that in all of you twenty-three years of being on this earth, you know nothing about the Volturi family?" I blushed and my lips thinned.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater. I did not know how important it was to know about these people…"

"No, I apologize. I just never met someone who didn't know about the Volturi family. They are a very noble, rich family, dating back to the Renaissance. They have their hands in everything. Medicine, food, entrepreneurship, art, music, and clothing, anything with their name on it, will sell faster than the dollar menu at McDonalds. They are also the second richest family in the world." My eyes widened and I felt my palms get sweaty.

"Why do I need to know this?" I asked. A most evil smirk appeared on Mrs. Clearwater's face.

"They live in Volterra, Italy. This will be your first assignment. Take the file home, read it, study it, and remember it. Mr. Volturi needs only the best to take care of his children."

With the file tucked protectively in my messenger bag, I left the _Happy Smiles Nanny Agency _more nervous than when I went in. I pulled out my iPhone and pressed on Tanya's name. She picked up in the first ring.

"_Did you get the job?" _She asked excitedly.

"Do you know anything about the Volturi family?"

Beautiful Tanya, her equally beautiful sister Irina, an equally plain girl like me, Angela, and I were seated outside the new restaurant they had built in downtown Seattle. It was bright and sunny out; students, teachers, business men and women, and the occasional tourist were out and about, bustling about the busy intersections of the capital. _V _was the name of the restaurant and it, from what Tanya had told me, was a very popular place to eat, to drink, and also very expensive.

We were sitting outside, our big sunglasses labeling our faces, drinks in front of us; we could be the example of a girl hanging out with her friends.

"So…what do you want to know?" Tanya asked. Tanya and Irina's parents were archeologists and despite their beauty, they were also very intelligent. I delicately pulled out the file and sat it down.

"Be careful with the file. They are my first assignment. I need to know anything and everything about the family before I start."

Angela peered out the file, her honey brown eyes widened.

"Why is it so big?" I chewed on my bottom lip and shrugged. Tanya snatched it from my view and rifled through it, careful of the packets and pictures.

"There are four sons in the family and each of them is a genius in their own right. Aro is the eldest and these are _his_ children. He and his brother Caius are both tycoons in the business industry. Caius's wife, Athendora is a fashion designer only to the most famous stars. Marcus is a world famous painter and his wife, Heidi owns three of the successful restaurants, this one included. And the you-"

"She owns this restaurant?" I asked amazed. Irina nodded. Tanya smiled brightly.

"The youngest is Carlisle is a world renowned surgeon and his wife Esme is a real estate agent to Hollywood's biggest stars." I blinked and looked over to the three kids, with bright eyes and bright smiles. This family…this family…_these children_ would never have to work a day in their lives!

"Bella, be weary." I looked at Irina, shock still present on my face.

"Why?"

"This file says that a nanny has never survived more than two days with Aro's children."


	2. Chapter 2

_Big Meanie: __**Aro's POV**_

I felt my left I twitch and a migraine the size of…whatever. I am a man of money and power. I have no time to find a simile to compare my migraine to. It's a migraine, a pain in my head that causes me to snap at anyone and everyone who chooses to annoy me. I rubbed my temple and sighed. Why am I being forced to do this? To sit in this uncomfortable chair and listen to this…this _nobody_? I let my green gaze slide over to my partner and brother, Caius. I smirked. I betted with Felix, my bodyguard, that Caius wouldn't lose his temper. I saw his fists clench and his jaw tightened. I chuckled lightly, it was time to end this and collect my money.

"That's enough." All the board members and the speaker turned to me. I crossed my legs and my fingers. I leaned on them, a smirk ever so present on my face. The speaker, a young male, who was at the moment being interviewed by providing new ways for the company to make more money, blushed. I saw him gulp and my smirk got wider.

"Never show the person that's interviewing you, how scared and nervous you are." I said. Caius possessed a rather evil grin on his face. The young male blinked in confusion.

"That'll be all for today." I said nothing else and got up from my chair, Caius following close behind.

I loosened up my tie and pulled out my cell phone. _Five missed calls?_ I smiled after I saw that they were from Alice. I pressed in her number and she picked up instantly.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Please come home! Edward's being a big meanie!" _She cried.

"What is Edward doing, my lovely?"

"_He said that you were hiring a new nanny because you didn't love us anymore!"_ My eye twitched again. That little demon son of mine…

"You're hiring a new nanny, Aro? I would think that there was no more nanny agencies in the world after you children went through them like wet tissue paper." Caius growled.

_"So it is true? You don't love me or Janey anymore?" _Alice squeaked. I glared at Caius but he was too busy looking at the new paint job our building was undergoing.

"Sweetheart, you know that I love you, your brother, and sister very much. But daddy is a very busy man and he needs someone who will love you like I do to take care of you." I explained.

"_But Daddy…"_

"That's enough, Alice dear. I will see you when I get home."

"Aro, what color is this?" Caius asked after I hung up. He held a long elegant finger up to my face. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Mint green."

Caius's eyes narrowed and I saw the bomb explode. I face palmed and pulled out my wallet.

"Who the hell decided that mint green was a color to be used in this office building?" He screamed. Well, there goes $100 dollars out of my pocket.

"How was work, Mr. Volturi?" Demetri, bowed. He opened the door for me and I slid in gracefully. I instantly pulled out a bottle of water and chugged it down. Wearing a three-hundred thousand dollar suit in this kind of heat was not a good idea. I began stripping off the jacket and tying my hair into a ponytail.

"Work could have gone better, if I didn't lose a hundred dollars to Felix." Demetri chuckled and looked out the rearview mirror. I heard the rumble of a motorcycle and I saw Felix's hulking figure speed by. He always did this; he went ahead and drove the usual route home. He was scouting out for any trouble or threats that might hinder me from making it home for dinner time. I told Demetri to take his time. I gazed out the window, glad that the people couldn't see me but I could see them. It was crowded and I forgot that it was tourist season.

"Is it true, sir? Are you really going to hire another nanny? Especially after what young master Edward did to the last one?" I chuckled; it would have been funnier if it didn't cause the last nanny to have a mental breakdown. I had come home from one of my business trips to find that Nanny Georgina was on the stone front steps of my mansion crying her eyes out. Alice and Jane had run out to greet me and Edward stood behind the nanny, a smug look marring his handsome features. A play knife embedded in his chest and fake blood dirtying his white shirt. The nanny looked behind her and screamed, she fainting soon after.

I snorted and shook my head. Edward was too intelligent for his own good. So intelligent that made me worry if he was going to become one of those evil geniuses and take over the world.

"Thanks to him, no other nanny agency will send another nanny out. But luckily for me, I found one in America and they said that they would be sending her over next week, so get one of the guest rooms' ready."

"Yes, Mr. Volturi."

When I stepped out of the limo, I saw that Alice and Jane were sitting on the steps; Alice was playing in Jane's hair, putting ribbons and bows in it. They perked up and ran down the stairs.

"Daddy!" They shouted. The wind was knocked out of me as they pounced on my.

"How are my little princesses?" I asked. I ran my fingers through Alice's hair, amazed at the shine the sun brought out. Red gold was what her hair reminded me of. She blushed and held tighter onto me. Jane, tiny for a six year old, pulled at my trouser leg and made a grabbing motion with her tiny fingers. I scooped her up and held her. I felt her sniff deeply and I chuckled.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them both.

"Big brother is being a big fat meanie!" Jane cried.

"He pulled my hair and held me down and almost spit on me!" Alice cried.

I pulled the girls off of me and went into the cool house. The manor belonged in the family for centuries. It was always given to the eldest son and it could not be sold. It remained the same from my childhood with the exception that the children's rooms were changed, and a lot of the updated appliances and electronics were installed into the house. I walked into the library and found Edward curled up in one of the leather sofas reading. He looked up when I walked and gave me a grin of sweet innocence.

"Welcome home papa."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella's POV**_

I comb my wet locks out and grabbed my cup of tea. The file was under my arm and I sat down in my dad's recliner. I curled up and began looking through it. I called Mrs. Clearwater after I had lunch with the girls and she seemed pleased that I wanted the job. But she would not be getting anymore information until next week. Mr. Volturi was a very private man. I felt my stomach jitter and I took a deep breath. I was excited. I was going to start my first assignment…in _Italy! _And I wouldn't be a nanny to just anyone, I would be a nanny to the children of the man who could become king of the world if he wanted to. I felt my cheeks flushed as I saw a picture of him. He was indeed a handsome man with long black curly hair and emerald colored eyes. He had the same pale skin as his offspring and his jaw was strong. His lips were rose colored and full. He sat with his back straight and his fingers, long and elegant were folded onto his lap. Edward, Alice, and Jane surrounded him with similar stern features. They got their beautiful eyes from him. I traced my fingers over his face and I felt my skin light on fire. I took a deep breath and hurriedly place the family photo back into the folder. My heartbeat was going a mile a minute.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie, my father came in. He shrugged his coat off and laid it down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah. Um…dad, I got the job." He smiled and patted me on top of the head.

"I knew you would." I smiled and leaned in the warmth that was my dad. My smile got smaller.

"But it's going to be in Italy." I felt his warm hand slide off my head and down to my shoulder where he squeezed it lightly.

"Promise me that you will be okay?" He asked sternly. I nodded and then the goofy smile appeared back on his face. I felt his fingers moving along my rib cage and I started giggling.

"Dad!"

Next week was here and it found me once again staring up at the bold bright lettering of the nanny agency. I took a deep breath and pushed the door opened. I saw Emily and her face broke into a large blinding smile.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again! How was your weekend?" She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It was good. How about yours?" She giggled and blushed.

"Well, Sam, my fiancé, took me to La Push to go visit his friends and parents." My eyes widened. Sam…where had I heard that name before?

"Sam Uley?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. Sam Uley was one of the guys that Mike and his friend Jacob used to hang out with. Jacob was a year below me and Mike and had the biggest crush on me when I moved to Forks from Phoenix. He was a good boy and was very nice. The last I heard he had hooked up with a girl name Jessica. Sam had never really talked to me but he had the same interest in football that Mike and Jake did.

"I met him through a friend of friend." I said.

"Jacob?" She asked. I nodded.

"How is he?" I asked curiously.

"He and Jessica are expecting their first baby next month." Wow…a kid? I was majorly surprised. Jacob was very athletic and everyone just thought he was going to be a big football star. Emily must have read the confusion on my face.

"He got a scholarship to Notre Dame. He and Jessica are going to be moving there when the baby is born." I sighed with relief. She giggled and she walked away from me and into Mrs. Clearwater's office.

"She'll see you now, Bella." When I arrived, Mrs. Clearwater was talking on the phone with someone. She gestured for me to have a seat and I shakily sat down none to gently. I landed with a soft thump. Fortunately, Mrs. Clearwater paid no mind to it.

"Mr. Palini, Ms. Swan has just arrived. Mrs. Clearwater pushed the speaker button and gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I am Mr. Palini, Mr. Volturi's butler. I will be speaking to you today about the rules of the Volturi Manor and the arrangements for your stay here in Italy." I felt my heart speed up.

"How long will I be staying?" I felt myself asking.

"As long as you are needed," he said with a twinge of amusement.

I felt my cheeks deepen in color.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Volturi is a very busy man and also a private one. The only thing you will hear about Mr. Volturi is when they collect the census of the world's richest, which comes every December before Christmas, every year. You'll hear more about his younger brother and his sister-in-law Heidi, who is used to the spotlight." He paused and I felt the urge to write all of this down. I searched through my purse and found a pen and a small notepad. I flipped it open, ready for the next batch of information.

"As you know he has three children, Master Edward and my mistresses, Alice and Jane. Master Edward and Mistress Alice are twins and Mistress Jane is the youngest of the three. Their ages are 12 and 6. Known allergies: none, they all go to the Arts, Math, and Science Academy of Tuscany, but more on that when their summer vacation is over. Master Aro's place of business is in Rome, he commutes forty-five minutes to Rome to work from 8 to 5, Monday through Friday. I will be sending the jet over to pick you up at eight tonight, so please be on time, tardiness is not acceptable in the Volturi household." With that, the tell-tale sign that he hung up, the dial tone providing a loud drone in the silence. I sat there in the chair, my mouth gaped open and my eyes wide.

_Tonight? Tonight? _I looked down at my cell phone and saw that it was eight past four. My breath hitched and I frantically began gathering my things. I then paused and my gaze flitted over to Mrs. Clearwater. In her hand was a plane ticket and a smile was on her face.

"Good luck." She said.

"Tanya, grab Irina and Angela and meet me at my house pronto!" I cried.

_"What's wrong?"_ She asked.

"My flight leaves tonight to Italy and I need help packing and shopping. I can't do either of those things without my best friends." My foot was bouncing very fast and I was nibbling on my bottom lip, a habit I did when I was under a lot of pressure.

_"Tonight? Garrett, cancel all of my appointments!" _

I met Tanya, Angela, and Irina at my house, where Charlie and his best friend for years, Billy Black were watching a football game. I slammed the door in a rush, all three girls following me in a tow.

"How-?" Charlie flushed red when he saw Irina and Tanya.

"Hello, Mr. Swan and Mr. Black," All three of them said. Tanya grinned evilly and winked at my father. He turned a deeper shade of scarlet and he looked like a bright red tomato.

"Uh…Bella, dear, you didn't say that we were having guests. I would've changed out of my old fishing clothes and made dinner," Charlie stuttered. I then realized that while I was gone, nobody would cook for my dad. My eyes widened and I began thinking that maybe this was not a good idea. Sensing this, Tanya and Irina placed a hand on each of my shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. I took a deep breath.

"My flight leaves tonight."

Charlie pulled his attention from Tanya and Irina and gave me a surprised glance.

"Tonight, what time?"

"Eight…"

"But Bella, I was going to invite Jacob and his fiancée and Tanya and the girls over for dinner tonight. I wanted to celebrate you getting the job. Don't you think this a little too soon?"

"Char-I mean dad, Mr. Volturi is sending his jet to come pick me up and I have to be there to get on it." For the first time in my whole entire life, my dad looked crestfallen. He didn't want me to go, I knew this…

I chewed on my bottom lip and I looked back at Tanya, Irina, and Angela, all three looked concerned. Then, Tanya cleared her throat and all eyes were on her.

"Mr. Swan, this will be a great opportunity for Bella. She'll get to go and live in one of the most beautiful countries on this earth. I'm sure Mr. Volturi and his staff _and _his children will gladly receive Bella with open arms." Everyone turned their gazes back on Charlie, who seemed like he was going to pass out. Then Tanya's melodic voice was heard again,

"Angela, start on dinner and then go to my apartment and get my favorite bottle of wine, Bella, you will write down the things you need and give the list to Irina. Irina, you will follow the list down to the dotted "I"."

"And what are you going to do while we are running around like chickens with their heads cut off?" Irina asked, flipped her glorious blonde hair over her shoulder. Tanya looked down at her cell phone.

"It's 5:45, I'll help Bella pack and then we will have a dinner to remember and that will give Bella time to say good bye and we'll all go to the airport to see her off." As always, Tanya had a plan.

While everyone got busy with their errands, Tanya and I went up to my room. I began pulling clothing out of drawers and closet. I swept all of my make-up on the vanity into my make-up bag. I picked up jewelry and pictures. My favorite, Tanya, Irina, Angela, and I at our senior prom, being amongst the photos I packed.

"I believe that's when Mike Newton proposed, right?" Tanya asked thoughtfully. Of course she was right. I was wearing a designer dress that Tanya and Irina brought for me; it was a silk champagne color and flowed to the floor. Mike dropped to one new and opened a black velvet box that held a small tiny diamond ring. That was supposed to be the start of my life. It was a week packed full of impatience and anxiety. Prom, exams, and then graduation but through it all, Tanya, Irina, and Angela were there. We were going through it together. I would never have friends as good as them.

"Be careful Bella. There have been rumors of Mr. Volturi and his family success," I looked up at her from the floor.

"What do you mean, like he and his family are part of the Italian mob?" Tanya bit her plump bottom lip.

"You don't know. You don't know the things I hear. You forget, my parents are rich and Irina and I have been to some high society events. Some of the things I hear in those circles would make your spine tingle in fear and disbelief." When I said nothing, leaning forward, her words drawing me in, she continued.

"It's not normal for someone to be extremely wealthy for a long period of time. Some of the men in these circles find it so amazing that a family could stay so wealthy and have skills for different branches of careers. The whole family us made up of such brilliance and talent that many financial investors are baffled with no idea how they've come so far and stay so rich!"

I chuckled lightly.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. And why do you care? You're from an old and rich family too." Tanya's eyes flashed wickedly and I swallowed a lump. There were a lot of times back in high school where that gleam in her eyes got Bella into many awkward situations.

_"Come on Bella, we'll have one drink and then go back home." A sixteen year old Tanya and Bella were standing out on a large front porch. Irina and Angela were on the other side of the door, on the inside. Inside with the loud music, alcohol, free tattoos and piercing, one could imagine the coaxing Tanya had to do to get Bella to even consider coming to this shindig._

_"I don't know. My dad crashes parties like these. You know what he'll do if he found me here…and on a school night?" Bella was frazzled and became even more when the door opened and it was none other than her boyfriend, Mike. He said he was going to spending the night with his parents for some high quality bonding! Tanya's beautiful blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Everyone and they mama knew that Tanya did not trust Mike Newton. She couldn't stand him and knew he was all wrong for Bella._

_"B-Bella…Tanya, what are you two doing h-here?" Mike reddened and opened the door wider to let the two go in. Tanya turned her angelic head to Bella and grabbed Bella on the shoulders and leaned her head on top of Bella's._

_"I brought her here to show her what an idiotic scum bag you are." Tanya said sweetly. She squeezed Bella tightly and pushed roughly passed Mike, disappearing into the crowd of drunks._

_Bella licked her dry lips and looked up at Mike._

_"So you lied because you didn't want to hang out with me?"_

"I need you to get into the Volturi vault."


	4. Chapter 4

**So many good reviews! I would like to thank you all for them. I've had a rough week and when I load my Fan Fiction account and see the reviews I have gotten, they cheer me up. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

_**Aro's POV**_

I felt the smooth vibration of my cell phone under my stomach. I jerked and quickly searched under the mess of sheets and blankets for it.

"Yes, Demetri?"

_"Good morning, Master Volturi. Did you sleep well?"_ His voice was smooth, as if he had a nice night of rest and not spent his night waiting and sleeping at the airport.

"Indeed. Thank you for asking. When shall you and Ms. Swan be arriving?" I sat up and brushed my unruly curls out of my eyes.

_"By two o'clock this afternoon."_I pulled my phone from my face and saw that the time was eleven.

"Alright, I will be expecting you no later than two. Please bring Ms. Swan safely to the manor."

_"Of course, master. Why would you think I would not?" _His voice held amusement and I could surely see the smirk appearing on his lips.

"Do I need to remind you what happened when you picked up Nanny Makenna?"

_"Ah. But it was not my doing. It was the Italian Mafia that started it. I was just simply protecting the Volturi name."_

"And you did, magnificently. But I would appreciate that if they do appear while you are bringing Ms. Swan, try not to let any of their blood soil her person. I have found that most people do not enjoy the sick splatter of blood as much as the Volturi family."

_"Yes, Master Volturi. See you at two."_

With that done, I allowed my feet to hit the plush black carpet and I looked around my bedroom. It was the master suite and only the head of the house could reside here. I remember a time, when I and my brothers were never allowed to even cross over the threshold of this room. Not even when we were scared of the crackling thunder and the pounding rain, or when we were plagued by nightmares and we only wanted the comfort of our mother. Our father was a stern man and did not believe in comfort. He would send us back to our rooms after he gave us a slap, crying and shaking. I blinked and shook my head. Now was not the time to think about that.

I trudged down the stairs and saw that the receiving room was quiet. I slumped into the massive kitchen and found Chelsea, the maid, making a pot of coffee.

"Good morning, master. What would you like for Benjamin to fix for breakfast?" She had a slight French accent and my lips quirked. The gardener, Afton, had the biggest crush on her, something that Alice and Jane teased him about.

"Have the children eaten?" I asked. I took the hot mug from her and she continued to busy herself.

"No, master. I think the children are still asleep."

"Well, in that case. Ms. Swan will be arriving at two. Make sure the guest room is in perfect order. I will talk to Benjamin about breakfast. After you're done with your first task, gather Ms. Renata and get the girls up, bathed, and dressed, get Santiago to do the same for Edward. After you have finished with that, you and the other maids, find anything in the house that's out of place, find any speck of dust, a smear of dirt, or anything and clean it. I want this house spotless upon her arrival. We are the Volturi family and I will not have anything soiling the name. I want Ms. Swan to feel at home." Chelsea, with a fire of determination went off to do her duties and I went to go search out Benjamin.

I did not find him in the pantry, nor in the cooler. I found him, with Afton and Felix, the heavy smell of marijuana floating through the air. I did not mind it as long as they did not do it in front of the children. I waved the smoke away as they bowed.

"Good morning, Master Volturi," they all greeted me.

"Would you like to join us for our morning wake and bake? I brought the grass from Benjamin's girlfriend Tia with the hundred dollars I won from you." Felix said. I narrowed my green gaze and snatched the white joint from his fingers and tore it in half. I stamped it out and grinding it into the ground.

"Meet Demetri at the airport, I don't want a repeat of what happened when Nanny Makenna arrived here." Felix smirked and searched his shirt pocket and found another joint he had rolled. He lit it and inclined his head.

"I'm taking my lucky girl, Maggie with me. She could use the fresh air." He pushed off the wall and saluted me. Maggie was Felix's lucky gun, a fully automatic Steyr M1912 that he kept from when he was in the army. It was painted blood red with black outline. I don't know how many lives that gun has taken but I knew that Felix was more dangerous with that gun than he was with anything else. I turned to Afton.

"Take a fresh vase of flowers to the guest room and make sure Alice's lilies are watered and make sure you start trimming the hedges around the maze."

"Yes, Master." He exhaled a puff of smoke and walked toward the back.

"Benjamin, I want you to prepare breakfast for the children and I. I want my eggs scrambled. For lunch, I want you to prepare a nice cold plate of finger sandwiches and iced tea. Dinner will be the typical Italian cuisine."

"Of course, master."

Breakfast or dare I say brunch was a quiet affair. The children were all looking down at their plates, the sounds of silverware clinking into the silence.

"Come now. I have a hectic schedule coming up at work and I will be home later than usual."

"Uncle Caius works at the same office as you do and I don't see him hiring a babysitter for Rosalie and Alec."

"That's because, he's not afraid his children are going to burn the house down…"

"I did that once, father and I promised you that it would never happen again." Edward cried out.

"Once was enough. It is my fault for not disciplining you correctly but I will not have my children running around like Neanderthals. You will treat Ms. Swan with respect and you will do as she asks. No scaring her, no fake suicide attempts, no dying her hair or shaving it, no tricking her into believing that the manor is haunted, and no locking her in the wine cellar. She is the adult and if I hear you have done any one of those things, you will receive a very harsh punishment from…" There was a dramatic pause; all three of my children were staring at me with wide, fearful eyes.

"Me." My phone vibrated loudly on the dining table and saw that it was Demetri.

"Hello, Demetri."

_"Hello, Master. It is two o'clock and we are pulling up into the driveway. She is unharmed; please have the children ready to receive her."_I hung up and gestured for the children to go into the receiving room. I walked behind them and they stopped at the massive ornate door.

Demetri came in first, followed by a young woman with long auburn hair and doe-like chocolate brown eyes. She had a never-ending flush on her cheeks. There was nothing exciting about her, she was plain and average.

"Hello, Mr. Volturi. I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." Her voice was soft and musical.

"Welcome to the Volturi Manor, Bella. These are my children, Edward, Alice, and Jane." They bowed, their faces void of any emotion.

"Hello, children, I'm most excited with meeting you. I can't wait to have fun with you." All three of my children looked up at me, looks of "_what the hell is her problem?" _on their faces.

"She's ugly, fidgety, and she reminds me of a mouse." Edward said. His face was cold and he folded his arms. Something he did when he disapproved of something.

_"_Edward Anthony!" I said indignantly.

"Come on Alice and Jane, let's let father alone so he can hire some sorry loser, again to take care of his children."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella's POV**_

Why that little shit! _'Remember you're here to nurture and care for the little asshole!' _I kept telling myself that and felt my smile tighten and tighten. _'Stop smiling like that. Your face looks like a Botox needle raped it' _I shook myself out of my own dialogue and produced a more softer smile. When I felt that my features were softened and didn't produce a death glare at the twelve year old, I looked up at my employer. My devilishly, sinfully handsome employer, whose face took on an angry angel, his green gaze was sharp and flashed with the intent of punishment. I shivered and imagined that gaze upon me-

"Edward Anthony, apologize this instant!" Mr. Volturi said harshly. Edward did not flinch from his father, his green gaze equally cold like his father.

"And why would I do something as ill-advised as that?" He said, crossing his long arms.

Mr. Volturi's face contorted into something akin to murder and the self-constraint to not commit that murder. I reacted quickly,

"Yes, I fidget. I was a little nervous meeting you. I have heard nothing but some awful things about you but I know you aren't as terrible as most say." Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously and the most evil smile appeared on his face.

"Ms. Swan, I assure you that whatever those nanny agencies have said about me are all true. Prepare yourself, Ms. Swan." With that, the little brat turned on his heel and walked away. When the tell-tale slamming of a door echoed to our ears, I exhaled a breath of relief.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Swan that you had to see that. You see, I need the best care for my children." Mr. Volturi's eyes were cast down and he grasped his daughters' shoulders.

" , Edward is reacting this way is because there is yet another stranger taking care of him and his sisters. This is his way of defending his turf and protecting his sisters. Allow me some time with him. Allow me some time to get to know all of the children." I pleaded. Mr. Volturi looked at me skeptically, his green gaze swept over my form and I felt my face heat up.

"Seeing that I am going to be busy and I don't have time to request for another nanny, you can stay. If you last more than two days that is," he smirked.

We parted. Demetri took me up to my room and I marveled at how large the house was. The floors were made of marble; the walls were decorated with paintings of the long line of men and women dressed in their wealth, faces as stern and unsmiling.

"How long have you worked here, Mr. Palini?" I found myself asking. My head craned to take in the chandelier lights that brightened the long corridor.

"Please, call me Demetri and I have been here ever since I was born. My family has served the House of Volturi for centuries. My father, my grandfather, and my great grandfather have all been butlers to the head of the house." He stopped when he came across a wooden door. He took out a ring of keys; each key was a different color or design. I peered closely at them; Demetri went through a few of them until he found one that was colored pink with an elegant letter I upon it. He inserted it and I heard a click. The door opened and we stepped in.

There was a canopy bed, a cherry wood vanity, a desk, and two more wooden doors. There were two large windows that let in the light and overlooked the garden. I was in awe as I saw a rainbow of flowers, stretching far and wide. I turned and looked at Demetri, an amused glint was in his hazel eyes.

He opened the two doors, the one on the right led into a massive bathroom and the other led into a walk in closet that was bigger than my childhood bedroom.

"Where do the children and Mr. Volturi sleep?" I asked. We were beginning to unpack my suitcases.

"The children's rooms are right next to yours and Mr. Volturi's room is the first door on the right when you turn the corner."

Before I asked my next question, there was a small knock.

"Come in," I said. The door creaked opened and twin emerald gazes appeared back at me.

"Ah, it is my mistresses Alice and Jane." Demetri bowed. I followed his lead. A soft girlish laugh got my attention. My head snapped up and saw Jane. She stopped laughing quickly and hid behind Alice. She peeked out at me. Alice chuckled and held Jane.

"Forgive our brother, he did not mean it." I straightened up and smiled at them.

"I know he didn't." I walked over to them and stooped down to Jane's level.

"Are you going to eat us?" Alice asked. I looked at her confusingly.

"Ah, I do believe my lady Alice is referring to a male nanny that took care of them."

"Eh?" Male nannies were rare.

"He said he would eat us when everyone was asleepin'!" Jane said, getting excited. I giggled.

"No dear. I would never eat someone as adorable as you." I reached to poke her forehead. She snapped her teeth at me. I pulled my hand away, cradling it for its sudden doom. Jane giggled.

"Bad Janey!" Alice scolded. Jane pouted cutely. Another knock and then the door opened. A burly man with short curly black hair, so tall that I had to crane my neck to just look at his face, came in, uninvited.

"Hello Felix." Demetri greeted warmly.

"What up, Demetri." Felix greeted, an air of playfulness surrounding him. Demetri's eyes flashed with disapproval.

I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve and I looked down and saw Jane.

"Be careful of Felix, Nanny Isabella. Papa said that he will screw anything that moves." Alice cupped her hand over Jane's mouth and I blushed. Felix looked touched.

Felix then turned his deep brown eyes upon me and I took a step back.

"You must be the new nanny." He walked toward me. He was graceful, stalking my way like he was on a hunt.

"Hello, my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella."

"How about I call you beautiful?" He pulled my hand up to his lips and pecked the skin.

"Bleck!" Jane said.

"I don't date my co-workers." I pulled my hand away and wiped on my jeans.

"Burn, Ms. Bella." Felix chuckled warmly.

"Leave Ms. Swan alone to get unpacked," a voice so silky made everyone jumped.

Mr. Volturi poked his handsome head into my room.

"Daddy!" Alice and Jane cried. They ran to him and latched upon him. I blushed and waved shyly at him.

"Demetri, my brother Caius and his children, Alec and Rosalie are having dinner with us this evening. Prepare everything?" Mr. Volturi suggested. Demetri bowed and walked out but not without with Felix. He was mumbling something akin to, "Stupid potheads."

"Come Alice and Jane, go get ready for tonight's dinner." He gestured them out the door.

"Yes, papa." They said in unison.

"My brother Caius is in partnership with me at the office." I nodded in understanding.

He bowed and shut my door softly.

I looked around my room and circled around the room. I circled and circled until I got dizzy and collapsed upon my bed. It cushioned softly. I looked up at the ceiling and my mind began in a mess of grinds. My thoughts went to what Tanya asked of me and I turned on my side.

_"The what?" I asked._

_"The vault. It holds the many secrets of the Volturi family." She explained._

_"O-okay? But why do you need them?" I asked. I folded the last of my clothing into one suitcase and began to start loading the other. _

_"I work for my dad but instead of going to dig up ancient tombs, I investigate and I can't very well walk up to Mr. Volturi and ask him to look at all of his personal family history. Could you imagine how suicidal that would be?" She turned her gorgeous head at me, throwing me a few of my toiletries. "I am doing an investigative report on them, to expose their secrets, their history and put it all on national and international television so the world may see who the Volturi family for who they are!" Her blue gaze was determined and she slapped her fist into the palm of her left hand. I looked at her wildly and shook my head._

_"Why? They haven't done anything to you! So what if they are rich, that just means that they are more organized with their money!" _

_"Bella…you don't understand-"_

_"No! I will not do that to them. There are children, whose lives maybe at risk if their family history were to be plastered all over the television screen of murderers and rapists and people looking for a quick buck and I will not be a part of it. You are asking the worst of me."_

I can't say that I left Forks happy. One of my best friends asked me to endanger the children I am sworn to care for and nurture and protect. I felt my stomach roll uncomfortably. It would be the end of me if Mr. Volturi found out that while I was protecting his children, I was putting them in danger as well. He would kill me himself.

I rubbed my temple and sighed with a large amount of frustration, which ended up making the sigh sound like a snarl.

But one couldn't help being curious…right?

I wanted to know what was in that vault. Not to expose secrets but to know who these people were. They were mysterious…

A soft knock and small girlish whine of "Ms. Swan" drifted to my hearing. I sat up quickly and opened the door to see Alice struggling to put a purple top on. It was stuck underneath her eyes with one arm in and the other trying to pull the top down. I chuckled and reached to pull the sweater off. She shook her hair out of her face and smiled brightly.

The shirt was still buttoned and I began to unbutton it. She lifted her arms and I pulled the delicate fabric over her arms and her head. I kneeled down and smoothed out the wrinkles (what wrinkles?) and buttoned her top.

"Do I look pretty or do I look pretty?" She twirled around, her neon green skirt flowing out. If Tanya or Irina saw the colors incorporated in her outfit they would die. But it fit her.

"Of course." I said warmly. She blushed and ran down the hall.

"No running in the halls!" I called.

"Yes, Ms. Swan." She giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dinner with Caius: Aro's POV**_

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. Sitting in _my _chair, the high backed blood red leather chair, the chair that was meant for the head of the Volturi family…was my brother, Caius. Caius, the mean brother, the cold unfeeling brother, and the only brother I have known to willing and openly admit that he hated children. To his children's face, I might add. He sat with his back straight and rigid, his long legs crossed in his expensive Armani trousers, his long fingers gliding skillfully across the touch screen of his iPad. My gaze slid over to his offspring, Rosalie Elizabeth and Alec Daniel, my niece and nephew. Rosalie was in every essence her mother, Athendora. Beautiful, knew she was beautiful, and got what she wanted because she was beautiful. Alec, was a quiet child. He spoke when he was spoken to and when he did speak, it was with intelligence far beyond his six years. He and Jane were born only minutes apart from each other. He was protective of her and saw her more as his sister than his cousin. My eye twitched again. Damn my brother and his almost perfect children!

"Hello, Cai-"

"Aro, tell that goofball of a cook not to put meat on Rosalie's and Alec's plates." He said coolly. I didn't even greet him properly and he is already being an asshole!

"Tell him yourself." I said, sitting in a smaller chair across from him. I sighed in annoyance. I felt like he was looking down at me…

"He's _your _cook, Aro. I'm the guest and you should heed every request." Caius drawled arrogantly. I smirked.

"I'll see to it that it'll be done. And pray tell, why suddenly the children aren't allowed to eat meat?"

"Athendora saw what they do with the meat while it's still alive."

"Really, since when does Athendora attain moral beliefs?"

"Who knows, but it's getting on my nerves." Caius said with detachment. There was silence. Caius flipped off his iPad and tucked it safely back in its leather carrying case. He leaned back, a smirk wide on his face.

"Well?" He inquired. I knew where this was going but I was in no mood to get there.

"Well, what?" I said. I looked down and pretending to pick off invisible lint from my pants.

"Come now, Aro. So much has happened today. Didn't you tell me that the nanny from America was to arrive today?" Caius asked. I could hear the laughter in his words.

"Yes. We are having dinner tonight. So I must beg of you- I looked at my niece and my nephew, both who were looking up at me with their piercing blue eyes. "_Demanding _you, to keep your snide, rude, snobbish, _sarcastic_, remarks and attitudes to yourselves." There was a collective silence. I saw my brother's lip twitch and I saw my niece and nephew looked at each other, smirks labeling their beautiful places. Caius's eyes widened with fake shock.

"Well, I am offended that you would think that I and my children would embarrass the Volturi name!" From afar, I heard some of the doors shit and the graceful thumps of footsteps running down the hall.

"They're here, they're here!" Jane cried. My heirs came rushing down the stairs, Ms. Swan being dragged behind by Alice. Caius and his children, with the etiquette of the Volturi household, stood on the arrival of Ms. Swan. She was dressed in black slacks, cream colored heels, and a silk cream colored blouse, her auburn colored hair pulled down from its harsh bun. When she saw Rosalie, Alec, and Caius staring at her, she blushed.

"Ms. Swan, this is my brother, Caius and his children, Rosalie and Alec. He runs the company with me and his wife is a world renowned fashion designer." She reached her hand out for Caius to take and he took it, planting a soft kiss on her hand.

"It's a pleasure, to meet you. I am glad my brother has found someone to take care of his children. Tell me, have you ever been a nanny? Or have you been to Italy?" Caius asked pleasantly. Before she answered, Demetri appeared.

"Dinner is served."

We were sat, I pulled out Ms. Swan's chair and she blushed. She sat to my left, since she was the guest of honor. Benjamin came out, a goofy grin on his face. He carried a large silver platter, balancing perfectly between his neck and shoulder. As he sat the platter down, he lifted his gaze, leering at Ms. Swan.

"We will start with a platter of traditional Italian cuisine, with a dark green salad, the roman tomatoes, avocado, and light Italian vinaigrette." With a slight nod of my head, he disappeared, only to bring out an aged bottle of wine and Chelsea bringing out a Tuscan sparkling water for the children. Breadsticks and butter were also brought. I looked over to Ms. Swan and saw that her face was frowned up in confusion.

"I believed I asked you a question, Ms. Swan." Caius said, unfolding his napkin. Ms. Swan snapped her head up and blushed.

"Ah, this is my first job and my first time being in Italy," she answered.

"So you don't have the slightest idea on how to raise children?" Rosalie asked, her blue eyes innocent as ever. Ms. Swan's head ducked, her face glowed red. Caius reached over and ran his fingers through his daughter's blonde hair. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She giggled, a rose colored blush appearing on her face. My eyes narrowed and slid over to my brother. He caught my gaze and shrugged as if he didn't know anything.

"Actually, I do, Ms. Volturi. I went to school for this." Ms. Swan answered.

"You went to school just to learn how to take care of children. Isn't it a woman's instinct to know how to take care of a child?" Edward pointed out. I downed my wine in a swallow and held it out for Demetri to pour more.

"Well, I deal with the mentality of children. I understand things that most parents can't about their children. You know, why I can't understand why you're such a di-"

"Tut, tut, Nanny Swan, you are the _adult._ Resulting to name calling is a childish behavior. You mustn't stoop to my level." Edward said. My eye twitched and I looked over to Caius, who was shaking with laughter. Ms. Swan jumped out of her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

"Master Edward, if you can't behave yourself in front of desk, then I shall tell you to take your leave and have your dinner elsewhere. I will not have you embarrassing yourself and disappointing your father in front of guests." Ms. Swan said calmly. Edward's eyes bulged out and a cold fury crossed his face. He pushed the good plates and glasses onto the floor. They landed with a crash, making Jane cry out. He stood, his posture mirroring Ms. Swan's.

"Get. Out!" Edward replied.

I reached up and rubbed the bridge of my nose, I could feel a pain throbbing in my head.

**Sorry, that the chapter is short. A lot has been going on so I type what I can. I like to thank all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. I promise that it will get good soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I apologize for not posting in awhile and for the mistakes you've seen in chapter 6. I was in a rush and wanted to post. :)**_

_**Bella's POV**_

There was a sudden empty silence. Bejeweled gazes stared back at me in horror, annoyance, and wicked glee. I couldn't find a retort to that. How could I, after seeing those green eyes staring back me with anger. It froze me all the way to my bones.

"All of you are excused," I jumped and turned to Mr. Volturi. His face was cool and his voice left no room for hesitation. Alice grabbed Jane's hand and led her away from the table. Rosalie patted Alec on the shoulder and they too followed Alice and Jane out into the hall. Only I, Caius, Edward, and Mr. Volturi remained.

"Father, I-" Edward started off, his anger was forgotten and a form of pleading took its place. Mr. Volturi held up his hand to silence his son. He held up his wine glass and Demetri was there, pouring him the darkest red liquid I had ever seen.

"I want you to look Ms. Swan in the eye and apologize and then you are grounded for the rest of the summer. You are to do only your studies and piano lessons. Go to your room." Edward looked at his father with hurt and then turned his piercing gaze on me.

_'You will pay for this Ms. Swan' _His eyes said to me. Satisfied by my fearful reaction, he smirked wickedly and beautifully and walked out of the dining room.

"You're fired, Ms. Swan."

"I'm fired? I haven't even started yet! My first day is tomorrow!" I cried.

"You are weak minded, Ms. Swan." I looked up at the new voice. It was his brother, the pale brother, the brother that seemed more iniquitous.

"Caius, stay out of this. I hired her, so I should be the one to fire her, _my way_." Mr. Volturi said.

"Please, Mr. Volturi. You haven't allowed me to work with them. I just flew in and then you slap this dinner on me with your family. You haven't given me enough time!- I started off.

"You were to prove yourself tonight, Ms. Swan, and you have failed." Caius announced. I whipped my head back to Mr. Volturi. His right eye looked to be twitching, a small vein had appeared and it looked as if it had its own heartbeat. Knowing that anymore pestering would annoy Mr. Volturi, I straightened myself up and walked out into the massive grand hall. When I got upstairs, I began walking towards my room when I noticed that Alice's bedroom door spilled a pink glow of light out into the dimly lit hallways. When I got closer, I heard, what sounded to be the twinkling sound of music from amusic box. I peeked in but didn't see Alice. I took a look around at her room. I smiled, remembering that her room looked no different from my room when I was twelve. Although, it was a lot larger, had a king sized canopy, more colorful, and a view of the Italian moon in the background. I knocked on the door and she popped her beautiful head out of another door. She gave me a sad smile and came out into view. She was dressed in a quilted pattern nightgown that probably cost more than most of the clothes I owned.

"Nanny Swan, I don't want you to go," Alice said. She walked toward her bed and jumped on top of it. I drew the cover up to her chin as she snuggled into her king sized bed. She looked so small. I smoothed her curls back and she blushed.

"I don't want to go either." I whispered back to her. I took her music box that was on her nightstand and gave it to her. The music was so enchanting and when I got a closer look, I saw that it was a young girl dancing in this lilac flowing dress, her eyes, eyes twinkled in a ruby red sadness.

"Mommy gave this to me before she left," Alice whispered. She ran her long fingers over the jewels that must have come from royalty. I never asked Mrs. Clearwater about the whereabouts of Mrs. Volturi. I saw no pictures of her when I was looking through the file, not even the mention of a name.

"Well, she wanted to give you this, so that you can remember her. Such a beautiful gift for such a beautiful girl." I replied. Alice shook her head.

"I'm not beautiful, not like Rosey or Renata."

"You are. Have you ever heard of the ugly duckling that turned into a swan?" Alice nodded eagerly. She jumped out of the bed and ran to a purple armoire. She pulled it opened and I was taken aback by the amount of things that she held in it. She pulled out a book, old and tattered it was, and ran back to the bed, handing the book over to me. I smiled brightly and she snuggled back into the bed.

_"The Ugly Duckling…"_

When I got done reading I looked up to see that Alice was sleeping. The music box was tucked under her arm. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. I pulled the music box from her grip and placed it back on its golden perch on the nightstand. I left the pink light on and pulled the covers tighter around her form. I was back in the hall and went to go check on Jane. I must be masochistic to do this. To see these angels before I was sent back the rain and gloom of Forks. I opened the door and saw that she was on the floor still playing with her dolls. Her room was different from Alice's pink and purple. Jane's room was yellow and baby blue. She had a full size canopy bed. She looked up and saw me and smiled. She motioned for me to come in and I did.

"Jane, it's past your bed time. What are you still doing up?" I asked.

"I never got to eat, so I'm hungry, Nanny Swan." She whined. She walked over to me, her height only reaching the bottom of my knees. She made an up gesture. I picked her up and I took her down into the kitchens. Thankfully, Demetri and Chelsea gave me the tour of the house before all of this mess started. Benjamin, Afton, and Felix were in the kitchen. They stood on my arrival and bowed. Jane giggled and I blushed.

"Lady Jane requires food before she is to sleep." I said, a grin appearing on my face. I sat her down and she ran over to the silver fridge. She grabbed a bucket of ice cream and handed it to Benjamin.

"No, make her a turkey and cheese and a glass of warm milk." I interjected. Jane's face fallen and she climbed up the black stool.

"Would you like something as well, Nanny Swan?" Benjamin asked. As if on cue, my stomach growled and everyone laughed.

"I'll have the same thing but instead of milk, I'll take some chamomile tea." The smell of warm turkey and cheese wafted to my nose and my mouth filled with saliva.

I made Jane re-brush her teeth and I played dolls with her for another hour and then I tucked her in.

"Thank you Nanny Swan." She whispered. I kissed her on the forehead and she giggled. I placed her doll, her favorite doll that she named, Siobhan, next to her face. She squeezed it tightly, her gem eyes hiding behind pale lids. The last room I visited before I went to my own was Edward's. I didn't bother knocking and barged in. What I saw was unexpected. His room was a warm golden color (silly me for expecting it all to be black, you know, like his soul?) His bed was a king but it was no canopy. It was a high post bed, covered in a black comforter. He had a computer, a sitting area and the carpet felt like I was walking on clouds. I saw a glass case and to my dismay there was a black spider with gold designs, climbing the glass, to the top. Luckily enough, Edward was sleep, curled into a ball. He looked serene with his curls covering the flawless pale skin. How someone this angelic could cause so much trouble. There was a picture on his nightstand that was face down. I looked at him but saw that he was not disturbed by my sudden presence. I lifted the picture up and gasped. The woman in the picture was sent from heaven. She was beautiful with long honey blonde hair, gold red highlight the strands, her eyes were this endless seas blue and dazzling white teeth. There next to her was Mr. Volturi who was leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek and two mini versions of Alice and Edward hugging her legs. When I strained to get a better look, I saw that she had a small bump in her belly.

A rustle of movement made me jump. Edward was turning towards me, his green eyes peering at me. I froze and waited for the screaming and the yelling. He blinked a few times and on the last time his eyes stayed closed. So childlike and yet, he tries to be strong and mean. I put the picture back in its original place and sighed. I pulled the covers close to his chin and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Good night," I whispered, moving his curls out of his face.

**Unbeknownst to Ms. Bella, there was a mini camera followed her movements into and out each of the children's bedrooms. Alec and Rosalie looking through each one, smiles of wicked glee present on their faces. Thanks to Alec's alien like intelligence, he knew how to set up security cameras and hook them up to his PS3. It had its pros and cons to it, like all brilliant plans. Sometimes he would spy on some pretty awkward moments between his parents and other times it was mostly his big sister Rosey singing in the mirror with her hair brush. But when big sister Rosey notice something different about her plush zebra, she ripped the camera out and began a rampage. It was only twenty minutes after she was screaming that he promised not to post any videos of her singing in front of her mirror. Only if she didn't tell their father that he installed security cameras and each of their uncles' houses. A lot of people would be going down. **

**"Oi Papa!" Big sister Rosey cried. She ran to where their father was sitting with their uncle Aro. Alec followed behind her, cradling his PS3 tight to his tiny chest. **

**"What is it, love?" Caius asked, not once looking up from his iPad.**

**"You have got to see this!" Rosalie cried.**

_**Sorry, just a little side story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please forgive me for any mistakes you might find.**_


	8. Chapter 8

** Yo! Sorry about the long wait. Work has been getting ridiculous! I feel like this story isn't funny enough. I'm just not very funny, I don't think. And it's not long either. So, since I pleaded and been a good slave…lol… I have the next two days off! So to make up for the neglect…**

** I think you all will love the result.**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I rubbed the sides of my temple. A migraine pounded with a heartbeat in this temple of mine. This temple, nothing more than a tiny space for my thoughts, my memories, my dreams, which few there are because all of my dreams have come true, and my compassion. My willingness to love and see past any differences, I saw the good in people rather point out their flaws. I am the youngest of my three brothers. Marcus is not too much of a problem. He is an artist and a damn good one. I own some of his paintings and sculptures and Esme's clients, actors, actresses, singers, and everything in between requested and would sell their own children for a piece of his work. His wife, Heidi, a beautiful chef, owns three successful restaurants. Because she is so good, she's the only one who cooks our family dinners. They and their two children, Jasper and Renata were a happy family, although I'm not saying that my other two brothers aren't happy. It's just they live so far away, in Italy. Well, I guess I can understand that. They have to keep father's legacy but it must be difficult for them. Although, we all have fond memories of the Volturi Manor, with our mother and each other, that manor had many bad memories. Caius was the happiest to move out. When he and Athendora got married, he found an apartment in the central part of Rome. For a while it was just them two and then Rosalie came along. Out of all of my nieces, she is the most spoiled and the meanest. I smile, well it's because she's the eldest of the girls. They follow her like shadows, they look up to her. All except for Alice, even though she and Rosalie are the same age, everyone saw Rosalie before they saw Alice. My nephews on the other hand… boys will be boys.

"Daddy," I feel a tug on my sweater sleeve. Kate, my youngest and only girl was looking up at me, her doll… a family doll that each girl in the Volturi family got on their fifth birthday, nestled in her left arm. Her blonde hair was brushed and parted into two pigtails. Her brown eyes were doe like and full of innocence. It amazed me how small she was. Well, Renata, Jane, and Alice were all small for their ages. They reminded me of our little sister Didyme. I wince painfully; my migraine was pumping to burst. I reached over and patted her head. She blushed and held her doll, Elizabeth, tighter to her chest. She said nothing and giggled. She was satisfied with the attention and ran off to play with her brothers. My eyes scan over an old family photo of my brothers, our father, and our pregnant mother. My father was a serious, cold, and frightening man. Vladimir Volturi and his brother Stefan were in the business of trade. It had been the Volturi way since Aronice Volturi, whom my brother Aro is named after, who lived in Italy since the Renaissance. He was a mastermind and a feared intelligence that got Italy back to its feet after the plague. He started the trade back up and traded with the Swiss and while the Swiss and Italy got into it, he remained faithful until he was found of treason and executed. That house, the same house that I and my brothers have lived in was the same house they had found my ancestor. He went without resistance with only the promise that his family would be left alone. They did not keep that promise and went back after decapitating him; they tore the house up from top to bottom looking for riches. Luckily for Aronice, he had given his wife, Corin papers to go to the Swiss for sanctuary. She and her children had gone already, the manor empty of their presence and the riches the soldiers so desperately sought after. The manor was burnt down but Corin had it rebuilt after some years had gone by and the Volturi name had disappeared from history. Corin sent her two sons, Garrett and Alistair to a school in France and sent her daughters, Pire and Sasha to marry into the richest families in Europe. Garrett then went to the Americas and restarted the family trade and Alistair went back to Italy to care for their mother. Corin had told her son about the Volturi chest in Switzerland that had the Volturi riches in it. She told him to go and get the chest and bring it back to its home. He did but she died before he got back. The chest was placed in a wall of the manor, hidden and forgotten until my father found it. The house was undergoing some renovations and he had found the chest. There was a note from my understanding and from what Caius told me, a skeleton of our dead great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother tucked inside. I had nightmares for a week, seeking comfort from my brother, Marcus. Father had a vault built in the back of the wine cellar and put everything that was in the chest in the vault. My brothers and I had only saw what was coming out of the chest and going into the vault, once. We saw twinkling gems, bags of coins jingling as they hit the floor, we saw strings of pearls, and a music box that had a hidden compartment of diamonds from the mines of Africa. I remember being seven years old and walking into that space and saw the real paintings and sculptures of Leonardo de Vinci and Michelangelo, whom Aronice was good friends with. They trusted him to keep the originals and made only fakes and distributed them for the world to see. They were in the condition they had made them, untouched by time. My father had watched us as we circled the room careful not to touch anything; he had watched us as we walked around the space in shock and wonder. Then we were shuffled out and father had closed the large metal door, pushing in some buttons. We heard a quiet click; we were to never see it after that. Now Aro was in charge of guarding it. Since he was the eldest, the manor and everything in it belonged to him and then it would go to Edward when Aro died. That is what I was told by my father when I came of age. I was told the story and the legacy that was put on our shoulders. We were to help Aro keep the manor, the legacy, the money, and the Volturi from being wiped clean. So our father enrolled us in the best private schools. He sent Aro to France, Caius to Switzerland, and Marcus to the same academy that Edward, Alice, and Rosalie attended in Italy, and I to a private school in London. My mother was devastated and had gotten sick from the grief. She had a tantrum and drove herself crazy. First our little sister died and now our father was sending all but one child away. It hurt us to leave our mother and brother. Our father would hear nothing of it and threaten to disown us if we did not abide. We went and we all graduated at the top of our classes, nothing less of what our father wanted. Then Aro and Caius moved back home to learn how to run a business of trade, even though Aro didn't have to learn. His future was already established. He was rich whether he worked or not. Marcus moved to France and I moved to the U.S.

"Daddy," I looked again and saw my youngest staring up at me, pink icing decorating her cheeks, a vanilla cupcake in her hand. She wasn't supposed to have a cupcake before dinner…what Esme didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I smiled again at her and reached to pat her head. She smiled, satisfied of the attention and ran off to play with her brothers. Father was happy with our progress until Aro married a woman not picked by our father. Her name was Sulpicia, she was a student from America. Father approved of our wives even though he did not pick them out. It was Aro's wife he was supposed to pick out. He wanted to make sure his eldest son had the perfect match, like our mother, despite the fact that at the end she went crazy and killed herself. Father wanted a wife for Aro, a wife that would obey and keep the Volturi name alive. Sulpicia did no such thing. She moved to Italy, manipulated my brother and just about destroyed him. I hated her, she caused so much. Aro had fallen in love with her and she did not return that love. Our family nearly went broke because of her. Then after she gave birth to Jane, she left. Aro had been in a meeting so he was not at home. She left six years old Edward and Alice and a one year old Jane at home by themselves. Demetri and the other help had not arrived until Jane was three. Aro was in that meeting from sun up to sun down with my father and Caius. When he got home, Edward and Alice and Jane were screaming and crying, starving, and scared. Sulpicia left no note; she packed up what she could and left. Aro had called me, his voice cracking and I heard my nieces and nephew crying in the background. My heart clenches every time I think about that day. Esme and I, Marcus, who was dating Heidi at the time, flew to Italy and cared for the children while Aro was searching for their mother. Caius was livid and calling for her head. I remember the fury in his eyes when he turned to his wife, Athendora and she gave him a fearful look.

_"I will not leave and if I did, I wouldn't leave our children…" _She had said. Her small hand scooped up a two year old Alec, clutching him tight to her chest. I did not look at Esme that day. I was afraid that she would leave too. Aro came back empty handed, a diamond wedding ring clutched in his hands. We all watched as he threw it in the fireplace and went upstairs. A door slammed shut and he refused to leave his room for the rest of the week. Father had rubbed it in Aro's face and Aro faced shame. Father shamed him in front of his colleagues, his friends, and even his underlings. It had gotten to the point that he refused to let himself or his children leave the manor. He had locked them up in their rooms, only allowing Esme, Heidi, and Athendora to care for them. He did not look at them, gave them no attention, no love. Caius, Marcus, and I had pleaded with our father to forgive Aro, to stop shaming him, and making him feel bad. We were human, we made mistakes.

_"All of you were raised to not make mistakes. You were raised to be perfect and I expect nothing less. I spent my money and my time to ensure that you and your brothers got nothing but the best. Aro is the eldest and should have listened. That bitch sucked us dry, used him, and left him when there was nothing left to take. If I ever see her, I will kill her, not for leaving my son and not for taking our money, but my grandchildren. She left them exposed anything could have happened to them!" _Yes, my father cared about our children, more so than he had ever cared about us. The old man was still alive, living the rest of his days in Switzerland. He sends the children gifts, like the dolls that the girls own and when the boys turned sixteen, they each get a car. Yes, the children were terribly spoiled. And when each of them turned twenty one, they each would become billionaires without even having to work.

"Daddy," I look again and see my youngest holding her doll, a sucker in her mouth. Where was she getting these sweets from?

"Carlisle, I'm home!" I jumped and began reaching for Kate's sucker. No candy, Kate was never to have candy because she got so hyped, we couldn't control her. Kate blinked and yanked away. I grabbed her tiny arm before she got too far and picked her up.

"Give daddy the sucker, Katie." She squirmed and began crying, her head shaking from side to side.

"No!" She cried.

"Katie, darling, Momma's home, where are you? Eleazer? Emmett? Where are my children?"

"Mommy!" Kate squealed. Esme, beautiful as ever, walked into my study, her leather briefcase still in her hand. She smiled when her chocolate brown eyes landed on her daughter. Esme was married once before, Eleazer was from that marriage. Esme's previous marriage was filled with heartache and abuse. It was a young naive marriage, they had started young and she had gotten pregnant. I had found her, pregnant with a broken arm, walking along the sides of the street. Her face had been bruised and her lip had been split. It was raining and she was holding her tattered remains of her clothing together. I pulled over and after she found that I meant no harm, she allowed me to reset her arm and take her to my condo where she had slept, curled in my bed, her arm protecting her belly. The next morning she was gone and I had never heard from her. Until she had showed up at the hospital I was interning at, going into labor. She had been beaten again which caused the contractions to start. When Eleazer was born, she was happier than she had ever been. She made a pledge that day. She wasn't going to allow Eleazer to grow up in an abusive home and she had divorced her husband, gaining everything, the house, the car, and the bank account. She moved in with me and we were roommates for awhile. I helped where I could when she was going to school to be a real estate agent. A year later we began dating and then nine months after that, we were married. I adopted Eleazer, since I am the only father he has known. I was happy, we were happy. I have never struck Esme once; I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Carlisle, I thought we agreed not to give Katie any candy," Esme pouted. She placed her briefcase down and held her hands out for Kate to fall into. Esme crooned at Kate until Kate gave up her sucker.

"Papa!" I heard Eleazer and Emmett running through the halls. They came into the study, Eleazer's iPhone in his hand. He handed the phone to me and I took it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, little brother." I shivered at the sound of Caius's voice. I gulped. Caius always had to find a way to scare me.

"How are you doing Caius, how are the children? Athendora? How is Aro?" But it never ceased for me to get excited when I heard from my brothers.

"Aro hired a nanny from Forks, Washington. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is fired and being sent home tomorrow evening. Athendora is in Milan for a fashion show and the children, Rosalie is as beautiful as ever and Alec… is Alec. What about you? I was wondering if you were free next week. I have already talked to Marcus; it's been awhile since I have seen all of you."

"Whoa! A nanny? I thought there were no more nanny agencies for him pick from. Fired? What did the children do now?"

"Oh, you mean what has Edward done? It's never Alice or Jane, they just follow him. He is the shepherd and they are the lost little lambs."

"Besides that, what is going on over there? I'm free for the weekend if I move back my meeting with the Board of Surgeons and I'll get a flight out there."

"Did you know my son has a camera hooked to his PS3? He can see everything and anything that's going on in each of our houses. He says that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward put him up to it. Emmett was the one that gave Kate that sucker." Esme and I looked at our son, stocky like a football player, outgoing, charismatic; our ten year old was going to be a football player when he grew up. He was already captain of his school's football team and led his team to victory every season. They were unbeatable. Emmett didn't even blush, only reaching up to stroke his little sister's back.

"Where are you going with this, brother?"

"My son saw three touching scenes between the nanny and the children. I want to tell Aro to give her another chance. He seems lost and withdrawn; he listens to you more than he does Marcus and me. You were the one to drawn him out of that-"

He stopped himself. Even for Caius, it was hard to bring up.

"Well, allow me to speak with him."

_**Bella's POV**_

I shut the last of my suitcases. I had just gotten off the phone with Irina and Angela. I was still mad at Tanya but I would probably need her shoulder too, to cry on. Alice and Jane were in the middle of the doorway, holding each other's hands, looking in on me, sad looks gracing their beautiful faces.

"Don't be sad. This is what you wanted right?" I asked them, kneeling to pet Jane's blonde hair.

"Nanny Swan…" Jane whined. Siobhan clutched tightly in her right arm. I have seen a doll just like it in Alice's room, sitting on the shelf with her other stuffed animals. The wind was light and warm as it breezed through the opened window. The smell of the garden in all of its sweetness touched my nose. Even though I had been here for only one night, I would miss it. I guess I could go to another family in need but I don't know. Mrs. Clearwater never told me what happened to the nannies after they were fired by Mr. Volturi. Demetri grabbed my suitcases, shooing Alice and Jane out the way so they wouldn't get hurt. Caius and his brood had stayed the night last night. I followed Demetri out, Alice and Jane following behind. I gave one last look to the shut door of Edward's room. It seemed he sensed it and he opened the door. He looked up at me, his face blank of all emotions. He closed his door without saying two words to me!

What an asshole!

Rosalie, Alec, Caius, and Mr. Volturi were outside in the winding driveway. Rosalie and Alec, upon seeing me, ran behind their father, clutching his leg. I didn't miss the sly smile on Rosalie's beautiful face. My heart clench at the sight of Mr. Volturi, so beautiful was he. I hoped he never married for I wouldn't bear the fact of another woman looking upon his beauty. I blushed, how dare I? I didn't deserve him. I couldn't even control his children! Caius looked at his brother, chewing on his bottom lip. His eyes were blue, a blue that was out of this world. But they weren't as beautiful as Mr. Volturi's green eyes. He looks so sad.

Demetri put my suitcases in the trunk of the limo and I embraced Alice and Jane.

"Be good. At least for your father." I whispered to them. I looked up at Mr. Volturi, a blush marring my cheeks.

"I apologize, Ms. Swan. I wish it didn't turn out this way." He held out his hand and my heart thudded against my chest. I have never touched him and when I did I felt a spark jolt through my arm. He must have felt it too because he jerked his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I enjoyed my stay, as short as it was. I'm going to miss Alice and Jane a lot." You too…I'll miss you too…I wanted to say. It would be inappropriate.

"Daddy, please let her stay! We don't want her to go!" Alice wailed. She ran to her father and clutched his leg. He was thrown off and his eyes widened.

"Yes, Uncle Aro, allow her to stay. She looks like she's fun and better than the other nannies! We have proof!" Rosalie snatched Alec's PS3 out of his hand and ran to Mr. Volturi. She held it up for him to see and my head tilted in curiosity. My eyes flickered to Caius and a smirk appeared on his face. Mr. Volturi stared in awe at the little screen and then his eyes flickered to me.

"Ms. Swan, please explain this." He walked over to me and showed me the PS3. My eyes got even bigger when I saw myself going into each of the children's room.

"I-I just wanted to say goodnight to them…" I whispered.

"Ms. Swan, my brothers and it seems my niece and my daughters want you to stay. I'll give you one more chance. Demetri please take Ms. Swan luggage back to her room. Do not disappoint me Ms. Swan. I will see you in my study once you've unpacked."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aro's POV**_

I allowed her to stay. The girls wanted her to stay and with that said, she stayed. The first nanny ever to stay and the first the children, well at least two of them, had taken a liking to. She stood there in front of my desk, fidgeting and looking around the room. I sent Caius and his children home with promises of a family "get together" coming soon. I think it would cause Ms. Swan to have a heart attack if she saw the rest of my brothers, my nieces and nephews and my sisters-in-laws.

"Ms. Swan, I am terribly sorry for the way I judged you and for my son's actions." She gave me a sincere smile.

"Mr. Volturi, I like to ask about your wife." I knew it was coming but I just wasn't prepared for it.

"Some other time, let's focus on the children and their upcoming school schedule which in less than a month. Jane starts her first year in primary school this year in Florence, Edward and Alice start their second year at the Florentine Academy of the Arts. Jane's school and the twins' school are both in Florence which is twenty five minutes from here. I will give you the children's credit cards so that you can go school shopping with them." I smiled when her eyes widened.

"They have credit cards?" She asked. I nodded.

"They have their own bank accounts, Ms. Swan. It's intended for stuff just like this and for emergencies.

"When I was twelve, I had to do chores for a measly five dollars…" she mumbled. I chuckled and she blushed. I reached over and opened a drawer, pulling out the children's schedules. I handed them to her and watched as an odd look appeared on her face. The children's folders were in different colors and decorated according to preference. Alice's was a hot pink, gems, feathers, and cut outs of her favorite designers, Edward's a gold color, a piano drawn by my brother, Marcus, and a picture of his spider, Amun, and Jane's was a baby blue that she had placed sticker's of zombies, vampires, and ghosts, a drawn picture of ballet slippers, that once again, my brother drew. I knew each of those folders like I knew the back of my hand. Each of those folders was unique, just like their human counterparts. With each new discovery about my children, I wrote it down, in those folders. And then, when they got older and had learned how to write, they wrote down everything about themselves, their dreams, their hopes, what they wanted out of life, and what meaningful thing they would do with their inheritance, all in those folders. It seems so abnormal to obsess about a folder. But it meant everything to the children. Whenever I was called away on business, they wrote down what they were doing and putting them in those folders for me to read. But only I was able to read it. "Daddy's eyes only". They don't write anymore, taking a liking to their cell phones and iPads. Now I use them to keep track of their schedules. Demetri has been pestering me to just put everything in my iPad but I don't really like it. It's too thin, I will lose it. Even now, that slim piece of machinery was back at my office.

"I want you to read over those folders, Ms Swan and commit them to memory. My children have a tight and organized agenda. I will not have them falling behind. So do what you can to ensure that you and the children have fun the rest of this summer. When school starts, I want them passing every class with flying colors. I want them awing people with their skills. They will be perfect. The Volturi name expects nothing else." I looked at her and she gave me this look of determination. Ms. Swan was so young and hopeful. This is her first real job, fresh out of college. I believe Felix said she was married once. To whom? What was she like? Was he kind to her? She was not used to this lifestyle. This lifestyle that only appears in dreams, she was a humble creature. The children will be okay.

"You are dismissed," I waved her off, taking in favor of catching up on work.

_**Caius's POV**_

__"Papa!" Rosalie wailed. Her beautiful face scrunched up, red and wet with tears. This is why I spoil her. It's so much better than telling her no. She kicked and screamed at Athendora but Athendora did not relent. She had just got back from Milan and was cooking dinner, ignoring her screaming but I saw that she was a ticking time bomb. I turned my blue gaze to my son, who was playing MW3. His stormy blue gaze sliding across the screen, his head tilting and a bored sigh escaped his lips. He was always bored with videogames. Within hours of getting one, he had already beaten it.

"Yes, my _principessa_?" I rose from my chair and walked over to her. Children annoyed me, preferring Alec's company over my eldest daughter. I smoothed her blond locks down. She turned to face me, wrapping her arms around my waist, rubbing her face in my shirt.

"Tell mother dear to give me back my phone. Gianna is supposed to be calling me about something important!" Her voice was muffled but I heard the demand. I looked at my wife and she gave me this look of _"You better fucking not!" _She grabbed the handle of a butcher knife and began slicing the carrots, each cut smooth, peeling the skin in perfect accuracy.

"Rosey, you haven't even touched your reading this whole summer and you know why? Because you've been spending all your time on that phone! Now I promised you that you will get the phone back when you have finished reading all five of those books." Athendora said.

"But those books are long and boring! And reading makes my head hurt!" I heard Alec snicker.

"Shut it, you alien obsessed freak!" Rosalie yelled at Alec. He stuck his tongue out at her but she flicked him off.

"Rosalie Elizabeth Volturi, where did you learn such a rude gesture?!" Athendora slammed the knife down and reached for Rose. Rose was yanked from my arms and dragged screaming and wailing to the stairs. I spotted Rose's pink rhinestone encrusted phone, the screen lighting up. I grabbed it and waited until Athendora came back downstairs. Alec saw what I was doing and he shook his head. I shushed him and he turned his head back to the screen. I hated it when Rosalie cried like that. She was _my _little girl after all.

_**Bella's POV**_

___My name is Edward Volturi, I am eleven years old and a twin. I have a twin sister, named Mary Alice. I like to play the piano and play soccer with my friends and cousins. I have a spider named Amun. He is a rare Egyptian Tiger spider, he is one of five left. My cook, Benjamin, who was raised in Egypt, brought it back to Italy. His girlfriend, Tia hates spiders so he let me have him. I sometimes let Amun out of his cage and roam about the house. He is an unusually big spider, so people know not to kill him. They are afraid of him. They give Amun these looks of pure fear, eyes wide, screaming, running away from him, I even heard a few colorful words from Felix. Amun always finds his way back to my room. I don't know if it is a part of Amun's nature to go back to where food is given to him, I've been meaning to ask Benjamin…_

I took a deep breath, rubbing my eyes. Earlier, I had taken a walk with Alice and Jane. They wanted to personally give me a tour of the gardens. They were a splendor of all shapes and sizes, colors and scents. There was a pond in the middle of it all, weeping willows and Japanese sakuras surrounding the fountain. It was a masterpiece of beauty. No one would be able to appreciate it. Each blossom, root, blade of grass looked like someone put special care in growing them. They were planted with love and hope and the flowers showed it. I had asked Demetri to set up a picnic area for me and the girls to eat. I believe that they had a good time. Too soon, I had found myself shooing them off to get bathed and dress for bed. I hardly went near Edward's room, only to knock when I was placing food outside his door and extending the invitation to Jane's tea party. When the girls were in bed, curled up with their dolls, I had wished Edward goodnight and went to go take a nice hot shower.

_My name is Mary Alice Volturi. I am eleven years old and a twin. My brother Edward is twenty minutes older than me. I have a little sister named Jane who I love very much. I love my brother too and my daddy, Demetri, and the rest of my friends and family. I want to be a fashion designer like auntie Athendora. I like a lot of color but I don't like black. Black scares me and reminds me of the dark, which I am afraid of. I like apples and mangos. I don't like plums and cherries. I really want a cat but daddy is allergic. My cousins, brother, and sister hid a cat once in the house during a family dinner. All of the sudden my dad started sneezing and his eyes started watering and his face got swollen. Uncle Caius took a picture while uncle Carlisle went to go get his medical kit. He stuck papa with something and papa went back to normal. There was a 'meow' and every looked down and saw Lucy licking her lips, her blue eyes adorable. Daddy allowed her to stay one more night due to I and Jane's pleading. We had to let her go the next day. I have a doll named Corin, named after my great grandmother. I got her for my fifth birthday from grandpa. _

I smiled. Mr. Volturi is allergic to something as silly as cats. Alice was afraid of the dark; I have to remind myself not to wear any black around her. When children become afraid of the dark, it evolves around the time when they have a sense of imagination. I heard it starts when they are around the ages of two and three, when they can imagine but can't sense imagination from reality. It's perfectly normal for twelve years to be afraid. I used to be afraid to leave my closet door opened at night. The feeling of being watched as I became vulnerable, delving in my pool of dreams. I broke the habit when I turned eleven, by leaving my door opened one night and forced myself to not get up and close it.

_Because Lady Jane's writing is hard to decipher, I, Chelsea Ana Bouillever, the head maid of the Volturi Manor, will write for her._

_ My name is Jane Volturi. I am the youngest of us three. I love everyone in my family, especially Alice and my doll Siobhan. I got Siobhan just last year. Alice, Rosalie and the rest of my girl cousins got a doll. Daddy says it's from grandpa who lives in Switzerland. I like dancing, more so ballet than that other mess. Ballet is simple and classic and traditional. In my Little Slippers dance studio, there is an upcoming play for Christmas called, The Little Nutcracker. I want the lead so bad. I want it so bad that I destroyed the other girls' slippers by stuffing them in the toilet. Nobody has found out that it was me. _

_ 'Oh Jane...' _I thought. She was a bad person to compete with. If Jane wanted something, she will stoop to any means to get it. But, who would refuse someone as adorable as Jane? When I read on, I saw that she had gotten the part. I remember doing ballet when I turned four. My mother had enrolled me, she was so happy to dress me up in pink little tutus and leg warmers. I was too clumsy. My teacher said that I had two left feet. I never kept up the class, favoring books over pretty little girls dressed in pretty little costumes, prancing about on stage. I closed the folder, placing it neatly in my nightstand drawer. I yawned and curled deeply in my covers. I grabbed my cell phone, setting an alarm for eight in the morning. I would make Mr. Volturi and the children proud of me. I will get Edward to accept me. With those thoughts passionately running through my head, I leaned over to turn off the light and closed my eyes. Sleep was a stern master...

A young man with blonde hair and dim blue eyes had stumbled into a bar. The bar was dark and dingy, smelling of cigarettes, beer, and sweat. The music was some back country sadness, it floated through the air, touching the few that, like him, were having a bad day. His girlfriend was sleeping around on him, he was failing miserably in his classes, and screwing up at work. He had missed a ton of practices and his coach was about to kick him off the team. All he needed was the burn of alcohol to make everything disappear.

"Yeah, my baby girl is in Italy, her first job, you know?" The young man turned his head to find the cheerful voice of a proud father. Charlie Swan, chief of police of the Forks Police Department, Billy Black, a father of Jacob Black, who he used to play football with, and some others, probably partners of Charlie.

_'In Italy...?' _The young man thought. What the hell was Bella doing in Italy? Mike Newton was once married to Bella Swan. She was easy to manipulate because she was so desperate for a guy to like her. He and his friend, James had made a bet. He was kind of glad when he won, James was known for being a bit too violent with his girlfriends. He put the moves on her and she had accepted. They had gone steady, he took her to prom, and then asked her to marry him. What he wanted was her virginity. He and his friend James had taken nearly half the girls in the school. But when he saw Bella, he had to have her. She was beautiful, normally beautiful. There was nothing enhanced about her. She didn't wear makeup or the newest clothes, that is before Irina and Tanya got a hold of her. They and Angela didn't like him and he _despised _them. They were protective of Bella. But even still, she didn't let them influence her too much. When they were married, it was a small simple wedding in a small church of his family's choosing. They were heading into college too so it was just perfect. So when any douche bags tried to hit on her, they would see the wedding ring and she wouldn't go off with someone smarter and more handsome than he was. She was, _is _the perfect wife material. They never had sex, much to his disappointment. He couldn't hold out any longer, slept with another woman named Lauren. Bella had come home from class early and caught him ramming into Lauren with his pent up sexual frustration. She threw the ring into his face, packed her stuff and went with Tanya. Charlie threatened him with his shotgun when he showed up on Charlie's doorstep asking for forgiveness. They divorced and she had graduated from college.

"She works for this really rich guy named Aro Volturi, she is a nanny to his three kids."

Bella always wanted children, since she was an only child, she grew up lonely. He had promised her a dozen children, a promise that had failed. After the divorce, Mike had gotten mean and slept around more but only Lauren was stupid enough to take him back but he was paying for it. Even now, Lauren was sleeping with Tyler, a fellow team mate on the football field. This was karma for all the bad things he had did.

_'Aro Volturi? Where have I heard that name before?' _Mike thought. He threw his shot back and then chugged more than half of his beer. He wobbled over to Chief Swan's table.

"You let her go to Italy?!" Mike asked outrage. She was too far away. Chief Swan got up and reached for his gun. He took out and pointed it to him.

"If you do anything to touch my baby girl or ruin her chance at having a nice paying career, I won't hesitate putting this bullet between your eyes."

Mike smirked and stuck his middle finger up. He would get Bella, he would take everything away from her. She was not going to be divorced from him and think she was to have a life without him. He parted from Chief Swan's table. He walked out of the bar and out into the night. Yeah, Bella was his, she didn't belong in Italy taking care of some rich asshole's bratty kids. She belonged in Forks, being just as miserable as he was.


	10. Chapter 10

** I love the reviews people. Keep them coming. My boyfriend asked me if this was based off the television series **_**The Nanny,**_** in a way it is but…come on, I'm not a genius and I'm not **_**that**_** funny. **

_**First Day **_

**Bella's POV**

I jerked awake when I heard the high tingling of my phone going off. I pulled it off its charger and dismissed it. Only the dim light of sunrise poured into my room. The bed was so soft and I was warm. I didn't want to get up. No, I was going to get up and get the kids up and we were going to go about the day. I sat up and reached over to turn the light on. What I saw when light suddenly appeared made me scream. Alice and Jane were standing at the end of the bed just staring at me with their sleepy green eyes. How the hell did they get into my room without me noticing them? Alice was still in her nightgown and Jane had a yellow fleece robe over top of her pink one.

"What are you two doing up so early?" I asked, clutching my chest.

"Daddy's door is locked…" Alice said.

"So we came in here!" Jane said. She ran over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, tucking herself underneath the warm blankets.

"What does your father's bedroom door being locked have to do with you watching me sleep?" I asked. I waved Alice over and she climbed in. I pulled the covers up to their chins. They snuggled together, smiling. I got up and grabbed my robe, shivering at the cold air.

"We sometimes go and sleep with daddy before he has to work." Jane mumbled. Her eyes were slowly being hidden by her milky pale eyelids. I tied the robe closed. I grabbed my phone, resetting another alarm. I was going to allow them the glory of sleep for a few more minutes. I walked out in the hall, marveling how dark it was in the hallway. The manor was quiet when no one was moving. I eased Edward's door opened and saw the he was still asleep. His dark covers were tangled around his legs but he was shivering from the cold and his hair was tousled in every direction. I smiled gently and smoothed his strands out and untangled him from his covers. I pulled them up and draped him in warmth. His breathing was slow and soft. I left him, taking notice that Amun's cage was opened. My eye twitched…

I walked backed into the hallway and walked down towards Mr. Volturi's room. I have never taken a walk towards this end of the manor. I avoided it at all costs, knowing that I would probably watch him sleep. If the children were angelic when they slept, then who knew how beautiful when his face was at peace, vulnerable? Would his eyelids flutter softly? I stopped. Why? Why do I do this to myself? This is strictly a professional relationship. This will not turn into me falling in love with him. This was not a plot for a television series. This was me, in all of my throes and issues taking care of his children. I will not fall for love, not so foolishly, not this time. Mike dealt me a blow so painful. I never showed it, though. Not around the girls or my dad. I had to show them that I was strong that I could take care of myself. They were so overprotective. Thank god I never told them that Mike had slapped me for yelling at him. I had caught Mike in a lie.

_"You are a liar and a cheater! I know about Lauren, Mike." A young teenaged Bella, clad in her father's flannel plaid shirts that had been left open. She had one of her favorite bands shirt on that she had gotten at a concert. She was also wearing her ripped jeans and dirty sneakers. It had been a busy day and she wanted to wear something comfortable. She was in the middle of sulking because her boyfriend had bailed on her for a little family bonding and doing her biology homework when Tanya had called her and told her that she was coming to kidnap her and taking her to a party. She pleaded until Bella finally gave in. Bella and Tanya were walking on the stone path up to the house when she could point out familiar blonde hair and that boyish face in a crowd. They were in front of the door, music thumping from inside, like a heartbeat, he was holding a red cup and smoking a cigarette. Mike wasn't old enough to smoke. Tanya had to keep hold of Bella's hand to keep herself from making a scene. How dare he?! Bella just kept a stone face, he lied to her. He didn't want to spend time with her? So those confessions of love were not real to him? Mike finally looked up and he threw the cigarette into the cup and sat the cup down. His face was beet red and ran toward her. Tanya had given him the nastiest look and walked passed him, bumping against his shoulder. She directed everyone into the house. Tanya wasn't allowed to be in on the argument because she tended to get violent and would scratch Mike's eyes out with her red nails. _

_ "We don't do anything, Bella! You don't want to have sex because you're old fashioned so it's boring to be with you!" Bella's face clenched. She didn't want to have sex because he was having sex with people that were not her. Why should he be given her virtue when he a wolf in sheep clothing. He played this innocent, good guy but he was a stupid guy. He was mean and hurtful to Bella. He said mean things to her and did mean things to her. _

_ "I don't want to be with you anymore!" Bella cried. She turned to go into the party to search for Tanya when Mike grabbed her and landed a backhand blow to her face. _

_ "You can't. You belong with me! We belong together…"_

"Ms. Swan?" I jumped and turned. Demetri was standing there, putting on his butler jacket. He seemed exhausted but he was alert and awake. I blushed. He found me standing in the middle of the hallway face the direction that was going to Mr. Volturi's room, gazing off.

"Good morning Demetri!" I squeaked. He straightened his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. He hit a couple of buttons and the drapes opened up. I stared in awe as the sunlight poured into the dark halls, the beauty of the manor coming back to life.

"What are you doing just standing there? Did you need something?" His voice became suspicious. I blushed even redder.

"U-um the girls were doing this very same thing to me this morning, in my room. I woke up and there the little angels were!" Demetri did not reply but walked passed me, going into the direction of Mr. Volturi's room. I began to follow him but he held out his hand. He turned and gave me a very sweet smile.

"Ms. Swan, only I and the children are allowed in the master bedroom."

"The girls said his door was locked when they wanted to go in and sleep with him. So they came into my room and are now asleep in my bed." Demetri gave me this smirk.

"Fine suit yourself." He continued to walk and I shuffled behind him. He turned the corner and as did I, my heart pounded louder and louder. I was sure Demetri could hear it. He stopped at the door and pulled out the familiar ring of keys out of his pocket. He unlocked it and eased the door opened. I clutched his arm and walked in with him. Mr. Volturi's room was beautiful. There was a four poster bed that was large enough to fit six people but instead it only fit two. There was a-

Wait…two people?

My eyes widened and I moved around Demetri. There was a woman in that bed with him. Before I said or did anything, Demetri went to wear the woman laid. She was a beautiful woman, with chocolate brown hair and that beautiful Italian skin color. She was under the covers, naked as I could see her black lacy undergarments. I bent down and picked it up and saw that it was black lacy boy shorts. I dropped them and straighten up again, to see that Demetri was rousing the woman up.

"Miss Mary, would you so kindly get up and leave before Master does? You know how he is when you are still here when he wakes up." My eyes felt like they were practically bulging out of my skull. Demetri knew she was here? Mr. Volturi was sleeping on his stomach, the maroon colored sheets only stopping at his waist, while his back was pale and flawless. His black hair was hiding his face and I had to bite the urge to go smooth the strands from his face. The woman, "_Miss Mary" _hadrisen and began dressing quickly. She flipped her hair out of her face and she gasped at the sight of me. I blushed but I held my ground. Mary smirked beautifully and she reached over, her hand reaching over to touch Mr. Volturi's naked back. My jaw clenched and I walked out of the room before I hit her. I rushed back to my room to see the Alice and Jane were not sleeping. They were going through my drawers and pulling out my clothes.

"Girls, what are you doing?!" I cried. They jumped and threw my things down as if they burned them. I took a deep breath, willing neither my face to not be red nor my eyes wet with tears.

"Sorry, Nanny Swan," Alice said softly. I couldn't be mad at them.

"Go to your rooms, Chelsea is probably waiting for you in the bathroom. Go get washed and dressed and I'll meet you down for breakfast."

"A-are you mad at us?" Jane whined.

"No. Just go." I said, smiling. They blushed and ran out of my room. I began picking my things off the floor. I was envious of Mary, of everybody really. To think, Mr. Volturi was just down the hall, doing the dirty deed with her. I blushed and I feel some butterflies flutter in my gut. I could see him now, dominating, licking, biting, squeezing…_Jesus…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**First Day II**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I showered and dressed comfortably in a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I surveyed myself, yeah, I was no longer red. Alice and Jane came running in, holding hands, their dolls cradled in their arms. Alice was dressed in leggings, a blue tutu, a t-shirt and black studded combat boots. Her shirt read 'I Come from Money' and her hair was pulled back in a bun, her green eyes twinkling with excitement. Jane was dressed in a white cotton summer dress that reached her pale little knees. She had bright yellow flats and a bright silk ribbon in her hair.

We were going out on the town, with Mary as our guide, because that's what she does, she's a tour guide. While I was having a mental meltdown from thinking about my boss _fucking_, she knocked on my door and came into my room. She looked beautiful, the perfect Italian woman.

_"May I come in?" Mary asked. Bella looked up, wide eyed and nodded. She was rubbing her face in one of shirts trying to rub the image out of her head and cool her face down. Mary stepped in, her plump lips curled in a small smile._

_ "Can I help you?" Bella asked coldly. Mary's small smile got wider and her hazel green eyes widened in excitement. _

_ "Demetri says that you are the new nanny. Which is so surprising, since no nanny has lasted this long." Her accent was thick and she wobbled in and sat on Bella's bed. Why was she wobbling? Mary sat down and grabbed something from her purse. It was a cigarette and a decorative lighter. She offered one to Bella, but she shook her head. _

_ "Have you ever had sex and needed a cigarette after?" Mary lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, her eyes closing in ecstasy. Bella flushed, Mary chuckled. _

_ "Well, you Americans are bad lovers. Your men don't know how to be sensual or passionate." Mary took another hit and blew the smoke into Bella's direction. _

_ "You want to fuck him don't you?" Mary asked. Bella was taken aback and she felt the top of her head to the tip of her toes heat and tingle. What would happen if she said, "Hell yes!"? Mary got up suddenly and Bella nearly fell backwards in shock. _

_ "I work for Italy as a tour guide, Ms. Bella. I take you stupid unappreciative Americans around just to see my home. But you," she pointed at Bella and Bella pointed at herself. Mary nodded, "You, the children and I will take a personal tour. And then we will have lunch and we will continue this conversation, Si? _

So here we were, ready for a tour with a woman who just fucked my boss.

"Okay girls, listen to me, we are going out, I want you two to stay glued to me. If you run off and I have to chase you, I will catch you and you will be punished. Anything can happen to you and whatever you hear this woman say about your papa, _**don't**_ you dare repeat it to anyone." Alice and Jane nodded, their faces half hidden by their dolls. They looked so _cute!_ My phone buzzed.

_"Ms. Bella, I and Felix are waiting in the limo for you and Lady Alice and Jane to come down." _Demetri said.

"We are on our way down." I hung up and took a deep breath. I asked Demetri to come while he was taking Mr. Volturi to work. He said he would since it was the perfect excuse to go do some shopping for the house and then Felix overheard me talking about it and he is now coming along. I was glad of it. They were more familiar with Italy than I was, so just in case I have to smack a hoe…

_**Aro's POV**_

_'I am a man of many talents'_ I thought to myself. I handed Caius's once broken iPad back to him. I knew how much that thing meant to him, so when a new rookie bumped into him, knocking the iPad from Caius's iron grip, it had fallen and bounced on the wooden floor. The thing immediately cut off and Caius couldn't turn it back on after he scooped it back into his arms and cradled it. He nearly killed the new rookie, raising the iPad of his head and bringing it down on the new rookie's shocked and horrified face. _'That poor rookie, I should remind myself to send a gift basket.' _Fortunately I stopped my brother from committing an act of violence. It was certainly un-Volturi like to do such a thing in _public._ I forcedly pushed him into my office and sat him down in _my _chair since I know it would make him feel better to ruin something of mine. I took my suit jacket off and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I snatched the iPad from his grip and began unscrewing the back. After an hour of him sulking and grating on my nerves, I had screwed the last screw to the back. I pushed the power button and the screen lit up and it went to his screen, a picture of Athendora dressed up in a sexy she-devil costume. Caius grabbed it and surveyed it, his fingers began sliding over it and he looked up at me. He wasn't going to say thank you.

"Find me that rookie's name!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Volturi, but you have a call on line one, it's your brother Marcus." Carmen's warm Spanish voice came across the intercom. I looked over to Caius; he was looking at me with a curious expression. Our brother Marcus, like our youngest brother had moved from Italy. Currently, he was on tour, showing his new masterpiece, _The Taming of the Devil_, it was a dark piece of art, with the devil being wrapped in thorns. The devil was painted as a grotesque monster shrouded in darkness, while the maiden, a beautiful sorceress he named, Renesmee, looked on in sadness. It was a most desired piece, people flocking from all over wanting to get their hands on it. But for the life of him, Marcus could never sell it, so every summer; he would go on tour from Europe to America.

"Send the call through, Carmen." I leaned back in my chair, placing my feet on my desk.

"This should be a highly interesting conversation. Only Carlisle would make it complete." Caius said as he turned off his iPad.

"Brothers?" Marcus's low tenor voice came through. Like me, he was not a fan of technology.

"Yes Marcus?" Caius and I asked.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," I chuckled.

"How about gouging your eyes out?" Caius replied, coldly.

"I hear you hired a new nanny, Aro." Marcus spoke up.

"Yes. It seems the news is leaking out. How did you find out?"

"Our youngest sibling, he said you were having some trouble with Edward and the new nanny not getting along." Marcus replied.

"Ah yes! Edward hates her guts but Alice and Jane has taken quite an attachment to her." I said thoughtfully. Alice was a shy little thing and Jane…well Jane followed behind her big brother. She helped set up his little tricks, slipped the laxative in Nanny Giselle's coffee, allowed him (with Alice's make up skills) to make it looked like she had died and gave Nanny Sasha a heart attack. Nanny Sasha found my youngest daughter in the attic, after losing my daughter for three and a half hours, _dead_.

"Also, I hear you're hosting a family get together next week, before the children go back to school." Marcus alleged. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I supposed I have to now." I sat up and leaned on my knees, glaring at Caius, who was looking down at his iPad, a smirk ghosting over his face.

"Well, I'm in France at the moment and Heidi and the children are vacationing in Luxembourg. We'll fly out Tuesday." Marcus.

"Where will you and Carlisle be staying?" Caius asked, looking up from his electronic.

"The old Volturi city house in Florence. I have already let the Head Chambermaid, Hulien and her nephew, Nahuel, know of our upcoming arrival." Marcus replied. Hulien and Nahuel had come to Italy some years ago from Peru. Nahuel's father Joham, a scientist from Portugal had brought the house from our father. He needed somewhere to hide his experiments and when Joham didn't need the house after he gotten a woman pregnant in Algeria, he sold the house back to our father who used it for a city house, whenever he was in the city, so he didn't have to use a hotel.

"Alright, see you Tuesday and have a safe flight." I bid my brother farewell.

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched Alice and Jane follow Felix to a market place as I sat with _Mary _on a fountain that was sitting in the middle of the plaza. We had gotten lunch, since I and the girls didn't have breakfast so we went to a local plaza restaurant. Demetri had abandoned us in favor of going to the little shops, a fat wallet in hand. Felix guarded us, sometimes even lightly touching his gun holster and whispering something that sounded like: "_It's okay Maggie, you'll get your blood soon". _

I was nibbling on a snow cone, watching as Felix blew bubbles in the girls' faces and they squealed with delight.

"I met Mr. Volturi two years ago. I had applied for a job in his company when his brother told me I was not fit to work in a place where the sharks were more vicious than the ones in the water. I was turned away and had luckily found a post to be a tour guide. I have, as you've noticed, perfect English." I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mary started talking. I took my eyes off of the girls, knowing that they were much safer with Felix, and looked at Mary.

"I took the job," she continued, "I ran into him when he and his brother were going to their sister in law's opening of her new restaurant. I fell in love with him. He is the perfect man. He's rich, handsome, and very _attentive_. I watched every nanny he hired get carted away. So I'm not worried about you staying any longer than you're needed." Yeah, I was going to have to smack a hoe…

"What makes you think that?" I asked her. She did not blush or feel ashamed.

"Because you'll want to get close to him and I can't have that. He belongs with me. I am the perfect one to raise his children and help him carry on the Volturi name. I _know _him. I know what makes him calm when he has been angered; I know how to make him laugh. I know where his_ spots _are," Mary replied, arrogantly.

"His spots? The last time I checked, Mr. Volturi was a human-"

"Not those kind of spots, Ms. Swan." Her hazel green eyes glinted with an unknown emotion.

"Oh, so you think that because you know what turns him on, makes you more able to be his future wife? The future mother of his kids?" I got up and threw my unfinished snow cone away and stomped back to her.

"Let me relay something to you, _Miss. Mary, _if you ever come to the Volturi Manor ever again and touch my kids, talk to them, even breathe in their presence or even go near Mr. Volturi, Felix's gun will get her taste of blood she so desires because I will blow your face off! Mr. Volturi is a man who cares about his family and will do anything for them. He is not a prize to be won. When and if he chooses a wife it will be because she loves his children and loves him and not for his wealth, his connections, nor his name. If anything, I have a better shot at becoming his wife than you do, you _**cazzo puttana**_!"

_**Aro's POV**_

"Aro." I sifted through my files, not paying attention to my brother, who was staring out the window.

"Aro," he said again. I keyed in the numbers, ignoring him.

"Aro, is that your nanny, with Mary?" Caius said finally. I stopped and looked back at him. He was staring out the window, his back straight.

"Ms. Swan knows nothing about Mary, so what are you talking about, dear brother?" Mary, a woman I have been seeking intimacy with for two years, why would she be with Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan knew nothing of my sex life and it should stay that way.

"It seems that Ms. Swan has a hand on her." Caius's voice was filled with amusement when he turned back to look at me. I pushed away from my desk and stood, walking over to see my brother telling the truth. Ms. Swan, my nanny to my children, pushing Mary into the fountain and lunging in after her, grabbing her hair. I saw Alice and Jane running over, their dolls clutched tightly in their arms and it seems that Ms. Swan and Miss. Mary were drawing a crowd. My eye started twitching. Caius grabbed his phone out of his pocket and held it up. I snatched it from his grip and threw it to the ground, my 3,000 dollar dress shoes crunching the broken pieces of the small device.

"Let us go brother and sort out why my nanny and my lover are making a lot of men's dreams come true." Caius was still looking at his phone in horror. He knew I was going to by him another, so he followed, mumbling death threats all the same.

_**Bella's POV**_

I kept submerging her under water and she kept scratching my arms. There were streaks of red going down my pale arms but I couldn't let her up. How dare she talk about Mr. Volturi like she owned him, like he was entitled to her because she jumped his bones! And the children, over my dead body she would be the future mother of them! I looked up and saw Jane and Alice staring at me. Jane was cheering the fight on, her tiny fists pumping into the air.

"Smash her face in, Nanny Swan!" Her squeaky voice reached. Alice was clutching onto both hers and Jane's doll, staring at the fight with timid interest. There were too many people for her. I took my attention off of Mary too long and she jumped on me, making me smash my head against the marble edge of the fountain. I heard something tear and I felt my bra being exposed, the warm Italian air wafted against my skin.

'_That bitch! That was my favorite shirt!' _In a new fit of rage over my shirt being torn, I yanked on her hair and pulled until her hair separated from her scalp and then I used my foot to push her away from me. She landed on her back, the water swirling around us.

"MS. SWAN!" That voice chilled me to the bone and everyone got quiet. I looked up and there was the man I wanted to do freaky things to. He looked annoyed and he waved the children over who was happy to go over to him. They attached themselves to each of his legs. The crowd stepped aside to let Mr. Volturi and his brother approach the fountain. Caius had the wickedest smile on his face, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"This makes up for my phone getting stomped on." Caius said through the silence. Mr. Volutri was taller than I thought and looked at Mary and me with disappointment. I supposed, I sat a bad example for the girls.

"Aro, you should fire her. All I said that I wanted to be with you and she went bat shit crazy on me and attacked me!" Mary cried. She got up and ran to Aro's side, casting me a smirk of all sorts. She trapped his arm against her chest and Caius rolled his eyes.

"I asked you not to start a relationship with anyone that works for me. It will create problems. It's only sex that I need you for. Not to take my employees _or _my children out. Leave my sight." Mary moved away from him and walked away, her face whiter than her original Italian complexion.

"I'm sor-" Mr. Volturi held his hand up to stop me. He waved me over and I stumbled out of the fountain, shivering. He wrapped his suit jacket around my shoulders.

"I'm not going to ask why you were fighting with her. I'm going assume she said something bad and you reacted, right?" He smoothed his jacket over my shoulders and I could feel my heart dropping to my stomach. I nodded eagerly. _'You can assume anything you want…'_

"Girls, would you like your father and uncle to join us for the Market tour?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"YES!" They cried.

Mr. Volturi and Caius chuckled.

_**Cazzo puttana: **__Fucking whore_


	12. Chapter 12

**I think you all will be pleased with this chapter.**

_**Alice's POV**_

The day had been busy but I had fun. The most fun I have had. I got to see two grown women wrestle, my uncle and father joined us on the Market tour and we all got ice cream before my father and uncle had to go back to work. I miss Edward. I wish Edward was with us, having fun. He could be a big jerk sometimes. He is like my cousin Jasper, smart and an asshole. I left Jane in her room and went over to my twin's.

"Go away." I heard. His voice sounded muffled and I opened the door anyway. My brother Edward was sitting in a chair, reading one of grand papa's old books. His window was opened for good weather, the black and gold curtains ruffling in the calm wind. Instantly, Benjamin's cooking drifted to my nose. My mouth filled with saliva and I felt my stomach do a small rumble. I walked over and sat on his lap. He sighed, annoyed by my actions and threw the book down. I hugged his head to my chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just give her a chance, Edward. She's really fun and she even beat the shit out of Mary!"

"So! I do not like her; there is something about her that I don't like!" Edward said.

"You have said that about every single nanny we've had. Don't you see that she's the one?" Edward gave me this confused expression.

"She's going to be our new mommy and give us more brothers and sisters!" It sounds stupid, I know. But Nanny Swan truly cares about us and she really wants to be with us. Just give her chance. I feel bad for turning all those nannies away but I'm glad I did because now we have Ms. Swan and she won't leave us like-"

"That's enough, Allie." Edward stopped me. I went silent but I watched his face contort into many emotions. Pain, anger, betrayal and then it relaxed to the smooth façade of blankness. I got up and he got up too. He sighed and patted me on top of my head.

"Sister dear, why are you so adamant about this?" He asked softly. I blushed and smiled.

"Because Eddie, I had a dream about it." He scoffed and turned away from me. He walked over to Amun's cage and scooped him out. Amun scurried up my brother's arm to his shoulder where he sprouted a web that attached to my brother's shirt. It was his way of being able to stay on his little master's shoulder without falling. Jane, Father, and I weren't afraid of Amun like everyone was, with the exception of Benjamin. Demetri hated Amun because he ran into the arachnid when he was dusting the corners of our ceilings or finding him in a cupboard of his cleaning supplies.

"A dream? When will you stop this madness, Allie? Dreams do not predict the future; Ms. Swan is a woman looking for a way to earn a living. She could care less about us. Once we're old enough to take care of ourselves when father leaves the manor, she will be out of here in no time, enjoying the big stacks of green from her months or years from taking care of us. Stop this nonsense; you'll only get yourself hurt with disappointment." Edward turned to the window, the blood red sunset creeping into the window. My eyes began watering and I ran to my brother. I hugged him from behind. Had he always thought like this? Was he so damaged that he was bitter and resentful and said mean things?

"Edward, please, try to forget, let's move on. You can't have any good luck if you're so hateful to the world." My brother of twelve years, the brother that I had shared a womb with for nine months turned so quickly and pushed me, hard. I fell on my arm and cried out. His eyes, his green eyes, the same eyes I looked out of every day of my life turned so cold.

"Forget? Allie, our mother, a woman who is supposed to be here, raising us, loving us, protecting us and taking care of the Volturi manor abandoned us. She left us hungry, crying and hurt by her fleeing. Was she not happy with us? Father? No! She used father, the Volturi named for own selfishness. She is just like every woman out there. So why should _I? _Me, your brother, the heir to a cursed name gives someone as meek and stupid as Isabella Swan a chance?" I cradled my arm, whimpering as small bursts of pain ran up and down it.

"I have forgotten! Jane has forgotten, and obviously father has as well! And we are perfectly content with how things have turned out! If you don't give Nanny Swan a chance, you are in for a lifetime of bitterness!" Hot tears streamed down my face and I struggled to get up but it was hard when one had one arm to work with. "I still love her and I have forgiven her. I miss her so much and still think about her, I worry if she's okay and well and happy. I wonder if she thinks about us. What's done is done, brother. It was you that said that if I don't forgive then no one will forgive me." Edward blushed and walked over to me. He grabbed my injured arm and smoothed his fingertips over the pale skin. Before I knew it, he yanked me closer into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. There was a knock and we pulled away from each other. I straightened my arm out as best I could, not wanting to get Edward into more trouble.

"Come in…" Edward said softly. It was Nanny Swan, a tray in her hand.

"Dinner is ready," she said softly. I smiled brightly at her. I cared about this woman so much. She was fragile and needed protection. I put up my shy front and walked over to her. She patted my head, taking notice of my wet eyes, frowning. She looked at Edward, suspicion in her brown gaze.

"I accidently fell off his bed and hurt my arm, Nanny Swan." I spoke.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?!" She put the tray down and began scanning my body for injuries. I made sure my arm was placed behind me.

"No, I'm fine Nanny Swan." I kissed her cheek and ran around her. I ran out into the hall, giving my brother one last glance. He rolled his eyes and went over to pick his dinner tray up.

_**Edward's POV**_

_"Mamma, look!" A beautiful woman with long blonde hair with peach red streaks that only showed when the sun hit it turned her head, her dark blue eyes finding the culprit that destroyed her reading. Her son, part of a set of twins was winning a game of chess against his father. Aro had gone into his study to take a phone call and Alice was sitting across from her, her eyes viewing her mother coldly. The woman supposed she deserved that look after she spanked Alice for getting into her makeup and destroyed over a thousand dollars worth of makeup. The little monello had not cried but only made whimpering noises. Jane was upstairs taking a nap. Alice was holding her doll that she had gotten from Aro's father. Edward was so proud and he wanted his mother to be proud too. The woman slammed her book shut, well not a book, per se, but a document inside the book. But nevertheless the book was shut and placed it on the end table. She smirked beautifully at her oldest and leaned over to give him a kiss on the head. He blushed which made her smirk widened, making her look inhuman. Her arm slid gracefully across the chess table, swiping the chess pieces and board to the ground. The sound it made, made Alice scream at the top of her lungs and she went running toward Edward. The woman picked the little girl up by her dress collar and threw her back onto the couch. Edward stared in horror as his sister was tossed aside like a rag doll._

_ "I never wanted kids but I figure I should give your ignorant father something for making me rich, giving me anything and everything I have ever dreamed of." The woman said nastily. She was no longer beautiful to them. She grabbed Edward but he did not cry out. He did not want his mother getting in trouble or mad…_

_ The woman placed Edward down next to Alice, whom he embraced tightly as the woman, their mother walked over to their father's liquor cabinet. She grabbed a glass bottle of the amber liquid that they had seen their father and uncles drink on many occasion. She gulped half of it down, wiping her mouth off when she was done. Edward could feel his sister's hot tears sinking into his sweater that his aunt Esme had knitted for him. He held her tight as he watched the evil woman take over their beloved mother. She walked over and raised her hand high up in the air. Edward shrouded his twin from the crippling blow._

_ "What the hell are you doing?!" Aro screamed. He grabbed their mother's wrist and twisted, making her scream. She then turned and dug her nails into his chest and dragged them down, ripping his shirt and creating red lines of blood. _

_ "You did this to me!"She screamed._

"Edward, you haven't touched your food." I looked up and see Nanny Swan staring at me, concern on her face. She was still in my presence? I remembered what Alice said and I swallowed the mean retort that was on the tip of my tongue.

"I'm not really hungry." I looked away from her, pushing my tray over to her.

"Your father says I should make you eat. You haven't been eating your meals lately." She replied. She made a movement but she stopped herself before she could do it. Alec has told me of what she had to me in my sleep so I moved away from her. I felt legs going down my arm and I saw that it Amun, walking over to my untouched tray. I heard Nanny Swan gasped and I heard her seat scoot back. I smiled as I watched him take his time looking at the food, surveying it with beady black eyes. I tore a piece of ham off and held out my finger. He scurried over and he gave me a look of: '_What's with the small piece?' _I tore off a bigger piece and he seemed satisfied for he was taking the meat out of my hand and shoving it into his mouth. I ran the tip of my index finger over his top.

"My sister says I should give you a chance, Nanny Swan." The woman looked up, a small smile ghosting over lips.

"For my sisters' sake and for my father's sanity, I will give you that chance. Only if..." Nanny Swan was leaning in, eagerly hanging off my every word. I smiled coldly. "Only if you don't fall in love with my father."


	13. Chapter 13

_ What the hell is wrong with this kid?_ I asked myself. I couldn't promise that. I was already in love with his father. I fell in love the first time I saw him and I loved his children, including this brat in front of me. How could I just _not_ fall in love with these angels? With the man who created them, provided for them? It was just plain wrong. _This _was plain wrong.

"I can't promise you that," I muttered softly. But I wanted Edward's approval. I wanted him to like me, I wanted to take care of him and see him smile, just once. If I saw those plump wine colored lips curl up in a genuine smile, then I would die a happy woman.

"What did you say?" Edward asked. His green eyes bearing into me, into my soul, but he was kid, so he wouldn't understand the turmoil he was causing me.

"I promise," my clenched tightly. I saw Mr. Volturi's face disappear slowly from my thoughts. I will shut his image deep inside myself. Instead of seeing the green eyed man that was warm and could possibly love me, I replaced him with an image that still had his face but the personality of his brother, because, you know, his brother is cruel and cold...

Edward sat leaned back into the plush black sofa and smiled. Not the smile I was hoping but a smile nevertheless.

"Good. With that said, I apologize for…the _trouble _I have caused you."

I cried that night. After dinner, in which Edward, I'm sorry, _the devil _attended but Mr. Volturi was not, since he was in a meeting, I read Alice and Jane a bedtime story. It was the story of Persephone being taken down to Hades. Alice and Jane hung onto every sentence, their eyes glittering with excitement. They were full of questions after the story was over.

_"So is that why we have winter, Nanny Swan?_

_ "Does he love her?"_

_ "Is she happy?"_

I tucked them in, Jane sleeping with Alice and they drifted off into slumber. I then checked on Edward where he greeted me. He pulled out a paper and told me to sign it. It was our contract. As long as I didn't fall in love with his father then he wouldn't trick, cause me any problems and allow me to do my job being his nanny. I signed it; the ink was red, signifying that if this was any crueler, I would be signing with my blood instead. _What a sick child…_

I don't know when the tears started but all I know, I felt a pain unimaginable and my body began to shake from my sobbing. I cried myself to sleep only waking up when I heard Mr. Volturi's tired footsteps cross my door. I heard each of the children's doors open. When he was satisfied to find them sleeping safely in their beds, the doors closed and his tired footsteps continued down the hallway. His door opened and shut and I turned on my side, my eyes growing heavily. Sleep…_dreams_, I could fall in love in my dreams, right?

_**Mike's POV**_

"James, what's the nearest nanny agency in the state of Washington?" I asked. James, my best friend since I kindergarten, snickered. He had taken a turn for the worst, he was once a popular guy, like me, on the football team, wanted by many girls and had a bright future but now he was a college dropout and hooked on pain killers. The girl he was dating was a former cheerleader named Victoria. He got hooked on pain killers too.

"Happy Sunshine Nanny Agency, near downtown Seattle, it's a small white building, the white sets it apart from the shitty gray." He sounded high. I wrote down the name, my stomach fluttering in excitement. I'm just one step closer to getting Bella back.

I talked with him for a few more minutes, promising him that when I went to get Bella that I'd take him with me. I hung up and snuck out of the house. It Lauren knew where I was going and why I was going, she would kill me. But I wasn't worried, because when I got Bella back, she would be kicked so hard on her ass. And we could all go back to our lives. I jumped into my car, happy to see that it was still parked in my driveway and not repossessed due to the lack of cash flow to pay for it. I would go to Italy to bring Bella back and to take some money from this Mr. Volturi. James had overheard Tanya, the bitch, talking to Irina about a vault that held a shitload of stuff that I could sell and get rich off of. He works as a janitor at the museum that their father owns. He wouldn't miss it. From what I read, his children wouldn't need to work a day in their lives. I drove the thirty minute drive to Seattle, the clouds and gloom not letting up. A small white building was what I saw and lo and behold, _Happy Sunshine Nanny Agency…_

_**Bella's POV**_

I sneezed and Jane and Alice looked up at me. The children and I were sitting in the television room watching TV. We were watching an Italian soap opera, Alice's choice, since it was her turn to pick a show she wanted to watch.

"Bless you, Nanny Swan," all three of them said to me.

"Thank you," I replied, sniffing. Mr. Volturi was at work, and since the children wanted to spend the rest of their summer melting their brains away with television, they got their wish. We watched cartoons, drama, horror, and comedy…_romance_ and snacked on cookies, a cake sent from Mr. Volturi's sister in law, Heidi. It was _V_'s popular Italian chocolate rum cake and gosh, was it delicious, candy, popcorn, and soda. The children didn't even have their usual breakfast, opting for Fruit Loops instead and they stayed in their pajamas. The day was slow but it was hot and no one was moving around too much. When it was on commercial, I went into the kitchen and smelled pot coming from outside the back. I frowned and followed the scent to its source, finding Benjamin, Felix, Afton, Chelsea, and a man I have never seen before. They were passing around a joint in a circle and when they saw me, Felix pulled me over into the circle.

"You smoke marijuana? Won't you get in trouble for that?" I asked, waving the smoke from my face.

"Nah, Italy is actually pretty lax when it comes to the green. And Mr. Volturi is okay with it too, as long as the children don't see it." Felix explained. The stranger offered me a hit but I shook my head.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Yeah, Ms. Swan can't do it, Nauhel, she can't be high and take care of the kids." Chelsea said, hanging onto Afton for dear life, her gray eyes wide and bloodshot as ever.

"Do you guys, do this often?" I asked, curious.

"It takes the stress off of taking care of the king and his heirs." Felix said, taking a hit.

"So you're the new nanny?" Nahuel pointed out. I blushed and nodded.

"How's that working out for you?" He scanned me up and down and my face blossomed red.

"Do you see me running and screaming from the manor?" He smiled and took a hit from the joint that was being passed to him.

"Nanny Swan! Nanny Swan! There's someone looking for you! She's really pretty!" Jane squeaked, pulling on my sweat pant leg. She was wearing her own little sweat pants and a blue shirt that read, _Cute and Scary. _

_Looking for me?_ I turned to look at the others but they were too busy coughing and choking on smoke. The surprise arrival of Jane scared them and they tried inhaled the smoke and held it in their mouths. Afton was red in the face, which was contorted into pain.

"Tell them I'll be there in a moment." I shooed her back into the house and she skipped away, a smug smirk on her face. She knew what they were up to. She was six, not stupid. Now she could blackmail them into doing anything and everything she wanted.

Afton dropped what he was holding and I recognized it as the joint, still burning angrily. He waved his hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking on the appearing red blisters on his palm and fingers.

"Shit, trimming the maze is going to be a bitch with these blisters!" he cried.

"Did Lady Jane say, '_She's pretty_,'?'" Felix quirked up, he straightened up and smoothed out his clothing. He chugged down some water and began cracking his neck. He started shooing me back inside the house.

"I just hope she's your friend and not your mom. _Although,_ looking at you, your parents must be good looking. So I wouldn't mind." He stated wickedly.

"You're disgusting." I snapped with a smile present on my face. I stepped into the living room and there stood

"Tanya!" I cried. I ran, tripping over Edward's leg that he purposely stuck out. I fell on my face. I looked up at him and he smirked beautifully.

"Bella," Tanya chuckled. She flipped her beautiful blonde mane over her shoulder, the sunlight catching the gold tint to her hair. I picked myself up and finished running to her. I grasped her, taking a deep inhale of her juniper scented perfume, a light of spice and sweet that I had been familiar with since we met. I felt tears come and I pulled away quickly so I wouldn't ruin her expensive ivory blouse. I dabbed at my eye and she smiled sweetly. When I came back to my senses, I grabbed Alice and Jane.

"These are my kids!" I said excitedly. She laughed and knelt down. She held out her hand and introduced herself, in Italian.

_"Ciao, il mio nome e Tanya," _Her accent flowed like liquid and Jane and Alice giggled.

_"Piacere di conoscerla signorina Tanya," _They replied, curtsying.

"What are your names?" Tanya asked, tilting her head in genuine curiosity.

"Alice."

"Jane." Tanya then turned to Edward but he just glared at her.

"You must be Mr. Grumpy," Tanya pouted.

"Ugh, whatever you have on, it smells disgusting," he got up and went upstairs. Tanya turned towards me, a look of indignation on her face. I smiled wryly and shrugged. The sound of a throat being cleared made us jump and we turned to see Felix leaning on the door frame, a sultry look on his face. Tanya's eyes looked him up and down,

"I'll think about it," she said. Felix smirked and watched her follow me, Jane, and Alice upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I bounced onto my bed. Jane and Alice climbed on, Jane snuggling into my lap and Alice sitting close to me. We watched Tanya look around the room, awe present on her face. Her head craned from side to side. She ran her manicured fingers along the furniture. She peered out the window and she gasped.

"So beautiful," she muttered.

"Tanya?!" I squealed and she jumped.

"I'm sorry, I just… I have never seen a garden so beautiful." She said, walking over and seating down on the opposite side of me. I smiled and she reached over to swipe a strand out of my face. Jane bit her hand and Tanya yanked her hand away and glared at Jane.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To apologize. It was wrong of me to put you in that kind of position. I just want your forgiveness. I haven't slept in days and when I heard what had been going on over here, all I could think about is you." Tanya pleaded.

"You already have been forgiven, I'm just glad you're here. I have something to tell you and it's killing me on the inside."

**Side Story Time: A Trip Back in Time!**

_**Lady Corin was born Dec. 16**__**th**__** 1505, she was born in Rome to a general and the emperor's niece. She was frighteningly intelligent for a woman, knowing math, Latin, Philosophy, and science. In fact she was so intelligent, no man wanted to marry her. By the times she did marry, she was already in her late twenties, something looked down upon, when she should already be married and bearing children. When Aronice Volturi met her, he was thirty five and found her intelligence arousing. He wanted Lady Corin, for she was the one to uphold the Volturi name. He courted her, sending her diamonds, rubies, and beautiful dresses, her serenaded her with the passion that Italian men were known for. He courted successfully and they were married. They were married not for long when the plague hit. He packed their things and took his beautiful bride away from the city, both covering their noses and they went to the countryside. She contracted it but he did not. He stayed by her side, preparing himself to say goodbye to his wife. The months were long but when the light began shining at the end of the tunnel, she emerged from death's grip. She was on her feet, burning their clothing, their furniture. When the docks reopened and trade picked up again, she and her husband, with nothing but the clothes on their back, went back to the city. She pushed encouragement to her husband and he began his work. The Volturi name flourished as did their wealth. Lady Corin, on a trip in Russia, found a chest that had belonged to Catherine the Great. It was in sitting behind the Queen's throne and Lady Corin had fell in love with. It was a simple chest, made of wood but lid was decorated with metal black vines that swirled and curled around the chest. The Queen saw the want in her friend's eyes and bequeathed the chest to her, hoping she find better use of it than she.**_

**I don't know if the Italian is correct, I used a translator that downloaded onto my phone.**

**1: "Hello, my name is Tanya,"**

**2: It's nice to meet you Miss. Tanya.**

**I forgot to put the meaning of monello. It means brat.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I read the last chapter and I am disappointed in all of the mistakes I've made. I apologize.**

_**Aro's POV**_

"So, you see, Mr. Volturi this graph shows the amount of money coming to and from the company within the next year. I believe that if we combine our companies together-"

"Stop," I turned to see my brother clenching his fists. The Volturi family has never partnered with another company. There was no need to; we were doing fine on our own. The man standing in front of us was taken aback.

"But Mr. Volturi, don't you see, it's essential for our companies to partner, there will be an equal amount of growth for both of our companies. You have ties to every major country in the world and my company has just ties to the U.S. If we partnered with you, then we too can grow just as you or even more than you."

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the glass table. I hate having to do this…

"Mr.-"

"Irish."

"I admire your effort and although it sounds like a good idea, it's not. The Volturi family has never did a partnership, preferring to stay private and behind the scenes." I stood up and I gestured the man over to the window that was facing the parking lot.

"You see that yellow Porsche?" I pointed out the bright yellow sport car of my brother's. Mr. Irish nodded. "My brother bought that car as a birthday gift to himself last year. I've always wanted to test drive it; take it to the winding roads of Italy, with a beautiful sunset trailing behind me. It'll never happen because my brother has never shared anything of his. In fact, all of my brothers want to test drive that bright yellow beauty. Now, if he allowed me to test drive it then everyone is going to want to test drive it. Do you get where I'm coming from?" Mr. Irish looked confused, a frown marring his features.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"If I shared my company and we became partners, everyone is going to want a piece of it and I can't allow that. My father, his father, and so forth and so on, have built this company on their own and they would like no outside interference and who's to say that if I did allow this partnership to go through that you wouldn't try to double cross us."

"I am insulted! I have never-"

"This meeting has come to an end. I have dinner reservations with my wife at seven," Caius stood up and was pulling his suit jacket on. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was six thirty.

"Mr. Irish, as much as I would love to chat with you we will continue this sometime next week." I assured.

Caius and I went our separate ways. The drive back to the manor was a quiet one, Demetri noticing my exhaustion. I closed my eyes and kept them close until Demetri was shaking me awake. I jerked my eyes opened and saw that we were at the manor, parked in the winding driveway. The night sky was pink of the drifting sunset and I smelled the sweet scents coming from the garden. I sluggishly followed Demetri in the house and found that the children and Ms. Swan were not present. Although, I did smell the faint aroma of popcorn and I heard the television blasting from the entertainment room. I guess I'll start my search there. Demetri went to go to heat up some leftovers because I wasn't going to wait for him to cook a whole meal. I found the girls watching SpongeBob Squarepants, they pulled their gazes from the yellow annoyance and gave me a bright smile. They saw my exhaustion and they scooted to opposite sides of the couch, placing me in the middle of them. When I flopped down, they scooted closer to me and laid their heads on each of my shoulders.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. Alice peered at me, her green eyes were wide.

"Upstairs, daddy," she replied.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Upstairs as well with a pretty lady named Tanya." Tanya? As if on cue, Ms. Swan came in followed by a beautiful blonde; they stopped when they saw me, Ms. Swan's face flushed upon seeing me. The blonde, which had to be no one other than Tanya, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to me. I stood, as one should when a lady wanted to make introductions. We shook hands and Tanya looked from me to Ms. Swan.

"Mr. Volturi, it's an honor," she said. I bent down and brushed my lips over her knuckles.

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched Tanya engage Mr. Volturi in conversation and I watched from afar. She spoke with etiquette that she learned as a child and she was certainly a charmer by nature. I watched with envy, wishing that I was able to talk to Mr. Volturi, like that. We all moved to the library, where I sat with the girls and they watched with disapproving glances as Tanya fluttered her long eyes lashes, licked her plump lips, and _casually _brushed her manicured fingers over his. I just stared, stone faced. I made her do this, I asked her to. I wanted to get rid of this feeling and I was going to sit there and allow my best friend, my maid of honor, and the sister I had never had, flirt her pretty ass off. Mr. Volturi was not most men. He did not fall for it as easily as most men. He smirked wickedly at her and when she brushed her fingers over his, he removed them. He leaned back crossing them with a perfect black eyebrow rising. I looked away when I saw Edward staring in the doorway. His jaw clenched, his body tensed, and rage like no other filled-no _darkened_ his beautiful emeralds. And too soon, I felt myself shrink in that gaze. I read what he was feeling and just that, it was gone. A cool blank stare, taking its place. He did it so fast that I had to peer closely at him to catch the switch of emotions. I gasped when he turned his cool gaze from me and back to the slut trying to fuck his father because surely that was what he was thinking.

"Papa," Edward's voice was angelic then. Mr. Volturi looked away from Tanya and Tanya looked back at Edward. Tanya's face contorted in disgust and she moved out of Mr. Volturi's line of sight.

"Yes, Edward?" He gestured Edward to come closer and Edward did. He moved with such grace and agility until he reached his father. Edward's was tall for his age, coming in at 5'5'', but he still had look up to be able to stare his father in the face.

"How was work?" Edward asked.

"Fine, what did you do today?" Aro tilted his head to the side in curiosity, his black curly hair brushing over his shoulder.

"I played chess and watched T.V. with Allie and Janey, and of course," I found that cool gaze back on my again, this time it was accompanied by a sadistic smile, "_Nanny Swan_."

Mr. Volturi smiled when he looked at me and I felt my heart pick up speed.

"Yes, Papa. Do you _like _Nanny Swan, papa?" Edward asked. This was no longer a boy, this was some kind of evil and mischievous and hurtful presence.

"Of course. I think she's doing an excellent job so far with taking care of you and sisters." Mr. Volturi answered. He seemed a little put off by his son's sudden behavior.

"I mean, do you think that maybe, if she does a good job in the future would you consider her to be our new mommy? Allie thinks so. Allie thinks that she's the one for you, isn't that right, sister dear?" He showed emotion when he saw his twin sister fluster.

"I-I think s-so. W-we r-r-really l-like her and if s-she stays, we- Jane and I-I- were hoping t-that you c-could make her o-our new m-m-mommy." Alice stuttered, her nightgown suffering a wrinkly massacre under her fidgeting fingers. She was nibbling on her lower lip, her green eyes shiny with water as she gave her father a puppy dog look.

"I don't think that appropriate for little girls and boys to talk about. Ms. Swan and I are nothing more that employer and employee. We share the same general interest and that is making sure you and your sisters have the proper care. If anything goes beyond that, which I won't allow because she is my employee, then I will let you know. Now that is enough of this conversation and I want all of yiu to go and get ready for bed." When they did not move, his nostrils flared.

"Did you not here what I just said?" He repeated with more venom is his bite. They all jumped up, Edward came over and grabbed his sisters and they hurried out of his sight. He then turned his glare on me.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell my children your romantic future with me-"

"She did not do such a thing!" Tanya cut in, "If anything, it is your unruly son! Do you even know what that _demon, _because that's what he is, did to Bella, what he made her promise?!" Tanya was heated and she was stalking up to Mr. Volturi, violence in every movement. "He made her promise to never fall in lov-" I had to stop this.

"That's enough! I apologize for getting the children thinking that I wanted to be with you. It's not what they think; it's just that I don't want you to be disappointed in my skills or lack thereof. This is my first job and two degrees have not prepared me for this. I will handle the children and tell them that this is just two adult with the same wants and needs for the children."

"Bella!" Tanya shouted with rage. I shook my head not wanting to dig the hole deeper than what it already was. I looked at Mr. Volturi with a pleading glance.

"Please do not be angry with Edward…" I muttered. His nostrils flared again and he flopped back down in his seat. He stared at me, his green eyes putting me under scrutiny.

"You're forgiven, Ms. Swan but please, try to keep a professional image and don't let this happen again."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bella's POV**_

Tanya and I were walking through the gardens late that night. The children were asleep and Mr. Volturi was getting ready for bed himself. We had decided on leftovers as well and when we were finished, Tanya wanted to go see the gardens. We grabbed two heavy comforters and wrapped them around ourselves. The sounds of nature at night was soothing and mixed with the sweet perfume of the flowers, it got my mind off of the inner tumult that was building up inside of me.

"Why did you lie?" Tanya asked. She had long since calmed down after I had pulled her out into the grand hall and dragged her into the kitchen, where she and Felix started playfully bickering with one another.

"Because, it's not worth it, all of this pain is not worth it. He has stated that there will _never _be anything between us, so I just have to get over it. There is someone out there for me; it just won't be the one I want." I explained. I pulled the soft wool comforter closer to me.

"Bella, if he hurts you I won't be responsible for my actions and I must apologize beforehand for anything that might happen if he does hurt you. And that little boy needs help. Not any kind of help, he needs to see a therapist. Stop caring if he likes you or not, he's a twelve year old boy that you can pick up and throw. You graduated with two degrees just for this kind of situation," Tanya walked in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. She was right. Edward was twelve and sure he was far smarter than most boys his age, he was still considered a child and I was the adult, which meant that I could outsmart him.

"What should I do?" I asked with hope.

"Leave that to _moi_." Tanya replied mischievously.

_**Aro's POV**_

I couldn't sleep. All I saw was the cracks of sorrow in Ms. Swan's face. It was uncomfortable and I was disturbed with it and as for Tanya. She was a spitfire that seemed to catch Felix's interest. I woke up after a night of tossing and turning to Edward's screaming. I jumped out of bed and joined the small circle in front of my son's bedroom. I saw the girls but they didn't seem the slightest bit distressed, in fact, they were clutching Ms. Swan's leg, giggling. Speaking of Ms. Swan, her face had lightened up with a satisfied smirk. Her friend, Tanya was slipping plastic gloves off that were drenched in pink…

"What is going on?" I asked as I approached them.

"Daddy, daddy, Edward's pink!" Jane pointed. Pink? I walked into my son's bedroom and I choked back a laugh. It seems his horribleness had finally caught up with him. Tanya had dyed my son's golden bronze locks…_pink._ I walked in my son's room and saw that he was standing, looking in the mirror, and his body shaking with fury.

"Don't worry, Mr. Volturi, the dye is not permanent. Just throw some water on it." Tanya called out. I heard more giggles from Alice and Jane and I worked the smile off my face to console my eldest.

"You're not going to punish her?!" Edward cried.

"No, think of it as karma catching up with you. All of those horrible things you did to the other nannies and to Ms. Swan has finally come back and bit you. It came in the form of Ms. Denali." I explained. I patted his shoulder and he looked up at me like I was crazy.

He then turned to face the women that were chuckling. His cool gaze falling on his sisters for their betrayal. They squeaked and hid behind Ms. Swan's legs.

"Now, now, don't take it out on your sisters. It is not their fault nor is it Ms. Swan's. And I think you need to apologize for all the trouble you caused her," I ran my fingers through his once golden locks.

"_I caused? HA! _You're the one that said you would never be with her!" He indicated. He slapped my hand away and walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He walked passed me and walked up to her. He took the paper and ripped it up into a million of pieces and threw them at her. "Considered the contract void since my _father _has already told you how he felt about you. You. Don't. Belong. Here! You will never be part of the Volturi family, and before you know it, Alice, Jane, and I will be older and you'll be useless, which won't make a difference because you are already!" He shoved her and she stumbled, tears falling down her cheeks. He then turned his furious gaze upon me and he muttered those three words I had never thought I hear come from any of my children's lips.

_"_I. Hate. You!" Edward cried, tears falling down his flushed cheeks. I reached for him but he yanked away from me and took off running down the hall, the stairs and we all heard the door slam shut.

"Brother?!" Alice cried. She followed behind him with Jane following closely. They both began wailing out for Edward and they too were gone.

"I'm going to go call Irina and Angela," Tanya whispered. She gave a soothing pat to Bella, giving me a glare and she disappeared from sight. There was that uncomfortable feeling, with the silence to match with it. I looked down at the pieces of paper at Ms. Swan's feet.

"I quit," Ms. Bella whispered. She turned and walked into her room, not sparing me a glance. Her bedroom door shut and I could faintly hear her begin to sob.

_**Alice's POV**_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Edward's form so far ahead of me, his pink hair became a dot in my eyes. I stopped and fell to my knees, wheezing. I reached out to my brother's disappearing back, tears falling onto my cheeks.

"Edward!" I screamed. Jane caught up, she was panting, her tiny chest heaving.

"Why is brother leaving us?!" She cried.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Yeah, dad, I'm c-c-coming h-home," I was talking to Charlie, Tanya was helping me pack. I don't know how I even was able to still cry but I was, my face was red and hot, my eyes swollen and my head was pounding.

"Bella, baby, what's going on?" Concern, I could hear it through the static. My chest burst and I fell to my knees and started sobbing.

"Daddy, I just w-want to c-come h-home…" I cried. When I got off the phone, Tanya and I began lugging my luggage down the stairs and there Jane and Alice stood, at the door, blocking it.

"You can't leave!" Alice screamed. She ran toward me and tried to snatch my messenger bag out of my hand.

"Alice, stop right now," I said coldly. She was no longer my problem, none of them were. I wasn't cut out for all of this, I had failed and I was pathetic. She continued to tug and Jane was on her tip toes trying to lock the door. I smiled inwardly, knowing that they were the ones I was going to miss the most. But I stilled myself, Chelsea, and the others were watching, sadness on their faces. I don't know where Mr. Volturi was but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

_**Aro's POV**_

"She's leaving, master." Demetri stated as he poured me a glass of brandy. It was too early to drink but I needed it.

"Let her," I said with detachment. I downed it and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard Alice and Jane screaming and crying, my nerves agitated for the last time. I couldn't take the crying or the screaming, sighing, my eye twitching. I put my head down and nearly jumped when my office door slammed opened, my girls looking at me furiously, their faces were wet and red, snot running from their noses.

"You're just going to let her leave, daddy?" Alice bawled.

"Alice, daddy has a very bad headache right-"

"NO! You drove her away! Why didn't you say something to her? I don't want another nanny, I want Nanny Swan, I want my brother, and I want our mommy!" Alice shouted. I looked up at her with a shocked look. I stood up so fast, my temper so close to the edge.

"You know better than to speak of her! Ms. Swan made her decision," I bought my fist down on the desk and all three of them jumped.

"She cares about us, about _you, _daddy," Jane squeaked.

"If she did, she wouldn't have left, just like your mother; she left and left you behind."

"Go after her, after Edward!" Alice shouted.

"Mary Alice Volturi! The day you make demands of me will be the day you will be sent from this house and sent to boarding school. She made her decision and I will hear nothing else about it!" I had never seen Alice turn so red in my life. She stomped her foot, her head tilted back, her mouth dropped opened and she screamed at the top of her lungs. I winced; the headache was now turning into a full blown migraine. I rubbed the sides of my head and I glared at Demetri. He bowed and picked Alice up, still screaming, grabbed Jane's hand and carried them out of my office.

"Daddy," Jane looked back at me with a look of sadness before the door was shut, her angelic face disappearing behind it. It was quiet and it was unsettling. I looked around my office, not liking how the walls felt like they were closing in. My body was suddenly filled with rage and I squeezed my empty glass, feeling it crush in my grip. I felt the warmth of red life make its way slowly, thickly down my wrist.

"Dammit, Ms. Swan!" I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**I was listening to a song last night and thought it was perfect for this particular chapter. I promise, this is the last angst chapter I will write for now. The story will take on a lighter tone after this chapter. I don't own the rights to this song.**

_**Red- Pieces**_

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything, I thought I lost before_

_You call my name; I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole…_

_**Edward's POV**_

_"Look mommy! Look what I made for you!" A four year old Edward ran into his mother's bedroom and showed her a picture he drew of him, his mommy, his sister, and his daddy. He was happy to show it to her. His daddy approved of it, so what he needed was his mommy's approval. He burst through her door, in a room fit for a queen. For some reason, mommy and daddy had never shared a room. He found her, her stomach enlarged because he was getting a new sister, he found her in her bathroom, and he found his beloved mother sitting on the floor, her face scrunched up, red and wet. She looked up at him with her sapphire gaze and she snatched the picture out of his hand. She smirked at him and looked at it. Her shoulders began shaking with laughter and she tore the picture up into a million pieces and threw them in his face. Little Edward felt his tiny heart break when the pieces hit his face. Why didn't his mommy like his picture, the picture he took so much care to draw? His daddy loved his picture, so why couldn't his mother? _

_ "Get out, you useless piece of shit!" She struggled to get off the floor, holding her huge belly and grabbed him by his small arm. His eyes welled up with tears, hurt by his mother's dislike for him and she pushed him out into the hallway._

_ "But mommy…" she slammed the door and he stood there, tears falling down his flushed cheeks. His head hung and walked defeated back to his father. At least his father liked it…_

My eyes snapped opened with the feeling of cold rain dropping on my face from the graying sky. I stared up at the sky, the sky was crying, mourning the bad things that I have done. Papa, Allie, Jane…Nanny Swan, I hurt them and I felt so sick. I sat up and as I was doing so, I yelped when I felt a pain run up and down my right leg. I saw a bone contorted at weird angle and I leaned my head back against the stone wall. I was trying to jump over the stone wall in the back of the gardens. I was going to go to Uncle Caius's house but I must have lost my footing and fell, landing on my leg. The wall was pretty high but really? Did I really have to break my leg and pass out? That was such a girl move.

"I can't believe Ms. Bella is gone for good. And she took my future baby's mom with her," it was Felix and I ducked so he wouldn't see me.

"You know how Master Edward is. He can be such a hurtful little boy and Lady Alice and Lady Jane! They haven't eaten all day and they've been shut up in Ms. Bella's room." Chelsea explained.

"Master Edward is lucky he's not my child, he would have had my hand meet that little ass of his because that's what he need, a good spanking!"

"Oh please Felix, when has spanking ever did anything?" Afton asked.

"It did me wonders. My father believed that disciplined should be used with the hands and then the talking should come after," Felix said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, Master does not believe that and plus he's too old to get a spanking," Chelsea perked.

"Not if I can hold him down and tell Lady Alice to find me a good switch, throw that little fucker right over my knee," Felix said dreamily.

"Oh you're just mad because your piece of ass is no longer here," Chelsea giggled.

"And whose fault is that?" He snapped. There was silence and I knew they were blaming me. Yes, everything was my fault.

"Poor Demetri, his hands are tied because Mr. Volturi has a very bad migraine. He can't even keep food down or stand light, so the house has been dark all day. No matter what he does, Mr. Volturi can't get rid of his migraine and he split his hand opened, so Demetri can't leave his side." Chelsea said sadly.

"Masters Marcus and Carlisle are arriving on Tuesday and that's only two days away. So who is going to take care of the children? We will be too busy preparing the house for End of Summer ball," Afton asked, worried. The End of Summer ball was a ball held every year at the Volturi manor, special invitations were sent out to only the wealthiest people from all over. My family was reunited and they always held it on two days before school started.

"We'll just tie them up and throw them a bone when they get hungry," Felix muttered darkly.

"Felix! They're children not dogs!" Chelsea said with alarm.

I heard their steps thump back toward the manor and I sat up again. I gritted my teeth and I began shivering. I had made a mess of things. I felt sick and I felt bile rise in my throat. My stomach lurched and I tasted it on my tongue. It came out with much force and I coughed it up. The rain fell more quickly and I blinked pink out of my eye. I pulled a curl and looked up and saw that my hair color was coming back. I smiled softly, remembering my sisters' giggling and the smirk on Ms. Swan's face. I found she looked beautiful when she smiled but what could I do now? I made her cry, said mean things to her, and ran her away. Then something clicked but I sighed in frustration when I remembered that I had left my cell phone upstairs and I was in no position to even think about moving, the pain in my leg was sharper than ever. I was afraid to let Ms. Swan care, what if she turned into my mother and began to hate us? No, I'm just making up excuses for my behavior. Ms. Swan was nothing like my mother. Ms. Swan actually _cared _about us.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Are you sure? I can always take you back," Tanya whispered.

"I am, I'm not needed nor wanted there. I've been making more problems instead fixing them. I should just accept your job offer as yours and Irina's secretary, at least I know that you guys won't say mean and hurtful things to me," I mumbled. Tanya chuckled lightly but then her face got serious.

"I think you should go back and set things right. Did you see that broken hearted look on Alice's and Jane's face?" Tanya argued.

"They're not my problem anymore," I pouted.

_**Aro's POV**_

"Master, please, you have to eat something," Demetri pleaded. I winced when he put the silver tray down.

"Where are my daughters? Edward?" I asked roughly. Demetri sighed and sat down in the chair next to my bed. My head was thumping and my stomach jumped up my throat, it seemed and I coughed up into the trash can.

"Master, the girls are refusing to eat, they are currently sleeping Ms. Swan's old room and I already sent Felix and Afton to go look for Master Edward. Your brothers have been calling you on and off all day today." Demetri explained.

"I do not want to talk to anyone unless it is an emergency." I snapped. Demetri bowed and stood up, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"May I be forward with you, master?"" Demetri asked. I waved him to go ahead.

"Instead of sitting here in the dark, you should look for your son and get Ms. Swan back. If you don't, you'll run the risk of your children hating you for the rest of their lives. You might not see it and they don't understand it yet, but Ms. Swan has given them the love and the attention they so desperately want in the short span she's been here than their mother has done in their whole entire life. If you don't get her back before she gets on that plane, you will live a bitter existence and you'll turn into your father." I stared at him for the longest time and I rubbed my eyes. He was right.

"Tell Felix to search the back garden for Edward. It's his escape route when he wants to go to Caius's and call Ms. Swan and tell her if she gets on the plane before I get there she's fired." Demetri bowed deeply, a faint smile on his face.

"Yes Master."

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched as the plane home lifted into the air with Tanya on it. I was stuck here, in Italy, driving back to the Volturi manor with Mr. Volturi and Demetri. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was excited, I was excited to see my girls, excited to go back to that plush warm bed. I looked over to Mr. Volturi, concern washing over my face. He was pale and his eyes were closed.

"Do not worry for Master, when he's under a lot of stress, he gets a real bad migraine, so bad that he gets sick. Allow him rest and he will be back to normal. You created a stir with your leaving Ms. Swan." Demetri said. I blushed and looked out the limo window. Italy was just as popular at night, more popular than it's daytime. The sky view was clear and lit up with stars and colorful lights. Music filled the air and the sweet aromas of Italian cooking made my stomach rumble. Mr. Volturi's head slid onto my shoulder and my heart slid down into my stomach. I turned and when I did, my lips brushed against his warm forehead. His scent was earthy, he smelled like the summer rain and my eyes closed as inhaled it deeply inside of myself. I reached up to pull an inky black curl out his face and before I even touched it, Demetri slammed on the brake and we both went flying toward the opposite side of the limo. Both of us slamming our heads against the divider.

"Demetri…" Mr. Volturi growled. Rubbing his head, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my seat and he laid his head back onto my shoulder.

"Sorry, Mr. Volturi…" Demetri said. I heard the amusement in his voice and I chuckled lightly, rubbing my own head.

When we got to the manor, I didn't even wait for Demetri to open the door; I opened it myself and went flying into the manor and up the stairs. I found them, _them, _my girls sleeping in my bed, cuddled together, holding their dolls. I smiled and sat on the bed. I reached over and stroked their curls. They snuggled closer together; small whimpers escaping their pouted lips. I looked back at Mr. Volturi and he was leaning against the door frame smiling weakly. So much was said then without either one of us speaking. I pulled the covers over them and kissed them gently on the foreheads. I then took a deep breath and went across the hall to Edward's room. I knocked and Chelsea answered. Her face lit up and she pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked to say the least but I returned it and we pulled away. I looked passed her and saw Felix wrapping Edward's leg into a wrap. Edward was pale and the pink had washed out of his hair. He was asleep but his face was pulled into a grimace.

"Bella!" Felix whispered excitedly. He looked over my shoulder and when he couldn't find what he was looking for he gave me a hurtful look. I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that Tanya had given me before she boarded the plane. I gave it to him and he opened it, his face lit up and he went prancing away, pulling Chelsea with him and left Mr. Volturi and I to watch Edward sleep.

"My brother Carlisle will be here Tuesday to look at it. Edward is a fast healer so I wouldn't worry about his leg," Mr. Volturi explained. I nodded and sat next to Edward, leaning over to play with his curls. Edward squirmed uncomfortably and he opened his eyes. I was struck by the pure green, which lit up when he saw me and his father. His lips trembled and he burst into a sob.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, please don't leave, _scusa scusa!" _Edward clutched onto me and I embraced him. His hair was still wet but I didn't care. I was filled with warmth and I squeezed him tightly. We pulled away from each other, both of us blushing.

"_Io ti perdono," _I said softly. My Italian wasn't as good but he smiled nonetheless and Mr. Volturi and I watched over him as he fell back to sleep. When he did, I reluctantly allowed myself to be pulled out of the room and Mr. Volturi shut the door. We stood there, in the middle of the hall, awkwardly.

"Bella," I looked up at the sound of my name being called. It sounded so much better coming for him than anyone else, "Forgive me. I have been the worse boss and an even worse person to you. I allowed my son to hurt you and I have hurt you. It's just that, I don't want them to get hurt. They have a long road ahead of them. It's a road full of people trying to take advantage of them because of their name and where they come from. Their mother has damaged them, Edward more so than the girls because he loves her and there is a bond between a mother and son than one can never sever. The long list of nannies except for the one male that have come here came because of me. They paid no attention to the children and when I saw this, I fired them. Edward caught onto it and began playing pranks on them to keep them away from me and I allowed it when I should have been stopping it. I should've explained to him that I did not need a child to fight my battles because I have been down that road where people used me and my brothers, which explains why we never had many friends growing up. Their mother had damaged me and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, although I want to because you love my children as if they're your own and they-" I kissed him. I grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss. The meeting of our lips caused something to erupt inside of me and I blossomed when he returned it. Then too soon, so soon, we pulled apart.

"Good night, Mr. Volturi."

**Scusa –Sorry**

**Io ti perdono- I forgive you**

**They finally kissed, short as it was because I want the romance to build up between them. Mwhahahaha…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bella's POV**_

My lips were still tingling when I had gone to bed that night. I watched him and Demetri go to his room, a big wide smile on my face as I saw the faint red staining his cheeks. I don't know what came over me when I did that but I saw a man become vulnerable and I just had to kiss him. I don't know if that courage would ever come back to me but when it did, I would make the kiss last longer. My body was shaking with excitement as I closed the door and pressed my back against the door. I looked to my bed and saw the girls begin to stir, sighing as they scooted away from each other.

"Jane, your foot is in my stomach!" Alice whined. Alice turned to face me, her green eyes wide. She shot up and began rubbing her eyes. "Is this a dream?!" She whispered. I walked over to her as she reached behind her to shake Jane awake but Jane did not budge. I chuckled and pulled her into my embrace. She inhaled deeply and with deep satisfaction. I didn't answer her but I ran my fingers through her curls and kissed her forehead.

"Alice, sweet Alice, I'm so sorry. I promise to never leave you and if I do, I'll pack you up in my luggage with your sister and take you both with me," Alice giggled and leaned against me.

"Promise?" She was getting sleepy and I looked down at her to see her eyelids fluttering close.

"Promise."

_**Aro's POV**_

The children moved to sit down and get comfortable. Alice, who was supporting Edward's weight as he hobbled to sit on the couch. When he did, he slid gracefully down and Alice moved the ottoman over to prop his leg up. Alice took the opposite side, curling up, leaning on the arm of the couch and Jane took the middle, her short legs still dangling in straight angle, she sat her doll, Siobhan next to her, straightening the doll's fiery red hair. They looked up at me and all three of them pierced me with their emerald green gazes. Ms. Swan was upstairs taking a shower and Demetri and Felix went to go pick up my brothers from the airport. Tuesday had finally arrived and the manor was bustling for their arrival and getting the manor ready for the ball that was coming up. I was sitting across from them, staring back at them with my own pair of green eyes.

"Before your uncles, aunts, and cousins get here, I want to talk to you. Just me and no one else," They said nothing, their gazes became curious until...

"Is this the birds and the bees conversation, papa?" Edward asked uncomfortably. My eyes widened and I hurriedly shook my head. I wasn't aware that they knew what the birds and the bees were about but they lived with Felix so...

"No that conversation doesn't-wait, how do _you _know what the birds and the bees are about?" I asked. Edward blushed and looked away, shrugging.

"What is the birds and the bees conversation?" Jane asked. No...no...I had to divert this conversation.

"Um, let's wait until you're older. But what I wanted to talk to you about... about everything that has happened since Ms. Swan's arrival. I know that things are changing and they are changing fast. I feel like I haven't spend enough time with you or asked you how all of you feel." I licked my lips nervously. I was always nervous when I had to talk to the children. The children unnerved me for some reason because they were just too _damn _intelligent for no stupid reason. The heiresses and the heirs of this time, they were just too _fucking _dumb. But my heiresses and my heir were smart, they picked up on things real fast and if they liked, they used it to their advantage, if they didn't like it, they destroyed it. So to talk to them, would be a stuttering meltdown for me...

"How we feel...?" Alice, her eyes wide with a questioning look.

"Yes, your emotions, your thoughts on everything that has happened over the last few days." I rested my right ankle over my left knee, my right hand had a cup of hot tea straight from Japan and my left was resting on the arm of the chair. I stared back at my heirs, preparing me for the next question that came from my youngest.

"Siobhan says Nanny Swan should be our new mommy." Thank god Demetri put a shot of whiskey in this tea...

I took a sip and allowed it to rest my tongue and warm my lips. The lips that were brushed against the plump ones of Ms. Swan's. I wonder if I kissed her again would she taste the hot whiskey that flowed through these lips of mine? Would she become drunk? Would I be allowed access to her tongue? I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably. How perverted of me! Ms. Swan is a lady and she should be courted, romanced, and then seduced like one. But I was not ready for that step. But I wasn't going to wait long to become ready. I was just going to have to face some skeletons that have be hanging in my closet. And if someone tries to court her before I will, then I'll just have to tell Felix to put a bullet through their skulls. Ms. Swan is in _my _possession. I'm insane...

"Okay, what about you Alice?" I turned to my middle child. She blushed and began poking her index fingers against each other.

"I-If Corin was here, she would say the same thing." Edward didn't wait for me to ask and so right after his sister finished, he replied with a straight look on his face.

"_Sono d'accordo con le bambole."_

**I don't really count this as a chapter but a person that reviewed made a comment, suggesting that Aro have a one on one conversation with the children. No outside interference. Aro wants to know his children's personal views on everything that has happened and I decided on some light humor. I hope I did okay. I will be throwing little side things just like this in the story and I am open for suggestions! **

**"I agree with the dolls." XD**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bella's POV**_

They were beautiful, his family. Their faces were exquisite, their hair shined halo like in the Italian sun. Their bodies wrapped in high fashioned clothing and I was struck with envy. The four brothers of the Volturi were finally complete. Marcus, he had the same black hair as Mr. Volturi but his eyes were not green, they were violet blue and held wisdom, his wife, Heidi was far more beautiful than Tanya and Irina put together with her gold brown hair and she too had violet eyes but they were purpler than her husband's blue. Their children, they had two, a boy and a girl. Jasper and Renata were in every essence like their parents. Jasper was tall, like Edward, but he more bite to his bark, he had short curly blonde hair, eyes that matched his father's, and he was pale, he could pass for being Rosalie's and Alec's older brother. His little sister, Renata, had the same black hair as her father but eyes like her mother. She too was pale and she greeted her Uncle Aro and cousins with giggles and hugs. She spoke to them in rapid and elegant French as her brother looked on, smiling every now and then as his sister spoke. Marcus greeted Mr. Volturi with a hug and spoke in Italian but he greeted his nieces and nephews, hugging them tightly and picking up Jane, throwing her in the air and catching her.

Carlisle, I am told is the doctor and the youngest. He was tall and blonde like Caius but his blonde hair looked like it was weaved out of gold. His eyes twinkled blue and he greeted both his brothers, tears of joy in his eyes. He went to his nieces and nephews, hugging them and began examining them as he tickled them and they began giggling. His wife, Esme, ran to the children, her chocolate curls were bouncing with the movement and her hazel eyes twinkled happily as she laid them on her nieces and nephews. Trailing behind her was a little girl who was holding onto her doll, her blonde hair, like her father's, pulled into a bun. She didn't go to her cousins but she went to her uncles and didn't even hug them! She held her tiny little hand out and Marcus and Mr. Volturi looked at each other and smiled. They dug in their pockets and pulled out pieces of candy. Kate's brown eyes lit up and she snatched them out of their hands and latched onto Mr. Volturi's leg. Behind her were two boys, one that had dark hair and olive toned skin, tall but shy. He waved half-heartedly at his cousins, but the girls wanted touch and they latched onto each of his legs. The other boy, short and stocky and I knew that when he got older, he was going to be tall and muscular like Felix. He had curly black hair and he was full of smiles as his gray eyes landed on his cousins, uncles and aunts. Cauis arrived last and his children flew out of the car and pounced on their cousins. His wife, who I have never seen before, beautiful with blonde hair and gray blue eyes, was tall, even more taller with her stiletto heels and she greeted her sister in laws and brother in laws with hugs and kisses, her nieces and nephews with even bigger hugs and multiple kisses. Yes, the family had arrived and I was feeling atrocious and ugly. I squirmed uncomfortably and Chelsea must have felt my pain.

"I know, what family has this many beautiful people in it?" She whispered to me. There wasn't a single average person in this group. But I said nothing and stared off at them as they finished their greetings. Then…then multiple jeweled gazes fell on me and I paled.

"This is our nanny!" Jane said cheerfully. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me over to them. My heart lurched into my throat and I smiled wryly at them. Should I curtsy? Bow? Shake each of their hands? I'll bow; I've seen Demetri do it a million times. I did bow, an auburn lock of hair brushing over my shoulder.

"It's an honor and a pleasure to finally meet the rest of you." My heart was trying to burst out of my chest and when I straightened up, Esme was standing right before me. She pulled me into a warm hug and I began freaking out on the inside.

"I'm finally glad to put a face with the name." My eyes widened but I kept the smile on my face. _What was she talking about?_ She chuckled, beautifully, I might add, "Thank you." She whispered. The children were playing in the gardens, leaving me with their parents. Mr. Volturi pulled me to sit next to him and I was glad of the refuge. Demetri was passing out hot tea and coffee. He gave me a reassuring wink and I smiled a little more confidently.

"I will look at Edward's leg later, Aro." Carlisle said. Mr. Volturi inclined his head in agreement and I looked up at him. We met gazes and my face was tainted with red and I looked away quickly.

"So, Ms. Swan-"

"Please, call me Bella," I interrupted Marcus.

"Alright, _Bella,_ how do you like it here? Are my brothers and nieces and nephews treating you fairly?" Mr. Volturi, Caius, and I snorted. _If they only knew_…

"I love it here, I've never been to Italy before and I must say it's a beautiful city and yes, we had some problems but they're worked out and everyone is happy," I said that with a straight face and an honest tongue.

"You've never been to Italy? Oh! Maybe tomorrow, we all can take the children and go to Venice," Heidi suggested, her French accent thick and lovely. She was leaning against her husband, her violets smiling at me.

"That sounds like a good idea, Mrs. Volturi," I agreed. It was, Venice was the one place I've always wanted to visit, it was a romantic place but I can deal with carting ten children to a place where they easily can fall and drown…

"Nanny Swan!" Jane came crying, the bottom of her dress tainted with green and brown. I hurried over to her and fell to my knees in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"My knees, my knees!" She wailed. I pulled her dress up and saw she had scraped both knees. It didn't look serious but I kissed both of them. She stopped crying, her eyes wide. I dug in my pocket and pulled out two Band-Aids, just for this kind of situation and I placed them gently on both knees and wiped her tears off her face with the sleeve of my shirt. I fixed her dress brushing the dirt and grass off, pulling little leaves from her angelic hair, and when she was fixed, I held both of her tiny hands.

"Better?" She sniffled and nodded. I grabbed the biggest cookie I could find from the platter and broke it in half. I gave her one half and I kept the other.

"Thank you, Nanny Swan!" She squealed. She hugged my hips and went running back outside.

"Stop running in the house!" I called after her. She stopped, skipping instead, giggling. I was aware of eyes on me and I had no other choice but to turn and face them. I smiled brightly and took a big bite of my half of the cookie. It was still warm and the chocolate chip melted in my mouth. I grabbed the tray to stop the awkwardness that I was feeling.

"Cookies?" I offered.

"Do you have children?" Esme inquired.

"Just the three that you see," I replied, sitting back down next to Mr. Volturi. I looked at him and we both broke into smiles.

"Do you want children of your own?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do, some day." I answered.

"Have you ever been married?" It wasn't Esme who asked, it was Athendora. She was perched on Caius's lap.

"Yes." I felt Mr. Volturi tense.

"Really?! What happened?" Esme asked. Carlisle pulled her to lean on his chest and pulled his fingers through her chocolate locks.

"Now, now Esme, we mustn't pry." He reprimanded her. She blushed but continued to stare at me, well in fact everyone was staring at me and I saw Mr. Volturi down his tea and shivered slightly.

"It's okay, Mr. Volturi. I don't mind, I don't have anything to hide. But the man I was married to was unfaithful and caused me a lot of grief. We were high school sweethearts." I explained. There was silence, each person sipping on their cups , mulling over their thoughts and the silence was broken when the sounds of the children running back inside the house. Kate and Renata came stomping in, frowns scrunching up their petite faces.

"How come cousin Jane got a cookie and we don't? I have fallen and now I want a cookie!" Kate wailed, pointing at me. My eyes widened and my mouth must have dropped opened. She was a demanding little thing.

"Katrina Maria Volturi, what did mommy and daddy say about making demands of people?" Esme reprimanded. The little girl shrunk but her frown didn't let up.

"But mommy, I hurt-" Kate paused, her brown eyes became thoughtful, "I hurt my leg when I...when I went through the rose bush!" Carlisle got up and went to examine his youngest daughter.

"There is not a single scratch on you Katie."

"But Janey got two Band-Aids and a cookie!" Kate stomped her tiny foot. Renata, aware of her cousin's fury went to her parents and curled up between them, her eyes becoming sleepy. I blinked once and she was knocked out. Carlisle picked his little girl up and she began wailing, pointing towards the tray of cookies.

"God, she's like a mini Rosalie..." Athendora huffed. Caius chuckled lightly.

_**Mike's POV**_

"I'm sorry, I can't give you that kind of information unless it's an emergency." The brown toned woman said with sympathy. Couldn't she tell that I was desperate? I needed to get a hold of Bella!

"Listen...-" I peered closely at her nametag, "Emily, I know your fiancé, hell we used to play football together. You came to my wedding, I need to find out where my wife is!" Emily sighed, her eyes glinting with irritation.

"Yeah, I know and I know what kind of scum you are. If you need that information that badly then you shouldn't have screwed her over-" I slammed my fist down and she jumped.

"If you don't give me that information then you and your Sammy won't get the happy ending you want at your wedding," I said cruelly. Her brown eyes widened and for the added affect, I pulled a knife out of my pocket and pushed it toward her face. She scoot her chair backwards quickly and I saw that she was starting to shake. Then she stopped and a very cold smirk went across her face.

"I can give you the information. I'm just mad because I won't be able to see the look on your face once you step foot on the Volturi property, _uninvited_."

_**Somewhere inside the Volturi manor, Isabella Marie Swan was dreaming. Although the dreams were none to pleasant, border lining a nightmare and a night terror. She hasn't had one of these since she was a child. The first one wasn't so bad but she could still remember the darkness that loomed inside her mind. Monsters, cold, beautiful. Their eyes red, some fading into gold. It looked like they were frozen in time and when the sun hit their deathly pale skin, it burst into a million of diamonds. It seemed they were carven from the finest rock, perhaps a more harder granite or marble. She was standing in front of one. Now when she looks back on it, she thought the vampire looked more like an elder version of Edward. His eyes were gold, dull, full of sadness, not the spark of green she had come to adore since she arrived here. Then, his eyes flashed black and then to the dangerous red, full of hatred and murderous rage. This vampire Edward snarled and launched. When he pounced, she would wake up screaming. Now, the present Bella, curled in her blankets, the darkness of her room, looming about. She felt warm and safe. She had been dreaming of Aro and the children, something she tended to do when she was happy. Then the dream melted and James appeared. She thought of it as odd but the terror ruptured in her chest. He was holding Alice, the bodies of the people she loved laid lifeless around, blood pooling under her bare feet. James was holding her beloved Alice, a gun to her beautiful bronze red curls, her green eyes overflowing with clear tears, her doll, Corin in her arms. Bella could only watch as she too had a gun to her head, Mike holding one to her own temple. **_

_** "If I can't have you, then you can't have them..." He whispered. She heard a gun click and she screamed.**_

_** Alice's eyes were shiny and wet, sadness, regret, pain, flashing all at once. She put those green eyes on Bella.**_

_** "Mommy!" It was the loud bang that woke her up. She shot up, a blood curling scream ripping from her lips. Her body jerked and she fell back on the bed, she began thrashing, kicking the covers off her form. The lights came on in the manor and people were roused from their slumber. It was Aro woke first and went running down the hall, the children's doors then opened, both his two girls, rubbing their eyes and holding their beloved dolls. Demetri came and slammed opened Bella's door.**_

_** Aro went to shake her awake, calling to her. She stopped then, her eyes shot opened and they gazed over his face, her skin was clammy and her forehead glistened with sweat. She was shaking and she felt her eyes well up. She latched quickly onto Aro and began sobbing. He was shocked but he embraced, holding her small head to his chest. The children watched with shock and they were frightened. What had happened? Who had hurt her? They began to walk and hobble over to their darling Nanny but Demetri held his arm out to stop them. **_

_** "Let us go, Demetri, that's an order!" Edward said.**_

_** "I'm sorry, milord but this is something that children can't begin to understand."**_

_** They didn't know what that meant but figured that their father was taking good care of their Bella.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Aro's POV**

"Is she alright, daddy?" Alice asked. She was looking up at me with concern, her eyes darting to the ceiling. Jane and Edward were also looking up the ceiling, their breakfast untouched.

"She's fine; she's just not feeling too well…" I assured them.

"But she was screaming like someone was killing her!" Edward said.

"It was a nightmare, Edward. She just needs some rest."

"Can we see her?" Jane asked. I sighed, these children of mine…

Last night, Ms. Swan had woke the house with a bone chilling scream, she was thrashing about on the bed and when I woke her, she sobbed into my chest until she fell back to sleep. When I tried to place her back into bed, her grip tightened and I had no choice but to stay with her until her grip finally loosened. What was her nightmare about? What did she dream about that cause her this distress?

"Daddy?" Alice brought me out of my thoughts. Three pairs of green were staring at me expectantly.

"Later."

"But-"

"What did I say?"

"Later."

I flopped down at my desk, my three brothers staring at me with curiosity.

"You're late, Aro." Caius pointed out.

"Is everything alright, brother?" Carlisle was leaning forward, probably observing the bags under my eyes.

"Yeah, I just had a rough night last night." I answered. I pulled the phone closer to me and began dialing the _number_, sighing as I did so. I reached over and was glad to find a hot cup coffee. I have to remind myself to give Carmen a raise.

"What happened?" Marcus inquired.

"Bella had a nightmare." Yeah…it sounds childish but they didn't see the look of terror and sorrow in her eyes when she finally opened them.

"A nightmare?" Caius's pale eyebrow rose.

"It wasn't a nightmare; it was more of a night terror. She was screaming and thrashing about in her bed. When I woke her, she was sweaty and cold, and she…she then fell right back to sleep," I finished quickly. I pressed the speaker button and we all sat in a nervous silence as we heard the other line ring.

"I don't want to speak to that man," Caius muttered.

"Neither does the rest of us…" I replied.

_**Bella's POV**_

_I was facing him, a look of sadness on his face. _

_ "Aro," I whispered and he looked up, I saw the clear liquid of his sadness overflow and fell down his cheeks. I was there in front of him, my fingers wiping the tears off, they did not belong there on his cheeks. I was there then, our lips touching and the fire that was building up burst inside of me. I cried out and I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes to get closer, closer as I could possibly get. We pulled apart but it was not Aro I had kissed, it was my unfaithful ex, Mike…_

_ "Bella, I knew you still loved me, I knew we still belong together."_

I woke up, covering my mouth to keep myself from screaming. It was daylight and I hurried out of bed, going straight out into the hall.

"Alice? Jane? Edward?" I cried.

"Nanny Swan!" I heard footsteps running up the steps and my heart fluttered with relief when I saw three children, all in perfect health running towards me. Even Edward, who was no longer hobbling, was running, his face alit with respite. Jane hugged my legs, almost knocking me off my feet.

"Are you alright, Ms. Swan?" Demetri came up the stairs, a tray in his hands. I nodded, holding the three heirs close to me.

"You gave us and daddy a scare last night," Alice muttered into my ribcage.

_**Aro's POV**_

"How is the new nanny?" my father asked. How did he know? "What, you didn't think I would find out?"

"It's not that, it's just..." I stuttered. Vladimir Volturi, was a man that ruled with a sharp tongue and even sharper discipline. There had been many times, as I child that he would punish me cruelly for every mistake I had made. He perfected us; mold us into the men we were today. And for that, we despised him. We never really had a childhood filled with happiness and fond memories of him. When we all started learning how to walk and talk, the man began training us, teaching us and when we messed up, he was there with his hand raised, with cold fury. He was the self proclaimed martyr for the Volturi name.

"You think because I'm old and no longer ruling the Volturi name that I am to sit and wait for my death?" He asked coldly. Uh…yeah?

"Father, we do not mean it like that," Carlisle said.

"So, what is she like?" Father asked.

"The children adore her," I answered.

"And you don't?"

"I think she's doing a good job with the children. She is there for them, not for me."

"Come now, _mio figlio, _when was the last time you indulged in a woman, besides that Italian whore, Mary?" I sighed and looked up at my brothers, who seemed to pity me.

"Father, please. I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine but I am making a trip out there next week, just in time for the ball. I'm coming to check in on my grandchildren and to see that neither of you have squandered the family name." O great, a visit from the old man, as if I didn't have enough on my plate.

"There is no need, papa. We are all well. The family name still strikes fear-" Caius started.

"It does, but do you? Yes, the name is well, but my sons have turned into _un mazzo di viole del pensiero!"_

"Father, there is no need to insult us," I said. Caius threw his iPad down, inhaling and exhaling angrily through his nose.

"Hush, Aro. I am no longer speaking to you, am I? See that's the problem with all of you. You're so quick to think that I am a bad man because I've shaped you all into my image but it seems that I've failed."

"You have not, father," Marcus spoke softly, staring down at his feet.

"Finally, a word from Marcus! I was starting to wonder if all of this talking was boring you to sleep." I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing in defeat. Caius stood up but it seemed father knew and barked,

"Sit back down Caius. You never leave when I am talking to you!" Caius cursed under his breath and threw himself back into his seat. This man was going to drive us into madness.

"I want you to listen to me and listen to me well, there is trouble brewing and it involves this family. Be wary of the Denali's, they are sending their dogs out to sniff around. They are trying to get into the vault and want _all of you _to be on your toes. Trust no one and I expect a background on Ms. Swan, Aro."

"Ms. Swan is friends with the Denali's two girls, Tanya even came by at the manor and she seemed to be no threat at all," I replied.

"You let a Denali into my house?" His voice was deadly and I could just see his eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's no longer your house, father. He became mine when I married and my firstborn was a boy just as you said and it is written. I can allow anyone into it as long as they pose no threat to my children and to my family. Ms. Swan cares too much for the children to risk them like. And plus, Felix already gave me Ms. Swan's nonexistent criminal record. It's spotless, you want a drug test too?!" I lost my patience and I knew that I would regret yelling at my father. It was silent on the other end and I looked up at my brothers who looked horrified at my crumbling demeanor.

"It seems you think highly of Ms. Swan, my eldest. Well then, if you see her as no threat then you wouldn't mind me coming to meet her."

_**Bella's POV**_

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Somebody must be talking about you, Bella." Athendora pointed out in amusement.

"Nonsense. Who would be talking about me?" I asked. We were in Venice and I was struck by the beauty of it all. It was just like I imagined it, the water roads, sparkled in the sunlight; it was bustling with many tourists and many locals. Some greeted the wives of the Volturi family, recognizing them from their husband's, and their accomplishments. Although, Heidi had to sign autographs, which kind of freaked her out a little.

"My brother-in-law, of course," she said smugly. Athendora quickly grabbed a hold of Alec's and Rosalie's hand, "If either of you wander out of my sight, I swear to you that your father won't be able to save you from me." They both looked up at her, frightened of her and nodded, tightening their grips on her hands. I quickly grabbed Alice's and Jane's hands and Alice grabbed Edward's. I gave them a look that said everything she said and they all nodded. I had to be on alert. Felix was not with us and neither was Demetri, so I had to be extra protective over them. Esme was in front, holding Kate in her arms, her sons latched on either side of her and Heidi was with her two, holding each of their hands. The tourists that we passed looked at our group with astonishment and I can imagine what our group looked like. A group of beautiful women out with their equally beautiful children, though I didn't count myself in the beautiful category. Chelsea finished the group, trailing behind. She was on guard, looking at everything and anything. She wasn't dressed in her maid attire but dressed in black, a gun holster on her curvy hip and her personality changed as well. She wasn't the Chelsea that was perky and full of fiery determination but she was blank faced, cold, ready to pull out her gun if she needed to. I had found out that each of Mr. Volturi's servants were trained in combat, trained to carry and shoot a gun because come on, Felix is only one man…

Athendora stopped, it was a dress shop called _Mascherata_. Everyone went in after her but I peered in the window and saw a beautiful soft blue dress that I absolutely fell in love with. I felt Alice tug on my arm and drag me inside. There was a ball coming up to mark the end of the summer and it was being held next week at the manor. It was going to a grand affair, with dresses, masks, music, _dancing, _and the wealthiest of the wealthy were to attend. The shop was bright with a grand chandelier and there were masks lining the walls. Some of the masks were ridiculous with too many beads and feathers. I looked back at the emerald dress and went to look at the price. I nearly had a heart attack. It cost more than my childhood home! I backed away as if it burned me and I saw Heidi approach me, chuckling.

"Do you want the dress?"

"It's too expensive." I said.

"Lucy, get this dress so that my friend can try it on." Heidi snapped her fingers. Lucy, a small petite girl who looked more Spanish than Italian, came running around the counter and gently picked the dress off the mannequin. She handed it to me and I got a good look at it. I can see why it was so expensive, there was small diamonds embedded in the dress, the blue was light. It was strapless and the top was corset and when it got to waist of the dress it flowed out.

"It is our most sought out dress. But people can't afford it, because of the African diamonds and the Chinese silk." Lucy explained.

"We'll take it," Athendora said.

"No…no…no, I-I can't afford this dress, not even with what Mr. Volturi is paying me!" I pushed the dress back into Lucy's hand. Heidi stopped me and forcefully turned me back to Lucy, who put the dress back into my hand.

"Once you become my brother's wife, you won't have to look at the price tag." Heidi whispered.

_**Aro's POV**_

"Drink?" I offered to my brothers. They did not refuse and we all downed the hard liquor within seconds, wincing and the burning that slid down our throats. I shivered and began that I was going to become an alcoholic.

"Why? Why does he always do this?" Carlisle asked sadly.

"Because, he is our father and he can do whatever the hell he wants. And Aro made it worse…" Caius replied.

"I did not. How dare he insult us? We are grown men; we have learned what mistakes not to make. The time has passed for us to seek our father's approval. If he is not satisfied, then to hell with him." I grumbled.

"Well, brother, who's going to be your date to the ball?" Caius asked, his eyes flashing wickedly.

"Yes, we can't have you going with Mary that would break Ms. Swan's heart." Marcus teased.

"It's been decided. Ms. Swan will be my date."

**My son**

**A bunch of pansies**


	20. Chapter 20

**I saw that I made mistakes in the last chapter; the dress that Bella was looking at is blue, not green…**

**A little citrus to kick it up a notch. BAM!**

_**Aro's POV**_

We went back to the manor to find the boys playing video games in the entertainment room and the three youngest girls cheering them on, the two eldest, Alice and Rosalie were looking over their school work, well Alice doing Rosalie's school work and Rosalie was texting on her phone. The women were in the kitchen talking with Ms. Swan leaning in, hanging onto their every word. When they looked up, Esme, Heidi, and Athendora went to their husbands and greeted them with hugs and kisses. Ms. Swan blushed; looking everywhere but at me. She was staring up at the ceiling when she asked,

"How was work?"

"It was good; you'll get to meet my father next week." I said with amusement. She nearly fell out of her chair, her eyes bugging out their sockets.

"Your father? I-I thought h-he was…-"

"Dead?" I chuckled and helped her out of her seat. She blushed and nodded.

"I wish he was," I said darkly. Ms. Swan reached up and fixed my tie and smoothed out the wrinkles in my suit jacket.

"Don't say that. He's done a lot for you and for the children," she reprimanded.

"You'll wish he was too once you meet him." She giggled, her eyes fluttered softly. She licked her lips and I found myself leaning down to inhale her scent, she smelled of lavender. She looked up and her eyes began to close and her lips parted.

_"Ahem!"_ We pulled apart quickly and we looked to see six pairs of eyes staring back at us, smiles of glee written on pale faces. Ms. Swan's eyes darted back up to the ceiling, her face red as ever.

"Ms. Swan, I'd like to take this conversation elsewhere?" I asked, glaring at my brothers and their wives. Still looking up at the ceiling, she nodded and I grabbed her hand. She finally looked at me and I could feel an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

"You can run but you can't hide. Alec, bring mommy your PS3!" Athendora cried.

"Sure I can, sister dear," I pulled Ms. Swan out back and slammed the back door shut. I pulled her quickly into the maze.

"W-What about the children?" She asked

"Bella, will you be my date to the ball?" I asked, once we came up for air. She nodded quickly. As if she was going with anyone else…the thought frightened me.

_No, she wasn't going with anyone else but me._

"So what is your father like?" We began walking through the maze. I knew my way in and out of it, since the maze has never been changed since I was child. I could still see, faintly, the carved initials of I and each of my brothers on the stone walkway, then I saw all the children's initials and words of encouragement to those who got lost within the maze. Ms. Swan was looking down and must have seen the markings and she smiled warmly.

"My father is an asshole. He's a cruel man, he's Edward, Jasper, and Caius mixed in one. I guess that's why Caius clashes with him so much," I said thoughtfully.

"Why does he want to meet me?" Ms. Swan asked.

"My father likes to put down those who he deems weak and unfit for the Volturi household."

"Do you think I'm weak and unfit?" She stopped and stared up at me, her eyes became doe-like. I tilted her head up and her eyes widened and that beautiful blush appeared on her cheeks.

"It's not what I or anyone else thinks, it's what you think of yourself. You've grown on the children and they can't seem to imagine their lives without you. As for me? Well, you've been a lot of help, more help than a person who is weak and unfit. The children and my brothers and sisters seemed to think I should make you my wife…" She giggled and smoothed her hands over one of my hands that were holding her face.

"I know what you said about this being just a business relationship. But I-I l-l-love you and I'm more than willing to wait for you and for your decision. And if you don't want me, then I will understand. I will continue to love and care for the children until I am no longer needed." She leaned in closer and I allowed it. She said what I needed to hear and felt that she was honest and so I leaned down and swept her into a kiss.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was humming as I got out of the shower. My face was warm and I knew I was still red. I fell back onto my bed, facing the ceiling. I sat at my vanity and began brushing my wet hair, still humming. A big grin was present on my face and my lips, my _lips _were still tingling. I licked them and I shivered. He tasted of warm whiskey and honey. The taste was sweet and it filled my belly. The warmth went to the tips of my toes and I stretched, the towel coming undone. I shivered when the cold air hit my bare skin. I sighed and my neck craned. It was as if my body could feel Aro touching me and it responded gladly. I have never been touched, only giving Mike a hand job or a blowjob but I'd never allowed him to touch me. And when he tried to, I cringed away and distracted myself. His touch disgusted me but Aro…I ran my fingers over my bare breasts, the rose colored nipples rising and I could feel those long elegant fingers of his running over them.

_"Ah!" _I sighed loudly. My body heated up and I felt in odd sensation in my gut and liquid pooling between my thighs. I had never felt this before, never touched myself in this manner but it felt so good and with my vision of Aro touching my, rubbing me, _kissing _me, I nearly died. I moaned softly and ran shaky fingers down between thighs where I found myself wet, my legs were shaking. This man, without even being here, he did this, he did this to me, he caused me to want to become all the women I hated. I wanted to run to his room and jump his bones! And wouldn't have cared if I was deemed a whore or a slut, if I just had a taste of him then I would be so happy that I would die. I wouldn't care if all he wanted from me was a sexual partner, just a touch, a taste of him would quench my thirst. I don't know when I closed my eyes but I opened them and licked my lips, still tasting the warm whiskey and honey of his lips and I shivered again!

"Aro…" I called breathlessly. My fingers, a mind of their own began smoothing over the hairless skin of my womanhood and began dipping into the warm wet crevice. I imagined his fingers doing that, probing, searching, touching, _licking_ and I saw myself at his will, being dominated, I saw him hovering over my taunt body as he breathed over my flushed skin, his tongue fluttering over my flesh.

"Ah," I whined, "More," I whispered. My teeth tore at my bottom lip and I shocked myself when I felt my fingers inside of me, running over my swollen button, electricity frying my veins as it passed through them. I rocked my hips and my head flew back as sighed loudly.

"Aro, please…" I whispered. My mouth became dry as I panted, my skin hot and flushed. Then I snapped like a rubber band and I came, I felt liquid gush onto my hands and I had to hold onto the edge of my seat as I rode my orgasm. A flash of green appeared in my vision and I opened my eyes, my skin cooling and the red receding, leaving only pale behind. My heart pounded in my chest and I brought my fingers up to survey them. They dripped clear and I ran my tongue over them gently, finding the taste bittersweet.

**For those who don't know or have forgotten, Alec has his PS3 hooked into the cameras in the Volturi manor so he can hack into the security system and look at everything that's going on…**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Aro's POV**_

"Grandpa's coming, Grandpa's coming!" Kate sang. We all looked up and saw the limo pulling into the driveway, the sky must have known because the clouds covered the sun and the sky got dark. Nature didn't even like him…

"Brother dear, please tell me that there are large amounts of alcohol in the house, I think I'm going to need it," Athendora whispered to me. Like Caius, she couldn't stand my father; well…he called her a big breasted slut…so…I understand why.

"Don't worry, I had Demetri stock up, we're all going to need it." I reassured her. The man was tall and had black curly hair, flecks of gray within it and cold sea green eyes, he was pale and it seemed the age was nothing but a number. The man was in his late seventies and was fit and healthy as ever. I can't remember the man ever getting sick and if he did, it never showed.

"Grandpa!" The girls went flying off the porch and ran to him, jumping around him. The boys followed more slowly. He smiled at them and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out money and gave each of the children a crisp bill. They laughed with glee and ran back toward us. Jane held hers up, it was a hundred…

"And what are you going to do with that, love?" I asked her. A big grin appeared on her angelic face.

"A bike!" She giggled. Ah, I forgot she wanted to learn how to ride a bike…her and the rest of the children went inside, leaving us at the mercy of my father. His eyes scanned over us but then stopped when he saw Ms. Swan, cowering behind me. His eyes widened upon seeing her and I heard her gulp.

"Come forward dear, is this how you greet your superiors by hiding?" He waved his hand for me to step aside and regretfully, I had to. Her steps were slow and she looked back at all of us. Esme nodded for her to go. She walked carefully down the stairs and up to him, she bowed gracefully and he reached to grab her chin and yanked her face up, so that he could look her in the eye. Yes, father was a firm believer of eye contact. She went still as a statue as my father inspected her.

"Your name?" He asked.

"Bella-"

"Your whole name, child."

"I-I-Isabella Marie S-Swan," she stuttered.

"Father is going to tear her apart," Caius muttered. Father stared down at her and she had to crane her neck up to look at him. Her whole form was shaking and I saw her clench her fists.

"Come," He scooted her along and we all turned to go inside. The children were not in sight but when we heard childish laughter coming from upstairs, we relaxed. We were all sitting in the study, Ms. Swan next to me, father sitting in the high backed chair and everyone else sitting around, Demetri came, Chelsea, who had a smug of dirt running across her small nose, followed behind, and carrying a bottle of wine, my father's favorite. Demetri sat a tray of wine glasses down and Chelsea began pouring the wine. We waited until they were gone before father began the Spanish inquisition on Ms. Swan.

"Tell me dear, where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Oh, I have never been, what is it like?"

"Green, wet, and nothing like Italy." She answered.

"Nothing is like Italy. I have visited many places but Italy seems to always surpass them all. Correct me if I'm wrong but Aro tells me that you are friends with the Denali girls?"

"Yes. They're my best friends in the whole world. I met them when I started school in my junior year. We've been friends ever since. Tanya was even my maid of honor at my wedding."

"You are married?" Father's head tilted in curiosity.

"_Was _married. I'm currently divorced." Ms. Swan corrected.

"His name?"

"Michael John Newton," she replied.

"Your parents?"

"Renee Dwyer and Charles Swan, they divorced when I was still a baby and my mother remarried."

"So you're family is filled with people who have divorced?" His eyes narrowed.

"I guess so…"

"If you married my son, would you divorce him?" I stiffened and I was aware of Bella's eyes on me. Her eyes darted back and forth between my father and I.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Well, if course you wouldn't. He's rich, successful, and handsome-"

"No, if we ever do get together, then I wouldn't marry him because he is all of those things, I would marry him because I love him and his children. So do not put me in the same category as Mary and his ex-wife. I know how to love and not take advantage of someone because they are rich and handsome. If your son lost everything, I would still love him and the children." My father was taken aback and my mouth twitched into a small smile.

"My, my, you passed the test. I approved of you, _Isabella. _If you and my son ever do decide to walk down that cursed aisle, then you have my blessing _but _if you hurt him like that blasted ex wife of his or my grandchildren, I will send many out to find you and kill you."

_**Bella's POV**_

It was a test? And I passed? What madness? I picked Jane up when she reached up and she laid her head on my shoulder. I heard her sigh tiredly and felt her weight all on me. The little bugger was going to sleep! I guess it was an exhausted day. We found her, Kate and Renata asleep in the gardens under a magnolia tree, all three of the girls curled around their dolls, magnolia's falling around them. We regretfully woke them so that they could have dinner and boy did they cause trouble. Jane whined and cried and didn't eat her food and when Edward said she wouldn't get any desert she shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms, pouting and watched the rest of us eat. When Mr. Volturi senior went upstairs to go to sleep and his son and I saw Caius and Athendora off, Caius carrying Rosalie because she had fallen asleep at the dinner table, Mr. Volturi and I found Jane sleeping at the dinner table too. I woke her and she reached for me. Alice and Edward were already upstairs getting ready for bed and Mr. Volturi walked me upstairs and helped me change Jane into her nightgown. We tucked her in and went to bid the other two goodnight. They fell asleep quickly much to our surprise. Mr. Volturi and I stood in awkward silence in the hall, in front of my bedroom.

"Good-"

"Would it be too much to ask if you would share my bed with me tonight?" I went red and I nodded.

"Not to do _that _but to have someone to sleep next to." I nodded again. I found myself more tired than normal and I leaned on him to keep myself from falling face first. He wrapped an arm around my waist and he guided me to his room. It hadn't change since the last time I was in here and we both fell down onto it. I sunk into the warmth and softness of his bed, inhaling his scent, my eyes weaving in and out of consciousness. I was lying on my stomach and I was facing him but his back was toward me. He then stood and I saw the pale smoothness of his back appear slowly as his shirt came up and he tossed it somewhere off to the side. He turned and I gasped softly when I saw five scars as if someone dragged their fingernails into his skin the left side of his broad chest. They were long healed but the scars were thin, pink and puckered out. My eyes snapped wide opened and I got up on my knees. I crawled to the edge and ran my fingers over the scars. They were soft, his skin was soft and I licked my lips as I felt the familiar pooling in my stomach.

I tilted my head back, my lips parted, and my eyes closed. I felt his lips, warm and tasting of a sweet wine upon mine.

_**Caius's POV**_

"I'm sleepy, mommy!" Rosalie whined. I watched Athendora brush our daughter's hair, she was on the eightieth stroke. We had gotten the children home; Alec was curled in my lap, lightly snoring, his tiny hands fisting my shirt. Rosalie had woken up, with Athendora's encouragement. She always brushed Rosalie's hair before she went to bed, no matter what, except for when she was traveling to one fashion show to the next, then I had to do it. I must say, it calmed me to brush the silk that laid upon my daughter's head. It was a rule because Rosalie's hair always knotted in her sleep, brushing it one hundred strokes and then braiding it, prevented that.

"I know baby but mommy has to brush your hair." Athendora crooned.

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" Rosalie said through a yawn, her eyelids fluttered and they stayed closed, her head lolling to the side. Athendora sighed in defeat and put the brush down. She quickly braided Rosalie's hair and leaned back with Rosalie lying against her chest.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I absently looked down at my iPad, reading the last sentence of an article I was reading. I flipped it off and laid it gently, _gently_, onto the table next to the chair I was sitting in.

"Are you sure, you were downing the wine down a little too much tonight," She pointed out.

"And you weren't?" I retorted. Her face had a faint blush and she looked down at Rosalie's head.

"Do you remember when I first met your father?" I chuckled. I had just celebrated my twenty-first birthday and Athendora and I had been dating on and off since she was sixteen.

_"I'm nervous, Cai, what if your family doesn't like me?" He had pressed his bellezza malvagi up against the maze wall, his hand stroking her nether regions. His head dipped into the crook of her neck and he licked the soft peach skin there. He smirked and whispered,_

_ "It's not my brothers you have to worry about, it's my father."He nipped lightly at the flesh and she moaned softly._

_ "Explain why we have to have sex before I meet him?" She was spread open for him, ready to receive him and when he dipped inside of her, she moaned more loudly, her hands gripping his shoulders, her head tilted back._

_ "It'll relax you…" _

I looked over to my wife, a smirk marring my features. I gently placed Alec down next to Rosalie, where he curled into her and snatched my wife tightly into my embrace. My hand brushed over her hardening nipple and she flushed. I began backing her until we ended up on the stairs. I brought my lips to kiss her and she began fumbling with my belt.

"Maybe that's what Aro and Bella need," she whispered against my lips.

"What?" My hand searched her and I was satisfied to find her ready.

"They need to fuck each other's brains out."

"Well, we mustn't worry about that now,_ love._" I began probing her and she squirmed and began stripping off her blouse.

"Wh**y **is that?" She grinned wickedly, knowing the answer before I even said it. But indulged her and I loved talking dirty to her.

"Because I'm about to fuck yours out."

_**Bella's POV**_

I dreamt that Aro had asked me to come to his room and sleep, not sex but sleep with him. When we arrived, I fell onto his bed and watched him undress. He turned and I saw five nail marks on his chest. I remembering feeling hatred toward the person who would do such a terrible thing. I crawled and reached for him. He came to me and I ran my fingers of such petal smooth skin. The touch itself had my heart pounding and my skin on fire. I remembered that this dream Aro had granted my wish for a kiss. The kiss was light, just the smoothing of the lips, I think it was my fault that things had gone a little _too far._ I remembered my tongue lightly touching those lips, nearly moaning when I tasted that blood red, sweet wine, a wine that must have fallen from the Gods. The taste was on his lips and my thighs became slick. But we pulled away, slightly frightened from our actions.

_"Maybe, I-I s-s-should go to my room," _My dream self suggested. The dream Aro's eyes flashed darkly as if he didn't want me to leave. When I saw that look, I retracted my suggested and began to lay down, dragging him down on top of me. And then I don't remember the rest! It was a pleasant dream, a dream where I woke with a smile on my face. I was on my stomach, on a soft, _o god was it soft_ bed. It was softer than mine and then that's when things got a little weird...

I sat up, realizing that I had stripped down to nothing but my undershirt and black lacy boy shorts (Tanya's idea). My hair was all over my head and I shook it down. I felt a ponytail holder fall into my bare thighs. I grabbed it, pulling it onto my wrist and began getting the knots out of my hair. As I was doing that I frowned when I realized that this was not my room. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped opened. It was not a dream, it all happened. The kiss, the touching of his naked chest, the _sleeping in his bed..._I looked down behind me and saw that all of it was true. He too was laying on his stomach, his naked back exposed for me to see. I know that this is the point where I realize that I am sleeping in my bosses bed and freak the hell out. But I saw no reason to create a scene. I loved him and I wished that I had more mornings like this in the future. I smiled and I leaned over to smooth his curls out of his face, just like I always wanted. His face was calm, peaceful, there was no frown or stress in his face. I ran my fingers through his hair, it felt like silk and it smelled like soft ocean breeze and sun. I place a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. I silently crawled out of bed, grabbed my things and tiptoed out of his room. I ran into Demetri and I nearly cried out. He took a step back, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Ms. Swan, I never pegged you as a black lacy type."

"Hush!" He chuckled and I ran down my room. I opened my door and slowly closed it, My hands shaking and finally I felt my skin get red.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked up to see Chelsea coming out of my closet, the garment bag that contained my ball gown in her hands.

"Chelsea, you'll never believed what just happened..."

_**Aro's POV**_

I reached over and woke quickly to find that Ms. Swan was no longer lying next to me. But her scent, her flowery scent was still there.

"Master?" Demetri poked his head out of the master bath and I heard water running.

"Yes, Demetri?"

"I promise not to say a thing about Ms. Swan leaving your room this morning in her panties..." I smirked.

"I don't care if you do."

We avoided each other the rest of the day, Ms. Swan and I. Which was easy since the ball was tonight. I was busy going over the finishing touches to the manor and security and she was busy with the children. But when we did see each other, her eyes became heavy lidded and a beautiful blush would run across her cheeks and I struggled not to touch her skin. When we passed each other, our fingertips would brush up against each other and the spark flash heavy between us. But one message was clear, she was my date to the ball. I ran into my father in the final hours before the ball was about to start. Chelsea was fixing his tie and brushing his shoulders off. Upon seeing me, she bowed and left without a word.

"Do you think that nanny of yours would survive this ball?" he asked.

"I am confident that she will."

"Does she know how to waltz?" It was a tradition that my brothers and I were to start the ball with a waltz. She would only be the second woman I have done this dance with.

"I have yet to find out." The corner of his lips twitched. There was a knock and Demetri came in.

"Your brothers have arrived and some of the guests as well. I will direct them into the gardens."

"Thank you Demetri, tell my sons and our guests to be patient. My son has yet to get his partner and teach her the waltz."

"Yes, Master Volturi."


	22. Chapter 22

**I was listening to "Italian Waltz" by Don Grzanna on Youtube when I was writing this chapter. It's a good song; you simply have to listen to it. I was imagining this song playing while Aro and Bella were dancing.**

_**Bella's POV**_

Chelsea tightened the strings of my corset and I winced, feeling my air circulation beginning to cut off. She tied it and stepped away. I stepped away and surveyed myself, my breath taken away. My auburn hair, with much care from Chelsea and Tia, had been washed and curled loosely; my makeup was light and contained just eyeliner and waterproof mascara and a light pink gloss for my lips. I did not need rouge, since my cheeks already had a healthy blush to them. I stepped into silver stilettos, grateful for Irina's and Tanya's insight to teach me how to walk in them. I wore my mother's diamond studs and applied the last final touch. I carefully placed the mask over my face. It was silver and simple, nothing flashy.

"Beautiful…" Chelsea breathed. She wore black, nothing but black since she was helping Demetri, Felix, Benjamin, and Afton, guard the ballroom. She wore a simple black mask over her face and high heeled boots, her gun tucked into her maid blouse.

"You think so?" I asked, staring at my reflection. I saw her nod eagerly.

"He'll think so too…"

We stepped out into the hall, where Jane, Edward, and Alice waited for me. Jane was wearing a yellow dress with a small yellow mask, decorated with small pink flowers, her hair was no longer the curls I liked to run my fingers through but it had been straightened and it fell to her shoulders. Alice wore a purple and black gown, with a black lace mask over her face, her hair too had been straightened and I noticed it fell just underneath her shoulder blades and Edward looked dapper, like his father. He wore a black tux with a black mask, his hair curly as ever. Their green eyes twinkled with excitement and Jane ran to me.

"You look like a princess, Nanny Swan!" She squealed.

"So do you, dear." She blushed and giggled, rubbing her face against my legs.

_**Aro's POV**_

I was talking with my brothers and father, all dressed in black tuxedos, their ties matching the color of their wives dresses and father's was a blood red color, black masks made their skin paler than usual. My tie matched the color of Ms. Swan's dress, I too sporting a black mask, and although I have yet to see her, I remained calm, taking note of all the familiar faces in the crowd. Everyone was here and the music drifted from the ballroom into the gardens. Everyone did a splendid job on setting everything up and they should expect to see a raise on their paychecks.

"Daddy!" I heard Jane and Alice cry. They looked beautiful. Edward followed more slowly and I smiled, he was handsome, surveying the guests with a look of arrogance. He was leading Ms. Swan and I felt my breath caught.

"Oh my god," I heard father whisper. Edward's face went smug at the sight of our own shocked looks and he guided Ms. Swan down the stone steps. She was beautiful, something out of a fairy tale.

"I'm glad we got that dress," Athendora said. She was wearing a light gold gown with a matching mask. It seemed everyone's eyes were on her as she descended down the steps, mouths dropped opened, whispers flew around the room, and looks of envy were passed around from one woman to the next.

"My lady," Edward bowed to her and kissed her hand, she curtsied to him. He turned to me, his face beaming. I patted him on his forehead and he blushed. I then patted his form, finding a small lump in his suit jacket. I held my hand out and he sighed, placing Amun gently into my hand. I handed the large spider to Demetri, who took the arachnid with a look of disgust. Edward's face dropped with a frown and muttered, "But we were going to hide him in Madame Maxine's wig…"

"No spiders at the party…" I whispered to him. Ms. Swan chuckled and pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead much to his chagrin. "Nanny Swan," he whined. She giggled and pushed him over to Alice and Jane. He took their hands and went off to find their cousins. I couldn't find the words to say to her because she was just so beautiful. She curtsied and I bowed to her, our eyes never leaving each other.

"Bella, beautiful Bella," Heidi swooned. Ms. Swan blushed and shook her head no.

"No?" Esme asked. She wore a lavender gown with a silver mask and Heidi wore a dark purple gown with a matching mask. Ms. Swan shook her head again.

"You three are more beautiful than I could ever be," she muttered softly.

"_Modeste_ Bella," Heidi pulled her into a hug.

"Aro, it's time." The music began to pick up beat and we grabbed our dance partners and led them into the ball room. Everyone followed us and took their spots on the edge of the dance floor. We bowed to each other and I grabbed Ms. Swan's hand and we were the first started. She started off clumsy but soon she picked up and she danced with grace. She was in time with the beat. And soon, Caius, Marcus, and then Carlisle joined us. We were all in sync and then I took a moment to survey the guests. They were entranced; their eyes alit with excitement, moving with every step we made. I then looked down at Ms. Swan, well, Bella since she was not on duty tonight. Her face was flushed and she was smiling, her eyes closed and she danced in my arms. I guided her with my expertise, since I have done this waltz a million times and she flourished under my teachings and she was perfect. All of them were perfect and I saw my father, a glint of pride in his eyes. It came to the part to switch partners and it was Caius that soon glided her away from me and I had Heidi.

"She is doing well brother dear," she said.

"Indeed she is, thanks to me." I chuckled.

"Tsk, arrogance is a sin." She pouted.

"Yeah, but I figured since I'm going to hell, I might as well live it up."

"Marcus said the same thing to me, a few years ago." She said thoughtfully.

"Well great minds always think alike," I said smugly. She blew a raspberry at me.

_**With Caius and Bella**_

"You are doing excellent Ms. Swan," I praised her. She was beautiful and she danced beautifully.

"Thank you, Mr. Volturi," she said. My eyes flashed to Athendora and saw that she was with Carlisle. He was laughing at something she was saying, she looked up at me and smirked.

I looked down and saw that she was staring at my brother and I smiled.

"You make him happy," I said. She looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time we had this ball was the year his wife left him, so it's been five years. This year, father forced him to hold it. He was miserable and dreaded it since he didn't want to have the party; a party that father wasn't going to attend. The children weren't allowed to come and you know how they are about being told no." She gave me a knowing look and I chuckled. "But since you came, my brother is starting to come out his shell. The children are happier than ever and I am more than grateful for your presence here."

_**Bella's POV**_

I was back in his arms and I was glad to be back. I stared up at him, his green eyes sparkled with amusement and I flushed.

"_Bentornato_," he said.

"_Sono content di essere tornato_." I replied. His eyes widened.

"I'm impressed; you never told me that you could speak Italian,"

"Well, I don't. The children have been teaching me and Chelsea has been teaching me French." Then things turned when he asked, he tasted the words before he allowed them out of his mouth.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course, did you miss me?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, be sure to stay put." I blushed and I felt myself being hoisted into the air and twirled. I was placed gently back onto my feet and then the music stop and we stopped, me curtsying and him bowing, his lips brushing up against my knuckles. I chanced to peek at everyone else and saw that they were in the same position and I jumped when I heard clapping and cheering.

"I'll never leave," I whispered to him. We bowed and curtsied to the aisle, the children cheering,

"Bravo!" Mr. Volturi, Sr. was clapping, his face alit with excitement.

"Beautiful and I'm mostly shocked at you, Ms. Swan."

"Yes, Bella, you were magnificent." Heidi praised. I was flush with flattery. But such praise should be given to my miraculous dance skills. I took ballet once and in no way did it help me be a good coordinator. Dad says I have two left feet.

"Well it was Mr. Volturi's doing. I don't know what would've happened if we didn't practiced," they chuckled. We were instantly surrounded by people and he clutched me tighter to him. He was about to lead me away when a young male stepped in front of us. He was pale with dark eyes and dark hair. His suit was black and he wore an emerald green mask.

"Hello, Mr. Volturi. I must say that you and your new wife stole the show!" He praised.

"She's my nanny…" Mr. Volturi replied.

"Oh! Well, excuse me, I usually don't think before I speak. How rude of me, I know who you are but you do not know me. My name is Laurent Gigolo and I am the son of a violin maker." Mr. Volturi said nothing but continued to stare down at the man, his clutch tight around my waist.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I said, breaking the silence.

"It's always a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself." I blushed.

"Thank you. Are you here with someone?" I asked.

"No. I am just a lonely violin maker's son." I started to pity man and thought which of my friends he would like. Tanya was already claimed by Felix even though she was miles away. Angela was single and Irina who all men thought was more a bitch than Tanya…I wish they were here; they would love this ball especially since they liked to dress up. I _missed _them terribly. It was not enough to talk on the phone with them.

"May I get you a drink, Mr. Gigolo? Mr. Volturi?" I offered. I then saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alec circling the punch bowl, Edward slowly placing Amun in it.

"_Non avete il coraggio, _Edward Anthony!" I hissed, rushing over to the punch bowl.

_**Aro's POV**_

"'Just a lonely violin maker's son'?" I repeated. The man chuckled.

"Mr. Volturi, don't take this as disrespect but I never thought you were the red head type." I smirked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I replied. I watched Bella chase off the boys, my eyes flickering back to him. Then the mood got cold.

"Mr. Irish is trying to move in on our property. He built a small clinic next to your brother's in Los Angeles. He hasn't told you, has he?" I looked over at my youngest brother who was dancing with Kate on top of his shoes.

"No, is he suffering financially, losing his patients?"

"Not yet but soon he will. Mr. Irish's new clinic off the same treatment for a low cost, a _very _low and when they see that, your brother's clinic will have to shut down."

"Does Mr. Irish have any medical training?"

"His son, Liam Irish is a doctor specializing in the same fields as your brother and graduated from Yale at the top of his class a few years ago."

"Thank you Laurent. Anything else?"

"Have you gotten a call from Sue Clearwater yet?"

"The woman that hired Bella? No, I have not. It's just been so busy and can't find the time for myself. Is everything alright?"

"She said her secretary, Emily, was attacked the other day and nearly strangled to death. She was out getting lunch when she came back and found the place trashed and Emily passed out of the floor. When the girl regained consciousness, she said that Ms. Swan's ex-husband had stopped by and asked for the whereabouts of Ms. Swan. She refused him and he attacked her. He took Ms. Swan's file. Her father, a police officer-" I stomped on Laurent's foot.

"Sorry, it took so long," Bella was balancing two cups in one hand and one in the other. Laurent reached for one of the two and me the other. We took a sip. The silence was cold and Laurent and I fell back into character.

"What did you guys talk about?" We stiffened and my heart nearly melted when I saw her head tilt in curiosity.

"Violins…" I answered.

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief. I saw Jane and Alice run toward us and they both grabbed onto Bella.

"You have to come and see!" They began pulling her away. Demetri came by with a tray of champagne and we each took one abandoning the punch.

"…Can't even find him. It's like he disappeared from off the face of the planet with very valuable information." I took the moment to access this news and thought of a thousand ways to fix it.

"If no one can't, then Carmen can. She used to be a hacker and can find anyone anywhere. Once she does, that's when I want you get that information back, just don't kill him. I don't know what plans he has with that information but I know they can't be anything good. Lay low until she calls you."

"Yes, master."

**Welcome Back**

**I'm glad to be back**

**Modest (In French, because Heidi is French…)**

**Don't you dare!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bella's POV**_

It was a white baby rabbit and Kate was cradling it gently to her chest. It laid comfortably against even though there a bunch of little cooing at it and petting it. Kate's face beamed. The boys stood in the background watching their sisters.

"Can we keep it?" Alice asked. I petted it gently. I only had one pet in my whole entire life. It was a goldfish and it died within an hour of my mom placing it in the water. Phil got angry, thinking that the store associate gave us an old goldfish but it was really my mom's fault because she put the fish in the wrong kind of water…I grieved silently for it…I hadn't even named it.

"Who says you and Janey get to keep Sasha?" Renata crossed her arms and pouted.

"Her name is Snowy…" Kate muttered.

"Who says it's a girl?" Alice asked.

"Well, let's check and find out," Rosalie suggested.

"How do we do that?" Jane asked.

"We see if it has the same thing as Alec-"

"I'll do it!" I offered. We were entering in dangerous territory…

Kate reluctantly handed it over to me and I was amazed at how soft it felt. It fit in the palm of my hand. I turned it gently on its back. I looked down and saw that it didn't have the extra appendage but I wasn't good at telling apart the gender of animals or sometimes humans…

I felt the girls peering over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at, Ms. Swan?" Kate asked.

"I can't tell if it is male or female…" I grunted.

"Well until Daddy finds out, she's a girl and _her _name is Sasha," Renata said in a matter of fact tone.

"No, her name is Snowy!" Kate shouted.

"That's enough, you're going to wake him or her up and that would be very rude and plus we need to return it to its mommy and daddy." I said, getting up off the ground.

"B-But we want to keep it…" Kate whined, reaching for it.

"No, Kate. How would you like it if you were separated from your parents?" She stopped and looked down.

"I'd be very sad…" she answered. I didn't want to have to do that. We walked through the garden, the boys trailing behind and we came upon a small hole in the ground. A brown rabbit came out of the den and then another and then another and then a lot of others. Oh…so that's what Tanya meant about fucking like rabbits!

"Wow," I heard the girls gasped. They rabbits varied between white, light gold, light brown, and black. I turned back and looked at the children.

"Be very quiet, 'kay?" They made the quiet gesture and I slipped quietly from the small tangle of bushes. The rabbits stilled, their long ears twitching. I heard material tear and I became motionless. When they didn't sense me anymore they went back to hopping and grazing. I was instantly aware that I was crawling on the ground in ball gown that cost more than my house. When I got close enough, I sat the tiny rabbit down behind the light gold rabbit, which turned around and eyed me blankly with dark eyes. I heard somebody gasp from the bushes. I reached with a gentle hand and showed it the baby. The eyes looked down and the rabbit sniffed at it. I was afraid that the rabbits wouldn't accept it back since it's been touched by humans. But I was shocked when I saw the light gold rabbit, which I could safely assume that it was the mother, grabbed the baby gently out of my hand and placed it next to her. She nipped at my index fingers softly and I smiled. I crawled backwards and went back into the bushes. They were all beaming up at me and I gestured for them to go. I grabbed Jane and scooped her into my arms. She squealed with laughter. I then placed her down and said

"The last one to the ballroom is a rotten egg." I lifted my skirts and broke out into a run. The boys and the girls screamed with joyous laughter and I heard them following behind. When we reached the ball room it was empty.

"We're late to the dinner!" Rosalie claimed. I quickly looked over the children and found that they were covered in grass stains, leaves and twigs in their hair and their hands were atrocious! I rushed them into the bathroom and they took turns washing their hands and faces. I tried my best to save their suits and dresses. When I was wiping Jane's face off, the other girls were pulling twigs and leaves out of my own hair. When we were finished, they still looked like they rolled in the dirt but they beamed and I had no choice but to go to dinner. I grabbed Jane and Kate's hand and Renata grabbed the back of my dress. I heard laughter and the clinking of dinnerware. I turned to the children and they nodded the go ahead. I nodded too and took a deep breath. I grabbed the handles on the door and pushed the door opened. Everyone's eyes were on us and I heard Alice squeak and hide behind me.

"It's nice of you to join us for dinner, Ms. Swan." Mr. Volturi, Sr. said.

"You all look like you've been playing in a pig pen," Heidi claimed. We all took our seats and I found that my seat was not with the children but all the way at the top of the table across from Aro. I thought it was odd but I walked feeling hindered by my dress. I scooped it up in my arms and Aro pulled my seat out for me.

"Thank you," I sat down and he pushed me in. Demetri poured me a glass of wine and winked at me. Chelsea handed me my salad and soup. I reached for my soup spoon and dipped it into my soup, aware of everyone's eyes on me. Thank god, Tanya and Irina had a foresight to teach me proper dinner table etiquette. I looked up at Aro and he was staring at me. I made the wrong move by licking my lips and his eyes darkened. I felt my cheeks stain with red and quickly looked back down at my soup.

"So, Ms-" A woman who I had never seen before in my life spoke.

"Bella." I interrupted.

"Bella, how are you enjoying your stay here in the glorious Volturi manor?"

"I love it here." I replied. _'Don't you dare crack under pressure!' _I encouraged myself.

"It must be nice to stay here. And so close to Aro," Another woman said with envy. I looked over at Aro, who was whispering something into Marcus's ear. Marcus snorted and hid his smile behind his wine glass.

"It has its perks…"

"This must be more than what you're used to," A man this time spoke up.

"I'm used to it, thanks to Demetri and Chelsea for showing me around."

"The help helping the help…how sweet."

"I don't consider myself or Demetri and Chelsea the "help"." I spoke up.

"Then what do you consider yourself as? Part of the backbone that holds this manor together or some pathetic saying…"

"Yeah." I said.

"That's the most stupid thing I have heard all night," said one woman.

"No, I'd say the most stupid thing here is your mask…" I saw Athendora choke on her wine and her shoulders began to shake. I saw the children hide their laughter behind their hands. The woman made a sound of shock.

"I have never been so insulted in my life! Vladimir are you going to allow the help to speak to me that way?"

"Well, Camilla, your mask does look ridiculous…" She huffed and threw her napkin down and crossed her arms. I turned back to see Aro smirking at me.

_**Aro's POV**_

I coaxed her mouth opened with my tongue and she complied, a soft whimper escaping her lips. I cornered her in my study and had her trapped between me and the door, her tiny wrists captured in both of my hands. Her lips were succulent and tasted of the sweet wine we had drunk only moments before. But I found the wine tasted better coming off her tongue than it did coming from a wine glass. I let go of her wrists and skimmed my fingers down her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. I stopped when I got to her neck and lightly touched the pale, silky skin that lay exposed. She gasped and threw her head back against the door. Her eyes fluttered closed and her cheeks flushed beautifully. She smelled of the gardens and sun and I inhaled the sweet aromas deeply. I pressed my lips in the crook of her neck and she shivered deliciously. I smirked wickedly. It seems I have found her sweet spot…

"A-Aro…" she whispered.

"Yes, Bella dear?" I ran my fingers over top of her corset, lightly touching the top of her breasts.

"D-Did I-I d-do a g-good job?" She panted.

"In seducing me? Yes." I nibbled on her neck and I got more whimpers.

"N-No. A-At d-dinner." Her hands were shaking when she reached for me. I grabbed her hands and kissed each of her knuckles.

"You did a beautiful job." I whispered, catching her lips with mine. She moaned and I felt butterflies flutter and something else twitch. My hands had a mind of their own and found themselves brushing against her thighs under her dress. She began panting and she was hot to the touch. Her eyes opened and I nearly jumped her when I saw that they darkened with lust.

"I have a confession, Aro…" she blushed, "I've never been this far with a guy before." I smirked evilly at her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit on my lap while I sat in the desk chair. She straddled me and I leered at her.

"Not even that darling ex-husband of yours?" She shook her head. So she was ripe for the plucking, I thought perversely. She grabbed my hands and pressed them to her chest and I groped the perfect mounds there. Her head went back, her tongue running over her lips.

"Will you do it?" She panted. I looked up at her and I met a lust filled chocolate gaze.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" I whispered against her skin.

"I want you, no one else…" she replied. Then too quickly, a pound on the door and Caius busted in. Bella jumped off the desk and landed on the floor. Caius smirked and leaned against the door frame. I glared death his way.

"We've been looking for you brother dear. You have guests to attend to," Caius said, examining his nails. Bella's eye twitched and she glared at my brother as well. It would have been more effective if she wasn't red and not on the floor.

"There will be plenty time for that later, Ms. Swan," Caius grinned. Her eyes widened and she looked away from him.

We followed him back to the ballroom, where the music flowed and people were dancing. Bella was fixing her hair and dress when we walked in. Heidi, Athendora, and Esme gave Bella smug looks and she blushed. They waved her over to them and she went to them.

"Thank god I stopped you two. Do you know how you were looking at her, brother?" Caius asked. I shook my head.

"You looked like you were about to eat her…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright people! I am disappointed in the lack of reviews! Am I doing something wrong? Is it the lack of lemons? Or am I not funny enough? Please tell me! D: **

**I originally planned for Edward and Alice to go to a school separate from Jane since in Italy, kids that are aged six go to a primary school set apart from the other children. But I decided that they should all go to the same school, with Jane and Alec in a different part of the building. So you know, they can keep an eye on her?**

**Time skip! I want the kids to start school now! :3**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Jane!" I hollered. I ran to pick up her yellow book bag and Demetri dumped her lunch pail in it. Edward and Alice were coming down the stairs, carrying a kicking and screaming Jane.

"I don't want to go to school! I want to stay here with Nanny Swan!" She cried.

I grabbed her and she snuggled her face in my neck. I wore a turtleneck because _someone _thought it would be befitting to leave hickeys on my neck before he went to work.

"You have to go, sweetie. Don't you want to make friends and learn all there is to know about the world?" I asked her. She shook her head no, her plump face wet with tears.

"Why can't you teach me?" She asked childishly.

"Because Ms. Swan is not that smar-"

"Thank you, Demetri," I sang over his voice. He chuckled and went outside to get the limo. A lot had changed since the ball. The children and I spend their last remaining days of their summer vacation spending time together and I allowed them to get to know me and boy were they filled with questions. We were closer and as for Mr. Volturi…we tried not to be alone together too much, knowing the outcome would be bad. He sometimes corners me in the dark corners of the house and kisses me until my lips are red and swollen or my neck was covered in love bites. But that was it. He knew what I wanted and he was always quick to refuse me, always telling me that I wasn't ready. I sighed in frustration and with Jane latched onto me, I grabbed her book bag and Edward and Alice followed me to the limo. Alice's and Edward's school was humongous and there were children and parents in the courtyard. I saw Athendora, Alec in her arms and Rosalie conversing with a honey blond girl. Athendora was talking to two tall caramel skin women, a little girl in front of them, staring up at Alec in envy. She turned and saw me and she waved excitedly at me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet two close friends of mine, Zafrina and Senna, this is my future sister in law."

"Athendora…you shouldn't spread rumors like that…" I muttered. She waved it off.

"Everybody and their mother know that you're destined to be with Aro and a turtleneck in this weather proves my case." Athendora pointed out. I blushed and the other two women chuckled.

"Athendora you're as straightforward as ever," one of them said.

"This is Bella and Bella this adorable little girl is their adoptive daughter, Kachiri." The little girl grinned; she had a one of her front teeth missing. I wondered if Jane's baby teeth had already fallen out. Jane looked down at the little girl and tried to squirm out of my grip. I placed her down and she walked up to the little girl. The little girl looked at her wearily and when Jane flashed her angelic smile the little girl returned it and shook each other's hands. I smiled and pulled Jane's book bag on her back.

"Ms. Swan, this is my friend, Bianca!" Rosalie introduced the girl. She was snobbish and looked like she got whatever she wanted. She waved at me, her attention going to Alice and Edward both clutching my arms. When she saw Edward, her eyes got heavy lidded and she blushed.

"Ciao, Edward." She giggled. He rolled his eyes up at me.

"Are you sure you can't teach us at home?" He whispered.

_**Aro's POV**_

I stamped the Volturi seal on the document and Carmen bowed and took it. She folded it neatly and placed it in an elegant looking envelope.

"I'll be back shortly, master. Is there anything you need while I'm out?" She asked Caius and I.

"No thank you, Carmen." We both answered. She closed the door gently and I began to get thoughtful. I wondered how Ms. Swan was fairing getting the children off to school.

"Caius...Do you think I'm moving too fast on Ms. Swan?" I asked. Caius's pale eyebrow rose and he blinked a few times.

"Do you have plans to marry Ms. Swan?"

"A question for a question…"

"Well, what I mean is, do you see her as your wife?"

"Yes but…"

"There's your answer." We were silent and then…

"Sulpicia never signed the divorce papers." Caius looked up and he looked taken aback by my confession.

"What do you mean, 'Sulpicia never signed the divorce papers'? You're telling me that for five years you have kept this from me? Our father? _Our brothers?" _

"And I apologize but for five years, those divorce papers have been sitting in my desk waiting for her signature and until she signs them, I am still married to her and I can't marry Ms. Swan until she does."

"What the hell, Aro?! Find her, bring her here so sign those damn papers so that you and Ms. Swan can stop acting like you're in heat and bang each other's lights out-"

"That's the problem!" I stood up from my desk and peered out the window, staring down at the people bustling down below.

"I don't see a problem…"

"She never showed up in court and when I sent Laurent out to look for her, it's like she never existed. She packed her clothing and left. I had him going to every place I could think of that she would go to and-"

"_And_?"

"A dead end."

"Where do you think she could be?"

"Hopefully rotting in hell but you know it wouldn't make a difference because she still wouldn't be able to sign the-" I looked at my brother. "How could I be so stupid? How could you let me be so stupid? It's so easy…"

"Aro…?" Caius looked at me confusedly.

"If I don't have proof that she's alive then I can put deceased on the divorce papers…"

"No it's not easy. Father didn't make it easy for you to remarry. His will dictates that you can't remarry unless there is a signature on those papers, unless there is proof of death, and that mother's wedding ring has to be returned to the family by your former wife." Oh yeah…I forgot about that…

"Then I don't know what to do, I don't even know how to tell our brothers or our father. Ms. Swan won't wait forever for me." I sighed in defeat and flopped down into my chair. Caius grasped my shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"She loves you too much."

_**Bella's POV**_

"Athendora, can I ask you something?" I started off. We were riding in the limo and she was filing down her nails.

"Sure. Anything you want." I chuckled.

"What was Mr. Volturi's ex wife like?" Her gaze darkened and she placed her nail file down.

"You should ask him but from my point of view, I never liked her. In fact none of us did. She was a terrible woman and if I see her, I'm going to rip her face off!" She declared angrily.

"Oh…" Athendora came out her anger state and patted my leg.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Athendora looked suspicious for a moment but it passed and was replaced by a caring smile.

"Some wounds take a little longer to heal than others. If you knew what she did, how she acted and how treated those children you love so much then you would understand. Aro isn't the type to mourn or be depressed over his ex wife but allow him to come to terms with the fact that you want to be his wife and not his wife because of his money or his name but because you love him. You know how long each of us had to wait to marry our husbands?" I shook my head.

"Caius was an asshole, more an asshole than he is now but when we met I was sixteen and he was twenty one. I fell head over heels for him but he did not return my feelings. He was mean to me and treated me like shit and I was beside myself. I wanted him to like me so much that I even dyed my hair blonde to appease him since a little birdie told me he liked blondes. No matter what I did, that man refused to return my love until he came to the manor and found out his mother had been committed to an insane asylum. Their father had never told them until late and when they all had plans to visit her she killed herself and their father shipped them to all these different places and they never got the chance to say goodbye to her. That night he climbed into my bedroom and I held him and he cried. It took him a whole year to say I love you and two more for us to be married." Three whole years she had to wait for him. Will it be that long for me?

"However long it takes, be there when he's ready."

_**Edward's POV**_

I felt there stares at the back of my skull. It took all of my might to not turn around and be rude. I couldn't afford to get in trouble this year. Father threatened to send me to a boarding school in England if I did. They giggled again and my head fell on my desk with a dull thump. I saw Alice slide a note in my lap. I opened it.

_Do you like me? Circle yes, no, or maybe. _I looked up at my sister. She pointed to the curly haired girl behind us and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Instead of circling no, I'm just going to explain to you why I find you and your friends repulsive. First off, you giggle too much, you put too much perfume on to have me think that you don't bathe enough, make up? Enough colors to fill my little sister's crayon box and did I mention you giggle too much? Well, it bears repeating. You. Giggle. Too. Much. And it's not even a pretty giggle. When I listen to you and your friends giggle, I picture myself in the African Savannah surrounded by hyenas. If you send me one more note, I'm going to rip it up and shove the pieces down your throat. _I folded the note neatly and dropped it on the girl's desk, not caring if the professor saw or not. I smirked, feeling a lighter mood come upon me. I grabbed one of Alice's colorful pens and opened my notebook and began copying her notes. For the rest of the lesson, I did not hear a peep.

_**Alice's POV**_

I watched a smirk come upon my twin and I couldn't help but smile. He seemed happier and whatever he wrote in the note made the girls behind us shut up. Their giggling and whispering were getting on my nerves. I missed Papa and Nanny Swan. I wonder what Jane was doing in her primary class. We couldn't go see her since her building was clear across the campus. Were they being nice to sister dear? Was she being nice to them?

"Miss. Volturi please answer the question." I jumped and looked around, thinking he was talking to Rosalie but I forgot Rosalie didn't have any classes with us this year. So I guess he meant me…

"54" Edward whispered.

"54." I repeated.

"Very good, Miss Volturi, try not to space out in my class." There were the giggles again.

_**Jane's POV**_

"Jane dear, I'm sorry but you're in time out." I stared at the woman like she was crazy.

"I'm telling my nanny on you!" I cried. She couldn't put me in timeout! Only daddy and Nanny Swan could put me in timeout.

"Well, your nanny will be disappointed to hear how you were acting up today." I pointed my face into the air.

"I want to go home," I pouted. I got up from my seat and began walking out of the class and into the hallway. I heard a collective gasp coming from the classroom but I paid no attention.

"Miss. Volturi if you don't come back into the classroom then I will be forced to call your father." I stopped and stared at her. I took a deep breath and thought about the saddest thing in the world…Bambi. When I felt my tears well up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks, I uttered the loudest scream.

_**Aro's POV**_

Caius and I met Athendora and Ms. Swan for lunch and we were sitting out front of _V. _Athendora had her foot in Caius's lap, while Caius was scrolling through his iPad.

"I swear you love that thing more than me," she stated.

"All he needs is a big enough hole-"

"Big enough? I'd say the hole for the charger is enough." Ms. Swan covered her mouth and started laughing. Caius glared at us but continued to scroll through his iPad. Athendora ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed in content. He had forgiven her. Ms. Swan looked at them with envy and I sighed and grabbed her hand. She jumped slightly and blushed when she saw that it was me. She smiled brightly. There was so much that I needed to tell her but where could I begin-

Ms. Swan yanked her hand out of my grip and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" She paused. Her eyes got wider and wider.

"She did what?! We're on our way. Yes, her father is with me. Just calm her down until we get there." She hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jane left the classroom and started screaming and crying in the middle of the hallway because the teacher said she had a timeout. She's was sent to the office and we have to go pick her up." She explained.

"That sounds more like Rosalie than Jane." Caius muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bella's POV**_

Jane was sitting on my lap, My Volturi in the seat next to me in front of the Headmaster's desk and Caius and Athendora sitting on the pristine leather sofa behind us. We had arrived at the school to a hiccupping Jane, sitting on her knees, her face red and wet with tears. I scooped her in my arms and she quieted down, clutching my blouse. The Headmaster was a thin man, with long graying hair and beard. He wore bifocals and sported a long black robe. He was pale and had dark eyes and his aura was dark. He was a man with a stern outlook on intolerant behavior.

"Mr. Volturi, I was honored to find out that your children would be attending this fine institution of learning. Due to your donations over the years, the school has flourished and will continue to do so. But that does not excuse the fact that your son was nuisance in my office last year and now your daughter has disrupted lessons on all three floors of the primary building with her incessant screaming." I squirmed in my chair uncomfortably. In no way whatsoever was I fulfilling my nanny duties. I indulged the children, catered to them, and absolutely adored them. I hardly ever punished them because they were just too adoring. As if the lump in my throat wasn't enough, the man's cold dark eyes fell on me.

"Are you this supposed Nanny Swan, young Miss. Volturi has threatened us with?"

"Yes sir." He sneered at me.

"I must say, you're doing a terrible job at discipline. I must say, you act more like her mother than her nanny." I shrunk in my seat and blushed.

"Do you mind?" Mr. Volturi said irritatingly.

"I'm giving you one last warning. If she comes back to school next week and her attitude has not change, she will not be allowed back."

"Are you happy now, Jane? Your first day of school and you are already suspended!" I stated sadly.

"The teacher was a old hag anyway!" Jane pouted.

"Jane!" I scolded.

"Well, at least I get to stay here with yo-"

"Jane, you're grounded." Mr. Volturi said. Her face scrunched up and her eyes narrowed.

"No!" Jane snuggled closer to me on the couch. Mr. Volturi rubbed the sides of his temple.

"Jane Antoinette Marie Volturi. what has gotten into you?" I asked her with sadness.

"What's wrong with me staying here with you and daddy?!" She screamed. I looked up at Mr. Volturi and he eyed his daughter with sorrow.

"Jane, honey, we'll be here when you get out of school."

"B-But E-Edward and A-Alice said that mommy had just up and left us. What if you l-leave w-while I-I'm a-at school?" She cried. I tilted her little face up at mine and poked her nose.

"I would never leave you behind. And if I do then I'll come back."

"But why would you leave in the first place?"

"To visit my home. I have a dad just like you do at home by himself. I don't have any siblings so I'm all he's got. I can't just forget about him, he would be very sad," I explained, "But I promise you that I will be back, I'll always come back to you, 'kay?" I wiped her tears off her cheeks and she sniffed.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."

_**Aro's POV**_

"Sit, Ms. Swan." She sat down. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. How do I start?

"How much do you love me?" I asked. She seemed surprised by the question and then that beautiful blush appeared on her face.

"So much that it hurts to know that you aren't willing to return it." I felt my heart clutch in my chest and I winced. _I want to, I want to so much_.

"I want to say I'm sorry. But I don't know how much more longer I can keep this from you." I was beginning to see the barriers come up in her eyes. As is she was guarding herself from the impending betrayal she was about to face. _By my hands._

"Bella, my wife never signed the divorce papers so legally by Italian law, I am still married to Sulpicia Antoinette Jean." I stopped myself from saying anymore. She leaned back in her chair and her face got pale. I saw in her eyes, denial passing swiftly and then understanding taking its place.

"Do you still love her?" She asked. What an odd question.

"No. The reason that they aren't signed yet was because no one can find a trace to find her so she can sign the papers and my father's will says that I can't take another wife until my mother's wedding ring is returned to the family and placed upon the new wife. I love you. I want to be with you. I want you as my wife and as the mother of my children." She stared at me for the longest time and I felt my heart readying to break. She stood up and beginning walking to the door and I got up to run after her but was stopped in my tracks when she closed the door and I heard a _'click'._ She turned to me and I was astonished to see her walk back over to me. She was close and stood on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss on my lips.

"Prove it." She whispered. My eyes darkened and my lust flared. I bent down and kissed her fully, electricity raced through my veins.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Ah!" I moaned. I don't know how we ended up on the couch or how Mr. Volturi ended up on top of me but it was alluring and I watched his hands smooth over my body, his fingers fluttered over my skin. Oh...how did my shirt end up on the floor? I was left in my dress pants, panties, and my pink lacy bra. His eyes alit with morbid fascination at my bra. He bent down and kissed me. His tongue was sensual against mine and that feeling welled in my stomach.

"No turning back, _cara mia._" He whispered. I felt his hand smooth down my bare stomach and stopped when he felt my belly ring. He looked down at it and then up at me, his mouth twitching. I had gotten it a few months ago before I came here and it was still a little sensitive. He flicked it and I gasped. He seemed satisfied with my reaction and continued his journey down to the top of my pants. I _heard _my heart pick up in speed. He was right, once he unbuttoned those pants and started to do naughty things to me, I was a goner. He would have my virginity tonight and I was to become obsessed with having sex with him. I felt his hand on my cheek and I jumped slightly at his touch.

"It's okay, we don't have to rush. I actually pegged you to be the no sex until marriage kind of girl."

"Well..." He chuckled and bent down to lick my stomach and on top of my pants. I shivered and he sat up away from me. I guess that was the end to the fun. I got dressed and combed my hair out with my fingers. I sighed sadly as I felt that my panties were soaked. But he was suffering too. I eyed the bulge in his pants. He looked at me and smirked. His hair was tousled, and his tie undone. This man was sex incarnate.

_'Damnit!'_

"So...how was work?"

**Just a short chapter for your amusement. :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella doesn't know that Mike is after her.**

_**Aro's POV**_

I avoided her as much as I could. Every time I was around her, I felt myself hardened and twitch. Fuck, I needed her. She invaded my senses, my thoughts, and I just couldn't escape her. That night, it feels like it's been awhile since then, but it only happened three nights ago. I could see her laid out on my leather couch in my study, her shirt off, leaving me to feast on her pale skin and grope her breasts. They were a nice size, fitting in my hands as if they were made for them and for them alone. I almost took her that night and she would have allowed me to. Damn me and my mouth! I wanted her first time to be special since mine wasn't hardly what I thought it would be. I had lost my virginity to a second cousin from the Netherlands. She had visited because she was doing a photo shoot in Italy. Father allowed her to stay with us and Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle idolized her and her big breasts…they spied on her when she showered and when she undressed. She pranced around the manor wearing nothing but her towel and when father was at work and left us alone with her…

_"Come on cousin dear. You can't expect to be an Italian lover if you don't know how to have sex…" _She was eighteen and she also took Caius's and Marcus's virginity when they turned thirteen too and Carlisle…Carlisle lost his to a girl he met in London. But back to the matter at hand, Bella deserved to have a traditional marriage and have it consummated in the traditional way. I wanted it to be special for her and not waking up the children with her screams of pleasure. But _God…_to have her laid out before me, spread and wet…I needed to find that bitch and get my mother's wedding ring back.

"The frown on your face either means you're constipated or you're over thinking things. I'm hoping that it's the latter," Caius said, entering the board room. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, his iPad tucked underneath his arm. His tie was loose and I could make out a red mark on his neck. I smirked, remembering that I did the same thing to Bella, not too long ago.

_"Aro…" she whined. He licked the pale column of her neck and used his teeth to graze on the hot flesh there. He had her pin to the wall, one leg wrapped around his waist. He pressed closer to her and she panted, exposing the beautiful tilt of her neck._

"I'm just horny, that's all." I replied. He shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee and turning on his device.

"Just go ahead and do it. You're already going to hell so I don't see why you feel the need to wait. Take her, bend her over, and fuck her daylights out or make love to her, whichever as long as you bust a nut and stop glaring at me when I walk in here. I can't help that my wife is a bitch in heat for me." He smirked.

"I want it to be special for her. I want her to be married to me and I want to take her wherever she wants to go and then "bust my nut"."

"She was married once before, Aro, I don't think she would-"

"She's a virgin." Caius choked on his coffee.

"She was married but never had sex?" I nodded and began shuffling through my papers. Mr. Irish was going to be joining us and I couldn't wait to butcher him up for his blatant disrespect for Volturi property.

"It's already been decided. We're going to wait until we're married to have sex." Caius stared at me, his lips twitching. He was going to laugh, I knew it, that asshole was going to laugh at me. _Isabella, what have you done to me?_

"This, I have got to see. You didn't even wait for a year after Sulpicia left and you found Mary."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Sulpicia didn't wait either…" Mr. Irish came in, followed by his two men. Felix and Santiago were standing behind me and I could hear Felix whispering to Maggie.

"Hush baby, its okay."

"Welcome back, Mr. Irish. You couldn't wait long enough for this meeting before you decided to move on my brother's turf." Mr. Irish gulped and blinked.

"Mr. Volturi-"

"Hush, my brother is still talking." Caius hissed. Mr. Irish darted his eyes back and forth between us, sometimes looking at the burly men behind me. I looked at his men and smirked. Felix and Santiago would curb stomp them without blinking.

"I considered your offer of partnering with us and I _almost_ gave in to it. I could always use a little more money but I really don't need it. I just like having it sit around and there if I do need it. But there is something bothering me about this whole proposal. Is it because you moved on my brother's turf or is it because you thought you could and thought you were going to get away with it?" I turned and looked at my brother. "What do you think, brother dear?" Caius smiled; _well_ it was more of an evil curve of his lips.

"I think he thought he was going to get away with it." Mr. Irish was sweating bullets and I saw one of his men's hand twitch from the inside of his suit jacket.

"Why would you think such a thing, Mr. Irish?" I asked dramatically.

"My son, he needed a building and there was no space to build it except near your brother's. I didn't know he owned the whole damned block! He doesn't even need it and my son…he's just a simple pediatrician, your brother is a world renowned surgeon. If anything, my son would suffer!" Mr. Irish pleaded.

"But you did it anyway," Caius spoke.

"I don't like liars or people who think that they can sneak behind my back and think I would be fine with it. You thought that since I was here, in Italy that I wouldn't find out about your treachery in America! I don't care if my youngest brother uses that lot to just shit in, you don't move or build on his lot. Now, you're lucky that my brother isn't suffering financially from this, he's full of pride and he would never tell us that he needed help but I have a little birdie flying around in America, keeping watch over my enemies and over my family. You're going to tear your son's clinic down within twenty-four hours and you're going to move it somewhere else, _far _from my brother's clinic. If you don't…"

Felix pointed his gun in between Mr. Irish's eyes and pulled the trigger. Luckily it was a blank and went passed his face, a small trail of blood going down his cheek, Mr. Irish squealed like a little girl. His men were frozen on spot unable to move. Felix smirked and kissed the barrel of his gun before tucking it back in its holster.

"Mr. Irish, I have a son too and I will walk the nine circles of hell for him, so I admire your loyalty to family but I have a borderline obsessive loyalty towards mine as well, hell I almost had Felix shoot you in the head because of it," I chuckled. Mr. Irish gulped and I looked down his form and I saw that his pants were darkening with fluid. I smiled sadly and I saw Caius roll his eyes toward the ceiling. "Have it tore down by tomorrow morning, Mr. Ir-"

"I know your nanny, Mr. Volturi." I stopped and stared at him coldly.

"Do you, now?"

"Well, I know her ex-husband and his friend. My daughter is friends with that young man's girlfriend, Victoria." _That name…_ "I heard about the breach in information that happened at the nanny agency and only her file was taken and a young woman was almost strangled to death." My jaw set and my fists clenched.

"I also know the whereabouts of your wife," Mr. Irish smirked and pulled out a manila folder. He threw it on the table.

"It's all yours, Mr. Volturi, _that_ and the whereabouts of Ms. Swan's ex-husband. We all are smart enough to know what that young man is planning. He's twittering the edge of madness and obsession of his former wife. He can't bear to know that she's happier without him. More better off. If he gets to her before you and your men get to him, none of it will end well. So because I made a mistake and did the wrong thing, I am willing to help you because I need to clear my conscious. My son, Liam doesn't know of my wrongdoings and he would be upset if he found out. So I will tear-"

"Wait," I stopped him, "If I open this folder and accept your tip on finding Mike Newton and it's the truth then I will consult with my brother and see if he can take your son in, maybe combine the buildings but if any of this is a lie…"

"I promise you, it's not."

_**Bella's POV**_

The children were asleep but Mr. Volturi was not home. It was eleven o'clock at night and I waited up for him. I called Athendora but she reassured me that sometimes meetings took long. Since Jane was suspended, she spent the whole day with me; I painted her nails, did her hair, played dress up with her, and watched her paint. After that, we had a light lunch consisting of a salad for me and chicken fingers for her. We then went to go pick up Edward and Alice from school and I helped them with their homework (even though they didn't need it), we watched television until we smelled homemade Italian pizza coming from the kitchens. The night ended with us playing MW3 on Edward's X-Box, Alice kicking her twin brother's ass, they showered, I read them a book of their choosing, about halfway through, they were yawning and leaning against me. I tucked them in and went to go shower myself. I was going through my luggage when I saw that Tanya had snuck in her blue lacy nightgown. It was a scandalous piece of garment and barely covered the tops of my thighs. I know we decided to wait until we were married and he had been avoiding me since the "couch incident" but I had an itch that only he could scratch. He didn't say we couldn't play around… so I found myself downstairs in the library reading Alice's favorite book, _Twilight._ It was about a girl named…Beth who fell in love with a vampire named Edmund and the book was about their torrent love affair that is tested by a vampire named John who is hunting Beth. It was quite a popular book; Athendora even said that Rosalie was reading it which was shocking because Rosalie didn't like to read. I was at the part where John bites Beth on her hand and Edmund has to suck the venom out without killing her, when I heard Demetri's voice and 's tired footsteps. I marked my place and closed the book, holding tight to my robe.

_'He's tired; he's not going to want to play with me tonight. I should go upstairs,' _I thought. With that thought, I made my way out into the hall and walked to the den to get to the stairs.

_"You haven't told Ms. Swan yet? She has the right to know, Master. It is her ex-husband."_ That was Demetri's voice. Why were they talking about Mike?

_"I know. If I tell her, I'm afraid she'll do something she thinks is noble and take the first flight home and once he knows she's there, I might not get her back."_Mr. Volturi's voice sounded exhausted.

_"Master, please you have to tell her. If you don't, she'll hate you and who's to say he's not on his way here, now. The children are in danger." _My eyes widened and I opened the door. Mr. Volturi looked up and I saw that his eyes had dark shadows under them and Demetri was in the midst of pouring him tea.

"Ms. Swan, I thought you were in bed." Demetri said.

"When were you going to tell me that my ex-husband was after me?" I asked Mr. Volturi, ignoring Demetri's statement.

"Will you leave us?" Mr. Volturi whispered to Demetri. Demetri bowed and exited out of the room, closing the door. "When I had the situation settled."

"Settled? How do you settle this?" I asked, infuriated. I was never good at getting angry at people and when I did, it was a mess of tears and screaming.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt-"

"What about my dad? Irina, Tanya, and Angela, they're more in danger of getting hurt than I am. So what? You were going to send Felix out to Forks to stop Mike and I not find out about it? Demetri said he could be on his way here, right now and that the children might be in danger. I have to go home and do-"

"And do what? Get hurt…killed? You made a promise to my children that you would never leave them and that if you did-"

"I would come back!" I finished.

"If you leave now, you're not going to be able to come back!" He said coldly. I saw the hurt, the worry, the exhaustion in his eyes. He got up from his desk and walked over to me. He backed me up until I was on the blasted couch again. "You promise me that you'd never leave." He untied my robe and he gasped at what I had on underneath. He chuckled cruelly and whispered in my ear,

"You think you know your ex-husband because you were once married to him?" I gasped when I felt his fingers smooth between my thighs. He began nibbling on my neck and bit hard when he got to the crook of it. I cried out, instantly feeling his possessiveness, his stake of claim on me. "You think that if you go back there and scold him like a child, that everything will be better?" He licked over the wound, his hands grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head. I was so soaked that I was trembling with a masochistic excitement. I'm pretty sure he could smell me. My legs were opened and he settled between them and I felt him, his hardness and I felt it twitch when he pressed up against my drenched core. He smirked devilishly at me and pressed again.

"Ah!" I moaned.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"N-No, I just want t-to k-keep t-the children safe and if that means staring danger in the face then I-I w-will do so," I cried softly. My breasts had been exposed and my wrists were freed from his grip. His hands found my nipples hard from the rush of his warm breath and he licked one and pinched the other one…hard. I squealed and arched my back. He sat up, looking down at me; he took his tie off and grabbed my wrists.

"You're not going anywhere," he bent down and kissed me and my brain seemed to turn off when his lips pressed up against mine. They were warm and oh so soft and they tasted like lavender and I sucked on his bottom lip. I felt him knot the tie tightly around my wrists and he spread my legs wider. I felt myself drip onto the couch and I licked my lips to get more of his taste on my tongue. His eyes darkened and just lightly skimmed a finger up my slit. I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out. It was better than I imagined.

"Right, _Isabella_? You don't go anywhere unless I know about it." He said with a look of vice glinting in his dark green gaze. He ran his finger up my slit again and I bucked, nodding.

"I-I won't go a-anywhere, _oh my god_, p-please," I panted, I couldn't take the torture no longer. My skin was on fire and flushed red. I wasn't even aware that my eyes had closed or that there were tiny beads of sweat on my brow.

_"Per favore, che cosa?" _My eyes rolled back and with my bound hands I reached for him. He obliged and leaned over me.

"_Baciami?" _I whispered. My eyes were wet with tears. He granted my request. The kiss was domineering and feverish. Our tongues battled with him winning and I was left breathless and watched as he untied his tie from my wrists. It was an awkward silence and I looked everywhere but at him. I saw a puddle of my juice on the seat between us and blushed furiously.

"You'll keep him from hurting me and the children, right?" I asked. I felt his fingers run through my messy hair. I looked at him and the tears fell from my eyes.

"_Con la mia vita." _He pulled me close to his chest and I gasped at how tired I felt all of the sudden. He was warm and he leaned back, taking me with him and I snuggled in his chest. His heartbeat was slow and sleep pulled at me until my eyelids got heavy and I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Please, what?**

**Kiss me?**

**With my life.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Mike's POV**_

"You stupid bitch!" I watched James slam Victoria against the wall and continued to watch as he repeatedly did so, her whimpers filled the room and then a loud slap resounded in the air. She fell to the ground, holding her face. She was looking up at him and I looked away, holding tightly to the file in my hands. We recently found out that Victoria's mother used to work for the Volturi family as a maid to Mr. Volturi's ex-wife. She never told anyone because she told us that once a person stops working there, they are not allowed to speak of it. They were given money and a plane ticket to a desolate place, like Forks, where no one really knew about the Volturi family. James found out and he was punishing her for not telling him. She slid away from him, her eyes wet with tears and bruised by his punches. He sent her one last kick and I heard something crack, she cried out and curled up into a ball.

"Shut up!" He screamed at her. She covered her mouth but I could still make out the faint whimpering. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He came into the living room and handed me one. I was awkward when I watched him beat his girlfriends. I didn't interfere because he was my friend and frankly, I was afraid of him. "Sorry you had to see that…" He grunted.

"Why do you do it?" I asked, staring blankly at the television.

"Why don't you? If you did it, you wouldn't be running around looking for the sorry bitch." He had a point but I only hit Bella once and it made me sick to my stomach and her dad…her dad owned a gun and he was _allowed _to use it.

"Hitting on girls is not my thing."

"And strangling them is?" I looked back at him, blushing.

"I didn't mean to, I just snapped. You didn't see the look on her face when she told me she wanted to see the look on my face when I showed up uninvited at the Volturi manor."

"And what was that look, pretty boy?"

"She looked happy like she knew I was going to get killed if I showed up and I just had to put her in her place."

"You see, there's nothing wrong with slapping a bitch around from time to time." I smiled and we clanked our beers together. He turned to look at Victoria who was shrunk up against the wall, watching us. He waved her over and she stood, holding her sides. She limped over and sat in the chair away from him.

"Tell us about this manor," he demanded.

"When I visited my mother during Christmas, the manor sits in the Italian countryside, not far from the city of Rome but far enough where people don't go near it unless they're invited. There's an iron fence that goes all the way around the house. There are four levels to the manor, the basement which holds the vault, the main floor, the upstairs, and then the attic. The servant quarters are set apart from the house, close to the kitchens and gardens and then there is a separate building that holds the ballroom and it faces the gardens."

"Where would Bella's room be?" I asked.

"Her room would be on the upstairs level where, Mr. Volturi and the children, and the butler sleep. Her room is the second door from the stairs, all three of the children's room is in the middle area, either facing her room or next to her room, the butlers is next to the eldest son's room and the wife's room is next to Bella's but it's locked from the inside and so are the windows."

"Why?"

"My mother told me that Mr. Volturi demanded that her room be locked, so that way the children won't get in." She said.

"What about the main floor?" James asked.

"I-It holds the receiving room, the study, which Mr. Volturi uses as his office, an entertainment room, the library, the dining room, and the kitchens and pantry."

"The attic?"

"The attic is used as a security room and only the bodyguards are allowed to use it. Only they can get in and get out."

"The basement?"

"There are only three keys in existence. Mr. Volturi has one, his father has one, and the butler has one. There is no way to get inside it from the outside but there are many passage ways to it from the inside."

"Passage ways?" I asked.

"They're hidden throughout the manor. They were built just in case of a breach in security and someone breaks in or there is a fire. You use the passageways to escape and you go to the vault. There is a gate protecting the vault in which you need a key and then the vault itself is heavily protected by a code. You enter the code and you go inside, what's inside, I don't know. You'd have to be well trusted and a family member to be able to go inside and see it."

"Who has the code?"

"Mr. Volturi, his brothers, his father, the butler, and the bodyguards. But the code is changed every two weeks, just in case there is a slip of the tongue."

"Who changes the code?" She shook her head weakly.

"I don't know."

"Who's the help there?"

"I don't know. My mother was fired right after Lady Volturi left. She was given an envelope full of money and a plane ticket here and a note saying that if she or I said anything about the Volturi manor, we'd be in big trouble. The Volturi household is well protected. There is not a weakness to it, from what I hear, every servant there, now, is trained to use a gun and hand to hand combat. I think one of the guards used to be in the Italian army." She wiped her nose of the blood that dripped with the sleeve of her shirt. There was a lot to think about, how the hell was I going to get to Bella?

"Are the children allowed out of the house?"

"I-I believe so, the Italian school year has started, it usually starts two days before the American school system. But even still, the children might be protected and I'm pretty sure everyone is on the look out-"

"Enough!" James reached and backhanded her. It was with so much force; Victoria flew out of her chair. She got up and ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. I heard an audible click and James came back and sat down. He held it his hand out, he wanted the file. I held tight to it.

"Mikey…" I handed it to him and he opened it to reveal a picture of my Isabella with two girls and a boy. They looked like they were standing in a grand room with winding stairs behind them. She had one girl in her arms, and the other boy and girl who I assumed to be twins were clutching each of her legs. They were all smiling and waving at the camera. She looked beautiful and she could pass for being the children's mother, with the way they clutched to her. James seemed entranced by the photo himself and I saw him trace a finger over the picture of one of the little girls. I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat. He jumped and looked up. His face was flushed red and he looked at me. It was silent for a moment and he pointed at the picture of the little girl and asked,

"Her name?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and cast a weird glance at him.

"The file says her name is Mary Alice..."

"She's beautiful..." He whispered.

"James...?" I asked worriedly. He looked up again and handed the file back to me.

"How do you want to do this?"

_**Aro's POV**_

I woke up next to her, I had her curled possessively by my side. I was on my back and her head was on my chest, right where my heartbeat was. Last night events replayed vividly in my mind, the sick part of it anyway. I had never done that before. Sure, I was a _little _possessive but not to the point that is was worrying. But to have done that, to hold her down and the tie her wrists as if she was my prisoner and mine alone...but then it dawned on me..._ il minx piccolo _liked it. I remembered feeling the thick wetness dripping on my finger, how it dripped with need and want. I felt myself hardened. I sighed and rolled my eyes until I saw those creamy elegant legs of hers My eyes followed with a leer up those legs where they befell the soft curve of her ass and I felt my tongue dart across my lips. I smirked then when my eyes saw the lacy blue garment that barely covered the rest of her. She reminded me of the beautiful wood nymphs from Greek mythology. I got up, careful not to stir her and when I saw her whole body, the perky breasts, the flat stomach, and her peaceful and serene face, I moaned and got on top of her. Her lips were pouty and I remembered how rough I kissed her lips last night. I bent down and I found her morning scent was musky from my own but underneath was that fresh scent of sunshine that hung to her skin. I skimmed my index finger up her ankle, the curve of her leg, stopping my hand on the nice globe that was hidden by the lacy blue fabric. She sighed in content ad turned on her back, trapping my hand between her buttocks and the bed. I began groping and found the skin baby smooth. I bet her ass would look very good after I gave it a few smacks...

"Aro...?" I looked up and found myself looking into doe like brown eyes. She scanned those eyes over me and then down the length of my arm. Her face reddened at very second. She started to say something but I stopped it with a kiss, my tongue flickering over her bottom lip and she allowed me entrance with no hesitation. We laid like that...in a tangled of limbs, are lips meeting, our tongues battling but she was so easily submissive, her breath panting, her skin flushed. And the soft mewls..._lei era la vergine perfetta..._suddenly the need to breath clicked and we pulled away from each other.

"Bella...Forgive me for how I acted last night. It was rude and certainly not Volturi family beh-" She placed an index finger on my lips to silence me.

"I already forgave you last night.  
_**Mike's POV**_

Victoria, James, and I were sitting in the living room eating TV dinners, when there was a knock. All three of us stopped and turned our heads to the door and turned to look back at each other. Victoria was the one to get and we followed her as she limped to the door and peeked out of the peep hole. She turned to look at us and nodded. _She _was here. Victoria's mother had kept in contact with her all this years. Sulpicia Volturi, had accepted our invitation and had flew all the way from New York. At first she denied it but when Victoria had told her who her mother was, the woman granted Victoria's request. Victoria took a deep breath and unlocked the many locks and eased the door opened. What we saw was breathtaking...

**the little minx**

**She was the perfect virgin**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A special thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Sorry if I don't remember your names but you're in my thoughts. I am so happy that this story has gotten the reviews it has gotten and it's all thanks to you. This story would have been nothing if it wasn't for you. I'm sorry that you guys are subjected to reading my poor piss story with all of its mistakes but many thanks to you for being patient and offering your love of this story. **_

_**This part is really bad…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hey, Irina…" I whispered in the phone.

_"Why are we whispering?" _She whispered back. Friday, 3:00 in the morning, sitting on my bathroom floor, in the dark, and whispering into my cell phone. The week that followed the night that I found out I had a small fetish for bondage. And then…in the morning…_God_…I couldn't wait for this man to take my virginity. And _of course, _that I was in love with him deeply, that I would do anything for him and for the children, that I wanted to be by his side for as long as the earth was turning…

I got that from that _Twilight_ book. Edmund and Beth were so corny to each other.

_"I don't care if you're a vampire. I just want to be with you. I need you…"_

_ "I can't. You're life will be a never ending struggle on loving you, protecting you, and wanting to drown in the ecstasy of you blood, the monster in me…"_

Mr. Volturi is paying extra to have Chelsea be mine and the children's body guard. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere after dark, And I always…_always _have to give him a kiss before I went to bed. Well, the kiss turned into a heated make out session which ended up him sleeping in my room or me in his. Why I was whispering on the phone…

"Well…I need you to do me something,"

_"Anything, poppet." _

"I need you to…"

_**Mike's POV**_

A terrifying kind of breathtaking, this woman _could not _be Sulpicia Volturi, the wife of Aro Volturi, the bastard that took _my _Bella away from me. Yes, you could tell that she was once beautiful, a _breathtaking _kind of beauty. But she, this Sulpicia, the one that stands before me was not beautiful at all. Her hair was matted down, dull, no longer holding the shine and gold. It hung lank and gray and fell in stringy strands around her sunken face. Her eyes, a haunted hazel green blank, no spark of life, the look in her eyes was the look of being defeated by life's harsh woes. She skinny, pale and wore nothing but sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweater jacket that hid her knuckles. Her lips were chapped and her eyes had dark shadows underneath.

"Victoria says that you need my help," she said, her voice was hoarse.

"There is no way in hell that you're that man's ex-wife. Aren't you supposed to be like…drop dead gorgeous?" James asked rudely. The woman's lips thinned and she sighed heavily.

"I am. I just…let myself go…" she said.

"Then what the hell is this?" He asked, pointed at her form.

"I made a lot of mistakes…" She answered.

"Please, Ms…" Victoria started off softly.

"Call me Sulpicia."

"Please, Sulpicia. Please, come in and sit down, do you want anything?" Victoria gestured over and she went over and sat on the couch. We all followed and took our seats in front of or beside her. Victoria went into the kitchen and I heard her rummaging in the kitchen. She came back and James grabbed her arm and forced her to sit on his lap. Her face flustered.

"I-I'm making t-tea…" she muttered softly. We then all stared at Sulpicia, waiting for her to start.

"Before I help you, why do you need it?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get my ex-wife back. She's working for your ex-husband." I explained. Sulpicia seemed shock.

"What does she do?" She asked.

"She's the nanny." I answered.

"Then I must refuse." We were taken aback.

"Why?" James asked rudely.

"Because, she's there for my children." She simply stated.

"It's your fault that she's there in the first place…" I muttered. She looked up at me with that defeated look.

"We all make mistakes…" she said softly. It was silent after that and Victoria went to go catch the tea kettle. We stayed silent, with all three of us staring at each other. It wasn't until Victoria came back with a small tray of four steamy mugs when I finally said something.

"Sulpicia, I don't really give a shit about your kids, to me they are a nuisance. I just want Bella back. Just tell me what I need to know and I can send you back on your merry way."

"Did you just not hear a word I just said-"

"Tell us, you worthless bitch!" James growled. He stood so quickly from his seat and went over to the couch Sulpicia was sitting. He stuck his face into hers but she didn't cower away.

"Why should I? From what I seen so far, you seem like you will hurt anybody to get to this woman." She was right. We had to treat her nicely if we wanted to get inside the manor and get my Bella.

"James, come and sit back down," I said. James looked back at me and I gestured him over to sit back down. He did and we were all thrown into an awkward silence. Sulpicia grabbed a mug and took a deep breath, cradling the hot mug in her hands.

"Why? Why go after someone who doesn't want you?" She asked quietly. I gritted my teeth and thought my answer out before I said it.

"She doesn't need to be so far from her family. This is my ex-wife's first job and she doesn't really have much experience. I think it kind of odd that they hired her after one interview and to find out that her first assignment was so far away from home and then your ex-husband…there's no telling what kind of lies he's been telling her." Sulpicia smirked.

"I'm not sure. Aro has never been a liar. He says what he feels, what he thinks in fact of them do. That is what makes them true survivors, the greater species of us humans. If the Volturi want something they get it no questions asked. People are afraid of them, afraid of their power but they are also drawn to them. It's a dangerous combination for a person to be powerful and so charismatic. 'Lying is for the mortals', his father had said to me."

"He's manipulating her. He doesn't need a nanny, he just want a piece of ass close to him-" I was interrupted by her barking laugh.

"Please, child. If he wants it then he'll get it. She would give it up willingly because that's just who he is. And looking at you…I'd go to an Italian tycoon in a heartbeat and never look back. She was stupid to think that you, a pale mongrel could give her anything."

"Then why did you give it up? Why are you here, in rags and looks as if you haven't eaten in days sitting here on my couch?" James stated coolly. Sulpicia's smirk dropped and was replaced with pain.

"Because I regret it. I regret everything that I have done. I regret taking that first line of coke, I regret spending all his family's hard earned money on things I didn't need and didn't really want and spending it on coke because I wanted the best coke. I didn't want any of the back alley shit; I wanted the coke that could be served on a silver platter. This is my punishment. I did this; I was the one that hurt _them!" _She sobbed the last part, her body violently shaking from the tears. "I am prepared for you to hurt me because I'm not telling you a damn thing! Because you'll hurt them, you'll hurt my babies! And I've already done that. I don't think their little hearts could bear it if you hurt them. If they see your ex-wife a replacement for me, a woman who loves them, would do anything for them then don't take her away from them. The pain would kill them and Aro…_Aro_ would kill you! He would be covered in your blood because he would beat you only leaving you the one chance at breath before he dealt you a finishing blow!" James lunged forth on her.

"James no!" I screamed.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was packing a small bag. I was going home and I left a note for Chelsea to give to Aro _in case _I didn't come back.

"I need to come home, just to check in with Charlie and I miss you. I miss you, Tanya, Angela, and Charlie. And I need to find Mike and talk him out of this foolishness." Irina hissed.

_"Bella, don't you dare go talk to that mudak, what if he hurts you? I will kill him myself!" _

"Mike is not going to hurt me. If he wants me that badly then that is the last thing he would do." I explained. It sounded stupid _and_ logical. Never a good thing…

"_Well…what do you want with my help?"_ She whispered more calmly.

"I need you to send your family jet over so that I could use it to come home…" It was quiet on the other line. I heard her sigh and I knew she was going to do it.

"_Fine but you better not come and do anything stupid." _With that said, 3:00 a.m. rolled around and I pleaded with Chelsea not to say anything and begged her, sacrificing half my paycheck to her, to take me to the airport. I grabbed the letter from my desk, it held four letters, one for Alice, Edward, Jane, and lastly…Aro. The letters were just a small part of what I really felt, how much I loved them. But that was just in case, the moment I realized my stupid move would probably cost me my life. But it had to be done, I had to stop him. If I stopped him before he got here then no one had to get hurt.

_**Mike's POV**_

It took me and Victoria to get James off of Sulpicia but the effort was in vain when James turned on Victoria and began taking his anger out on her. He threw her to the ground and dragged her by her hair into the bedroom. The door slammed shut and I could hear her screams and cries. I stopped Sulpicia when she went to follow. I rushed into the kitchen and wetted a paper towel. I handed it to her, her nose was bleeding and there was a large bruise forming around her eye. I'm sure Victoria would be worse off. At that moment, I heard her scream as if he was killing her and he howled like a mad man then it went silent. I looked at Sulpicia but I found her sitting on the couch, sobbing quietly. I eased my way down the short hallway and stopped in front of their bedroom. I heard him curse and I heard her whimpers.

"Clean this shit up," I heard him whisper. I heard his footsteps coming toward the door and I rushed back into the living room, tiptoeing and I sat down next to Sulpicia. Her sobbing had resided and she was shaking. I felt her grab my hand and she squeezed it. James came in, buckling his pants and went into the kitchen. I heard him grab a beer, me and Sulpicia staring straight ahead, afraid to look at him. He came into the living room and found the file. He grabbed it and sat down. I heard him rustle through the papers, already knowing that he was looking for the picture. He moaned softly. He got up and walked toward us, our bodies tensed and he grabbed Sulpicia's hair, shoving the picture in her face.

"You will tell us how to get into that manor and if you don't I will start removing your body parts. You will show us a way to get ins-"

"You can't, you have to go through the gate and through the front door-" He yanked her head back more and she yelped.  
"Then you will fucking take us!" James roared. It was silent and then the loud ringing sound came from the bedroom. Victoria came out soon after, she was a bloody and bruised mess and she handed the phone with a shaking hand to James. He snatched the phone and answered on the third ring.

"Who the fuck is this?" He then stopped and the cruelest smile appeared on his face. We stood there and watched as his eyes lit up with nasty merriment. He hung up and turned and looked at me.

"Well, Mikey, the little birdie is coming to us."

**mudak- asshole in Russian**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Aro's POV**_

I had this dream that an angel had watched me sleep. She was beautiful with long auburn hair and this moon pale skin, her eyes were a dark caramel and they were wet with tears. In my dream, the angel was brushing my curls out of my face and left me a kiss upon the lips. Her lips were soft and warm. My stomach fluttered with butterflies last night and I remembered sighing loudly because there was an angel in the house, down the hall, sleeping. I came in real late last night, around midnight because Caius and I were in nothing but meetings. I did not get my kiss as I was promised, so the night left me in an exhausted loneliness. But the angel in my dream was crying over my tired form and whispering '_I'm sorry' _as her petal soft lips ran over my head, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, and lastly my lips. I felt a teardrop on my lip before she whispered, _'I love you' _and then she disappeared. I woke not soon after and swiped my finger across my lip and found that it was wet with a single drop of liquid. Feeling a sense of peace, I fell back into my pillows and drifted off into sleep. The manor was quiet due to the children slumbering over at my brother's. Athendora suggested the idea in hopes that Ms. Swan and I would get _freaky._

I was tying my hair into a low ponytail, walking down the hall. I had taken a shower and dressed, thoughts of waking Ms. Swan with my tongue, lips, and fingers leering in my thoughts. With a smirk on my face and a new bounce in my step, I went to her room and opened the door. Her scent hit me and I instantly hardened. I allowed her scent to overwhelm me and lead me to where I would find my sleeping beauty. But I was stopped when I did not see her curled in her covers. I frowned, my gaze sweeping over the mess of her room. My eye began twitching. Not wanting to freak out. I went to her bathroom, knocking before I walked in. She was not here either. I felt a feeling of dread come over me and I rushed out into the hall.

"Demetri!" I called. I heard his footsteps and he came to me. He bowed, not the least of out of breath.

"Master?"

"Have you seen Ms. Swan anywhere?" I asked. His face flushed, a quick thoughtful look flashed in his eyes before he schooled it.

"No, master. Is she not in her room?" He asked. My eyes narrowed and I took a step forward. He backed up and I heard him inhale softly.

"Demetri…now with the education we both have received, we know that was a stupid question." I said.

"Master…please forgive me but I promised Ms. Swan not to tell you anything unless something came up…" He said quietly.

"'Something came up'?"

"Yes…"I felt my nostrils flare.

"Demetri…you have five seconds to tell me where Ms. Swan is…"

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella!" Charlie hissed. He came running off the porch and embraced me. I held tight to him, sucking the scent of home down into my soul. We pulled away and I felt my face flush.

"Surprise!" I waved halfheartedly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked worriedly.

"I just wanted to see you, to see if everything was alright," I clutched my dad's arm. He pulled me inside, looking over both of our shoulders. He was on edge…

"It's dangerous for you to be here, go back to Italy." He said when we finally went inside. The warmth of the house gave me a sense of peace and I felt a smile creep onto my face. Home…a lot of memories rushed over me. This was home, with Charlie, not with Renee and Phil. My best and worst memories occurred here and a feeling of nostalgia dropped into my stomach.

"I know. I can't be over in Italy if you, Tanya, Irina, and Angela are in trouble. Just allow me to stay for a few hours and then I'll leave."

"Bella, he nearly killed Emily, it's not safe. Does Mr. Volturi know that you're here?" Charlie grabbed my shoulders and gripped them tightly. _He does now, _I thought. I looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning there. He was up, probably terrorizing the house for allowing me to leave and the children…if they knew I was gone…they would glue, _literally_ glue themselves to me when I got back.

"Emily? Is Emily alright?!"

"She's fine but you'll be in more of a state if Mike knows you're here." I shook my head. I couldn't leave them exposed, if it was me he wanted than it was me he was going to get. He will never be allowed to have a chance at hurting anymore of my loved ones.

_**Mike's POV**_

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I knew what he was talking about but I just wanted him to say it one more time. He seemed to catch on and smirked.

"Bella is on her way here." I shivered and licked my dry lips. My love was coming back to me. This time I was going to make things right. I was going to plead for her forgiveness and make things right. I was going to be a faithful and loving husband. I was going to support her and if she wanted kids…I would give them to her and be a loving husband _and _father. I would show her that no Italian man could give her what she truly wants and that is family. Sure he had one of his own but his children were rotten, they were already damaged, and they had a mother. We will start anew, we will build our family up and we will be in love…she and I. She was meant for me, no other guy paid any attention to her except for me and I saw her true beauty, inside and out. Bella couldn't just throw all of our memories away just because of one mistake. She didn't have proof that I had been sleeping with Lauren throughout our short marriage. She just caught me just that once. Yeah, everything would go well, everything will be _alright._

"Where do we go from here?" I asked James. James eyes looked up at the ceiling and I saw his jaw clenching.

"Well, we have to be able to get her without causing a scene. Don't forget that her daddy is a police officer, so he will have the whole police department looking for you, so we have do this perfectly. We still go to Italy."

"That doesn't make any sense. She's on her way _here._" I said.

"I know this, Mikey. But let's start a wild goose chase and go to Italy." He turned to Sulpicia and pointed at her, "You will take us to the manor and take us to the vault-"

"You can't get into the vault. It's heavily secured. You'd have to be an idiot to think that you can waltz right into the manor and go to the vault and not get shot." She said. His eyes narrowed. She then smirked, "What's the real reason why you want to go to Italy?" James looked taken aback by the question. All eyes were on him and a passive look showed on his face.

"It's none of your business. You will take us, no questions asked."

"And if I don't?" James lifted up his shirt to show her the gun he kept hidden.

"I'll blow your brains out."

_**Aro's POV**_

"Calm down Aro, we have to be calm about this. If the children see you freaking out then they'll freak out." Caius told me. Athendora was bringing the children home. I called Caius after finding out my butler and maid had done some treacherous. He came, groggily and in a harsh mood. It was only after two cups of coffee, black and strong, that he was finally able to be in a decent mood.

"They're going to freak out even if I don't. Ms. Swan…leaving and not being here when they got back, _HA! _They have never heard of such a thing." I muttered. Caius nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you going to do, brother?" I winced, a migraine was beginning and my eye started twitching. I sighed.

"I'm going to Forks and getting her back before the children came home."

"Well, Athendora just texted me that she just left the house."

"Tell her to take them shopping in Rome."

"She's not going to want to do that. She has a lunch date with Marc Jacobs." I didn't care if it was the pope. He must have felt my glare and he looked up. He smirked and sighed.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do…"

_**Bella's POV**_

I dreamt that I was dying; Mr. Volturi was holding me as I bled on his tailored suit pants. My dream self was staring into those broken green eyes and I had apologized for ruining his pants. His eyes twinkled with laughter but he did not laugh. He whispered my name and I remembering closing my eyes but before I did, I saw a clear stream of tears run down his cheeks. I woke then and began sobbing quietly. I was alone in the house, since Charlie insisted he go get the pizza and I had fallen to sleep watching the big plasma screen. It looked around to be six o'clock and because of the winter solstice that seemed to never end here in Forks, it was dark. Tanya and Angela (Irina had other things to do so she wasn't going to be able to make it,) were coming over to have pizza with us and then I was going to get back on the jet and take my ass back to Italy. In their _own_ words. I yawned and sat up and went to go get plates and glasses out. I washed the little dishes that were left in the sink and I rolled my eyes when I saw they were nothing but cereal bowls and spoons. I was going to go back home when I saw all of them together, safe and sound. Funny how I now think of Italy as my home. This house, that I had spend my life in was just a house full of my memories, Italy was now my home, a place where I could make good memories with Aro and the children. I was jerked out of my thoughts by the house phone ringing. I gulped nervously and looked at the caller I.D. It was not a number I recognized.

"Hello?"

_"Bella? I-It's me, Victoria."_I frowned in confusion. What was she calling for? I remembered the first time I had met Victoria. She was a cheerleader, when we were all in school. She was nice but could cut you in the throat in a heartbeat. I stayed away from her, even though she was invited to my wedding. I haven't seen her after that until one night she woke Mike and I up by pounding on our door. It was the first night that James had beaten her. We allowed her to stay for the night and I tended to her wounds as she whimpered and cried.

"What's up?" I asked.

_"J-James w-would kill me if h-he knew I was d-doing this, b-but y-you have to g-go back to Italy. James and Mikey are on their w-way. I-I think James may be after o-one of the c-children…"_My eyes widened but then I got suspicious.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. I was grabbing my keys, cell phone, and coat.

_"B-Because, I k-know w-what J-James is capable of and I…I j-just w-want to h-help you…"_ I felt my eyes widened.

"Why would he be after the children?"

"_I-I d-don't k-know. B-But he and M-Mike just l-left and that they're on their way to Italy. Y-You got to s-stop t-them!"_ I heard the doorbell ring.

"Listen, is this the number I can reach you at?" I pulled on my coat.

"_Y-Yes."_

"There is someone at the door. I will call you back!" I hung up and scribbled the number from the caller I.D. on a piece of paper and tucked it inside my coat pocket. I ran to the door and yanked it opened. My heart dropped into my stomach as I was staring into the eyes of Mike and James.

_**Mike's POV**_

Before I had the chance to say hello to my beloved, James grabbed her and when she started screaming and fighting back, James slammed her head on the door frame. She went limp and he picked her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What did you do that for?!" I asked angrily. We were in his jeep, Sulpicia in the back with Bella lying limply in her lap. I was looking back at her; a trickle of blood ran down her face. I reached back and gently wiped it off.

"I've always wanted to do that," he answered nonchalantly.

"How are we going to sneak her onto the plane?"

"We wake her up and get on the plane…"

"Without causing a scene?" James huffed.

"I got this."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Aro's POV**_

"_Master Aro, I just got word from Charlie Swan, he got a tip off that James and Mike have Bella and that they're on their way here." _Laurent said. I was in the middle of walking to the jet when I got the call. My eye twitched and I felt my jaw clenched. I stopped in mid-step and then turned back around.

"Someone is playing games," I hissed into the phone.

"Where the _hell _are you going?" Caius asked.

"I'm sorry Master." Laurent apologized.

"Find them, get Bella and then kill them, understand?!" I said coolly. I wanted this to be over, I wanted Bella with me, in _my _bed by tonight. She was going to get punished for causing all of this trouble. Causing me to worry.

"Yes, Master." I hung up on him and rushed through the airport terminal, bypassing security. But they said nothing, it must have been the furious look on my face.

"I believed I asked you a question, brother," Caius asked.

"They have Bella and they're on their way here. I believe they're going to the manor," I explained.

"And why do you think that?"

"I don't know. It's a waste of time, if you ask me."

"O great..." I heard Caius mutter.

_**Bella's POV**_

I moaned softly, my head pounding. My eyes opened slowly to reveal that I was a car but the car wasn't moving. I sat up slowly, wincing as I felt how bad my head hurt. I saw familiar blue eyes and honey brown looking back at me. My eyes widened and I reached for the door handle and opened the door. I jumped out of the car but I didn't get to far when I felt James's jerk me off my feet and threw me back into the car. I kicked at him and he hissed when the heel of my boot scraped his chin. He jumped on top of me and back handed me. I felt blood in my mouth and I used my nails to drag across the skin of his cheek. That seemed to anger him and he snarled.

"You fucking bitch!" His fist was raised and before I felt the blow, he was suddenly pushed off of me by the woman that was in the back seat with me. She pulled me closer to her and we cuddled together, whimpering when James reached in the car after us. Mike pulled him away from us.

"Calm down, James! Don't ever raise your hand at my wife!" Mike said. James laughed insanely and pushed Mike away from him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Mike held up his hands in surrender and it went silent. I saw James kick the tire and the woman and I jumped. Mike leaned into the car and offered me a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He reached to pat my leg but I kicked at him.

"Why are you doing this?!" I cried.

"Because I love you," he answered. I shook my head.

"We're over Mike! We have the papers to prove that. Now let me go! I don't have time for this shit!" I hissed at him. Mike began chuckling.

"I had forgotten how beautiful you are when you're angry." What? What the hell has gotten into him? I heard something click behind me and I looked at the woman. Her eyes darted to her hand that was on the door handle. My lips thinned, I like how this woman thinks.

'_Always stay calm in the event that you're kidnapped. Look for all the ways that you can escape and when you do... what should you do next?'_

_ 'Flee and call you daddy?'_

_ 'That's right baby girl, because daddy will come and save you.'_ I remembered having this conversation with Charlie when I was ten years old. I had come and visit him during summer break and I was ecstatic to tell him that I had learned 'Stranger Danger' during safety week at my elementary school. He listened and when I was done talking, he pulled me onto his lap and cradled me to his chest. I kicked at him but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me out of the car. My head bounced against the metal. I felt him straddle me and lift my head up. I was seeing two of him; I think my head might of split opened...

"Bella, now I have done a lot to get you here and I'm not going to be chasing you around this fucking parking lot. Now how about we go to get tickets to Italy and make this look like two couples going to Italy on vacation."

"But _why? _Why would you want to when you already have me right here?" I cried. My head was pounding.

"We're going use you to get into the vault. I need to have a lot of money to take care of my beautiful bride." He stroked my face and I spit in his face. He didn't flinch but instead leaned in for a kiss. I began to gag when his lips touched mine. I began pushing at him, how dare he? These were not his lips to touch...to kiss. None of my body was. It no longer belonged to him. I slapped at him and dug my thumbs into his eyes. He screamed and I heard a gunshot. My body froze. I heard the woman scream and I turned quickly, ignoring the pain at the back of my neck. Blood…bright red blood spilt from the woman's hand, the same hand that was placed on the door handle.

"Get the fuck in the car or I'm going to blow your brains out." When I didn't move, he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up. He threw me into the car and I slammed right into the woman . She gasped in pain and yelped. I got up from her and I examined her hand. She was shaking and silently sobbing. There was so much blood but an exit wound. At least the bullet was no longer lodged in her hand and I tore a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around her hand. I heard James and Mike get into the front seat and the car's engine came alive.

"Please, let us go. I'll marry you and I'll love you, Mikey. Just stop this." I pleaded. Mike turned back to me, a smirk on his face.

"But don't you want to be rich?" He asked me.

"You know that means nothing to me if a person is rich or poor."

"You love Aro and he's fucking loaded!" Mike argued.

"I wouldn't care if he wasn't. There was a time that I loved you and you didn't even have two cents to your fucking name!" I screamed. Mike's eyes widened and he paled. He had nothing else to say and turned back to face the front. The woman started whimpering. She was pale and was gritting her teeth, holding her hand to her chest, the blood seeping into her shirt.

"We're going to get you to a hospital, okay?" I shakily ran my fingers over her face. I smiled when I saw the features that I had come to love during my stay at the Volturi manor. I knew who this woman was but I couldn't find the will to be mean. Sulpicia nodded.

The time had come for us to get tickets and James grabbed Sulpicia, his gun hidden but I knew very well that it was pointing against Sulpicia's skinny ribs. They stood on the side and Mike and I went to go get tickets. I shakily slid my bank card over to the woman behind the counter; my head felt like someone was taking an ax to it. She turned back to hand me my card and gasped. She made a gesture to my head and I reached up and felt blood slowly oozing down my forehead. I wiped it off and smiled weakly at her.

"My wife accidently hit her head trying to get the luggage out of the trunk. She's always has been a little clumsy." Mike said cheerfully. For the added affect, Mike bent down and kissed me on the forehead. The woman just stared and handed me four tickets to Rome, Italy. Our flight was already boarding and Mike pulled me and James forcedly pushed Sulpicia toward the exit. She was white and I could see the outside of James's pants pocket being stained by her blood because her hand was in James's pocket. I felt my own pocket vibrate and I forgotten that I had a phone. I ignored it, not wanting to get my only way of escape taken from me.

_**Aro's POV**_

"_Master, they have already boarded the plane. It seems that Sulpicia is with them too," _Laurent's voice came over the speaker phone. Marcus, Carlisle, and Caius, sat around me. Carlisle and Marcus came when Caius told Carlisle that he should be here so that when I beat Mike and this James fellow to death that Carlisle could revived them so that I could beat them to death again and Marcus was told that he was to paint me beating Mike and this James fellow to death. Heidi, Athendora, and Esme were out with the children, distracting them from the absence of Bella.

"What is Sulpicia doing with them?" Carlisle asked.

"_I do not know, Mr. Volturi. I just got on the plane," _I heard his gun click. He was on the plane with them.

"Don't do anything. You can hurt Bella. Just keep an eye on them and be ready to do something if it begins to get out of hand."

_"Yes, master." _He hung up and I took a deep breath. I looked at my brothers.

"Does the press know?" Marcus asked.

"No, I told Carmen and Demetri to keep the press out of this and to tell Mr. Swan not to let the American press know either. Even in this trying situation, we will retain our privacy. It makes it harder to kill someone if the media is involved." I said.

_**Bella's POV**_

"I have to go to the bathroom," I whispered to James. I was sitting in the middle of he and Sulpicia and Mike was sitting in the front.

"Do you really?" He asked, the barrel of his gun smoothing over my thigh. I nodded and he sighed. "If you take more than five minutes, I'm coming to get you." He stood to let me out and I rushed to the bathroom. There were two people ahead of me and I stood patiently. I heard a clicking noise and I looked up and I saw a familiar face. I nearly wept with joy when I saw Laurent Gigolo. He smiled softly and waved me over. I looked to see that James and Mike were distracted and I dove in the seat next to him. I began sobbing and he shushed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm following you at the request of Master Aro." He explained.

"Following…you work for Aro?!" He chuckled.

"Yes, I've worked for the Volturi family my whole entire life but you need to listen to me," I nodded eagerly.

"Where are they taking you?"

"To the manor." He nodded.

"Go and sit back down. We must stay inconspicuous or a lot of people are going to get hurt-"

"Please, allow me to talk to him, to let him know that I'm okay and that I'm sorry," I begged. Laurent pulled his phone out and dialed Aro's number.

"Make it quick, Ms. Swan."

_**Aro's POV**_

"What happened?" I knew it was Laurent's number but it was not his voice.

"_Aro_?" My body warmed and I found peace. Bella, my Bella, her voice was shaky and I knew I couldn't put this call on speaker. I needed to hear her voice and I alone.

"Bella, are you okay?" She chuckled weakly.

"_No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. Please forgive me_."

"Bella, you will lead them here, no questions asked. Everything will be alright, okay?" I assured her. I heard her sob.

"_O-Okay, I love you so much_."

"I love you too." I was soon met with a dial tone and I snarled. I slammed the phone down, making my brothers jump.

_**Bella's POV**_

Laurent gave me a reassuring squeeze of my hand and I let go. I wiped my tears off and went back to sit down. I grabbed Sulpicia's hand and checked her wound. She was passed out. I untied the cloth and saw that her hand was swollen and took on a dark color.

"She needs medical help," I whispered to James.

"And I care?" He said.

"Then why the hell did you bring her? Why the hell are you even here?" I snarled quietly. I felt James grab my throat and I gasped to take in the needed air.

"Alice." My eyes widened and I dug my nails into the skin of his wrist. He yelped and pointed the gun to my chest. I stared him in the eye.

"Touch her and I _will _castrate you." We landed and I woke Sulpicia up. I had asked the flight attendant for some bandages and I had her wound clean and wrapped up. She looked at her hand and smiled gratefully. I saw Laurent pass us, he was on the phone. We got up and followed the other passengers out. I was home and I couldn't wait to see my children…Aro…

I held Sulpicia, she had lost a large amount of blood and she was weakly trying to hold herself up.

"It's okay, we're going to get you help, I promise." I whispered to her.

"How are they?" I blinked a few times when something clicked.

"They're beautiful just like their mother and father. You should see them-"

"No. It's enough to know that they are healthy and happy and that they have someone like you to be their mother now."

"I'm sure if you talked to Aro-"

"No, my arrival so late in their lives would only confuse them and upset them. Take care of them, please and tell them that I love them and that I'm sorry." She broke away from me and ran into the middle of the airport.

_"Aiuto! Aiuto! Siamo stati rapiti!" _She screamed. That caused a lot of stir and I heard both Mike and James curse. I jerked out of Mike's grip and grabbed Sulpicia. We ran toward the entrance but not before I heard the loud bang of the gun and I felt something sharp hit me in the stomach. Pain like no other ran up and down my body. Screams from all around and I saw Laurent's face took on a look of horror. He ran toward me but my eyes closed and the sensation of falling took over.

_**Aro's POV**_

_"Master, there has been a misfortunate accident…"_ Laurent's voice was still in my head and I remembered going on auto pilot. We met him and Sulpicia in the waiting room, my brothers, their wives, their children and mine stopped dead when we saw her. She looked bad and her eyes filled up with tears when she saw us. The children gave her no second thoughts before they tore down the hospital halls, Esme, Heidi, and Athendora running after them.

"I'm so sorry," Sulpicia cried, "I screamed and we both escaped and we started running and when we-it happened so fast and I looked up and she was falling, you have got to believe me! I had no part in this, please, Aro."

"So why were you with them?!" I yelled. She jumped and more tears poured from her eyes.

"Let us go! We want to see her!" We all turned to see a kicking and screaming Jane. Athendora had her, Esme had a sobbing Alice, and Heidi had a tearful Edward.

"Excuse me?" A young nurse interrupted us, "but you're the one that brought Ms. Swan in?" She asked Laurent and Sulpicia. They both nodded.

"Are you family?" They both shook their heads.

"What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle was in doctor mode. The nurse blushed.

"I'm sorry; I'm not at freedom to share that kind of information unless you are all family."

"Please! Tell us what's wrong with our mother!" Alice screamed. Esme embraced her. I heard Sulpicia take in a breath but when I looked up, she was smiling and she nodded at me.

"Oh! In that case, Ms. Swan needs a blood transfusion, the bullet shattered when it hit her liver and the doctor can't remove the rest of the fragments without Ms. Swan bleeding to death."

"Call Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, they are her mother and father," Carlisle said. I took a deep breath and went to sit down, feeling light headed. My heart was pounding in my head. I was going to lose her before I even had her.

"Take the jet and go get them." I told Laurent. He nodded and ran out of the waiting room. I felt flushed and everything in my vision doubled.

"Aro?" Carlisle asked. He was next to me and I took a deep breath. I looked up at Sulpicia.

"You okay with this?" I asked her. She nodded. "Alright, with that said, when this is over, be at the manor to sign the divorce papers and your parental rights and I never want to see you ever again." She nodded and gave one last look at the children and my brothers before she left.

_**Bella's POV**_

The images were colorful and passed through the blankness of my mind. I saw myself round with pregnancy, Jane, Alice, and Edward, cooing and patting my belly. I saw Aro and I walking through the maze, sharing sweet kisses and then the images changed and I saw James and Mike, leering over me, both of them had guns pointing them in my face. They pulled the trigger and I jerked awake and sat up quickly, screaming as I did so. I felt something tear and I clenched my jaw. I looked down to see blood pooling underneath my gown. I pulled the gown up and saw that there was large white gauze wrapped around my stomach, a small blotch of red near my lower abdomen. I heard beeping and I looked to see that I was hooked to a heart monitor. I was in a hospital and I looked up to see my room had balloons, flowers, cards, and a big giant purple frog sitting in the corner. I chuckled but stopped short when a shot of pain had me groaning. The door opened and there _he _was. He stopped and I waved shyly at him. Aro grinned and hurriedly sat down next to me.

"Good, I have something to tell the children when they get home from school." I smiled and grabbed his hand. I rubbed it across my cheek, sighing in relief that I wasn't dreaming.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got shot-"

_"I know that, _but what about James and Mike…_Sulpicia?_" Aro frowned.

"James and Mike are currently being transported back to America where they will be put on trial for kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder, where they will be brought back here for that crime and Sulpicia…" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I smiled when I saw her signature on the divorce papers.

"What about the ring?" He blushed.

"Well, I forgot that I took it from her and later threw it in the fireplace." I giggled and gasped in pain. He was there and stroked my face. He leaned his forehead against mine and I inhaled his scent. It washed over me like water and I reached up to place a peck on his lips. I felt my body melt and the pain from being shot disappeared. I heard my heart monitor pick up in speed as he deepened the kiss, my skin was on fire and I pulled him down on top of me. I think I forgot how to breathe and my heart monitor did a long beep in which three nurses came running into my room. Aro slid gracefully into his seat and the nurses were none the wiser to what just happened. When they saw I was still alive, just red in the face, they left us.

"We have to be careful until you're healed." He chuckled. One of the nurses came back in, a syringe in her hand and walked over to my medicine bag.

"I don't need that," I pouted. Aro chuckled again.

"Now, love, she's just doing her job, let's not make it harder for her. Don't you want to feel better so we can _play_?" My skin flushed red, as the nurse's. She left, her head ducked low and we were left alone.

"Did you have to say it like that?" I asked. He pulled the covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead.

"I'm just speaking the truth." He grinned. I yawned, the medicine kicking in.

"Stay with me?" I asked groggily.

"Forever and ever."


	31. Chapter 31

**Three months later…**

**Aro's POV**

Things have been relatively normal since Mike and James were sentenced to 10 years in American prison and then another 30 here in Italy for attempted murder and concealing a deadly weapon in a government facility. I didn't get the chance to be there to rejoice when I saw the shocked and despaired looks on their faces only because it was Bella's wish to not have me there. She thought it would look bad to the family name and on me. It took a lot of convincing on her part until I finally gave in if and _only if _she took Demetri. I couldn't allow Felix to go because he would have found a way to kill them on the spot and that would cause a lot of publicity and that was something the Volturi family had prided itself on, not allowing the media to pry into our private lives. It caused too much drama, and a lot of lies would be told and posted for the world to read and plus…there would be children involved and we couldn't risk them to the evils of the outside world, they were too emotional, too attached, and they were protected. Bella's wound has healed significantly and she was back to normal after only a few weeks home from the hospital, the children were ecstatic because that meant they could stay glued to her without causing her any physical pain. They no longer consider her the nanny because they thought she had gone beyond the part of being their caretaker, she was their mother. The only person they knew that wasn't after the family money and would do anything for them. They call her mother and since Sulpicia signed her parental rights over…it seemed justified. Bella seems to think that I should talk to Sulpicia and allow her a visit but I brushed off the idea coldly. I felt guilty afterwards when she asked,

_"If I had suddenly been placed in her shoes, would you not allow me to see my children, if for a glimpse?" _Frankly, Sulpicia had a glimpse of them… in the hospital…she didn't need any more _"glimpses"_. I hated her and I'm grateful for her saving Bella's life but no…that does not change the suffering that I and the children had gone through. Two hours doesn't change the years of contempt, the words, the actions, the emotions, and the use of a deadly drug that could have killed her and the children. I told her no and her face dropped. I regretted it but she had to know the harsh reality. I don't allow second chances except in Bella's case because she didn't really hurt the children and the children loved her and I loved her. I only noticed that my time with Sulpicia…I don't think I actually truly loved her the way I thought I did. There was a time, but it changed when I saw her take that powder up her nose and I was utterly horrified. I had never been exposed to drugs except for my staff's use of marijuana but that wasn't a drug and I've only ever did it once in college.

"Aro, we are planning your wedding and you dare to just sit there and stare off into space?!" I jumped at the sound of Caius's voice. We were visiting my brother, Marcus, in France. The Volturi Manor was overrun by Athendora, Heidi, and Esme since Bella wanted the wedding in the gardens. With all of the feminine energy going on, Caius, Carlisle, and I took the children and went to France. Jane was reluctant to go because that meant "mother dear" would be far away so after her wailing, she stayed, waving us cheerfully goodbye and sticking her tongue out at her brother and sister.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm over thinking a lot of things." I said.

"About what, brother?" Marcus was sitting at his easel, finishing one of his works, his black clothing covered in a rainbow of colors.

"Everything…" I muttered. They all gave me skeptical looks but push no further.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Esme said when I stepped out of the dressing room. The dress was long and fitting, no specific designs except for the lace on the sleeves and at the back with the many satin buttons, it had a not too long train and the veil was attached to a diamond barrette that would be placed in a bun. Athendora, Heidi, Esme, Angela, Tanya, and Irina were there, as was Jane, who was seated on Heidi's lap. I blushed because as I saw myself in the mirrors, I did look beautiful; the dress was ten times more beautiful than my last one which was a white prom dress. I felt like a bride and not someone eloping in Vegas.

"I love the dress," I whispered as I smoothed my hands over the soft material. It felt like water and I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle in it, in the lush greenery of the gardens, the beautiful Italian weather, surrounded by my family and friends and then he would take me to Isle Esme, an island in the Caribbean that Carlisle brought for Esme. Two whole weeks of just me and him, the beautiful scenery and the sand underneath my bare skin…

"Bella!" I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me. I blushed.

"Do you like the dress?" Tanya asked. I looked over it one last time and nodded, smiling widely. Jane was there, reaching for me and I grabbed her.

"It would be better if it was blue, mamma." She said. I chuckled.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly and began giggling.

"Well, your flower girl dress is blue and I'm carrying blue flowers, isn't that enough?"

"No, _mamma_, blue everywhere!" She squealed.

**Aro's POV**

"As tradition states, you must have a bachelorette party, _my lady_," Felix teased Bella. The wedding was just a day away and my brothers and I had flown back to the manor. The gardens were beautiful as always but they were more beautiful with the flowers in perfect bloom and dare I say _romance_ waving its magic wand in the air? Bella flushed and looked back down at a sleeping Edward. His head was in her lap and she stroked his curls. Alice and Jane were having a sleep over at Athendora's with their other cousins. Edward, tired from homework, piano, soccer, and the wedding, had decided to stay home and had curled in her lap and fallen asleep without touching his dinner.

"I had a bachelorette party when I first got married…" she muttered softly. Felix eyes widened, Tanya giggled, sitting on his lap.

"Ah yes, I remember, we went to a strip club where you got drunk and puked. If I recall, we ended up going to the Waffle House." Bella laughed and Felix snorted.

"Waffle House?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a place that serves breakfast in the wee hours of the morning about the time the clubs close." Bella explained. I shook my head at the ridiculousness.

"Come on master, you must have done some clubbing in your youth." Felix said. Bella and Tanya chuckled.

"_My 'youth'? _How old do you think I am?" I asked him. Felix looked thoughtful for a moment. I glared.

"I'm 36…" I muttered darkly.

"That's hardly young, master…"

"It's hardly old, _Felix…"_ My jaw clenched and I felt a light weight settle in my lap. Bella was looking up at me.

"They say that wine is at its absolute best when it has had time to age and mature." She whispered, her hands smoothed over the skin of my cheeks and I closed my eyes, no longer offended by my guard's stupidity. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she reached up to kiss my lips, something I granted to her easily. It was soft and ended quickly. I was stunned as was Felix and Tanya, although Tanya's shock turned into a smirk. I couldn't find words and I watched, her fingertips grazing my cheeks as she got up from my lap.

"It seems we've rubbed off on you, my lady." Felix said wickedly. She blushed but did not comment. She was seducing me and I couldn't find the will to refuse her as she roused Edward and helped him in bed, her eyes putting me in a trance and I followed her like I was being pulled by an invisible string.

"Master, you know the rules; you can't sleep in the same room as her!" Felix brought me out of my gaze and I saw a hint a smile on her face. And I watched her disappear up the stairs, my heart breaking as I couldn't go and show her how true her statement was.

**The Day of the Wedding!**

**Bella's POV**

I jerked awake and I found myself in my old bedroom. Nostalgia flitted through me but only lasted a minute when I found that I was not with Aro. I turned on my back, looking up at my ceiling, my nerves beginning to fray as the realization hit me. I was going to become Isabella Marie Volturi in less than six hours. I could tell it was still too early for the sun to rise but since I was awake, I was too nervous to go back to sleep. Heidi would come early because she had to prepare the food and our putting the final touches on the wedding cake, something she wanted to make herself since she didn't believe in store brought cakes. I could already hear Chelsea and the others bustling in the halls and downstairs. I pulled the covers off and peeked out into the hall, where the chandeliers were dim and created a soft glow in the halls. I saw Chelsea and she smiled tiredly. She bowed and I stopped her.

"You guys don't have to bow or call me 'my lady'; you guys are like my best friends." I explained. She blushed and pulled me into a hug.

"Then what should we call you?" She asked.

"Your supreme ruler," I joked. She giggled and pushed me softly.

"Silly Bella." Silence and I began fiddling with my fingers, my thoughts of what needed to be done today, flitted through my head. I felt her hand grasped my shoulder. Her bright smile, exposing her straight white teeth made the dim hall brighter.

"You're going to be okay. This wouldn't be happening if he didn't love you."

**Aro's POV**

Caius helped me put my suit jacket out, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. This was it…six hours ago, I had dreamt of this moment and now it was here, in the present, happening _right now._ I don't believe I was this nervous when I got married to Sulpicia but here I was, my eye twitched and I felt shivers of excitement rattling my bones. Caius grasped my shoulders tightly and looked at my reflection in the mirror. He began brushing my shoulders off; I saw a small smile reaching upon his lips.

"I was nervous when I married Athendora so nervous that I almost didn't do it. I thought she would be miserable with me just like mother was with father." I smiled in agreement.

"I'm thinking about selling the manor when we get back from the honeymoon." Caius never really showed shocked but to see his blue eyes bulging out and his mouth agape…it's hilarious.

"_Why?! _Father won't let you, you're the head and Edward is not of age to take on such a response-"

"It's a _joke,_ brother." I laughed and he scowled at me and punched me in the arm.

_"Asshole," _he muttered darkly.

**Bella's POV**

I needed five minutes alone…but there was no way in hell was that happening. It seemed that my whole room had been converted into a backstage of a fashion show. Hair was being done, quickly and with the skilled hands of Tanya and Irina. Dresses were going through their last inspection and makeup was being applied where it was needed. I was sitting at my vanity, my robe still one while Athendora curled my hair. She was the only one to be near me, since she was used to this kind of chaos. Esme was downstairs going over the last touches of the scenery and Heidi was in the kitchens attending to the food. I felt my stomach lurch as more butterflies appeared in my stomach.

When Athendora delicately buttoned the buttons of my dress and placed the veil upon my bun, I gulped and took a deep shaky breath. I heard her chuckle softly.

"Just try not to trip down the aisle." I giggled nervously.

"I need five minutes…" Athendora looked at me, more seriously. She nodded and turned to the others.

"The bride needs five." She said loudly. She began shooing people out and even had to carry Jane out when she refused to go. The door shut and I sighed loudly. I was alone and I felt my body calm down. A knock…has it been five minutes already?!

"Come in." Charlie came in and he was shocked.

"You look beautiful." I chuckled and he closed the door and we met each other halfway and embraced. We pulled away and I looked up at him.

"This is fine, right? Not too soon?"

"What do you mean, baby girl?" He stroked my cheek.

"We're not going too fast? I mean I don't really know about what he was like when he was kid, or how many lovers has he taken after Sulpicia? Or even about her…just that she seems like nice woman…I'm not going too fast?" I felt a weight being lifted off my chest.

"You asked me this that last time."

"I know but this is it. I love him and the children so much that it scares me sometimes. How can I be so attach to someone that I barely know?"

"Let me ask you something, did you love Mike?"

"Of course or else I wouldn't have married him."

"Would you have done anything for him?" I stiffened. The question out a halt to my rambling thoughts and then…

"No." Charlie laughed softly.

"Would you do anything and everything for Aro?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then no, you're not moving too fast. Of course you don't know _everything _about him and that's the fun part of being with someone. You get to know them and find out all the little things. Love doesn't happen the way we think it should and yeah, I'm the last person in the world to be talking about love, but for you, Bella, it shows. It shows on your face and in everything you do, that you love him and his children." I blushed.

"Daddy…" I whispered and leaned in for another hug. He held me and then patted my back. He smiled.

"Let's get married."

**Aro's POV**

She was beautiful, just as her name meant. My heart stopped as she glided gracefully, with the help of Charlie down the lush green path toward me. She smiled widely at me and everyone was in awe. This was perfect, the weather, and the gardens…_my bride._ When they arrived, Charlie placed a kiss on her forehead and allowed me to take her, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. I nodded at him and he smiled. We were in understanding. As long as I didn't hit her, hurt her, and leave her, then he wouldn't put a bullet in my face. But that ever happening was slim because who would do such a thing to this beautiful creature? Everyone sat down and the priest cleared his throat.

_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God- and in the face of this company- to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore- is not by any- to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly-but to reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly…"_


	32. Chapter 32

**LEMONS! Feel free to laugh, I'm not really good with writing sex scenes and I'm taking one of my reviewer's suggestions in writing the scene from Aro's POV. Women and men are a lot different when it comes to sex. I'm a girl so bear with me. First times are supposed to be gentle and sweet and while that sometimes never happens, I wanted them to make love and give you guys a sweeter side of Aro. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"You and daddy will come back, right?" Alice asked, clutching my waist, looking up at me with her wide eyes.

"Of course, honey. Two weeks will go by quickly." I said, patting her curls. The wedding and the reception was a success and I was now married to Aro Volturi. All that really needed to be done now was…_consummate _the marriage, an activity I was looking forward to doing. I was in jeans, a t-shirt, and my raggedy tennis shoes. The only thing classy on me was the diamond ring on my finger, which glinted beautifully in the light.

"But why are you going when you could just stay here?" She rubbed her face against my stomach.

"It's part of tradition, sister." Edward was walking toward us; she looked back at him and frowned.

"But I don't want her and daddy to go. Tradition or not, admit it, you'll miss them too." She whined.

"Of course I will but…I-I'll tell you later." He blushed and pulled her away from me. She growled and he let her go and she reattached herself. Demetri came down with my luggage and I gulped as I remembered all the frilly lingerie that was in there, all of which came from Tanya, Irina, Athendora, Esme, Heidi, and even Angela.

_"You're not wearing sweatpants and t-shirts on your honeymoon, Bella." _Angela stated. Felix joked that I wouldn't need them because I would be naked during my whole stay. That even terrified me more. I had an ugly scar from the bullet wound and it was noticeable and I hated it and even hated Mike more for giving it to me.

"Mother dear!" Jane wailed. She had a small book bag and she was coming down the stairs. "Don't leave without me!"

"Jane you can't go this time." Edward said softly. Jane looked at him blankly, as if she didn't understand a word he said.

"If we can't go, you can't either!" Alice voice said, slightly muffled by her face in my stomach. Jane's small face scrunched up and she stomped her foot.

"I'm going and that's final!"

"Jane…Jane…" I called to her. She ran to me and clutched my leg. I led them to sit down on the couch. "I want you all to listen to me. Your father and I need some alone time. That's what newly married couples do. I promise you, that your father and I will be back before you know it."

Alice and Jane weren't buying it…

"But why do you need to be alone?" Jane asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, now you three will be good for your aunts and uncles, right?" They all nodded. I turned to Edward and reached to stroke his face. He blushed. "You'll take care of your sisters?" He nodded. I turned to the other two and gave them a stern look.

"Listen to your brother and your aunts and your uncles. Be nice, no problems at school, and remember that I and your father love all of you. We don't want to be away from you either but it has to be done. And when we get back, we'll have all the time to spend together." They smiled and hugged me.

"We'll miss you mother dear." They all said.

**Aro's POV**

The house was magnificent; it was furnished with modern design but still held the native architecture of the people and the artwork. After stopping in Rio and spending some time there, enjoying the festivities and food, a small plane took us to the island. It was nightfall and the air smelt of the ocean, the moon was full and there was her. She stood, a towel wrapped around her form and stared out at the dark waters. I suggested skinny dipping and she went to shower, while I stripped to my birthday suit and walked unashamedly into the water. But she stood, her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, her red hair whipped about her gently and she took a deep breath. She let the towel go and it fell to the sand. She smiled and walked into the water, gasping when she found that the water was a nice temperature. She splashed toward me and I held her, feeling her form up against mine. Her body molded perfectly with mine, her skin felt smooth and soft. She had a perfect pink blush to her cheeks as my hands on her hips, pulled her close. Her arms reached up around my neck and she reached to kiss me. We kissed slowly and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I was aware of how close she was to me. But we didn't pull away and I began walking out of the water, saving playing in the water for a later. I lowered her gently to the white sand and I looked down at her. Her breasts were full and I reached to grab them. She gasped and held my hands there. I bent down and reunited our kiss, our tongues dancing against each other and I could feel her dripping onto me. The need breathe but my lips did not leave her skin. I trailed down, covering her neck with small kisses and she squirmed. Her hands left mine and they played in my hair and ran down my back. I shivered but continued to lather her skin with my lips and tongue. Her rose colored nipples stood in attention and gave it to them. My tongue flicked against the soft pebble of her left breast while my thumb brushed over her right one. She whimpered and I looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks bright red and she was panting. I switched and gave attention to her right one and she gasped, her eyes popping open. She looked down at me and smiled shyly. I smirked, her nipple in my mouth and I sucked, taking pleasure as a soft moan released itself from her lips. Her skin was so warm and I left her perfect mounds. I inhaled her flowery scent and I became high and spurred me further to continue my journey downward to her flat stomach, placing soft kisses along the way. My hands followed, until they stopped just underneath her thighs, where I found them shaking. My eyes never left her face, I wanted to see every reaction on her face. I loved seeing the emotions forever changing on her face.

"Aro…" she whispered. I came out of my thoughts and I saw her smiling face. Her hand stroked my cheek, down to my jaw and ending at my chin.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look right now." She frowned and I felt her hand cover her bullet wound. I moved her hand and entwined our fingers. I brought them up and kissed the palm of her hand and wrist. She blushed again and grabbed my other hand and entwined our fingers together as well. Nothing else was said, nothing else needed to be said. We were here and there was no turning back. I wanted nothing else because now I had everything. I licked my lips and place a soft kiss on her lips before I placed another on her wound before I buried myself between her thighs. I lifted her leg and kissed the skin there, my fingers massaging where my lips touched. I made sure to skip over the leaking oasis, saving it for last, and did the same to her other leg. She sighed in frustration and reached for me.

"Please…" she whispered. I stopped what I was doing to look down at her, rubbing my cheek against the silk skin of her creamy legs. She was soft and my senses were heightened.

"Think of this as a punishment for disobeying my wishes," I whispered. Her eyes widened, "You didn't think I had forgotten, did you?" My finger ran up her slit and she gasped loudly into the night air, her back arching and more fluid dripped onto my finger.

"_Perdonami, il mio amore." _She whispered. I ran my finger up her slit again but delved deeper and she stiffened and shivered. I reached down and kissed her. She clutched me close to her and we kissed, our love and passion shone and I felt my hand cup her and began rubbing in small circles. I sucked her bottom lip when I felt her beginning to pull away. Her moan stopped short when my tongue danced with hers. She tasted so good and I was excited to taste the fountain of ecstasy that was being manipulated to flow like a river into my hand. Her nub was poking me and I used my thumb to play with it. Her body jerked and she pulled away and whimpered and her eyes glazed over in pleasure. I was aching and twitching to be inside of her but this was her first time. She wasn't Sulpicia, Mary, and all the others. She was fresh, untouched and although she would have been glad to just be taken, I was going to go slow and savor it, devour her, and swallow her whole. I pressed my thumb against her clit and she cried out faintly.

_"Aro…Aro…Aro…Aro…"_she sang softly. I moaned on the inside. If she sounded like this, then I couldn't wait to hear her when I finally took her. My desire burning wildly and I bent down and gave the first of many licks. Her backed arched more and her mouth dropped opened in a silent scream. Delicious, she tasted delicious and I began to feast upon her. I held her hips as they moved with the circles of my tongue. I added a finger, slowly poking, feeling the velvety wet skin accepting me. She continued to sing my name softly, her hands finding stable ground in the mess of my curls. I kept staring at her and her eyes darkened in lust and when they meant mine, I gave a particularly hard suck and she screamed. My eyes rolled as I felt her nectar splash on my tongue. It was sweet and I found myself with thirst, that no water, no wine could ever quench.

"_More."_ I demanded. I moved my finger in time with my tongue and it was fulfilled. I swallowed it and it filled my belly as she cried my name through clenched teeth. Bella fell back against the sand, panting like she had run miles. I added another finger and she grasped my arm as I began to stretch her and I stiffened as I felt the soft graze of her fingers against my painfully hard on. She blushed, shy, a small smile on her lips.

"_Vuoi che, la mia Bella?" _I asked her. She nodded eagerly, her blush stretching to her collarbone. My fingers left her and she whimpered at their departure. I allowed them to smooth over the soft span of her stomach and chest, squeezing her breasts and I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist. I leaned down over her and reached in for a kiss and as we kissed, I began entering into her slowly. I had to stop because if felt so good to finally enter her, the warmth, the velvety center of my new wife…and _God, _she was tight. I looked down at her, my hands caressing her cheeks. Her eyes were staring at me and we held each other gazes as I had the courage to keep pressing into her without causing too much discomfort. I felt her hymen and I gave her an apologetic glance before I thrust pass her barrier and she yelped and I felt her nails digging into my scalp painfully. But it didn't stop and I moaned deeply as she clenched and unclenched me with her small pocket as she adjusted. I was fighting with my inner self to just go ahead and move but my logical side put me at ease and made me patient. I've waited for this, wanted this…_needed _this and I could wait for my young beautiful bride to come to terms with me being inside of her. I felt her soft touch on my lips and my gaze flickered to her own and she nodded.

Is there any other word to describe what I was feeling? The movement of my hips was slow and rhythmic. I knew what to do and knew how to do it. Her moans were music, her fluid dripped in large amounts over my shaft, creating the right amount of slickness and comfort. I played with her breasts as they swayed and her nails dug into the skin of my back. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I felt my impending climax build up. Still joined with her, I scooped her into my lap and she buried her face in the crook of my neck as she held me and I bounced her gently on top of me. I ran my fingers through her hair and tugged gently on the silky strands. I wanted to see her face when she came, so I would have it imbedded in my mind forever.

"I love you so much," she cried as my speed quickened. I groaned and my grip on her hips tightened as I pulled her more roughly down. I bit down on her shoulder and her head fell back, her eyes shut tight and I felt her stiffened. Her mouth opened and a loud cry of my name fell from her lips. She was exquisite and tears fell from her eyes as she rode against me and I felt myself being pushed over the edge at her sheer boldness and I kissed her as she came a second time, swallowing her moans. We rode our orgasms and I felt her jerk a few times and she took a deep breath. She sighed softly and her eyes opened, her cheeks flushed and she giggled softly.

"I'm finally yours, my love." She whispered before she passed out in my arms.

**I hope I did well!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Went to go see the final chapter of Twilight…What are your thoughts on it? I'm dying to know because I saw the unthinkable happen and nearly set the theatre on fire. Lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked my lemon. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Lemons. :D**

**Bella's POV**

I gulped as I held up the lacy undergarment in front of me. It was a green with black lace night gown with spaghetti straps. The material was silk and see through and if I put it on. It would only come just underneath my buttocks. I had no more lingerie to wear since either, he tore them off of me or he hid them somewhere. I placed it to the side and went back through my luggage. After that night, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We've had sex in every room of the beach house and in every position too. My favorite by far is riding him because for that one moment, I was in control and I loved seeing his eyes close in ecstasy when I grind him, clench him... He is a patient lover and tends to me as I do to him. He doesn't just take, he gives and _oh..._when he talks to me in Italian, whether it's sweet words or dirty...I'm making myself wet again...

One more night before we had to go back to our lives but it would be different. I would be his wife, we would share a room together and we would be a family. I took a deep breath and slipped off my towel. I had forgotten that he was waiting for me. We had spent our honeymoon snorkeling, cliff diving, we went to bonfires and listened to the natives tell their stories, it's hard to believe we found the time to do all that and have sex. But today was a slow day. I made breakfast and we spent the whole day watching movies. The material was soft and when I looked in the mirror, I gasped. It was see through alright. I blushed when I saw the many love bites labeling my skin. The bathroom door opened and I jumped when I saw my husband's towering form in the doorway.

"Bella, what is taking you so long in here?" He asked. He wore black slacks, his dark blue shirt unbuttoned with his sleeves rolled up and his hair pulled into a low bun. I felt my cheeks heat up and I could already feel myself begin to dampen. My heartbeat sped in beat and I felt my voice caught in my throat. He smirked then.

"Were you trying to pretty yourself up for me?" He tilts my face up and places a soft kiss upon my lips. I could taste the wine and I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He chuckled and pulled me gently from the bathroom.

"I have one last movie to show you and I believe it will be something we'll _both _enjoy." I sensed the mischievousness but the hair on my neck stood on end in excitement. What did my husband have planned for me? Aro led me into the bedroom where I found it the same as it always been. He sat me down on the bed and grabbed the remote control. He turned the television on and I placed my hands in my lap and swung my feet. I was in a daze and only came out of it when the lights were turned off in the bedroom. I looked up at Aro, the smirk still playing his lips and I blinked innocently at him. He moved to sit next to me and I smiled brightly when he moved a few strands of hair over my shoulder. I shivered at his touch and reached for him, pulling him in for a kiss. We kissed and I pulled away just in time to see Aro push play on the remote. Still holding on to him, I looked to see that a woman, dressed in nothing but heels and a black lacy thong, walking toward a man that was seated on a black leather couch. He had no shirt and nothing but his boxers and he was rubbing himself as the woman walked towards him. It was porn…

"You're going to watch this while I eat you out, _Isabella."_

**Caius POV**

"He said if we called him for anything, he was going to kill us." Athendora reminded me. I had my cell phone, my thumb hovering over the first digit of Aro's number. Jane, the smallest of my brother's children, was tugging on my pants leg, her small face scrunched up and tears pouring onto her cheeks.

"I want to talk to my mommy and daddy. I've been a good girl and you promised that if I was, I could call and talk to them." Jane said. I only said that because the little brat refused to do anything I said. So to get her little ass in shape, I promised her that she could call and talk to her parents if she was a sweet little princess. I looked to see my other niece and nephew in the doorway.

"Jane, we've been looking all over for you. We're about to play the new Black Ops 2 videogame, come on." Jane stomped her foot and shook her head, looking up at me with her big green eyes. I pressed the first number and I heard Jane squeal in excitement.

"Cai, do you want Aro to have Felix beat you to a pulp?" Athendora said. My thumb hovered over the next number and I heard Jane scoff.

"Jane, let's leave Uncle Caius and aunt Athendora alone," Edward suggested. He held his hand out and she shook her head again, grabbing onto my leg.

"No!" I pressed the second number and I heard her squeal again.

"Cai…?" My wife's eyes were wide and frantic. My brother threatened to kill us if we interrupted him for anything except for a death in the family.

"Janey, do you remember what mother said about us listening to Edward?" Alice said.

"No, I want to talk to my mommy and daddy!" In defeat at my niece's stubbornness, I dialed the rest of the number and she jumped up to reach for the phone. I picked her up and listened to the phone ring on the other line. I gulped nervously. I don't make it a habit to disobey and my heart pounded against my ribs when a voice came on the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Volturi," It was Carmen's voice.

"How-"

"Your brother thought that since I'm his secretary, I should have his phone until he gets back from his honeymoon. Is something wrong?" She asked. My eyes flitted to the tiny terror in my arms, who was trying to grab for the phone.

"Not yet," I muttered darkly.

**Aro's POV**

"_AH!" _Bella moaned loudly. I had her positioned in front of the television, her hands gripping the edge of a chair that I had placed there only moments before. Another scene of the porn played on the television but I wasn't watching it. My sweet wife was. I was more focused on her body…the way her back stretched and arched over the chair, her tight little ass puckered out, and the creamy skin red from my abuse of it. Yes, her ass _did _look good after I smacked it a few times. I chuckled darkly. Her long legs opened widely and wet with a mix of her sweet juices and god, I don't remember how many times I have cum inside of her…

I saw her hand drop and reach in between her thighs and I caught her wrist.

"Oh god, Aro! Please, don't do this… don't do this to me." She pleaded. I was in a cruel mood and brought my hand down hard on her bottom. She cried out and hurriedly put her hand back in its original spot.

"Keep watching the video, _Isabella."_ I whispered. She moaned. My hands smoothed up and down her back, as I thrust into her slowly. She felt so good, nothing could compare. I fit perfectly inside of her and my head fell back as I felt her tighten around me. Each thrust in, she did that and I felt a groan escape from my belly.

**Bella's POV**

I was no longer watching the porn but I heard the moans in the background. I wasn't able to, my eyes continued to roll back in pleasure and I lost what was happening. How did he expect me to stay concentrated when he was doing all sorts of things to me? When Aro saw that I was losing control, he turned me around and lifted me into his arms. He threw me onto the bed and didn't wait for me to shift before I felt him, strong and wild inside of me. I felt something being stretched taunt inside of me and I met his thrusts. It felt so good and I found myself playing with my breasts as I stared up at him. Something flashed in Aro's eyes and I felt him hardened inside of me. He was so hard that I felt him scrape against my clit every time he thrust in and out of me. His hair was loose and I ran my fingers through it, pulling the strands as I moaned out,

_"Harder."_

I wanted to feel it. I wanted to hurt in the morning. I wanted to show him that I was his. He obliged and sped up. The taunt feeling kept stretching and the bed rocked. I groaned feral. Only the sounds of skin slapping together, our moans, and the squeaking of the bed filled the room. Butterflies rose in my stomach and I throbbed. I was so wet and I pulled on my hard nipples, looking down as he entered me and pulled out, and my clit being manipulated by the rubbing of his dick. My head fell back and I panted, my eyes fluttering close.

"I see you, I see you going in and out of me, and it feels _so good_." My tongue ran across my lips and I could still taste him, his cum on my lips and we both moaned. My nails dug into his sweaty skin and I suckled him on his neck, giving him my own little love bite.

"Tell me how good it feels." Aro's voice left no room for disobedience and my mouth opened. Where could I begin? What words could I use to tell him?

"I-I c-can't explain it. I-It just feels amazing!" I panted. At that moment, the taunt felling snapped and my orgasm spilled over the edge and I screamed. My back arched and for a second, I thought I went blind but it was just my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I rode the orgasm as long as I could but I didn't have to wait because I felt his warmth sear into my insides, a low guttural groan vibrated in his chest. He collapsed on top of me and I savored his warmth, felt it drip with my own juices. I held him to my bosom as I felt his warmth leak out, mixing with my own juices. We were silent for a moment, basking in our post orgasmic bliss and in each other's presence. I sighed sadly, when the awareness of tomorrow dawned upon me. He sat up, still inside of me and I moaned, feeling the throb of myself. It was the good kind of pain, that tickled and I chuckled.

"What is so funny?" He asked. He was caressing the skin of my stomach and breasts, lightly with his fingertips. I shivered.

"I was just thinking that once we get back, we're not going to have this kind of alone time."

"What makes you think that?"

"You know how the children are. If they hear me scream, they're going to want to come to my rescue." He laughed softly.

"Well, I've always wanted to use a gag…"


	34. Chapter 34

**Time skip!**

**Aro's POV**

Jane was seven and Alice and Edward were thirteen this year. They grew more beautiful with each passing season. It was their summer vacation and I chuckled. Around this same time, last year, was when our lives changed. We added another person to our family and she became my wife. Bella…my sweet Bella, she was everything to me, the children loved her, my brothers, my sisters, and their children accepted her with wide opened arms. She grew on everyone, even father. It's funny because father hardly likes anyone.

"Aro?" I looked up to see my darling wife. She was poking her head into my office, Jane in her arms.

"Hmm?" She used her foot to open the door wider. Jane was sleeping, her tiny fists bunched up in Bella's flannel shirt. She was still humble and modest. She still looked at the price tag of everything and even though we had more than enough money, she refused to spend it. Tanya, Irina, and Angela reassured me that it was just in Bella's nature to be frugal.

"I'm taking Alice with me to the airport to pick up Tanya; do you need anything while I'm out?" I thought about it for a moment then I shook my head.

"Why are you taking Alice? What about Edward and Jane?"

"Edward is being picked up by Fred's parents for his birthday and Jane, will hopefully still be sleep when I get back…" She chuckled. I smiled. I got up from my desk and walked over to her. I reached to pat Jane's curls and then stroke my wife's blushing cheeks. She closed her eyes, a soft smile on her lips and she leaned in closer. I kissed her softly and felt my heart beat speed in pace. We pulled away but my hand was still on cheek. It was silent, with only Jane's soft snores serving as some sense of noise.

"Be careful."

**Bella's POV**

"I want to dye my hair black," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road. It was a lot different driving in Italy, with its packed road, swarms of bikers, and the steering wheel being on the left side. It took a lot of teaching on Demetri's part. Teaching me how to drive was a life flashing before his eyes kind of deal. I had never seen Demetri look so scared, in a year of meeting him. But it wouldn't be fair in his case, because I had never seen Felix look _so happy _at the fear showing on the butler's face. I felt bad and I began to cry and Aro scolded them until they were both pale in the face. But it was worth the near death experiences because I loved it. My wedding gift from my new father in law was a car, a car that hadn't even been released from the factory in Germany. So when I took this baby for a ride, I fell in love with it, although, I had room in my heart for an old truck from Billy and a red Audi from my best friends. But this car was more special, because Aro and I christened it by having sex in the back seat.

"Well, Rosalie said that Fred likes girls with black hair." She said cheerfully.

"Oh really?" She nodded eagerly and I chuckled. Alice had a thing for Edward's best friend, Fred. I remember she came home from school, face red, a Valentine's Day card clutched tight in her hand. It was a pretty card that had From Fred, To Alice written in a pretty purple ink. It seemed he liked her too. But it was a shy young crush and they could barely say a word to another without blushing and stuttering. So, Rosalie, in all of her frustration was the one that asked questions.

"How about you, Jane, Tanya and I go shopping this Friday? I'll make an appointment at the hair salon and we can get our hair and nails down, go shopping in Rome and go for lunch? It'll be a _girl _day."

"Really?!" She asked cheerfully. It would be fun and we could leave the men at home and plus I wanted to get some more lingerie. I was starting to like wearing it because I liked the reaction I got when he saw me wearing it. His eyes would darken and I saw his fists clench and unclench, much like his jaw as if he was seeking some kind of control. He would harden and I found myself at his will as he slip or _tore _the flimsy material off of me. I pulled into the airport parking lot, my face flushed and my breath shallow. I turned the car off.

"Mamma, are you okay?" I heard Alice ask, worriedly. I sighed and buried my dirty images of Aro taking me from behind deep inside of myself.

"Y-Yeah." We got out of the car and she skipped ahead of me. My heart picked up as this was the place where it almost ended for me. With my mood unsettled,

"Alice, stay with me." I called out to her. I felt my wound throb in reminder. She came back and grabbed a hold of my hand. My heels clicked against the pavement and I looked to see men and women gaping at me. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and I squeezed tight of Alice's hand. When we arrived, it was crowded with many tourists and I grew annoyed at the line I had to wait in. When that passed, I had to wait because her flight hadn't landed yet. Men stared and women whispered things to each other. I felt Alice shy close to me and I wrapped an arm around her. I saw her familiar face and I jumped up.

"Tanya!" I called. She turned and she ran to me, pulling her luggage.

"Bella!" She embraced me and she embraced Alice too. She turned and embraced me again, her face flushed.

"How was your flight?" She grinned.

"It could have gone better if every was not staring at how beautiful I am." My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Still vain, I see." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I'm not afraid to let people know how _beautiful _I am. Even I sometimes can't believe how drop dead gorgeous someone like me is." Alice giggled and I glared at Tanya.

"You and Felix are perfect for one another." I stated.

"Of course we are. I'm the beauty and the brains and he…well he's the dumb, brawny, let's turn everything into a blood bath boyfriend." I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you."

**Aro's POV**

My youngest was a stingy little girl. She refused to share her toys, her sweets, or Bella with anyone. It's Bella's fault, really. She indulges her and dots on her. So when I had every intention to spend some alone time with my young bride, there was Jane, curled on Bella's lap, as Bella read to her. Jane saw me first and she smirked cruelly. She knew what she was doing. She snuggled closer to her mother and stuck her tongue out at me. _'Why that little…'_

We would need to talk to Jane about sharing. Because there was no way in hell I was going to fight my youngest to get Bella's attention. With that thought playing colorfully in my mind, I cleared my throat and Bella looked up. She smiled brightly at me and scooted over, patting a spot next to her.

"What are you reading?" I asked her.

"_Alice in Wonderland_," she replied.

"Jane, may I have some alone time with your mother?" Jane shook her head and my eye twitched.

"She supposed to be tucking me in. You can have her then." My eye twitched and I clenched my fists.

"Janey…do as your father says. I'll be up to tuck you, your brother and your sister in," Bella scolded. Jane pouted and turned her glare on me before it disappeared and she kissed her mother on the cheek and slid off her lap. I patted her curls and she left.

"She's a stingy little _monello_," I grunted, pulling Bella into my lap. I had her facing me and my hand dipped into her skirt and panties. She gasped as my hand found her core and she dripped onto my fingers. I moaned and pulled my hand out, licking my fingers. The sweet nectar warmed my belly and I dipped my hand back to the warm spot between her legs.

"Is this what you wanted? You could have waited," she panted. I nipped at her ear lobe and flicked her clit. She bit her lip but I heard the cry that sung from her lips.

"I want it so just give it to me." I whispered dangerously.

"What spurred this on?" Her voice was shaky from pleasure and she fucked my fingers as they dipped in and out of her dripping center.

"Well, I walked by Felix's room and I heard him going at it with Tanya and I just had to have you." My fingers still inside of her, my thumb flat against her clit, massaging it in small circles, I moved her to where I was on top of her, her legs wide. Her hands caressed my cheeks, my neck, unbuttoning my dress shirt and I pulled her shirt and bra down, her nipples was hard and strained to be touch. I did and she gasped. Her hands moved to my belt buckled and she worked in speed and had my pants and boxers down. I felt the soft graze of her nails touch my dick and I stiffened. She rubbed the skin, her thumb played with the slit and I groaned. My hand reluctantly left her rose bud and I lifted the bottom of her skirt to reveal more of my precious treat and I licked my lips. She guided me inside of her and her head fell back and her mouth dropped opened. I placed both hands on the arm of the sofa and her legs were wrapped around my waist, her hands ran over my sides. My thrusts started slow and I just couldn't get used to how tight she was. No matter how long, how often I had sex with her, her pussy was just so magnificently tight…and oh…the warmth and the wetness…it was heaven. She reached up and pulled me down for a kiss and we kissed while I pounded into her, swallowing her moans, her cries, and her pleas.

I felt the edge coming up, the feeling of bliss, explosion, pooling in my belly. I held it, because my sweet young wife's undone was happening before my eyes. Her hands grasped my shoulders and I felt her nails dig into my skin, her body stiffened, and her pussy would contract, producing more of the nectar I was addicted to.

_"Oh…yes…yes…yess…Aro…."_she whimpered. Just that alone made my own release erupted and I emptied my seed inside of her until no more could fit and spilled. That made her moan loudly and she devoured my lips.

"Yes…yes…" she continued to whisper as she placed kisses on my lips and neck. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her into another kiss. I groped her buttocks and I guess I wasn't finished because I hardened again. I turned her around, her back facing me and pushed her to place her weight on the coffee table. Her back arched, sliding me deeper inside of her and she began to whimper.

"A-Aro, I-I have t-to g-go tuck the c-children in."

**Bella's POV**

The children glared at me the next morning and my heart dropped.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

"What was daddy doing to you? It sounded like he was making you cry!" Jane pointed. I blushed but was saved by Tanya's happy form. There was an extra bounce in her step and a grin on her face. She smiled and winked at me and grabbed a muffin from off the tray. I should be happy like she was but looking at the glaring faces of my children stomped out any spark I had.

"Tears of joy," I answered. At least that part was true. I didn't know how many times he had taken me or how many times I had cum. I was so sensitive and wore out but I kept going. I was like…on…autopilot. My husband needed it and I wanted to give it. The last position he took me in before I collapsed was behind, for the second time. I cried out my orgasm, tears rolling down my face as the intense burn scalded me from the inside out.

"Forgive me loves. Your father needed to talk about something serious and it couldn't wait. It won't happen again," I pleaded with them. Jane was closer to me and when she wouldn't forgive me, I reached and began tickling her. The dining room was filled with her squeals of laughter.

"Mommy is forgiven!" she panted between laughs. Alice and Edward smiled and kissed my cheeks. They all went outside with Afton to check on their flowers and I was left alone with Tanya.

"So what did he talk about?" Tanya was smirking but it was well hidden by her coffee cup.

"The same thing you and Felix had to talk about," I replied.

"Oh? So you're on agreement on having a foursome?" My eyes widened and my face flushed red. A foursome…I had never had any kind of sexual escapades and I'm not sure if Aro has, which I've been meaning to ask him about his previous love affairs. He knew about my one mistake but there was so much more hidden in these walls.

"I was kidding," Tanya bought me out of my thoughts. What was his darkest secret? What was the most terrible thing he has ever done? Has he ever killed anyone? What was he like as a child…? His mother…? After Sulpicia, who else shared his bed other than Mary? All of this and more were playing through my head. He already knew so much about me. Of course he had the advantage because I used to be his employee but now I was his wife. He knew so much and I knew nothing. I jumped to see Tanya waving her hand in my face and calling me.

"What's gotten into you, girly?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind. I have to start planning the End of Summer ball, get the children ready for school, and a missed period…" She started to rejoice but I shushed her. "I don't know yet, I still have to get a pregnancy test." She shut her mouth but she squealed excitedly.

"If you need anything, I'm right here." Then a thought occurred.

"I need you to take the children. I made reservations to _V _and I gave Chelsea and the others the night off, so could you and Felix maybe watch them until we got back?" I batted my eyelashes sweetly.

"…No."

"But Tanya please, it would only be for an hour…or two… and-"

"Why don't you ask Caius and Athendora to do it?"

"Because they are vacationing in the alps and I won't see them until the night before the ball. Pretty please?" I got to my knees and crawled over to her. I put on my best sad face I could muster up. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, let me break the news to Felix. You know this is going to cut in our spending time together."

"Well, think of it as practice when you two have children." She paled and I chuckled.

**Aro's POV**

Bella was quite the sight, walking up to me in a pencil skirt and matching jacket. Her hair was wavy and she ran delicately the rest of the way. I embraced her, her flowery scent in the warm Italian air.

"What are doing her, love?" I nibbled along her neck, placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"I made reservations at _V. _I was hoping we could have dinner alone."

"And who did you leave the children with?"

"Tanya and Felix." She replied.

"Bimbo and Dimwit."

"Hey, I believe that they can do it and it would be good practice with the way they fuck like bunnies, I expect a god child in no time."

"If we come home to find the manor burnt to ashes…" I thought darkly.

"We won't. I made sure the children were bathed, fed, and I sat and watched television with them before they all went upstairs and went to bed." I chuckled again at my wife's innocence.

"What?" She asked, the tone of her voice was full of annoyance and I placed delicate kisses along her jaw line.

"I'm sorry my love. You're just too delectable."


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't ask him about his life, about his lovers, what he was like as a child, and his marriage with Sulpicia. I didn't know how to ask him. With Mike it was easy because we went to high school together and everyone seemed to know everything about everyone. It was high school but this…this man…older than I was, already had his life established and didn't put up with foolishness…it was different. He was a man…Mike was a boy…I had to approach this delicately. I'm sure if Aro spilled the details of his life, he would want it spilled over a glass of whiskey…not wine. I'm also sure that there were a lot of things I wasn't ready to hear and he wasn't ready to talk about. With those thoughts shoved at the back of my mind, I had dinner with him and had a good time. We danced and walked around the plaza where there were fireworks and…_Mary…_

She was on tour, a group of people following her in awe at the capital of Italy. Aro pretended she didn't exist and I smirked at the crestfallen look on her face. And when he turned to get some ice cream for me, I stuck up my ring finger and stuck out my tongue. Fury flashed on her face and then I stuck up my middle finger.

_Haha…Bitch!_

With a smug smile, Aro led me away from her, giving me my ice cream cone and we continued to walk around the plaza.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that day you and Mary were fighting in the fountain…"

"I was protecting you and the children from her evil hands. She thought she would become your wife since she thought she knew you and your 'spots'…" I replied angrily. I whipped my head around and I saw her, pointing to the cathedral and talking to the tourist.

"My 'spots'?"

"Yeah…you know…" I smiled mischievously. I stood on my tiptoes and smoothed my lips on the edge of his jaw. I pulled away when I saw that I left a trail of ice cream and I reached up to lick it. I heard a moan rumble in his chest and when I began to pull away; he growled and roughly grabbed my hips to keep me in place.

"Mary has always thought she was entitled to be my next wife. But Mary isn't wife material, she drifts from one man to the next, searching for her place in aristocracy." Aro nibbled on my ear and I giggled. I looked up at him shyly and a wry smile was present on his face. We moved in to kiss each other and I melted when his lips touched mine. My cheeks heated up and the sound of the accordion played in the distance. A girl with a basket full of red roses walked around, and Aro stopped her and he took out his wallet. He gave her a crisp bill and took all the flowers. The girl was in awe of what I am assuming was a huge bill, chucking the basket into the trash can and skipped away. He handed me the flowers and I inhaled them, they were fresh and I couldn't keep a smile off of my face.

"Let's go home, my love."

**Aro's POV**

The day of the ball had arrived. I reached over and found my young bride curled on her side. She was shivering, her skin was pale, and there was sweat beading her brow. I frowned and touched her forehead, where I found that her skin was hot to the touch. I leaned closer, her breath came out in shallow pants and plump lips were blue and quivering.

"Bella?" I whispered softly. I shook her gently and she took a deep shaky breath but she did not wake. I stroked her sweaty bangs from her face and leaned in to press my lips to her cheek. I got out of bed, pulling my robe on; I pulled the covers around Bella's shivering bare form and went out into the hall. I bumped into Jane and Alice, both in their pajamas.

"Good morning, papa!" They both said, hugging me.

"Good morning, my loves. Did you sleep well?" They both nodded. I patted both of them on top of their heads and they blushed.

"Papa, where's mommy?" Jane asked, looking behind me to see if I was hiding her.

"She's still sleeping," I replied. Jane walked around me but I caught her, picking her up. She tried to squirm out of my arms, whining as she did so. I smirked.

"_Principessa, _you don't want to have a nice breakfast with me?" I asked, pretending I was hurt. She looked taken aback and slightly apologetic.

"But wouldn't it be even nicer to have mommy there too?" Alice asked innocently. I deadpanned. Why was I blessed with such innocently intelligent children?

"Let mommy sleep. After all, she has a busy day ahead of her. She needs her beauty rest." They seemed satisfied and allowed me to lead them downstairs where I smelled the most delicious aroma and my brother Caius, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Suspicion rose and my eyes narrowed. He knew something. I sat Jane down and she and Alice pounced on their uncle and he accepted them, hugging them, and kissing them on the cheeks.

"How are my favorite nieces?" He asked warmly.

"Wonderful, Uncle. How was your trip? Where is Auntie, Alec and Rosey?" Alice asked.

"They are at home, sleeping off their jet lag but you will see them tonight." He patted them both and they smiled widely. They went off to find their brother, leaving me with mine.

"Aro…you're going to love this…"

**Bella's POV**

Tanya found me hunched over the toilet bowl, puking my guts. She held my hair and rubbed small circles on my back.

I leaned against her, my body shivering violently and my stomach was doing back flips.

"How are you going to tell everyone that you're pregnant?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant. I can't just tell all those people that I'm expecting when I don't have proof." I argued weakly. I heard a small chuckle come from her and she pulled something out of her pocket…

A pregnancy test…

It wasn't so odd to see one. I've seen it many times when Irina and Tanya both had pregnancy scares. What was odd about it was that it was finally me up to the chopping block. I stared at the white stick for the longest time before I sighed and grabbed it from her. She squealed and left me alone. I've always wanted children and although I was blessed to adopt three, it wasn't the same as having one of my own. I would experience every moment of this child's life. My heart picked up in beat…

**Aro's POV**

Tanya and Bella finally came down around 12. Bella held a pale parlor to her skin but didn't look as sick as she did earlier. Jane hopped off of Athendora's lap and ran to her mother, jumping up and down excitedly to be picked up. Bella did, cooing at her. With Jane in her proclaimed spot in her mother's arms, Bella came over to us, Tanya following close behind.

"You look awful!" Athendora said. Bella smiled weakly and rolled her eyes.

"We all can't just hop out of the bed looking beautiful like you can Athendora."

"Sure we can. My husband and children do it." Athendora said cheerfully. Bella said nothing but she glared at Athendora. Athendora and Tanya giggled and Tanya reached to pat Bella on the shoulder.

"So is there a reason why you look like this?" Athendora pointed out.

"Actually right now, I feel a lot better than I look. This morning I didn't feel well." Bella explained.

"Well, I hope whatever you have clears up." We all jumped and turned to the cold speaker, our eyes widened, "I don't tolerate absences at these kinds of events." Vladimir Volturi walked in the room, stoic and stoned faced as ever.

"Grandpa!" Jane squealed. She jumped off of Bella's lap and latched onto his leg. He chuckled sweetly and brushed her curls. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. She popped it into her mouth and ran out of the room. I got up to allow him the "head chair" and I sat next to my wife, a seat I preferred. I saw Caius reach for Athendora's hand and she allowed hers to entwine with his.

"Welcome home, father." I said.

"How's being married to my son, Isabella?" He asked her, a smirk on his face.

"It's better than I imagined." She answered nervously.

"Wonderful. I expect you to appreciate being married into such a family as mine since you have only been exposed to trash." She blushed and smiled wryly. His eyes scanned over to see Tanya and his eyes narrowed into slits, "What is a Denali doing here?"

"You mean, Tanya. I'm not an object and do not speak to me as such. After all, your son is the head now and he can do whatever he likes." Tanya said arrogantly.

"Oh? It doesn't change the fact that your family harbors filth and traitors," father replied coldly.

"Really-"

"Can we not do this today? There's so much that needs to be done before the ball. She is my best friend, a sister, if you will and it means a lot to me that she's here." Bella whispered.

"My dear, you will soon understand the saying, 'Keep your friends close… keep your enemies closer'," Father kept his eyes on Tanya as he said that. I heard Tanya gulp but she stood her ground until Father's gaze hardened and she looked away quickly. My gaze flitted to Caius and he had a 'What did I tell you?' look.

"What the hell is going on?" Athendora asked, frustration lacing her tone. Caius chuckled.

"Nothing, my love. Just sit there and look beautiful." She smacked her teeth and got up. She reached for Bella and I quickly grabbed her, pulling her close to me. I haven't seen her all day. Something was up, she looked sick and now with things beginning to come to light... I wanted to keep my bride and children safe.

There we were, dressed in our best, greeting the guests, flaunting our wealth, preparing ourselves for the opening waltz. When suddenly realized that my wife, my sweet Bella, had not shown. Everyone else was here, even Tanya and father, their moods sour and dark but they didn't let it be shown. They avoided each other expertly.

"Where is she?" I heard Father grunted. His nostrils flared and his jaw was clench. If there was anything the Volturi family prided themselves on, it was showing up on time. Tardiness was never allowed. It got my brothers and I beaten, if we were ever late to class, my father knew about it. He wouldn't wait for us for our term to be over to punish us, he showed up within a day of hearing about it. He would snatch us out of class and proceed to punch us in the face. He broke Caius's nose when Caius was at school in Switzerland. Caius forever hates him for that.

"I don't know. The last time I checked, she was with Chelsea getting ready." I answered.

"Women…" Father hissed.

**Bella's POV**

"It's okay, I'll be down in just a minute-" My stomach lurched and puked. I almost missed the toilet. _Almost…_because there was no way in _hell _I was going to puke on this three thousand dollar dress. I couldn't deny it no longer…I was pregnant. I have symptoms and the test…positive. Everything added up.

"Lady Bella?" Chelsea knocked.

"It's fine. I just…" my face felt flushed and the room grew hot. I felt uncomfortable, the dress felt tight. "Just _go_, I'll be down, I promise."

I straightened myself up and took a deep breath. I was late, I knew it but I was going to walk into the garden as the lady of this house and pretend I wasn't just in the bathroom puking my guts out and brushing my teeth six times before I came down. I straightened my makeup and my hair and paid no attention to how tight my corset was. Everyone's eyes trained on me when I took a step out into the warm Italian breeze. It felt good and I took another reassuring breath.

"Where have you _been?" _Vladimir hissed. It brought shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling too well but I think it's passed." I said cheerfully. I pulled Aro on to the dance floor, worry etched into his beautiful face and I hated myself. I would make it up to him…maybe…pull him into a dark corner?

We danced and I was on cloud nine and when it was over, I opened my eyes to clapping and cheering. My children, beautiful in their dresses and suit and I couldn't wait to tell them that another was going to be added to their troup. Dinner time, I would share my good news at dinner.

Dinner time rolled around and we were seated. The wives and I sat at the head this time and as Demetri and Chelsea served soup. The soup, I knew was going to be delicious but the smell…

I gagged and swallowed the bile. Wincing as I did so. I took the soup and stared at it, a look of disgust on my face.

"Is something wrong, Lady Bella?" I heard Demetri ask. I looked up and found everyone staring at me. I blushed and my eyes darted to Aro's. He was staring at me too, but his look was of concern and I felt guilty.

"No, but I have some good news." I stood up and my face heated up. My eyes lingered awhile on the crowd. I saw Tanya with the children and Zafina and Senna, and other recognizable faces from the last ball. "Everyone…Aro…I'm pregnant!" Surprise and then excitement showed and they clapped. I felt Heidi pull me down violently.

"How come you didn't tell us, first?!" She whined angrily. I smiled and smoothed her stray curls out of her face.

"That wouldn't be fair. It's not a surprise if you know about it already." I explained, chuckling,"And actually, it was Tanya who guessed first."

"Mommy, is it going to be a girl or boy?" Jane asked excitedly. The ball was over and the children were lying with me and Aro. I was mostly surprised at Jane's attitude. I thought she would be upset. Because that meant my attention wasn't on her, it was going to be on a baby.

"I don't know. It's too early to tell but it won't be too long." I explained to her.

"Will that mean you won't love us anymore, mommy?" Jane asked sadly. Sharp green gazes were staring back at me.

"No, I love you and yeah my attention will sometimes be more on the baby because the baby is relying on me and your father to take care of it, to keep it alive so that he or she will grow up and be healthy like their big brother and sisters." I poked her nose and she giggled. The children wanted to sleep with us and we did. Edward lay in front of me, his back to me, Jane and Alice lay behind me and then Aro. Warmth enveloped me, a sense of peace, and my eyes drifted closed.

I don't know how long I was sleep before I felt an eerie feeling and my eyes snapped opened. The children and Aro were still asleep. Their soft snores were the only noise I heard. I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I nearly yelped and jumped out of my skin when I found Tanya staring back at me. She shushed me and I willed my heart to calm down.

"What are you doing in here?" I whispered.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." She pleaded.

"Now? At five o'clock in the morning?"

"Please?" She sounded like she really needed help.

I got out of the bed without disturbing anyone and pulled my robe tight to me. We got into the cold dark hall and she pulled me toward her room. I walked in and she closed the door behind us. I turned quickly when I heard the door lock click. She walked into the moonlight and I gasped to find that tears were leaking onto her beautiful face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. I ran to her and she began sobbing softly.

"Bella…Vladimir is right. I am no friend to you."

**This chapter seems crappy to me but I feel bad for not posting for awhile. What does Tanya mean? Bella is pregnant! Things are beginning to heat up. :3**


	36. Chapter 36

**Lemons **

**Plot Twist…**

**Bella's POV**

_ "…I am no friend to you." Tanya repeated. I looked at her for the longest time, confusion taking over worry._

_ "What are you talking about?" I asked. I took a step forward and Tanya took a step back and heard soft whimpers from her lips._

_ "You're a Volturi now and although you don't quite understand, you will and you will know that a Volturi and a Denali should never mix." Tanya said coldly but there was still the clear sadness on her face._

_ "Don't do this…don't do this right now. I need you here…what about Felix?" Now it was my turn to have tears streaming down my face._

_ "I've already broken up with him, I had to put a sleeping pill in his Coco-Cola, and he's out like a light."_

_ "You drugged him?!" Felix was a big man…I surely thoughy it would take a tranquilizer strong enough to knock out an elephant to put him out. _

_ "Bella…you remember when we had that fight about the vault?" Tanya asked me. I shook my head._

_ "You are not doing all of this to try to get inside of it again. You are my best friend, I am pregnant and I need you here. Is Irina in on this too? Please don't tell me she is…" I began crying, exhaustion, and sadness…not very good combinations._

_ "Yeah…she is my sister; we have the same father and mother. It's our job and it's our pride and joy to make our father proud. Aro is going to change the code to the vault next week…Irina is good at hacking and she can get the code."_

_ "And then what? My family prides themselves in protecting that vault; it'll destroy them if anything happens to it. You will be destroyed and I won't ever see you again."I reached for her, my sobs subsided but the tears remained, streaming down my face._

_ "I'm sorry but you don't quite understand why they protect it so much, why they can't even let you down to see it. To see it for yourself, to see the legacy you are now married too. I need that code-" I found myself slapping Tanya. She held her face and looked up at me with shock._

_ "There wouldn't be enough riches, secrets, or vaults in the world that would make me betray my best friend and her family. I would never do this to you. I want you out of here, now and I don't want you to come back." I said, my face schooled any emotion but the pain just wouldn't disappear. _

_ "Bella…"_

_ "No, you choose this over me and Felix. You know how hard this is going to be for him? He is to protect what you're trying to steal and me…I want you gone within an hour."_

I woke and sat up to find Aro napping next to me. The children were at school and Aro took the day off. After we dropped the children off at school, we came back to the manor and had a light breakfast. We read for a bit, well I read and he typed away on his laptop but it was after an hour and a half that I was yawning and fell asleep on the couch. Sometime during my nap, Aro must have moved me to our room. I had my first prenatal appointment yesterday and was given vitamins and had a check-up. It was odd because only the doctor didn't speak English and Aro spoke since my Italian wasn't really good. Aro would ask me embarrassing questions, especially about my sex life. Those questions he would ask with a smirk on his face…by the time the appointment was over, I was red in the face and couldn't speak. He knew everything about me now…he knew when my menstruation cycle began and ended…

"Aro?" I whispered. He made a grunting noise and turned towards me, his eyes struggling to open. He skimmed his fingers over my bare legs and I grabbed them before they reached other areas. I needed to concentrate. "What's in the vault?" He sat up quickly and looked at me. We stared at each other and for a minute, it looked like he wasn't going to answer me.

"My ancestors were friends with a lot of good people. The people were people you could recognize by name and my great- great- great grandmother and grandfather had collected a series of paintings and sculptures and other unique treasures from these people. The things people see in museums are only copies; the vault has the originals, protected in a layer of glass to keep time from eroding them. My father had a titanium steel safe made when I was still too young walk and had it installed down in our basement. It was only after Carlisle turned five that everything was moved into the vault from another location in the manor."

"Tanya is going to try to hack into the security code-"

"I know. Caius told me the day of the ball. There's already been attempt but Carmen is excellent at catching these things, she even went as far as to hack into the Italian and American government. They caught her but I bailed her out and had her come and work for me. Carmen was able to detect it and she hacked into the Denali security code. Your friend will be broke within a matter of days."

"What?"

"Carmen is drawing money out of the Denali financial accounts."

"When did you find the time to do this?" I asked.

"When I first heard about it…_no one_ tries to steal from me and don't expect me to do anything about it. The bank will take their home and their possessions and they will be left with nothing." But where would Tanya and Irina go? Their whole world will be turned upside down.

"Don't! They won't have anything. I have a lot of memories with them in that house, don't take it, please!" I got on top of him, tears streaming down my face.

"No. Friend or no, no one tries to take what is _mine_." His voice was cold and I found myself shivering. I felt his hands skim my bare legs and grope my behind. My back arched and I gasped. I felt his hands on my hips, grinding me against his hardness and I moaned. But I couldn't let him win and I couldn't allow him to do this to my best friends. They were a part of me; there for me and taking everything from them, the things they worked hard for would devastate them. I pushed off of him, standing and straightened my clothing. He sat up, his chest bare, and amusement on his face.

"You're not going to give me sex until I allow them to keep their house?" He asked unbelievingly. I nodded.

"Yes. You should really practice grace and forgiveness-"

"Do you forgive Mike?" He was there then, his lips on mine a bruising possessiveness, mockery, a twisted amusement, because he was smirking. I pushed at him and bit his bottom lip.

"Fine, I'll go to the prison and forgive Mike but you have to allow Tanya to keep her house, her possession and a little money in her bank and you will do the same for Irina." He was examining the blood on his fingers from his lip.

"You're not going anywhere to forgive anyone, especially that fool, a fool that calls himself a man…" I felt his grip roughly on my wrist and my eyes began to tear up. He threw me to the bed; he tore my shorts off and my wrists were being held down by one of his hands. His other hand tearing at my skin and I shivered, I felt that feeling again…something pooling in my stomach and then pooling between my legs…_'I hope he plays with it' _I thought morbidly. I got my wish and I felt his fingers, slick with my juice prod me and play with my clit. I yelped and began twisting out of his grip. He hissed.

"Be still! I'm going to show you what it means to belong to me, why _I AM _taking everything from Tanya and Irina. No second chances." He pinched my clit and I cried out.

He was hot and searing and tears were falling down my cheeks. My skin had a light sheen of sweat, I was flushed and my hands were losing circulation. My nails were digging into the skin of his hand and I felt warm fluid brush against my fingers. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I was watching him through my teary eyes. He was angry and hurt, possessiveness carved into his features. Clearly, I was missing something, the history behind the vault, his life in general…and I choked on a sob as he thrust harder into me.

"A-A-Aro…" I pleaded. I wanted to kiss him, to comfort him and to plead for my own forgiveness.

_No second chances_…

**Aro's POV**

"Who shit in your cereal?" Caius asked. The whole family was here for dinner, my brothers and I were in the study. My brothers, Marcus and Carlisle had moved back into the city house in Florence and would stay there until the baby was born. Heidi, Esme, and Athendora were ecstatic about a new baby. Athendora went to work on designing the baby's clothes, Esme made blueprints for the baby's room and Heidi made new recipes for baby food. I guess I was in a terrible mood from yesterday…but the sex…the sex was amazing.

"Caius is right, brother. You should be happy; father is in more of good mood now that the bank is starting to put their house through the beginnings of a foreclosure." Bella was in a mean mood, after the powerful orgasm, she got dressed, grabbed her keys and went to go pick the children up from school and when it was time for bed; she slept in her old room and refused to say two words to me this morning.

"Bella wants me to forgive Tanya and Irina and allow them to keep their house, their possessions and keep a little money in their bank, enough money to survive. She's been in a pissy mood since yesterday." I explained.

"Do it." We all looked up to see father in the doorway. "I would love to have them at my mercy. Do it, give them a monthly allowance, enough for food, bills, personal, and medical care, keep a watch out on them, sell their father's company to other buyers and wipe the Denali Archeology Sciences off the map."

"Yes, father." Caius and I answered.

I took her that night, following her to her old bedroom and I locked the door. I wrapped one of my ties around her mouth and I took her from behind. She whimpered and fought but it was an effort in vain because she got wet and responded to my touch. I stopped movement and she whimpered and moved herself against me, to get the friction she desperately wanted. I pulled out of her. She turned quickly, her eyes wet with tears. She fell to her knees, pulling my tie from around her lips and it fell loosely around her neck and fell in the valley of her full breasts and engulfed me. I gritted my teeth as I watched her suck me like a pro, her beautiful head bobbing and I felt her moan and I moaned too. I gripped the strands of her silky hair and pulled her off of me.

"I considered your plan, love and I'm going to allow them their lives but they will be working for me since their father's company is no longer standing." Her lips quivered into a soft smile and she resumed her activity, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. She gave a particular hard suck and I felt her dainty fingers playing with my sack and I felt that rubber band feeling being stretched. I couldn't cum yet and I didn't want to. I pulled her away from me once again, I stood hard and proud and glistening and I ached to be inside of her.

We laid there…the presence of sex hung thin the air. She laid flush against me but was on top and my arms wrapped around her bare waist. She was lavishing my face with kisses and her tears.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips.

"I love you too but understand that I'm only doing this because I love you. I want you to be happy and yet accepting of my decisions concerning my job. Even though it's a decision you don't like. I can't have you trying to save people out to get me…_us_."

**Bella's POV**

Over the next few weeks, I noticed my breasts becoming larger and tender; there was a small bulge beginning to show and my hips becoming wider. The morning sickness passed, for that I am most grateful. I hadn't talked to Tanya and there had been no more _attempted _hacks into the vault. Aro, his brothers, and father had left the manor and went to go change the code without telling us where they were going. That night had me helping Alice and Jane with their homework. We finished and found Edward (who already done his homework at school) in the entertainment room, playing the new video game with Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper, and Alec from their own houses. Athendora, Heidi, and Esme called me every hour to check up on me and to remind me to take my prenatal vitamins. It was cute at first but now it was beginning to get on my nerves. We left Edward in peace because he tended to get violent when he played this game and hated to be bothered. Jane reached for me and I scooped her into my arms. She sighed peacefully and we continued our walk to the library. I loved reading to them and they loved to pick out the books they wanted me to read. They weren't regular teen or children's books but books I read in high school, like _Wuthering Heights_ and _Pride and Prejudice_. Right now, we were in the middle of _Les Miserable_. We found Chelsea on a ladder dusting one of the chandeliers. We stopped and she turned, smiling brightly at us. We returned the smiles and kept on our way until we got to the hall that leads to the library and study. We walked in to find the room dark and Jane and Alice clenched tight to me. I found the darkness unsettling and ran my hand along the wall and found the light switch. I turned it on and gasped to find Tanya, Irina, and Garret pointing guns at us. Both of the girls whimpered and I held them tight.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to them.

"Where's Aro?" Irina asked coldly.

"I don't know." I asked quickly. Just as I practiced with him before he left. "How did you get in?" I heard the door shut and I quickly turned to find Sulpicia stepping from behind the door. Something heavy fell into my gut and I clenched tight to Alice and Jane.

"I hate to do this to you," Tanya whispered.

"What is this? Is…Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked angrily.

"I wish you knew." Irina replied sadly.

"Then somebody tell me!" I cried out. Jane whined and I held her close. "I'm sorry, mommy is sorry." I cooed.

"Sulpicia is our older sister…"


	37. Chapter 37

**Tanya's POV**

I wanted this to be a prank. I wanted to say 'Gotcha'!' and everything would go back to normal.

"Your sister?" Bella asked in disbelief. Her fearful eyes darted between us.

"M'hm-" I hummed softly. She turned back to Sulpicia and Sulpicia was staring at us. The seeds of sadness already working on her face and I shift uncomfortably. I put my gun down and began walking towards Bella but she held close to her children and backed away from me.

"Tell me what is going on!" She cried.

"Bella, the Denali's and the Volturi's have been enemies since Vladimir stole Charlotte Herbert from my father. Charlotte as you know is Aro's mother but she was never in love with Vladimir. Father loved Charlotte and she loved him, they were childhood sweethearts. She came to Italy, just as Sulpicia did, to study and Vladimir became obsessed with her and he forced her to marry him. If she did not, he would have killed her; there are letters from Charlotte to my father. Charlotte had a miserable existence here. When my father first came to the manor, he and Vladimir got into a huge fight. Charlotte tried to escape, leaving her four sons here, but Vladimir caught up with them and shot my father in the knee and took Charlotte. Charlotte had her last child here in the manor, a baby girl, she named Didyme but the baby didn't make it pass her second winter and Charlotte, stricken with grief, went crazy and Vladimir locked her up in the attic until she tried to kill herself. Father, angry and vengeful, has tried countless times to destroy the Volturi but to no avail and Sulpicia…our sister, went to Italy. Aro didn't know her last name but Vladimir did…and we believe he drove Sulpicia to do drugs, punishing her, turning her against her own husband and children. Vladimir blackmailed my family and we couldn't accept Sulpicia back into our family and we had to turn away from her. Leaving her alone…abandoning her and I swore that we would bring the Volturi down-"

"Even if it meant hurting me?" Bella asked. I looked over to Irina and I felt guilty. Bella didn't understand, she was innocent, she knew nothing of the secrets imbued in these grand walls, "I love him…I love his children, even the one that's growing inside of me. You have a bone to pick with Vladimir. Aro and the rest of them, _these children_…have nothing to do with this."

"Bella…" I reached for her but she jerked away.

"Do what you need to do to Vladimir but you keep Aro, his brothers, their families and my family out of this. I'll talk to Aro and his brothers when they get back." She assured.

"It won't work. There are always two sides of the story. The only ones alive are my father and Vladimir and they are consumed by hatred that their own stories have twisted. It won't work. Bella please…I care about you too much to do this but it has to be done. They need a reality check." I snapped my fingers and Sulpicia pounced on Bella and Alice and Jane screamed. My sister and Garrett dragged Bella away from them and the ruckus caused Chelsea, the maid to burst through the door and began to shoot, her bullets smooth and nearly missing her target, which was me. I felt the wind of the bullet cut my cheek and shatter the window, the alarms going off. I looked around and saw Garrett struggling to hold Bella and she kicked him in the shins. He yelped and let go and she brought her heel down on his foot. He cried out again and she ran toward Sulpicia and I was brought down by Chelsea, her fist raised and she lowered it, pain blossomed on my cheek and we began fighting. A scream and we were distracted; our eyes darted to Bella, she was looking down and blood was pooling to the floor at her feet.

_"MY BABY!" _She screamed.

**Aro's POV**

I looked at them, rage overcoming me, tears welling in my eyes, but I wanted to kill them. Tanya, Irina, Sulpicia, and some asshole who calls himself Garrett, I wanted their heads on a platter.

"You want the code?" I asked them, my voice shaking, the room vibrated and there was silence except for the whimpers of Edward, Alice, and Jane. Esme cooed at them, shushing them, comforting them, while Carlisle, Athendora, and Heidi were at the hospital with my wife, Bella…my sweet innocent Bella. Marcus, Caius, Felix, and Demetri flanked me, ready to hold me back…Tanya sobbed loudly and I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the code, I tore the paper from the pad and threw it at her and she shook her head.

"My wife, your best friend, the one you claim as a sister to you is at the hospital getting our dead baby removed from her body and you're not going to take the code?" I laughed insanely and brought my fist down on my desk, causing a rupture of tears from my youngest. "And _you_…" I pointed to Sulpicia, silent tears rolled down her face and she stared at me head on, "I told you to never show your face around here again."

"I'm sor-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I walked around the desk slowly, running my fingers along the edges of my desk. I stopped in front of them and sat on my desk, staring at them, their runny noses, their red faces…they all pissed me off. "Here's what is going to happen to you. You're going to leave this manor and you are never to come back, not even to plead for forgiveness. I'm not going to allow Felix to put a bullet in your skulls but he is ordered to if he ever sees you near the gates of this manor after today. My wife is no longer your friend. But I'm sure you saw that coming. It was you that cause our baby to die before it even took its first breaths. I stand by my word; you will be able to keep the Denali mansion, your possessions and a monthly allowance for food, clothing, and bills, personal and medical care. The Volturi family is now in charge of the Denali estate and financial stocks and bonds, savings, benefits, and any contributions that have been made. There is no more Denali Archeology Sciences Museum and you all will now work for the Volturi family or you can always find a minimum wage job because I made sure no company will ever hire you." Irina sobbed and latched onto Tanya and they both cried. "Leave my sight."

She looked fragile, curled on her side like that. Carlisle says that she was hysterical and they had to give her a couple of sleeping pills to calm her down. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, protecting it and she frowned in her sleep.

"She's been sleeping for a couple of hours." Carlisle explained softly, "You can actually take her home now, if you want. They say she'll sleep through the night. Esme, Athendora, and Heidi will take the children to stay with them for a couple of days." I said nothing but continued to watch my small wife sleep. I rubbed my eyes, exhaustion wearing down and I sighed.

"Will she be able to have another?" I asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't too far along to have the miscarriage do any damage. Just after her first normal menstrual flow, you two can get to work in giving me more nieces and nephews." Carlisle chuckled lightly. I snorted and slid my fingers to join with Bella's. She entwined them and squeezed them, her eyes never opening.

"It's going to be okay…right?" I asked Carlisle.

"Right."

**How about a time skip for the next chapter…like a few months?**

**I love the reviews…they're putting some fire in my bottom! Keep them coming!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Lemons. :3**

**I will hopefully be posting a story once the Nanny has finished. It's been on my mind for a while and I think you're going to love it. Because you guys have been so good to me, I'll tell you the plot line at the end of the chapter, oh...it's Aro/Bella (duh!).**

** Bella's POV**

Winter was here but there wasn't a blanket of snow to cover the cobblestones of the plaza. I wanted to be alone and only allowed the children and my husband to keep me company but they never stayed long with me, honoring my wish of true loneliness. I walked the plaza by myself, looking up at the towering building of Aro's work. The clouds were gray and full of the moisture that would not give me a white Christmas. I felt empty and I rubbed my stomach. I kept in touch with Charlie and Angela, they were respectful not to say anything about Tanya and Irina and it was awkward. They never stayed on the phone long but made promises to come visit around Christmas. I hope they don't come. I spent last Christmas in the hospital and I wasn't able to watch the children open their gifts. I sighed, my breath creating small clouds and I walked into the Carnival Toys shop. It was crowded but I muscled my way through the crowd and walked down the aisles, looking for the chemistry set Edward wanted. I saw it but it was the last one and another woman reached for it. I quickly grabbed it and she growled.

"That's mine! I saw it first!" She spat. She grabbed for it and I slapped her fingers and she yelped.

"_I_ saw it first…" I whipped my hair over my shoulders and stomped away from her. The lines parted for me and I paid for it and went about my way, a smug smile on my face.

"Bella?" I turned to my husband's voice and saw him, a Styrofoam cup in his hand. I saw steam dancing from the cup and I reached for it. He let me have some and I winced. It was black coffee and I gave it back to him. He chuckled and took a large gulp, sighing afterwards in pleasure.

"I got the Chemistry set," I held it up, a small smile working on my face.

"You're supposed to be at home resting." He chastised me gently.

"I know but I can't sit still and it's too quiet in the house. It's like everyone is ready for me to snap or something."

"Women have hurt themselves over the lost of their children."

"Like your mother?" He didn't waver from the comment.

"Yeah…but she actually killed herself over it."

"It may seem that way but I'm not going to do that. You and the children would be lost without me." He chuckled again and kissed me on the forehead. His fingers fell to my stomach and he rubbed it gently.

"Give it time, give your body time to heal and when you do that, you'll be as big as Violet from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_."

"Is this your way of making me feel better? That essentially we'll try to conceive again and that I'll be fat?" He laughed and I found my smile widening.

"Is it working?"

"Yeah." Tears unknowingly fell on my face and he pulled me tight into his arms.

"The world feels like it has stopped but it hasn't. You have to live and if you can't conceive, I'm satisfied with the three children I have already and we can always adopt. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel."

In lighter spirits, I finished my Christmas shopping, fighting a bunch of angry Italian mothers for the last tea set. I stomped on one woman's fingers with my stiletto heels when she grabbed the last baby blue bike and I head butted a mother right in front of her husband when she tried to grab the last makeup set that Alice wanted. With a new power over me, I packed the things in my trunk and drove back to the manor where I found the children waiting for me. I pulled Chelsea to the side.

"The presents are in my trunk. I'll distract them and you get the presents upstairs in my old bedroom. Grab the wrapping paper and the bows and I'll meet you there." She bowed and grabbed her coat and went outside. I scooped Jane up in my arms and twirled her around; she giggled and squealed with joy. I saw Chelsea come in with the first load and I quickly diverted the children's attention to getting their homework out of their backbags. I gave the go ahead and she snuck up the stairs.

**Caius's POV**

Rosalie poked her head into my office door.

"Papa…?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, love?" I was editing a rookie's essay about Marketing Business overseas, my red ink pen drying out from the abuse it went through. The grammar mistakes it had to fix, the mark outs of certain terms and numbers…these people were stupid.

"Can I have 500 dollars?" I looked up at her.

"For what?" She blushed and began twirling her hair around her fingers.

"For this outfit I saw in Gucci yesterday. It's for a date." A date? No one said anything about a date.

"A date?"

"_Shoot!_" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Damn right 'Shoot'! Who is it…? It better _not _be that American dick head that calls himself Royce." Royce, an American kid, whose father owns a bank for millionaires, was shipped off to Italy, around the time Rosalie started the Academy. From my understanding, he was handsome and smooth with the ladies.

"Daddy, _please_?" She pleaded, "It's really important."

"No. I don't know anything about him. And anyway, where does he plan on taking you?"

"To Verona, they're having a special tribute to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Won't it be romantic, papa?"

"Here's an idea, why don't we double date and go together? It'll be fun!" Her face dropped in horror.

"Ew…"

**Aro's POV**

Bella was on her knees, her hands frantically searching for something but I watched her plump bottom sway and I smirked. We were getting ready for Heidi's Christmas party and I had found my bride in this position on the library floor. She was dressed in a light gold dress with matching heels and her hair was curled loosely. Jane and Alice were close by, dressed in their Christmas dresses, on the floor searching for whatever their mother was searching for. I walked over to Bella and groped her bottom and she yelped. Her face flushed and she slapped my hand away.

"I lost one of my pearl earrings." She said. I gazed around on the floor and found it under one of the coffee tables. I walked over to it and scooped it off the floor.

"I found it." I said. She sighed with relief and walked over to me and reached for it. She placed the earring in her ear and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Girls!" She called. I heard them, giggling and running toward us and Jane jumped in my arms and Alice latched onto Bella.

"Where is Edward?"" I asked.

"Here, father." Edward came in and latched into Bella's other side and she leaned down to place a kiss on top of his head and he blushed.

**Bella's POV**

Christmas music filled the gingerbread scented air, the room was warm and I only saw familiar faces. The Volturi city house was decorated beautifully, a huge Christmas tree stood in the middle of the foyer, gold and silver bulbs, gold ribbons, and white lights and on the top, was a huge silver and gold star. Heidi then lead us to the den, where another gigantic tree stood, decorated with fancy ornaments, candy canes, multicolored lights, and there stood not a star but an angel, beautiful...and fragile. Underneath were large presents, populating the ground and stacked geometrically around the tree. It was just family here, Demetri, Chelsea, Tia, Benjamin, Felix, and Afton among us too. It was safe...serene. My gaze drifted around the room and saw people laughing...having fun. The children were relaxed, their faces flushed with joy. I was a part of this, if Charlie and Angela were here but there they were...standing at the fire place, having a deep conversation with Demetri. I smiled, my heart warmed and I sighed, squeezing Aro's hand.

"Daddy, Daddy, it's snowing!" Kate squealed, pointing at the window. The children ran to the window, hopping and squealing, well the girls were...while the boys pulled on their outerwear, promises of shoving each other's faces in snow were made. Felix joined them dragging Demetri and Charlie...Angela, Benjamin, Tia, and Chelsea following behind, chuckling. The girls, missing their brothers, pulled on their outerwear too and left. I took a sip of my eggnog, wincing when I tasted the rum. I swallowed it down, it warmed my throat and belly.

"Too strong?" Aro asked. I nodded but when he reached for it, I jerked away.

"I didn't say I didn't want it." I smirked.

**Aro's POV**

"M-Mama, I-I'm still c-c-cold." Alec shivered to Athendora. Athendora rubbed his hands with hers, blowing her breath on his red fingertips. After a half hour of playing in the snow, the children came in whining about their hands and toes being cold. She lifted him in her lap and she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his form. His tiny form shook and I could hear his teeth chatter. Heidi and Esme was making hot chocolate and baking cookies. The children snuggled up with us. They were in their pajamas and they too had blankets wrapped around them. Kate had a huge book in her hands and her doll in her lap, she sat on Carlisle's feet, a habit she had since she was three.

"What's that book?" Bella asked. Jane was curled on her lap, her doll tight in her arms. Alice was curled next to me with my arm around her and Edward was sitting in the floor between us. The candles were dim and the fireplace and Christmas tree cast an eerie glow around the room. Kate was attaching her hot pink book light to the large book.

"It's the story of an old woman named _Befana_ who delivers gifts to children throughout Italy on Epiphany Eve, like Santa Claus does on Christmas Eve." I explained.

_"Ahem?_" Kate cleared her throat, staring at us.

"I'm sorry my lady." I bowed my head, a smile of amusement on my face. Bella blushed and bowed too.

"_Grazie zio Aro e la zia Bella." _She said haughtily. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Here's the story of a childless widow, _Befana, _she lost her husband and her child and wandered through time, alone, the grief of it all became maddening. Hearing about the birth of the baby Jesus Christ, she set out to see him, the grief playing tricks, making her believe that he was he was her baby. Upon seeing our young Christ, she gave him gifts to make him happy. He was and gave her a gift in return; she would be the mother of all the children in Italy..."

**Bella's POV**

We were going to stay the night at the Volturi city house. The children tucked tightly in and a peaceful silence fell upon the house. The snow fell to the earth in the same silence but it was only the background to the true happenings in the silent night. My back arched and my fingers clenched in the sheets as Aro rode me gently. Maybe it was rum filled eggnog, or maybe it was the romance behind the peaceful snowfall but whatever it was, it was causing feelings to rise and then heat in my belly. His hands had a mind of their own as they sought out to touch and grab at my skin. With my legs wrapped tightly around him, my moans were being swallowed by his lips and tongue.

"Ar-_ah!" _It felt good, the way he moved and the way he felt inside of me. I no longer felt empty, I felt full, wanted and loved. He looked at me with so much adoration and the butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach. My fingers unlatched from the sheets and they ran themselves through his silky tresses. I felt my world moving and I found myself on top, looking down at him, my face flushed and my breasts swaying gently with the soft rolling of my hips. Aro's hands caressed my body, leaving goose bumps behind. "_Oh!"_ I panted when his fingers pinched my nipples softly. I gasped loudly as my head fell back as I bounced on him gently and he groaned deeply, his fingers digging into my hips.

_"Ti amo cosi tanto._" I found myself saying. He said nothing but his reply was sitting up, wrapping his arms tight around me, his face buried in my bosom, and I heard him breathe my scent in deeply. I held his head, as I felt myself dampening more, and the warmth spread over my body. It was amazing, I felt high...in some kind of heaven. The tips of my fingers and toes tingled and my nerves tickled, my skin flushed but body shivered...what was happening to me. I was numb to the snow falling outside or the peaceful silence of the manor. Only the man that was making love to me was the center of my attention. Oh..god...I wish...I could share this feeling with everyone. But no...everyone wouldn't understand what I was feeling...except the one that was causing me to feel this way. I wanted more friction...to make the feeling burst...to explode into a million pieces inside of me. My bounces became rougher, I could feel the thickness scraping against my clit and I moaned deeply.

'_You make it feel so good.' _I thought. Well, at least I thought I was thinking to myself but when he groaned, his fingers dug deeply into my skin, and he hardened more... I must've said it out loud.

**Aro's POV**

Bella collapsed on top of me, out of breath, this was her third time having an orgasm and my dick was slippery wet with her sweet nectar and my cum. She caught her breath, laying her head on my chest, listening to my slowing heartbeat. She chuckled and I ran my fingers through her soft strands of hair.

_"Buon Natale, Isabella." _I whispered against her auburn tresses. She was warm, soft...I couldn't evade sleep and with my wife now tucked beside me, the peace following a tremendous orgasm lulled us both into sleep.

**Merry Christmas**

_**Okay so here's the plotline of my new story...I don't know what I'm going to call it yet.**_

Bella is a sixteen year old princess of a small country that borders Italy and is betrothed to Prince Edward of Italy, who is the son of King Aro. If the marriage is successful, Bella will be the first of her family to be married into royalty and would have Italy to protect her country from invaders. The problem is, she has never seen the royal family before and is shipped off to Italy to learn of their culture. When she arrives, she finds that Prince Edward is quite handsome and during a ball, celebrating her arrival, King Aro meets Bella and becomes quite taken with her and instantly begins to make his plan of making Bella his young bride.

**This story will include sex with a minor, sexism, bondage, rape, obsessive behavior, a hint of incest...and...yeah...**

**The story of Twilight or its characters or the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Until next time, peeps!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Five months later…**

**Aro's POV**

We were all sitting outside, at Caius's house and watched as the kids played. Bella was entering her fourth month and was beginning to show. She was more beautiful than the last pregnancy. Her hips curved and widened, her breasts were fuller, her hair was curlier and shone like silk in the sun, and her skin took more on a peaches and cream complexion. She was flanked by Esme and Heidi, Jane was sitting at her feet, as Bella brushed her now long blond locks. Changes happened after Bella miscarried. After the twins celebrated their fourteenth birthday, Edward shot up and became more handsome and had a score of admirers that stalked him at school, during piano lessons, and during soccer. They were nicknamed, Edward's Club, something Marcus, Carlisle, and Caius teased him about. But Marcus and Carlisle couldn't talk so when they began taunting Edward, I taunted them about how Jasper and Eleazar were going through the same thing. They were, numerous girls called, sent love letters, and gifts to the three. Caius had it worse. Rosalie was becoming more beautiful and her breasts were coming in, much to Caius's dismay. Older and bigger teenage boys were beginning to notice my young niece and Caius nearly had a stroke when he saw his young daughter getting out of the car of one eighteen year old boy's car. Alice had grown a couple of inches, dyed her hair black, and cut it. It gave her the look of a pixie and it suited her. It made her more fun and outgoing, no longer shy and hiding behind her mother. Her style of clothing was a mix match of things, like tutus, leggings, boots, heels, hair accessories ranging from bows to hair clips. It seems that she is being courted by Fred, one of Edward's friends. They seemed the perfect match because he was somewhat quiet and weird…witty, overly intelligent, and loved to talk about war.

"There…beautiful." Bella appraised. Jane's hair looked soft and shined like white gold. She had a baby blue head band that had a bow on the side and she was dressed in white and light blue summer dress. She had gotten taller too but not by much, although she was taller than Renata.

"Thank you, mother dear." Jane kissed her on the cheek and ran off to play with the others.

"Can I ask you all something?" Bella said after awhile.

"Anything," I replied.

"It's been on my mind since everything happened. What were you all like as children?" I saw my brothers stiffened and Bella must have seen the shift in the air. "How rude of me-"

"It's fine." I assured her. "Being married to a man like my father is suicidal. He is uncaring and unforgiving, a bitter man. He loved someone who didn't love him and it tormented him. It made him violent and abusive toward both my mother and us. Although the bad times outnumbers the good times, the goods times were memorable. Our childhood was mostly spent in different countries, only joining together around Christmas, New Years, the End of the Summer Ball, and family gatherings. Our family coming together was always fun and we did things together, although our father was off sleeping around, being with our mother was much more desired." I paused and looked at my brothers. They nodded for me to continue.

"When we found out that mother was pregnant with Didyme, we were happier than we had ever been. We've always wanted a little sister and mother always wanted a girl. There were complications but both mother and Didyme survived. By her second birthday, she died. It devastated my mother and it drove her crazy."

"Excuse me, but there is a Renee Dwyer here to see Bella." Demetri bowed. Bella gasped and she pushed herself off the seat. I went to follow and we were led through the house and into the foyer where a middle aged blonde woman, tanned and gave off the whole hippie vibe.

"Bella!" She squealed and ran to Bella. Bella hugged her, slightly put off by the woman's presence.

"Mother!"

**Bella's POV**

It seemed like I was pulling up my bra for the millionth time today. My breasts were getting larger and I just couldn't find the time to go get new bras. We were all seated, the children next to their parents, surveying my mother with their curious, colorful gazes.

"I've missed you! It seems like you don't call, visit, or even write me anymore. Is everything well?" The last time I saw Renee was when I graduated from college and after that she went on tour with Phil and didn't keep in contact with the exception with just postcards that were sent every month that said: 'Want to let you know that I was still alive.' After awhile, I told Charlie to just throw them away.

"Yes, mother. Everything is well. What about you and Phil?" I felt Jane rub my belly and I heard her coo and I hugged her to my side.

"It's going great. I wish you could take some time off and come to Florida with us, you and Mike. Speaking of…how are you two? I see you're pregnant. Is Mike okay with you being so far-"

"Mom…Mike and I are divorced. I'm married to…_him,"_ I looked to Aro, who was sitting in one of the high backed chairs, his jaw clenched. Mother turned her head and she gasped when she saw Aro.

"Don't you think he's a little too old for you?" I heard Caius cough and I saw Heidi cover her laugh. Aro's eye twitched and I chuckled.

"He's perfect and this is his family, his brothers, wives and their children. And _these _are...Aro's. I was their Nanny before we married." Renee looked shocked, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"And what happened to Mike?"

"He's happily rotting in the cells of an American prison for trying to kill my wife, your daughter." Aro gritted out. Renee sensed his agitation and flushed.

"Why was he trying to kill you?!"

"It's a long story. How was your trip?" I quickly diverted the subject and Renee caught on like a sucker. I got up and led her out into the hallway. Jane and Alice quickly followed, their dolls in their arms and each latched on to me. Their eyes wide as they surveyed my mother with childish curiosity. Then I saw Phil's slender form and his eyes lit up and he came running towards me.

"She's pregnant!" Renee cried. He slowed down and his blue gaze scanned me up and down. His eyes twinkled and pulled me into a hug.

"Congrats, Bells! Who's the lucky man?"

"That would be me." I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Aro, this is Phil Dwyer, my mother's husband. Phil, this is my husband, Aro Volturi."

"You're one lucky man!" Phil said cheerfully. Aro smirked, amusement glittering in his green eyes.

"Of course I am."

Renee and Phil's arrival was unplanned but they've never been to Italy, so I think it worked out great. They couldn't wait to show Aro and the others my baby pictures, school pictures, and my ballet pictures. Something told me they had this planned and I pouted all the way to bedtime. Everyone but them parted ways and they were taken up to the guest room. The children were tucked in and then it was just Aro and me. It wasn't a night for passion but a night of peace and comfort. He curled around me, his soft breathing fanning over my neck, luring me to join him in slumber.

**Just a short chapter to let you know that I love you :3**


	40. Chapter 40

**Aro's POV**

"It's not fair!" Jane wailed. I winced and looked at my youngest daughter, who was glaring at her dear mother. Bella didn't step down, as she too was glaring at Jane, her gaze ten times more deadly. All of this over Jane being suspended from school for fighting with a boy named Randall.

"I told you Jane that the next time you act up in school, everything out of your room will be taken out and you will spend the week you are suspended, doing homework and staring at the walls." Bella said firmly.

"But I didn't start it mama! He threw chalk at me-"

"And it gave you the right to slap him with the chalkboard eraser?" Jane smacked her teeth and pouted, rolling her eyes.

"Go to your room." I said. Jane huffed and stomped off up the stairs.

"You didn't have to be hard on her, Bella. After all, the young boy threw chalk at her." Renee spoke up. Bella whipped her bouncy red curls over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes.

"Jane needs to learn that she can't go around retaliating all the time. Sometimes it's just best to walk away. I'm surprised the headmaster didn't _expel _her from finishing the rest of the year."

Dinner was a lively affair, with everyone present…even my _father, _whom Phil and Renee avoided. Sensing weak prey, father couldn't miss the opportunity to flaunt his power and wealth over them but a kick to the shin from Bella made him tone it down.

I found it odd when I woke later that night, that my young pregnant wife was not next to me and I instantly went on alert. I pulled on a robe and roamed into the hallway. The hall was dark and quiet and I checked on each of the children, finding them sleeping silently in their beds. I chanced a peek into Bella's old room and found her mother and Phil curled into one another. I heard footsteps and the jangle of keys and I hid myself in the deep shadows. I was shocked to see my young bride, holding Demetri's keys and going to…Sulpicia's old room…I hadn't been near that room in years and I don't know why it was taking me so long to part myself from her things. I was so frightened of the bittersweet world I had built for the children and I would fall apart once I opened that door. I was afraid of the skeleton hiding behind that door, ready to wake me up from this dream and facing the reality that maybe I was imagining being married to Bella, the child in her belly and that the children and I would fall right back down into the dark well we had crawled from. No, that door could never be opened. I didn't want to go back to that reality of not having Bella here. She had become so engrained in my life, the thought of this being some kind of sick fantasy put shivers down my spine. With all the silent grace I had learned, I snuck up on her and she stiffened, knowing it was me and I gripped her wrist and snatched the keys from her small dainty hands. She turned quickly and I looked at her lecherously. She had skimpy sleeping shorts and a tank top on, her pale creamy thighs exposed.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered, twirling the keys around my index finger. She pouted and reached for them.

"What's in this room? What are you hiding?" She asked.

"It's not that I'm _hiding, _I'm just not ready to open that door yet. Once I do, I wake up and you disappear." Bella frowned in confusion.

"It's her room, isn't it?" She asked stiffly. I nodded.

"I'm not ready to open that door."

"We are married now, more reason to open it. I don't want to be married to you if you can't forgive and forget. We're bringing a baby into this world and that means a fresh start, a clean slate. No more shadows, no more secrets, no more pain…" She stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes to the soft touch.

"Not tonight, tomorrow morning." I breathed. Her touch awakened something inside of me and I figured that once Sulpicia's old room was opened, this will all have been a dream. I might as well savor this young beauty, this woman that I love so much, I would die for…kill for.

"Aro," she breathed. I pulled her gently into our bedroom and romanced her with my lips and tongue. She mewled and she shivered. It's been two months since our last love making session and I was already feeling the hard ache between my legs. I sucked her and she splashed that beautiful liquid into my mouth as she gripped the pillows on the bed, even grabbing one and putting it on her face to cover the moans and squeals she was making. When we joined, I held back a guttural groan. She was tight but slick with her sweet nectar and I slid smoothly inside of her. She held me as we rocked on the clouds of ecstasy. Bella called to me as she came and I followed her off the edge, smothering my deep moans into the crook of her neck. After the throes of passion had disappeared and left an airof peace, we laid there and I just had the feeling to reach over and run my fingers over the small bump of her belly. The touch left goose bumps on her skin and I sighed.

"What are you trying to turn her old room into?" I asked.

"I was thinking about remodeling the whole first floor. Since the baby is coming, we need a nursery and Jane's room is the closer one to our bedroom, so I'm moving her into my old bedroom and moving the guest room into Sulpicia's room." She explained.

"Then I'll stay and help-"

"No, your father is in town and you should keep him entertained so he's not picking on everyone." She pleaded. I chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Fine but I'll come home early."

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Athendora, Heidi, and Esme, all of which were dressed down in jeans, raggedy t-shirts…it's sad because they all still looked breathtaking. Jane was there, latched onto my leg and even Demetri and Chelsea was there too with cleaning supplies. We all nodded at each other and I turned the lock, the same time Felix did on the other side, since the door was locked on both sides, meaning, I could unlock the door from the outside but still wouldn't be able to get in because it was locked from the inside. A successful 'click' could be heard and I took a deep breath. I opened the door and Jane instantly began screaming when two mice ran out into the hall and Demetri went chasing them, a broom in hand, down the hall. I rubbed my stomach in comfort and we all went into the room. It was dusty, cobwebs hung low from the ceiling and the furniture which was covered in pure white sheets. Sulpicia's room, in its prime glory was immaculate. We began pulling the sheets off and found a majestic vanity, a standalone mirror, an armoire, and a canopy bed. I began pulling open the drawers and began pulling things out and throwing them onto the floor, not wanting to think. I wanted her to disappear, to stop her torment she placed on my husband. Everyone caught on my idea and began cleaning up. I came across her nightstand and found it locked. I pulled and pulled until I pulled the handle completely off the drawer. Demetri chuckled and pried the lock until he pulled and the drawer came open. I peered inside and saw various items like a hair brush that still had Sulpicia's silky blonde strands tangled in the bristles, a set of keys, a small razor, a small pistol, and a folded piece of paper that was addressed to Aro, Edward, Alice, and Jane.

Aro came soon after, as did Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle. I stood with Esme, as she directed traffic. I watched as Aro grab a trash bag and began throwing things inside without looking at what they were. His movements were tense and his eyes kept darting over to me. When we all stopped and took a break, to cater to our children and eat dinner. We all went back to work until 3:00 the next morning. Aro helped me to our room and I lay down, my eyes fighting to keep open. I heard a rustling of paper, my eyes snapping open and they flickered to Aro, who was opening…_Sulpicia's letter._ It must have fell out of my shirt when I sat down.

"Dearest Aro and my dearly beloved children,

I know I haven't been your favorite person and I know that you hate me. I bear that heavily on my mind and heart, knowing that I could have done things differently, if I was not a coward. It's so easy to do the wrong thing and I will pay that price because it is what I deserve. I apologize for my actions, my torture of you, and the misery I brought to what could have been a happy family. I wish I could undo the hands of time and be the loving wife and darling mother you all wished of me. I hope that the next woman that comes into your lives will be a far better person than I am and that she will love you, adore you, spoil you, and protect you. With this said and done, I will take my leave and I hope you erase me from your memories, for I brought no happiness to you. I love you and I hope that you all take care of each other."

There was silence afterwards and I saw his face break into a million pieces.

"_Vieni da me_," I whispered. He did and I pulled him close to me. He made no sound as he cried and I pulled my fingers through his silky strands of blackness. He gripped me tight and we fell backwards into the mountain of pillows.

"Forgive me, _il mio angelo, _for falling apart like this." He said in a low voice. We couldn't get close enough and we found ourselves stripping our clothing off, until at last, our bare skin was touching but it was still not enough.

"You have every right." He did have every right. Who knows, except for him, what Sulpicia had done? The pain she caused? If this was the only time she ever spoken words of kindness and love...

**Aro's POV**

I woke some time afterwards and I began to panic. Bella was gone and I scrambled out of bed. I pulled on my robe…I knew it was going to happen, she would disappear and all of what happened was a dream and I was alone. I tore through the house, my heart pounding in my chest. She was nowhere to be found. I found Jane in the library, reading. She looked up at me and flashed one of her bright smiles.

"Where's your mother?" I asked.

"She's in the gardens." She replied. I grabbed Jane, scooping her up in my arms and she giggled. We searched through the maze and alas! We found my young bride and she turned to me. It was not Bella…it was Sulpicia and I almost dropped Jane.

I jerked awake and I turned on my side and relief washed over me. Bella was still asleep, her arms curled around her belly and a smile present on her sleeping face. I pulled her close to me then, so close, that our bodies molded perfectly and I held her possessively in my arms. If she disappeared, I would disappear with her.

**Come to me**

**My Angel**

**Sorry for the short chapter and delay. Happy New Year!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bella's POV**

I was entering into my final month of pregnancy but I was having some huge issues. Like coming up with a name for the baby but it probably would be easier if I knew the sex of the baby but I wanted to keep it a surprise. Knowing the sex of the baby would make my life bearable and keep my sisters and my children sane. They will simply have to wait next week. Carlisle, who was overseeing my pregnancy, knew the sex of my baby as did Aro but I threatened Aro with no sex if he told and I didn't have to worry about Carlisle. He was an angel and would never betray my wishes. A week until I am able to bring my very own baby into the world. It's different from raising children who can voice their opinions, what they want, what they need…I cannot say I am ready. I walk-sorry- _waddled_ down the hall to Alice's room, which was my last stop before I went to my own room of slumber. I knocked and not a moment later,

"Come in," she sniffed. I frowned and I saw her wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I hurried over to her side. I pulled her into my arms and she began sobbing, her warm tears seeping into my sweater.

"Bree and I g-got into a h-huge argument and s-she stole m-my d-diary and she's going to spread all of my personal business a-around the s-school." She hiccupped. Bree Tanner was Alice's best friend. Or should I say, _was._

"What did you get into an argument about?" I began stroking her head as she shook and cried.

"F-Fred. S-She said that I s-stole him from her!"

"Shh, take a deep breath," she took a shaky breath and she gripped my waist tighter. I patted her back and when she had quieted her tears.

"Mama, what am I going to do? Bree and I used to get along so well, what could have changed her? I wouldn't have dated Fred if I she liked him."

"What does Fred say about it, have you told him? Maybe if he knew, he could be a lot of help." I explained.

"What would that do?"

"If he knew, he could talk to her and apologize for not knowing her feelings toward him."

"But what if he breaks up with me and starts dating her?"

"I'm sure he won't. He'll tell her the truth that he really likes you and he can't be with her." She looked skeptical.

"Do you think it will work? And will this bring Bree and I back together as friends?"

"I surely hope that Bree is not stupid enough to break off a friendship with a wonderful girl like you." Alice giggled.

"Thank you, mother." She kissed me on the cheeks and placed a soft kiss on my belly.

I left her in lighter spirits and I made my way to my bedroom, where my husband laid in bed, reading. His face was peaceful but his eyes showed excitement as they read and took in the story. He looked up at my arrival and he smiled beautifully. I flushed and my breath caught. As if in a trance, I walked over to the bed and he grabbed my hand. I sat next to him and allowed his hand to trail over my stomach, my full breasts, before he placed a soft chaste kiss in the crook of my neck. My eyes closed and my senses went into overdrive. My skin tingled as his fingertips brushed over my skin, I inhaled his scent and it made me drunk. I'm sure he could hear my heart pound and with a chuckle, he pulled away. I became annoyed and I looked down at my full stomach.

"Please come out…" I whined. Aro's chuckle became a laugh and he placed a kiss on my lips.

"You have one week left to wait and once you have healed…"He sighed as he eyed my breasts and his tongue darted out on his lips. I reached up to stroke his face and pulled his lips to mine.

The next morning, he was not there so I scooted into his spot, finding it cold but smelling deeply of him and I was lulled back into sleep. It was still bright when I woke again and I figured it was unhealthy to spend all day in bed. I got up and showered, dressing in a sweater dress and leggings. I went downstairs to the house empty of life. I shrugged and went into the kitchens where I made myself lunch. I took my food outside and then took a walk around the gardens. When I came back in and washed my dishes, I found a letter addressed to me, lying on the counter next to the microwave. Funny, I didn't see it there before.

_Look behind you_

I did and there Tanya sat, looking serene and sad at the same time. Her clothing was humble, not the flashy attire I was used to seeing her in.

"You look beautiful," she muttered. I wasn't frightened to see her.

"How did you get in?" I asked. I pulled out one of the stools and sat in front of her.

"Felix left the door unlocked for me." Felix was pretty messed up when Tanya left. She left him in a dark mood and instead of his cheerful crazy self; he became withdrawn, stone faced…

"So you two are still together?" She nodded.

"We've been talking and he's been keeping me updated on your pregnancy and I got to say, you look good pregnant." I laughed. It was an awkward silence after that.

"How's Irina…Sulpicia…?"

"Irina is well; she's engaged to Garrett, her wedding is in December. Sulpicia…is dead…" My eyes widened.

"Dead…? What happened?"

"Ask your dear father-in-law," she muttered darkly.

"Tanya…"She bowed her head and her shoulders shook.

"Forgive me, Bella. I never meant to harm you and I live with regret for putting you through that and costing your baby its life. I wish I could have done things different, I do, I wish…but I deserve this. I haven't gotten my nails done in months, these clothes feel itchy on my skin, and I have terrible split ends. It's sad because that's only the icing of the cake of what really is happening to me. If this is my punishment for hurting you, then I accept it. Please forgive me." She cried. I was going to forgive her if I didn't feel sudden pain shoot up my spine and I didn't feel the baby begin to slide down. I don't know what triggered my labor but it was happening, at this moment. Another pain and it felt like something was tearing me apart from the inside. I screamed and gripped the edge of the counter. Tanya's eyes bulged out of their socket and she rushed over to my side.

"Bella? Please don't have this baby with me here. If they find out that I'm here, I won't be able to see you again." I grasped her hand and I squeezed as another pain erupted inside of me. She buckled and whimpered as she tried to pull her hand from mine.

"Tanya, I'm not having my baby in a kitchen!" I cried.

**Aro's POV**

"Mr. Volturi! Mr. Volturi!" I turned at my name being screamed all over the plaza. My brothers and I looked at each other as we saw Carmen running in her heels.

"What's the matter?" She caught her breath.

"L-Lady Bella is in labor!"

**Bella's POV**

I screamed again and took deep breaths as another blinding pain rushed over me. I was in the back seat of Tanya's car as she swerved between cars and lanes, causing drivers to honk at us. She pressed on the gas and ran the red light and took a particular sharp turn, causing me topple onto the side. The movement caused my water to finally break and it splashed onto my legs and I saw red.

"Isabella Marie Volturi, did your water break in my car?!" Tanya screeched. Another shooting pain and I grabbed onto the back of the passenger seat and began pushing. It felt a little better when I pushed so I began to do it, sweat beading my brow and I was nearly sick with such physical anguish. Nothing, no bullet could not compare to feeling a boulder trying to squeeze out of my vagina. I screamed again and hit the break and it slammed me forward and then backward. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out and she helped me. This was not a hospital, this was a…church. Another contraction and I nearly buckled.

"Tanya, this is a church…" I panted.

"I don't know where the hospital is and it's unfitting to have a baby in the backseat of a car." She joked. She helped me inside, where a priest was waving incense through the sanctuary. He turned and was slightly taken aback at our presence but nevertheless he smiled warmly and rushed to greet us. A contraction and I cried out. He pulled us toward the back of the church where he spoke fast and smooth Italian to the nuns. They led us to the infirmary and began to prepare a bed for me.

"Many women come here to give birth to their bastard children," one nun spoke warmly to me.

"My baby is not a bastard. It's just that my friend doesn't know where the hospital is." I said through gritted teeth. The nun blushed and went back to patting my head. I grabbed Tanya and pulled her close to me.

"I cannot have this baby without Aro being here. He will never forgive me. Now you better get him on the phone and either get directions to the hospital or give him directions to where we are at or so help me God…!"

**Aro's POV**

"What do you mean, 'She's not here'?!" I asked the nurse. I rushed to the hospital with my whole family in tow, barking and screaming at me for leaving Bella at home by herself. How was I supposed to know that today was the help's day to go to the market?

"I'm sorry Mr. Volturi b-but she h-hasn't c-come in yet," the nurse began to break out in tears. I turned to my family, to find Athendora, Heidi, Esme, and my children fuming. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Where is she?" Athendora fussed.

"She's not here." Everyone's eyes widened.

"My mommy is not at home and not here, then where is she?!" Jane screamed. My phone rang. I didn't get a chance to speak before,

_"We're at the Santa Costanza." _Then the line went dead. I looked at my phone but the number was private. I didn't give it a second thought. I bent down to Jane's level and stroked her curls.

"I'm going to get mommy and your new little brother, okay. I need you to be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?" I rubbed small circles on her back and she hugged me.

"I'm getting a brother?" She asked hopefully. I chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. I did the same for Edward and Alice and I gestured for Carlisle, Felix, and Demetri to follow me.

**Bella's POV**

I shivered but I kept myself composed. I was in a tub of warm water and although it did little to soothe the back splitting pain I was feeling, it helped numb some of it. The nuns blessed the bathroom, leaving me alone with Tanya and an aura of tranquility. I took deep breaths and Tanya wiped the sweat off my brow.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"Relaxed." I said. She chuckled and she shyly put her hand on top of my stomach. She gasped when the baby kicked and I felt it slid further down. It brought another batch of contractions and I kept taking deep breaths.

"I-I forgive you and I want you to come work for me-AH!" I felt something crack in Tanya's hand as I squeezed. I quickly let go and she cradled her hand to her chest. I saw the clear water turn bloody and I knew I couldn't hold it in no longer.

"Bella!" I heard Aro's cry and I cried myself as I saw him come through the door, with Carlisle, Demetri, and Felix. Tanya moved out the way and Carlisle took over.

"Can you move, Bella?" He asked. I shook my head. No…the pain had me rooted to the spot. He pried my legs opened and his hand disappeared. My eyes widened and I quickly shut my legs. "It's okay, I'm just checking how fully dilated you are." He reassured me. After a few seconds of painful prodding, Chelsea came in with my baby bag, her face beaming. She frowned when she saw Tanya but said nothing. We will deal with it later.

"Bella, I don't have an epidural with me, so you have to do this naturally. If I see something is wrong, we'll stop and hurry you to the hospital okay?" Carlisle reassured. I squeezed Aro's hand tightly and I nodded.

"Push." I did and I felt my body burst wide opened. I could hear my screams echoing back to me and I nearly blacked out from it all. The water turned bloody and I caught my breath and began to panic.

"Why is the water so red?!" I said as I began to cry.

"It's normal, just keep pushing. The longer the baby stays in there the harder it's going to be." Carlisle said. I did as he said and my vision became tunnel like, the Holy images on the wall became life like and the light became brighter. I felt the baby being pulled out of me and a soft wail filled the room. I began crying and laughing at the same time and when he sat my little boy upon my chest, I felt a burst of love and kissed the top of his little fuzzy head. I sought Aro's gaze but he was staring down at our son, our baby boy. He finally looked up and smiled brightly, his eyes danced with happiness and we kissed.

"_Benvenuto, al Alistair mondo," _I whispered.

**Aro's POV**

He was perfect, beautiful; he had his mother's auburn hair and creamy complexion. He didn't have color to his eyes yet but I knew for sure he would have the bejeweled eyes that I and his siblings possessed. The children were crazy about him. They rushed home from school just to watch Bella feed him and rock him to sleep. They took turns burping him but when it was time to change him, they somehow disappeared. My sisters and brothers were also crazy about Alistair and I fear he will be a terribly spoiled child. He doesn't cry, he is a peaceful baby but when he did, his lungs were strong and his cries were loud. It was a month after his arrival and things fell back into place, with the exception of Tanya. After much begging and pleading on both my wife's and Tanya's behalf, Tanya is Bella's personal maid. She tends to Bella and grants Bella her every request. It was a job she was proud of. I said nothing to the children or my brothers about Sulpicia's passing. I don't know what or how she died because I didn't want to know, I'm sure my father has something to do with it. I grieved silently for her and kept going with my life. As for my father, he saw Alistair but Bella didn't allow him to hold him. Which was fine with my father since he has never held my children or my brothers' children. Bella is a fantastic mother, she is patient with Alistair. She doesn't miss a beat when it comes to him and his well-being.

"What's wrong, dear, you're so fussy today." I heard Athendora croon to Alistair.

"He wants mommy," Jane stated.

"Your mother is taking a shower right now." Athendora replied. Jane was Alistair's little body guard. She runs to him when he cries and when someone other than myself or Bella was holding him, she stood guard to make sure they were holding him right, feeding him, and answering to every cry, whine, or wail he made.

_'Bella is in the shower…'_

Without being seen, I ducked upstairs and into the bedroom. True enough, I heard the shower going and her soft hums echoing in the bathroom. I licked my lips and I felt the ache in my pants. My mouth salivated and I closed the bathroom door. I stripped down and joined my angel. She was so in tuned with washing her hair and humming that she yelped when I slid a finger up her spine. She shivered, sighing in pleasure. She washed the shampoo from her hair and turned to me, smirking.

"Bend over."

**Welcome to the world, Alistair**

**Lemon in next chapter. Mwah! :3**


	42. Chapter 42

**A one shot of pure smut to bring in the New Year!**

**Bella's POV**

"Bend over," Aro demanded. I felt my core heat and I wasted no time fulfilling his command. It's been so long and I licked my lips in anticipation. How long has it been since he took me from behind, since I was able to feel him thick and hard inside of me? Too long...too long and I couldn't wait to feel him dip his fingers into my wetness. I didn't have to wait long before I felt one finger slide in and my knees began to shake. Another and I struggled to bite back a moan. He took his time, slicking his fingers with my juice and water, shit...it was better than I remembered it. I rocked against them and my knuckles turned white as they gripped the edge of the chrome shower bar. He reached up and pulled the shower head out, where it detached. His fingers left and were replaced by his thickness and I moaned loudly but the moan became an outright cry when I felt the many water spouts hit my clit. They vibrated against it and I cursed loudly, using the Lord's name in sinful pleasure. He moved and he groaned, sliding inside inch by inch. I missed this and wept when he slid out and thrust back in. He rubbed against my walls and I felt the shift in the water temperature from hot to lukewarm. He pressed the shower head closer to my clit, where the water flicked my clit and I felt that warm gooey feeling in my stomach. Then he stopped. He was no longer inside of me and he replaced the shower head before pulling me and planting a deep kiss on my lips. He pressed me hard against him, so hard that I felt how big and ready he was. I snaked a hand between us but he grabbed my wrist and placed a kiss on the inside of it. He smirked and got out of the shower and bathroom. I stood there stunned and I felt my face heat up with fury.

_'Did he just leave me like this?!'_

**Aro's POV**

I was late to a big meeting and I was hard, I ached and needed relief. I had to think of something utterly disgusting. I saw Mary walk pass me in the plaza and I quickly went limp. She fluttered her eyelashes as she dragged a whole bunch of people through the plaza. I paid her no mind and picked up the pace into the building. Everyone stood when they saw me and I gestured for them to sit. I sat and looked at the first speaker. It was an old elderly man and I rolled my eyes to Caius. He smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

_'Did Bella make you late?' _

_**'I guess you could say that. I was so close when I remembered I had to come to this stupid thing. By the way, teach your wife to share. She's been hogging Alistair all day. Maybe she's trying to tell you something...bro.' **_I looked over to him and I watched as he read it. He looked up at me and I saw his lips curl into a snarl.

"I'm sorry young masters Aro and Caius but cell phones are barred from this meeting. Please place them in the bowl until after the meeting is over." The speaker announced. The bowl was sitting in the middle of the table and was overflowing the top with Blackberrys, iPhones, Androids, and even a Nintendo DS!

**Bella's POV**

Alistair was lying on the bed on his stomach, trying to hold his head up. He giggled lightly when Jane was making funny faces. She played peek-a-boo with him and he squealed with delight. I was mad…_pissed. _How dare he…_how fucking dare he _leave me like that?! Sex was a sacred thing that you couldn't just up and leave from. You would have to be out of your mind to leave, especially when the beginning started off amazing, you just had to stick around to have your earth shatter in ecstasy. When he gets home, I'm going chew him out and then fuck him. Athendora, Heidi, and Esme were going to take the children and spend time with them at Athendora's house, I'm going to give everyone the night off, and I was going to have the daylights fucked out of me and I was going to be loud about it, the walls were going to echo with my sounds of pleasu-

"Mom, your boobs are leaking…" Edward said. _'My boobs are leak-oh!'_

I flushed red and I quickly grabbed Alistair. I cradled him gently and Jane handed me a pillow to prop him up. I lifted my shirt and I felt him latch on and I breathed a sigh of relief, my breasts were beginning to feel tight. I stared at him and he stared up at me and I felt any anger I had dissipate. It always calmed me when I held him, my heart soared and I just couldn't believe I brought him into this world. A world where he was loved, adored, and protected. He would never experience heartache, he would never be lonely…he will have a happy life.

"Why does your boobs leak, mommy?" Jane asked.

"Good question, love but the reason why is that I'm breast feeding and I guess you could say that it's meal time for him."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, but I'm ruining a lot of good shirts which is causing your aunt Athendora to cluck at me." Jane giggled. When Alistair was finished, it was Alice's turn to burp him. It allowed the children to interact with him and be comfortable around him and plus they loved doing it. They were gentle with him and soothed him when he was becoming upset with something. I couldn't ask for better children.

**Aro's POV**

I gulped and dialed Bella's cell phone number. She picked up on the third ring.

"_If you're calling to cancel, I will march right up to your office and burn it down."_ I chuckled.

"No, I was just calling to check up on you. Is everything well?"

"_Yeah, except my panties are wet and I'm ready for you to come home_." She whispered. I felt myself hardened and I licked my lips. I hummed my approval.

"_Un'ora, dammi un'ora e ti daro quello che vuoi." _

_"Qualsiasi cosa?" _She panted. I saw Caius and I had to end this conversation.

"I have to go, the meeting is about to resume. I love you." I hung up.

"You should fix yourself before you go back in there, _bro,_" he pointed out. I blinked a few times and I felt myself twitch. I chuckled.

"Thank you, it would be rude to show back up at the meeting with a hard on. It's very un-Volturi like. Quick, smile for me." I teased. It was a fact that when Caius smiled, the world shit bricks in fear. His smile was more frightening than his anger. His blue eyes narrowed coldly.

"Hello father," Caius announced. That did the trick and I turned on my heel to see our father standing there, looking snobbish, cold, and vain all at the same time. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and I inclined my head in greeting. He did the same and we all headed back to the board room.

"Fifteen missed calls…" I sighed. Okay, the meeting took longer than I thought. The house was silent when I walked in. I hurried upstairs and rushed to the bedroom to find Bella sleeping. She was dressed sexily in a silk purple and black lace lingerie set, her creamy skin exposed and I licked my lips hungrily. Her curves were magnificent, they were sensual and elegant. Her lips were plump and wine red; I saw her nipples, hard, seeking out my attention. I stalked towards the bed and climbed on top, careful not to stir her. She was lying on her side and I carefully placed her on her back, where her breasts flattened but looked larger and she sighed softly. She didn't wake and I smirked evilly. I undid my tie and lifted her arms above her head. I made sure I didn't tie it tight but only giving her limited movement. It's probably not the best way to wake my young bride, especially if she was angry with me but she wasn't going to stay angry with me too long. She sighed loudly and her eyes fluttered opened. Her heart-shaped face scrunched up into a frown when she saw me and when she tried to sit up she stiffened, looking up at her bound wrists.

"Aro…" She warned.

"Hush," I replied. Her plump lips thinned but she stayed quiet. I took in her body and I went drunk with pleasure and my fingers began to peel off each article of clothing off of her body. There are some people in the world that should never wear clothes, Bella being one of them. She just looked so good and delicious without her clothing. I became obsessive with want and I couldn't hold back.

**Bella's POV**

My toes curled in delight when I saw Aro move downward. He lathed my skin with his tongue, humming with satisfaction. I yanked at my bondage and my eyes became wet when I couldn't loosen the tie.

"I just want to touch you, love." I whispered. He looked up and I saw his tongue dip into my belly button. It tickled but this wasn't the time to laugh. He doesn't answer me and he continues his assault on my body. Then…his tongue, slick and flat, slides between the slit of pussy and my world quaked. He had to give me more, I needed it and I was going to die if I didn't get it. He moaned as he took his second taste and I purred.

_ 'BUZZ!'_

My eye twitched and I began growling when he stopped licking and stood on his knees. He reached over the nightstand and grabbed my phone, which was the one that had the audacity to even be buzzing and he took and threw it at the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces.

"You can't just break my phone. It's not its fault you were late getting out-"

"Hush!" He snarled. I hushed but I was fuming on the inside. But it evaporated when I felt him play with my hard nipples. I nearly came when his tongue flicked over them. Since I was breastfeeding, my breasts were so sensitive, a tiny brush of air made my knees quiver.

"Each time we're interrupted, I'll start all over." Aro explained devilishly. My eyes widened and my pussy wept with juices. I said nothing and I watched him trail down again to my leaking center. He began licking and I pleaded with any higher being that would listen that nothing would disrupt us. I couldn't take it, my whole body was on fire, butterflies were raging in my belly, and I was soaked…I would die if he didn't fuck me before the night was over. He kissed and licked me and when his fingers were inside of me, I turned into a pool of melted lust goo. I yanked my wrists but they were still tied and I whimpered at him. I felt my heart pick up speed and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as he continued his feast on my pussy, his lips wet with my sweet fluid. My toes curled tighter as the feeling of my impending orgasm dripped like the winding down sands of time and when the bottom of the hour glass was filled, I cried out and I felt an immense amount of liquid squirt out and he moaned as he drunk it in. Aro sat up and licked his lips. His fingers left me and I saw how wet they were but he took no time before he licked them, savoring me and I felt myself heat up again. He reached up and loosened the tie around my wrists and he slapped my bottom.

"Turn over." I did, shivers going down my spine and he tightened the tie again and I bit back a moan of despair.

"Aro, please, don't tie me up. I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good too." I begged. He leaned over me, his warm chest flushed with my back. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side where he bit into my neck and entered me at the same time. I groaned, torn between pain and pleasure. He was so big, so hot… and he filled me. He pulled out of me slowly until only the tip of him was inside.

"You're so wet, my sweet_." _He whispered. I heard his desire and it just made me throb. This…_him…_it was essential to my life. If I didn't have it, I would go insane. Aro was the only one who could make me feel this way…make me feel so wet…how could I have gone without it for so long? How could anyone not have this? His hands smoothed over my back before he pushed slowly…oh so slowly back inside and we both moaned. I was complete.

**Aro's POV**

The bedroom filled with the sounds of sex being done right. The bed rocked against the wall, our skin slapping wetly against each other, and our moans…they were the chorus. Her back glistened as she arched, sliding me deeper and I groaned deeply, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I saw her knuckles were white as she gripped my tie like a lifeline.

_"Oh! _Yes…god yes…more…give me more!" She whispered. I reached down and offered my fingers to her lips and she wet them, her mouth was as hot as her pussy and just as wet. When I was satisfied, I pulled them from her lips and slid them between her buttocks. My index finger circled around her pink star and she took in a breath.

"Look at me," I said. Her head turned and her eyes met mine. She was so far gone, a line of saliva trailed to her chin. I pressed my finger in and she made the sexiest sound I had ever heard. Her eyes closed and her head fell back to the pillows. My finger curved into her tight warmth as I rammed into her. I stretched her and she met my thrusts. I heard a tear and my eyes flew up to the tie. She ripped it and her wrists came free. I pulled out of her and grabbed her wrists, slamming them to the pillow. She choked back a cry and I eased myself, as slow as I could into her tight little star.

"Fuck…" I muttered. It was hot and unyielding inside of her. When I was sure she wasn't going to move, I let go, I continued my journey inside the most forbidden of territories, the most _sinful._ The feeling of being so tight inside of her was my undoing and hers too for I felt more of her nectar splash against me, dripping off my sack and onto the bed below.

"Do you like this, _cara mia?" _

**Bella's POV**

Liked it…no…I _loved _it. I licked my lips; my fingers itched to play with my dripping center.

"Aro," when did my voice become so needy? I needed it like I needed to breath. He moved and a guttural sound came of my mouth. It was loud and when he began a constant speed, I choked on any sounds, moans because the pain was the seed of a different kind of pleasure. It was dark and dangerous but I couldn't help but want more of it. It was a drug, it made me tingle all over, and it made me drip. My skin was on fire, my nerves came alive and I knew one touch would make me burst. He touched me and I moaned in delight, my fingers tearing into the pillow and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. It was a sweet burn and he flipped me over onto my back and I the butterflies fluttered in my stomach when I saw my husband's face. He was staring down at me, sweat beading his skin, a smile on his face. I reached up and our lips met. The kiss was slow, unhurried. The need to breathe broke us apart but our lips still connected.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Our eyes met and I saw the twinkling amusement in his. I smirked and lay back down on the bed. My fingers slid down my body, playing with my breasts and I moaned in surprise, forgetting how sensitive my breasts were. I left them and my fingers trailed down until they stopped at my neglected clit.

"Can I, can I play with it while you take me up the ass, my dear husband?" I stared him in the eye as I asked him. His green orbs darkened and his tongue darted on his lips.

"Make good work of it." He replied and he began moving and my world shook. My fingers plucked at my hardened rose bud. It felt so good, I just…I just couldn't get enough of it. I played with myself, my fingers dipping into my soaked core as he rocked into me. My liquid acted as a lubricant and slid more easily inside and began picking up a comfortable speed.

"Aro…_oh god, Aro!" _I cried. I was being strummed like an instrument. My wires were being stretched and taunted and I burst into tears at the sheer ecstasy of it all. I felt my undone approaching and his movements became erratic and I knew he was coming undone as well. He glided his fingers inside of me and fucked me with them, keeping pace with his thrusts and I shattered into a million pieces. I went blind, I think, and my body convulsed. I felt him, searing hot shoot inside of me, filling me up and overflowing out of me. He dropped on top of me, my body shivering and I struggled to catch my breath. He was nibbling on my neck, his thumb rubbing my clit gently and he was purring. My limbs felt like lead and jell-o and all I could do was smile peacefully. I tried to push him off of me but I heard his soft snores.

'_He was going to go to sleep while he was still inside of me?'_

**One hour, give me one hour and I'll give you anything you want**

**Anything?**

**What do you think? Did you like? I think I'm going to post a few more chapters before I shut this door for good. I can focus on the story I was telling you about. Still need a title and while the ideas for a name for this story are good, I need something that whenever I think about the name, it brings shivers down my spine. Well…I liked to thank all for their reading and reviewing of the Nanny:**

_**Victoria cullen30**_

_**Viciousviolet**_

_** .20xX**_

_**DodgerMcClure**_

_**KimberlyAnn T**_

_**Darkcutey**_

_**01katie**_

_**DayAnn Night**_

_**Chibiboku**_

_**Beliebar Twihard**_

_**Kbgamble and all the Guests and if I forgot you, I apologize and I thank you for taking the time out and reading The Nanny.**_

_**I wish I could marry all of you. :)**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Aro's POV**

I woke, encased in something warm and snug and sighed pleasantly. I felt myself hardened and I quickly opened my eyes and was met with bright light. I heard birds chirping and a light breeze, smelling of the sweet aromas from outside, wafted into the bedroom. I closed my eyes again, a smile appearing on my face. '_What a fantastic way to wake up!' _I thought. But then I heard a more feminine sigh below me. The smile I had before quickly turned into a smirk. My eyes opened and slid over the creamy skin and dark auburn hair before I realized what exactly happened last night. I felt a feel good ache and a shiver swept down my spine. My hands, that had been curled around this beautiful form uncurled but sought out the soft flesh of the waist, hips, and the full bosom, stopping to roll the rose colored nipples between my fingers. I hardened more and I wanted this creature below me. I felt my hips move and a soft cry was emitted from those soft pink lips. I saw a tongue dart out and lick those lips with eagerness and I moved again. The cry was no more but was replaced with a moan. I saw her eyes flutter open and chocolate brown eyes locked with mine.

"_Buon Giorno," _Bella spoke. I chuckled warmly and lathered the crook of her neck with little licks and nips. I came across a red bruise and I licked it gently, apologizing for harming her like that. I don't know what possessed me to tie her up and _do that _to her. My pleasant mood darkened and I withdrew from her.

"No, don't leave. I want you here. I asked for it because I want-no _needed _it!" Bella pleaded. She began moving and I gritted my teeth and I shut my eyes. She moved to where she was on top of me and pushed me deeper inside her tight cavern. Her back arched and her head tilted to the ceiling, a sound of pure lust dripped from her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. My hands, with a mind of their own, touched upon everything that made Bella so wonderful and unique. And when they touched upon the dripping center, they couldn't help but delve deep. She groaned and panted, her tongue licking her lips, her fingers creating crescent indents on my chest and stomach. Since the other part of her body couldn't lubricate itself, I had to lubricate it and I had to switch her onto her stomach, where she squirmed.

"No! Don't tie me up, please!" She whimpered.

"_Be still_!" I hissed, "I need you wet, so why don't you give your _dear husband_ some of that nectar of yours, _hm_?" I coaxed.

"Y-You p-promise you won't t-tie me up?" She asked innocently.

"I promise." She turned on her back and reached up to pull me down for a kiss. As we kissed, my fingers moved, which drove her to seek out friction, so her hips moved. She moaned lustfully and the kisses got deeper. My thumb pressed her rose bud and she stiffened and shivered violently. I felt the fluid slide thickly down and she became slick. I moved, with our lips still connected.

Later that morning, we woke again, this time, no longer able to avoid the day ahead. We took a shower together, where I proceeded to love her deeply against the shower wall.

**Bella's POV**

I glared at Aro as we walked…well he walked and I limped, down the hall. I found the manor quiet and began missing the children terribly, especially Alistair. Did he fair well with his first time being away from me? I reached over and began search in Aro's pocket for his cell phone. I was ticked when I picked up the shattered remains of my phone as we were getting dress. I dialed Athendora's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"_Aro, for your information, I do know how to share, I just can't help wanting to spoil the little man-"_

_ "_Athendora, it's me," I halted her.

_"Isabella! He did wonderful, although he can't wait to be with you!"_ Athendora said cheerfully. I smiled and the urgency to cradle Alistair to my bosom, settled unpleasantly in my stomach. I was missing him terribly.

"Please tell me you're on your way to bring the children home. I miss them!" I sniffed. I heard her chuckle beautifully.

_"Of course, Isabella, I'm just now strapping Alistair in. You'll have to wait to see Edward, Alice, and Jane because today is a school day." _

"Oops, I forgot." I nibbled on my bottom lip.

With a rush of excitement, I shoveled breakfast down and when the doorbell sounded throughout the manor, I broke into a run toward the door. It was Athendora, looking as beautiful as ever, in her arms was a tiny, squirming bundle that emitted a soft cry. She gently placed him in my arms and I felt his warmth seep inside of me. He stopped fussing and I was met with wide green orbs and a wide smile. He began to coo and I felt such happiness.

It was after dinner, everyone was present, even Vladimir and we were all found in the receiving room, drinking tea, coffee, and for the children, juice, talking and laughing before a thought wandered into my head. I cleared my throat and I was glad to have Alistair in my arms, cradled to my bosom and I felt him pull the milk from my right breast. Jane sat in front of me, sipping on tea and writing in her diary. She was guarding us and I reached over and patted her blonde locks. I took a deep breath and locked eyes with the bejeweled gazes of my family. I licked my lips nervously.

"I was thinking about moving." I should have sworn I heard mouths drop and eyes widen and I had to hold back a laugh of the sheer comedic image that floated in my head.

"Aro can't move until Edward is of age to take control of the family business." Vladimir answered. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me hopelessly. It was only I that knew that Edward did not want any part of following in Aro's footsteps. He wanted to become a pianist and share his melodies with the world.

"Edward doesn't want to take over." I said. Aro looked over at Edward and Edward flushed and lowered his head.

"Is this true, Edward?" Aro asked with concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, papa. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid that you would be disappointed in me."

"I'm proud of you and it's okay if you don't want to lead the family.-"

"Nonsense! The first boy born has to take the family business when the father is ready to step down." Vladimir snarled.

"He doesn't want to and why would you make a stupid rule like that? Did it ever occur to you that girls can take care of the family business? What would have happened if Aro and his brothers were all girls instead of boys?" Athendora said. She pulled Alec towards her and held him to her bosom.

"Females let their emotions rule their lives and plus the title goes to Alistair, Caius will step in to fill the spot until Alistair is of-"

"No," I clutched Alistair tight to me, "Alistair isn't going to fill that god forsaken spot you call a family heirloom. Do you not know the danger it put your sons through? The heartache it has caused? Alistair will forever be looking over his shoulder just as Aro and Caius do right now. I suggest we turn this manor into museum and get rid of the vault."

"_WHAT?!" _Vladimir screamed and it disturbed Alistair, who began to cry.

Jane glared at her grandfather and I passed Alistair to her. She loved getting him to stop crying. It was an art she had perfected.

"Why don't you all go out into the gardens?" Carlisle suggested to the children. They all went outside, looking back at us with what looked like fear. He then turned to Demetri and Chelsea and they bowed and followed the children out.

"You heard me. You put so much pressure on Aro and Caius that they are barely at home, the long meetings, and my _god, _don't get me started on that vault!" I said. Aro stepped beside me.

"You're siding with her?" Vladimir accused.

"She's right. We'll benefit more if the paintings are placed out. We can still have the ball here and we can keep Chelsea, and Afton, after they come back from their honeymoon, and Tia and Benjamin are wanting to go back home to Eygpt-"

"Or we can just tear it down and give the paintings to a museum we trust to take care of them." Marcus suggested. Vladimir looked like he was having a stroke.

**Aro's POV**

"Father," his head snapped up at the sound of my voice. "There are memories in this house, we grew up in this house and we _did_ make good memories here but not too many. Didyme died here, mother went insane in here, you cheated on her, abused her… in this house. My ex-wife killed herself in the worse possible way here and although Bella and the children have brought nothing but sunshine, it's not enough to make these walls stop whispering of the sins that have happened in this house." I looked at my brothers and they nodded for me to keep going.

"Alistair..._all _of the children are the reason we are doing this, Father." Father looked over us and took a deep breath.

"Is this what you four want? Once this happens, there won't be a head of house anymore and the house will not go to any of the children." We all nodded, "I'll bring the papers by tomorrow morning."

**Almost the end…two more chapters to go!**

**Sorry for the delay.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bella's POV**

"Alistair, honey, could you pick your toys up for mommy?" I asked my two year old son. He tilted his head curiously at me; his green eyes twinkled upon seeing me.

"But that's what Demwetri is for," he answered. I chuckled lightly and kneeled on the floor next to him.

"But Demetri isn't here." His eyes widened a fraction. We had sold the manor and turned it to a museum and then moved to Belgium where we found a cottage tucked behind weeping willows. It was somewhat a fairytale home if you didn't count the six bedrooms, library, entertainment room, the huge kitchen, and a garden, and a pond that housed pure white swans. Belgium was a peaceful place but it could never compare to Italy and this cottage would be seen small put up against the manor. But I fell in love with it and I simply had to have it. Edward and Alice were touring Europe together before they came home and then leave again to start college. Jane was here, helping me with Alistair and I was glad of her presence. I missed Edward and Alice so much that it hurts but they called, everyday and it relived some of the pain I was feeling from their absence. Aro handed the family business over to Caius and he now is a college professor, teaching business at the local university. He seemed fit for the job because not long after we sold the manor, he had to get glasses. That's why he had been having terrible migraines and the excessive eye twitching. I had only one word to describe my husband in glasses…

_ Sexy…_

He of course hated them and switched to contacts but when he was home alone with me, he took the contacts out and wore the glasses for me. Tanya and Felix are married now and they still work for us, as does Demetri. Chelsea, Afton, Angela, Santiago, and…_Victoria_ work at the manor and keep the manor updated and majestic. It will be the first time we had a ball there and didn't live there, this summer, when Alice and Edward come back. I was excited because this would be Alistair's first time attending.

"Mama, all done!" Alistair's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked around to see that all of his toys were picked up but he held one tightly in his grasp, the black fur and red eyed bear that Jane got him for his first birthday. The bear was exquisite, the black fur was soft and silky to the touch but it was the red eyes that seemed unsettling, it was as if they glowed and watched silently from the tiny arms of my little boy. He fought and screamed if that bear was taken from him. He called it Aronice. He was attached to the bear as was the girls with their dolls.

"_Buon lavoro,"_ I cheered. He blushed, smiling before he held his hands up.

_"Su su, mamma!"_

I carried him down the hall and he sighed with content as he laid his curly head down on my bosom. We reached the staircase, where I found Tanya dusting off the fireplace mantle. I saw Felix leering at her out of the corner of my eye and I cleared my throat. His eyes widened and his gaze flew down to his cell phone. She turned and she smiled widely.

"Bella," she greeted me. She seemed unbeknownst of her husband's perversion. She embraced me and stroked Alistair's curls. He blushed, laughing cutely at the affection.

"Would you like for me to get you anything?" She asked.

"A walk around n the gardens would suffice. Alistair has never been in the gardens before."

"Alright. You can accompany us too, husband." Tanya said. He smirked.

The gardens here were not as beautiful and breathtaking as the ones in Italy but all the same, they served their purpose in creating a peaceful setting in which Alistair could grow and be happy. He would be happy at the manor too but that manor holds things, unspeakable things, pasts that cannot be unburied yet. I myself know that there is a deeper story to what went on in that before I arrived…before I was born, but I was too afraid to ask. When we got into the grass, I sat Alistair down. His face scrunched up in a frown and he turned around and reached for me.

_"Su su," _he said.

"But don't you want to walk with mommy? You can hold my hand and lead me to wherever you want to go." I coaxed, stroking his cheeks. He nibbled on his bottom lips and then he fluttered those green orbs on me.

"Whereevwer I want to go?" I nodded. His angelic face broke in a wide grin and he laced our fingers together and began leading Tanya, Felix, and I through the gardens.

**Aro's POV**

"Why did I choose to become a professor?" I asked Demetri. He chuckled from the front.

"We wouldn't want the Volturi intelligence to go to waste, although I'm not for sure if those poor children in there could match up the fear you install when you walk into a room. I would have killed to see their faces upon seeing that you were their professor." Demetri remarked. I glared at him through the rearview mirror but he only smiled. We arrived in the back, where I could enter the house through the gardens. I was bound to run into my lovely wife and darling son and when I found them, with Bimbo and Dimwit, I pursued my lips in disapproval. How was I going to sexually harass my wife with them there?_ 'Not so fast, Aro. You still have contacts in and she swore to never touch you unless you had your glasses on…'_ I look the same with them on. I don't know what her obsession with them but whenever I had them on, she got hot. They all looked up at my arrival. Alistair's eyes twinkled and he broke out into a run and I scooped him into my arms.

"Did you behave yourself with your mother?" I asked him. He nodded shyly and I looked at Bella. She nodded gently and pulled out a bag of jellybeans. He loved them, refusing to eat any other kind of candy. He grabbed a handful and began popping them into his mouth. Soon Jane came bustling in, with her black, red, and white uniform and red ribbon in her long blond locks. She smiled upon seeing Bella, Alistair, and I.

"Janey!" Alistair cried. He dropped the jellybeans and went flying over to her, her face lit up and she scooped him up and twirled him around.

"I missed you so much," she said. He chuckled and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

**Bella's POV**

Alistair and Jane were upstairs sleep, leaving Aro and I in the den. I sipped on my tea, paying no mind to my husband's 'come-hither' look. I paid no mind to his smoldering green orbs behind the glasses, or to his clenching jaw and fists. I saw the bulge and I knew that denying him any longer would be unacceptable. I drunk my tea and stood up to go put it in the kitchen. I heard the television click off and I heard his footsteps behind me. His glasses were on and they seemed to magnify his orbs and his gaze x-rayed the back of me. I sat the cup into the sink and I smirked when I began running the water and began washing my dish. He growled low in his throat and when I was finished, he gripped my wrist and dragged me over to him. He kissed me roughly.

"How dare you make me wait?" He whispered against my ear lobe as he nipped and sucked it between his teeth. My knees turned into water and I dampened.

"I'm sorry, my love, but you know how Demetri gets when he finds dishes in the sink first thing in the morning." I panted. My cheeks heated up as his hands roamed from my neck all the way down to my butt, where he groped my cheeks, lecherously. I felt my world shift when I was scooped into Aro's arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He slammed me against the wall, near the pantry and lavished me with kisses. He still managed to take my breath away and it left me lightheaded. His hands stroked against my skin and wherever he touched, my skin lit on fire.

"_Oh!" _I breathed when I felt his finger brush lightly against my bud. My fingers sought out stability in those long black tresses of his. He dropped my legs and held onto me to keep me from falling onto my face. He brought his index finger to his lips. I nodded, copying his movements. If being quiet got me what I wanted from him then I would never again utter a single word. He turned the kitchen light off and pulled me through the house. We stopped in what was the entertainment room and he turned towards me. It was dark but I knew because I felt his warm breath against my skin.

"Someone is trying to break in." And just as he said it, I heard glass break and my heart flew up my throat. Then the silence. So silent, you could hear a pin drop. But it couldn't be that silent because my heart was pounding, I was sure the whole world could hear it. Then what shattered it was,

"_Recuperer les infants."_ Alistair and Jane... I tried to go to them but Aro gripped my wrist hard and pulled me back to him. I shook my head, they were upstairs, unprotected...

**Tanya's POV**

So good...so good...I felt the sweet burn erupt in my belly. I leaned to grab on the headboard, which caused him to slide deeper and I leaked onto the red sheets. He loved the color of red. It was the color of blood. So there were times when he was possessive, aggressive, or just downright cruel that he would make me bleed. I have many cuts and bites on my body but I am proud to wear them. I struggled to open my eyes and I see Maggie facing us, gleaming in the dim moon. Felix says he loves when Maggie watches us have sex. I feel it coming and I cry out for him to hurry, to give me what I want. I was drunk off of him. So close...then he stops. Then the sound of glass breaking. I froze and I felt Felix pull out of me. I sat up and began dressing, my mind growing blank. They taught me that, if I was going to protect Bella and the ones she loves, including me, then I was willing to kill people that wanted to harm her. I was to have no emotion and I grabbed my Sig Sauer P226 , and I watched Felix place his ear against the door. He grabbed my cell phone and I saw his fingers flying over the keyboard. He eased the door opened and poked his head out and he waved me over. I heard a loud cry coming from Jane and the cry of Alistair. And something clicked and I ran towards Jane's room. I kicked the door opened and I saw Jane kicking at a masked man, Alistair nowhere to be seen. I held up my gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet, a straight shot to his face. Jane scrambled off the bed and reached under it, pulling a shaken Alistair. His tiny body racked with shivers. "I want my mommy," he cried. I heard a couple of gun shots coming from the hall and I quickly sheltered the children, holding my gun as I heard the nearing footsteps. It was another masked form and I wasted no time trying to figure it out. I pulled the trigger and it hit the guy square in the shoulder. The force of the bullet made he or she fall onto their back. I heard more footsteps but when I saw it was my barreling husband, I saw his broad chest was covered with few flecks of blood. He stomped over wrestled the form up, pulling the mask off. My breath caught when I saw it was Vladimir Volturi.

This had to be a joke...

**You like?**

**Good job**

**Up, up**

**Grab the children**


	45. Chapter 45

**Aro's POV**

I watched as my father grit his teeth in pain, nursing his shoulder. We stared at each other, confusion…maybe I should have Felix finish him off. He's caused so much grief and this was the icing on the cake. He wanted to take Alistair and Jane from us…but why…_why?_ A whimpering brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Jane and Alistair gripping tight to Bella, tears leaking on their cheeks. They were safe…for now. I turned my attention to Felix, Tanya, and Demetri, they circled my father, gazing at him with wide eyes. What should I do? Whom should I call? I heard a soft chuckle and my eyes flew down to the bleeding man at my feet. I felt no love or concern, all of that disappeared when he first raised his hand to my mother. Any man that could harm the mother of his children was not fit to live. He stopped being my father so long ago. In fact, I hated him, more than I ever had. He threatened the lives of my children and wife. It was now time for him to pay for his sins. But for the life of me, I couldn't find anything to say. I did not feel triumph that I had caught my father like this, I don't know how I should feel.

"Don't act so surprised, my son," he said.

"Why? I've done everything you've asked of me, my whole entire life. Why would you want to hurt me by hurting my children, _your grandchildren_?" My voice was so cold…so empty, just like I was feeling. I felt nothing towards him…no remorse.

"I wasn't going to hurt them. I could never do that. They are a blessing, a blessing you don't deserve. You took everything this family has worked hard for and you let _her _tear it down," he snarled at me but his insane gaze was on Bella. I stepped in front of her as she bowed her head and wept over the curls that laid upon our children's head.

"'Tear it down'? Father…_Jesus fucking Christ! _I'm hardly ever lost for words but I have nothing to say to you. How can I tell you how much I hate you right now? If you…" I felt a tight clutch in my chest and I saw Demetri take a step towards me.

"Master?"

I took a deep breath and snatched Tanya's gun from her and aimed at my father's head but instead I aimed for his leg and pulled the trigger. The loud bang echoed and father screamed out and clutched his leg.

"That is for Caius. I promised him that if I ever had a chance to shoot you that I would, for him." I heard a scuffling of feet and I saw Bella lead the children out, looking at me one last time before she closed the door. I turned my attention back to my father. There was a puddle of blood stretching across the wooden floor of Jane's room.

"Before you kill me, I would like to atone for some of the things-"

"I'm not going to kill you. That would be giving you an easy way out. No…oh no my dear father. You preach about the Volturi name as if it should be worshipped, that we pride ourselves in not giving second chances but you have had enough chances, enough chances to atone. You ruined my first marriage, you drove Sulpicia to commit unspeakable acts and you ruined her life not to mention you took it away from her. You drove my mother to take her own life, you've caused us nothing but pain…no…I'm not going to kill you." I paused, my eyes flickering up my father's bleeding form. He was in pain; physically…no I wanted him to be in emotional torment, "as head of the house, I've decided that I'll allow Tanya to decide your fate." I turned to Tanya, who was clad in one of Felix's shirts. Because of Felix's hulking size, it stopped at the top of her knees. She wore a look of shock and she turned to look at Felix. Even though my father has done some shit to my family, Tanya had to live through her family's anguish of my father's arrogance and monstrous actions; she would be allowed to decide his fate. She turned back to me and bowed, shaking her head when she straightened up.

"He's your father, master. Even though he's caused my family much sorrow, I could never decide a person's punishment. I have earned my own punishment, I have been forgiven and yes, the Volturi does not give second chances but I was given one. My only punishment for Vladimir is death and it would give me much pleasure to give it to him. I am no longer bitter because I have my happy ending," she paused and smiled at Felix and then her face went grave when she looked upon my father, "but you are my Master and I live to serve the Volturi name as long as you lead it and you have given me a request that I give this cruel, horrible man a fate that would ultimately lead to his death." She stepped forward, "My family is from Russia, a very callous place. Their prisons are nothing like the others but one is the epitome of what hell is like, it houses the worse criminals in the world." I saw my father's eyes widened. She smirked.

"Black Dolphin Prison?! You plan to send me there?!" Father screeched.

"Where else? There are criminals in there that are imprisoned for feasting on the flesh of others and you look like a tasty morsel, you've been dipped in the finest wine called wealth so your skin will be easy for them to bite into. There is no such thing as sentencing, once you are convicted and imprisoned; it is for life…until the day you die."

**Bella's POV**

We flew to Switzerland and I waited for Aro to finish talking to Vladimir's lawyers. Vladimir's manor was a beautiful place, rivaling the manor in Italy but it had a harsh presence within it. It was unsettling and I felt like someone was watching me, so sat in the porch outside. I left the children with Athendora and Caius and Aro and I would fly to Italy and stay at the manor until the house was cleaned up and fixed, and the evils spirits were driven away. Tia was on this new age kick in driving evil out so she needed the house empty so she could perform a cleansing ritual. I found myself chuckling. The children were well aware of the fate of their grandfather but they did not question it. They continued on with their lives as they always had. Carlisle, Caius, and Marcus did not question Aro's decision either. Even though he did not live in the Volturi manor, he was still head of the house and in all honesty, they were happy to see their father being punished for his actions.

Sometime during the meeting, Aro and Vladimir's lawyers took a break and he found me on the porch, staring at the Swiss landscape.

"You're more than welcome to come inside," he suggested.

"This house frightens me." He wore a small smile and ran his fingers through my locks. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"If walls could talk…"

"They would have much to say about the man that lived in this house."

"We can all assume that this house has witnessed many things." Aro replied and then, "We're almost finished. I just have to split the funds up amongst the children and figure what to do with the house and then we can leave." I felt his fingers leave and I grabbed his wrist, placing a soft kiss on top of it.

"Please hurry."

**Aro's POV**

"We could have finished with this if young master Aro would stop reading over everything that is put in front of him," I heard Boris whisper to George.

"Don't talk as if I'm not here." I spoke, "And I'm not signing anything before I know what it is." They paled at the coolness of my voice.

"We're sorry, young master Aro," they apologized and bowed. I signed the last piece of paper and slid it over for them to sign. I cracked my knuckles, stretching and working the kinks out of my neck and back. I threw the pen down and sighed heavily, my gaze scanning over my father's study. The last time I was here was for my father's retirement party which was so many years ago. Nothing had changed since. It just served as a reminder of how constant a man my father was.

"What possessed you to want to work for him for all these years?" I found myself asking the elderly men. Although my father was an elder, he didn't look it, but Charles and George did. They were white haired, wrinkled up old men. They were stern looking men, much like the headmaster at the Academy.

"Your father, despite his many _negative _attributes, was a very intelligent man. I have seen him turn nothing into something worth more than what it originally was. He's a skilled man of business and logical and even fooling the best of minds. We graduated with your father and his own father was cruel. By the time Vladimir turned six, his father sent him to Finland, where he found out he had a brother that he knew nothing about. Your uncle Stefan is from a different marriage but your grandfather hated the woman that he chose to be Stefan's mother. So he sent her and Stefan away and he met your grandmother, Noelle and he had Vladimir. Your grandfather was an unloving man and he was feared even by the Italian Mafia. By the time we graduated, your father became cold-hearted and spoiled and thought himself better than everyone else. He was disliked by many of our peers. George and I had already seen Vladimir at his worse, when his father told him that he could never see Stefan again because Stefan loved men. The pain of your grandfather inflicted on Stefan mentally and emotionally, keeping him away from your father and Noelle, because Noelle loved him like he was her own….it drove him to drown himself. Vladimir was kept from going to the funeral, just as he kept you and your brothers away from Charlotte's." Charles took a deep breath just as my beautiful bride poke her head through the door. Charles and George straightened up and began gathering papers and neatly stacking them in their briefcases.

"Young master Volturi, the Volturi estate, houses, properties, time shares, and finances are now yours. You're the richest man in the world as of now. Vladimir Volturi's living will has been negated because he is a criminal and he is Black Dolphin Prison in Orenburg Oblast, Russia for the remainder of his life on this earth. Good luck, Master Aro and it we are grateful for our time serving this family. Thank you." They both bowed to Bella, who had somehow navigated herself next to my side, during George's speech.

"Thank you, George and Charles."

**Bella's POV**

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked, when I heard the front door shut.

"I don't know. I have no need for lawyers; I have lawyers of my own. They grew up with my father and I guess you could say they know him best. They were around when my brothers and I were young. I think they are finally going to retire. They both have no children, wives, but no children. They say, it's because of my brothers and I that they decided not to have any." I nibbled on my bottom lip and gripped to Aro's arm, the feeling of the house seemed heavier and I wanted to leave. I felt Aro's body shake and I knew he was laughing at me.

"You're not _scared_ are you? It's a house that my father has lived in. You stayed at the manor for a number of years and you had no complaints."

"Why do you think we don't live there anymore?"

"Point taken," Aro chuckled.

I ran as fast as I could to the car, jumping in the passenger seat. I wanted a head start on things if I saw my husband running out of the house being chased by a demon that Vladimir had summoned and kept locked away. '_Damn my overactive imagination…'_

But I saw him, walking calmly toward the car, his hands searching in his pocket. He pulled out his leather eye glasses case and put his glasses on. He stopped and his face went blank and dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

_"ARO!" _I cried. I jumped out of the car and when I got close he reached out and grabbed the hem of my skirt, dragging me down in the green lawn. He was laughing as he did so and swatted at him.

"_Mi dispiace, mia cara," _Aro whispered. I felt him grab a hold of my waist and pulled me close to him. He used his lips to ask for forgiveness and with my cheeks flushed and my core on fire, I forgave him.

**DONE!**

_**I like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys are kick ass awesome and I hope you guys join me for the story I write. **_

_**I know I didn't put this so:**_

_**I don't own Twilight or its characters; they are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Until next time**_

**I'm sorry, my dear.**


End file.
